Remember
by Sacha Oak
Summary: Rose, une fraternelle mal intégrée dans sa faction, décide de devenir Audacieuse après avoir découvert sa divergence. Devenue Lilo, elle devra s'adapter à cette nouvelle faction, gérer ses sentiments naissants à l'égard du redoutable leader, Eric et tenter de démêler le mystère qui plane autour de l'apparition de Cynbel, son alter-égo qui ne semble exister qu'à ses yeux.
1. Différence et Rêve d'évasion

**_'Hello ! Je m'attaque au fandom de Divergente pour ma première fanfiction à chapitre \o/ Je me base sur les films parce que je n'ai malheureusement pas encore lu les livres, mais cette idée est apparue dans ma tête et j'ai préféré écrire tant que l'inspiration était là. Pour l'instant douze chapitres sont écrits. J'ai modifié quelques éléments, à savoir ;_**

 ** _Jeanine n'a pas exécuté son plan l'année où Tris est en formation mais l'année suivante (donc ; Will n'est pas mort, la mère et le père de Tris non plus...)._**

 ** _La fiction aura comme pairing EricxOC (à savoir Rose/Lilo) et le pairing canon Quatre/Tris en secondaire, avec peut être d'autres secondaire je ne sais pas encore. Bon, mon blabla est fini donc je vais me taire et vous laisser lire le premier chapitre !_**

 ** _Enjoy, on se retrouve en bas ;D_**

* * *

 ** _Mes chers parents je pars  
Je vous aime mais je pars  
Vous n'aurez plus d'enfants  
Ce soir_**

 ** _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

Elle court à travers la forêt. Elle veut aller plus vite. Toujours plus vite. Pour tout laisser loin derrière elle. Elle veut s'échapper de ce cauchemar et vivre sa vie comme elle le veut. Loin. Toujours plus vite. Elle ne veut pas être esclave de ses souvenirs. Souvenirs parasites, grouillants dans sa tête comme des insectes répugnants. Elle ne veut pas, ne veut plus, vivre ainsi, être dans une faction où chacun porte un masque rieur, pour ne pas voir la noirceur en eux. Chacun cache ses vices, pourtant elle les connait. Elle veut juste vivre sa vie comme elle l'entend, est-ce déjà trop demander ? Toujours plus vite. Sa faction se dit fraternelle, alors pourquoi se sent-elle si seule ici ? Pourquoi ?! Elle saute par dessus un arbre mort au tronc pourri et ses pieds nus laissent leurs traces dans la terre molle. Oublier, elle veut juste tout oublier.

* * *

《- Rose. Viens m'aider, s'il te plaît !

\- J'arrive. 》

Elle jette un regard à la fenêtre de sa chambre avant de sortir de son lit. Le soleil, se levant à peine, éclaire sa petite chambre d'une lumière bleuté. La jeune fille met rapidement ses vêtements de travail avant d'ouvrir sa fenêtre et de sauter sans hésitation sur la botte de paille, un étage plus bas.

《- Rose ! Fais attention, bon sang ! Et si j'avais bougé la paille ? tu te serais cassé une jambe !

\- Mais la paille était là non ? Alors pourquoi y penser ? 》

Elle souri narquoisement tandis que Sullivan grommelle puis part en courant vers les écuries, où Jane l'attend.

《- Dépêche-toi un peu Rose. On a beaucoup de chose à faire avant de partir.

\- Je sais, je sais.

\- Et bien, on ne dirait pas. 》

Rose retient un soupir d'exaspération avant d'empoigner le baril d'eau remplit à ras bord. Sa sœur était bien loin d'avoir le tempérament des fraternels, son test d'aptitude l'avait révélée Érudite mais elle avait choisie de rester dans sa faction d'origine.

《- Laisse-moi faire Jane, je m'en occupe. Tu dois avoir _tellement_ de choses à faire. 》

D'un geste assuré elle soulève l'imposant baril et l'emmène à grandes enjambées vers les abreuvoirs à chevaux, qui hennissent de contentement en voyait l'eau arriver. Jane la suit, inquiète ;

《- Ménage-toi Rose... Tu vas te faire mal au dos.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Je suis plus forte que toi, c'est normal que je me charge de porter ça. Et puis sérieusement, je ne suis pas en sucre. 》

 ** _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

 ** _Elle m'observait hier  
Soucieuse, troublée, ma mère  
Comme si elle le sentait  
En fait elle se doutait  
Entendait_**

 ** _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

Jane regarde sa sœur remplir les abreuvoirs en bois. De taille moyenne avec son mètre soixante dix, elle a le corps musclé et la peau halée des travailleuses des champs, un visage mignon et de petites taches de rousseurs que Jane sait couvrir également les épaules, ainsi que des yeux verts pommes rieurs. Sa sœur n'est pas belle, mais mignonne, malgré sa musculature que les travaux manuels de la ferme ont développée. Il faut dire que ses escapades quotidiennes dans les bois y sont pour beaucoup également. Jane soupire lasse. Si seulement Rose pouvait être moins... Audacieuse. Pourtant à la mort de leurs parents, Jane a tout fait pour s'occuper d'elle du mieux possible. Elle ne comprend pas où elle s'est ratée dans son éducation pour qu'elle soit si intrépide et impétueuse.

《- Jane ? Ça ne va pas ? s'enquit une voix près d'elle. 》

La jeune femme sursaute avant de se tourner vers son interlocuteur ;

《- Tu m'as surprise Jonas ! Et si, je vais bien. Je réfléchissais juste.

\- Attention, c'est mauvais de trop réfléchir- il souri amusé, avant d'ajouter plus gravement- Tu penses à la cérémonie du choix de demain, n'est ce pas ? 》

La jeune femme tourne son regard noisette vers le sol. Il est surprenant comme de simples dalles peuvent être intéressantes dans un moment gênant, elle n'avait jamais remarqué les petites fissures ça et la.

《- Jane.

\- Je m'inquiète juste. Si elle décidait de ne pas être Fraternelle ? Elle a beau être un peu tête brûlée, je… Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle parte chez les audacieux. Ils sont à moitié fous la bas, avec leurs manières de babouins. 》

Le bras rassurant de son fiancé se pose sur ses épaules fines.

《- C'est à elle de choisir. Si elle le fait par rapport à toi, ce ne serai pas juste. –il souri en regardant Rose œuvrer dans la ferme- Ne t'en fais pas, mon amie, elle saura faire le bon choix.

\- Toi tu aurais du aller chez les sincères, à toujours parler de justice…

\- Jane ! C'est le Choix, c'est ce qui va déterminer toute sa vie. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'elle soit malheureuse tout de même. 》

Jane soupire et appuie sa joue contre l'épaule de Jonas ;

《- Je veux garder ma sœur. C'est tout. 》

Dans quelques heures, ils partiraient en ville pour que Rose passe le test des factions, et au fond d'elle Jane savait que cette nuit serai la dernière que passerai Rose chez les Fraternels.

 ** _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

 ** _Je ne m'enfuis pas je vole  
Comprenez bien je vole  
Sans fumée, sans alcool  
Je vole, je vole _**

* * *

Elle se sent mal à l'aise dans sa robe rose. Habituellement elle porte des pantalons, plus pratique pour courir ou aider à la ferme. Mais apparemment, selon sa sœur, cela n'est pas convenable pour une fille d'aller en ville en pantalon. Surtout si c'est un sarouel jaune orangé vif. Pourtant Rose l'aime beaucoup son sarouel, mais Jane n'a rien voulu savoir et lui a donné une de ses robes. Rose regarde autour d'elle, impressionnée. Elle ne vient pas souvent en ville et elle doit bien avouer que le bâtiment érudit est particulièrement impressionnant ; épurée et avec de grandes vitres sur lesquelles se reflète le soleil.

Rose attend avec d'autre jeunes de seize ans pour passer le test, sous la supervision de quelques érudits et fraternels adultes. Son regard vert croise celui bleu acier d'une Érudite. Grande, blonde, la quarantaine mais surtout une classe qui la surprend, qui la fascine, qui l'oppresse. Ses yeux semblent la transpercer et elle a la désagréable impression qu'elle fouille son âme. Elle se sent soudain petite, très petite face à cette femme. Et ridicule dans sa robe rose. Mais elle n'a pas le temps de penser à cela, parce que son nom vient d'être appelé et que c'est l'heure du test.

《- Rose McCarthy ?

\- Oui, et vous êtes ? 》

La femme a un léger sourire et dit tout en l'invitant à s'asseoir d'un geste sur un grand fauteuil.

《- Tori. 》

La femme, Tori donc, lui tend un verre plein d'un liquide bleu pastel.

《- Bois ça.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

\- Ça va permettre de savoir dans quelle faction tu dois être.

\- Je vois... Comment ça marche ?

\- C'est long à expliquer. Bois juste. 》

Apres une demi-seconde d'hésitation Rose boit le contenu du verre. Sa vision devient rapidement floue et elle entend son cœur battre dans ses oreilles. Lorsque le léger malaise disparaît elle tourne la tète vers le miroir, à sa gauche. Elle hoquette de stupeur en voyant son reflet. Enfin ce qui aurai du être son reflet et qui n'est autre qu'une version masculine d'elle même.

 ** _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

 ** _Je me demande sur ma route  
Si mes parents se doutent  
Que mes larmes ont coulé  
Mes promesses et l'envie d'avancer_**

 ** _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

《- C'est normal que je... Commence-t-elle à demander avant de se rendre compte qu'elle est seule, okay... 》

Elle se lève lentement, jaugeant le miroir du regard et s'avança vers son reflet. Rose lève la main, suivant le mouvement de son double des yeux. Les cheveux courts mais du même roux que les siens, des taches de rousseurs et des yeux verts. Le doute n'est pas permit, c'est bien elle, enfin lui.

《- Je m'appelle Rose, énonce-t-elle platement après quelques secondes d'inaction.

\- Bonjour Rose. 》

Ok, alors ça ce n'était pas prévue au programme. Clairement pas. Elle fronce les sourcils, perplexe. Un miroir ça ne parle pas. Mais un miroir est sensé montrer la vérité, or elle est sûre qu'elle n'est pas un homme. Son regard scrute le reflet, c'était sans doute une illusion, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication.

《- Qui est tu ? 》

Le garçon lui souri d'un air narquois, ses yeux verts pétillants de malice.

《- Je suis toi, enfin je pourrais aussi être le fruit de ton imagination mais cela reviendrais au même. Je suis peut être simplement un garçon derrière une vitre qui me ferai passer pour ton double et donc me paierait ta tête. 》

Rose soupire. En plus son double était un petit rigolo, elle sent que cela va se finir avec une migraine tout cela ;

《- Par contre, au lieu de chercher qui je suis, on devrait plutôt chercher qui tu es non ? D'ailleurs à ta place je choisirais vite, l'heure tourne et tu n'as plus beaucoup de temps. Alors, couteau ou viande ? 》

Rose s'apprête à lui demander de quoi il parle quand elle voit les présentoirs dans lesquels trônent un poignard et un imposant morceau de viande rouge. Mais... Comment choisir sans savoir à quoi cela doit lui servir ? Les battements de son cœur ressemblent aux cliquetis d'une horloge résonnant dans ses oreilles. Tic. Boum. Tac. Boum.

《- Temps écoulé, tu n'es pas bien rapide, je suis presque déçu que tu sois moi. Mais bon, bonne chance, tu en auras besoin Rose. 》

Le miroir disparaît, laissant place à un chemin tortueux dans une forêt. N'ayant, somme toute, pas vraiment le choix, la jeune fille emprunte ce chemin de terre avec prudence. Tout ceci est illogique, elle est convaincu que ce sérum contient des champignons hallucinogènes ! Sérieusement, un miroir qui parle ? Un grognement féroce lui parvient et elle se retourne, les yeux écarquillés. Au lieu de voir la salle qu'elle vient a peine de quitter, elle fait face à un énorme ours noir. Elle prend la première arme à sa portée, s'avérant être une branche, et la brandit face à l'animal en colère. Arme bien dérisoire compte tenu des dents de la bête mais courir ne ferait qu'attiser son instinct de chasseur. L'ours semble hésitant puis s'approche en grognant. Rose remarque une ombre furtive, un petit. Elle recule au fur et à mesure que l'imposant animal avance. Ennemie ? Ourse protégeant son ourson. Arme ? …Un bout de bois, même pas pointu. Chance de survie ? Nulle. Elle ne peut pas courir. Elle ne peut pas se battre contre une ourse énervée, de plus elle ne fait que défendre son petit. C'est naturel. Dangereux pour sa propre peau mais naturel.

Rose remarque alors une branche basse. Il faut courir pour l'atteindre et elle n'est pas sûre d'y arriver mais c'est sa seule chance. Elle tremble et sent la sueur dégouliner de son dos. Elle court. L'ourse aussi. Elle entend sa respiration et ses grognements. Elle saute. Sa main trouve la branche et elle se hisse aussi vite qu'elle le peut. Elle escalade. Son cœur bat vite et son souffle est saccadé. En bas l'animal grogne, s'énerve, puis finalement se désintéresse d'elle et part en emmenant le petit avec elle. En haut, la voix du garçon résonne à ses oreilles.

《- Bravo, finalement tu mérites d'être mon double. On se retrouve plus tard, tu sais où me trouver. 》

La forêt, les branches, l'ourse, le double... Tout disparaît. Elle se retrouve à nouveau dans le fauteuil confortable de la salle de test. La respiration saccadée et le Cœur battant. Tori à ses côtes regarde les résultats du test, abasourdie. Les lèvres pincées, elle lance un regard inquisiteur sur Rose avant de griffonner sur son papier.

《- Alors ? De quelle faction suis-je ?

\- Je vais te noter Fraternelle. 》

Rose se redresse prestement, les yeux fixés sur la femme :

《- Comment ça vous allez me noter ? Je ne le suis pas ?! 》

Devant l'absence de réponse, elle se relève d'un bond et prend son bras.

《- Dites-moi ! Je dois savoir qui je suis, j'ai besoin de réponse !

\- Tu...tu es Fraternelle. Mais aussi Érudite, Audacieuse, Sincère...

\- Je... On ne peut pas être de quatre factions à la fois...C'est impossible. 》

La femme grimace en sentant la main de Rose se resserrer sur son bras :

《- Cela arrive, des personnes qui ont leur place partout.

\- Avoir sa place partout, c'est ne l'avoir nulle part... 》

Rose desserre sa prise et se sent blêmir. Divergente. Elle sait ce que l'on fait aux divergents. On les exclut, on les chasse, on s'en débarrasse. Rose ne veux pas mourir.

《- Je vais te noter Fraternelle, généralement la faction d'origine est la faction obtenue lors du test.

\- Attendez... Notez-moi Audacieuse, s'il vous plait. C'est là-bas que je choisirai d'aller demain. 》

Tori la regarde un instant puis hoche la tète. Au moment où Rose allait sortir, elle lui dit :

《- Personne ne doit savoir. Pas même ta famille.

\- Merci. 》

Rose sort. Le cœur lourd et les yeux éteints. Elle aurait dû trouver sa place aujourd'hui, à présent elle sait quelle n'en a pas. Nulle part.

 ** _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

 ** _Seulement croire en ma vie  
Voir tout ce qui m'est promis  
Pourquoi, où et comment  
Dans ce train qui s'éloigne  
Chaque instant_**

* * *

Lilo saute de la charrette tandis qu'elle roule, atterrissant avec souplesse sur le bas coté ;

《- Je vais courir, je vous rejoint pour le dîner ! 》

Avant que sa sœur ou Jonas ne réagissent, la voila qui file en courant et disparaît entre les arbres. Le blond soupire, un sourire aux lèvres ;

《- Quelle énergie…

\- Elle me tuera un jour…

\- Ne sois pas si négative, tu étais fougueuse, toi aussi, à 16 ans. Et diablement intelligente.

\- Je le suis encore, non ? 》

Il rit un peu et lui met son chapeau de paille sur la tête ;

《- Sur que tu l'es ! Bon, j'dois charger le camion pour les sincères.

\- Et moi je dois taper un rapport sur nos exportations sur les trois derniers mois. 》

Le blond aux cheveux long repousse ses mèches de devant ses yeux en regardant le ciel ;

《- Fais beau aujourd'hui, on pourra mettre les tables hors de la grande serre pour ce soir. Histoire de fêter le choix de nos p'tiots. 》

Jane souri tendrement et pose sa tête contre l'épaule de son fiancé. Elle aime sa façon de se contenter de ces plaisirs simples. Elle se laisse porter par le pas des chevaux et regarde les nuages blancs. Oui, c'est vrai qu'il fait beau.

Rose s'arrête prés d'un cours d'eau et regarde autour d'elle. Ne voyant personne, elle remonte sa robe afin de traverser prestement la rivière, frissonnant un peu sous l'eau fraîche. Elle grimpe de l'autre coté et siffle un air entraînant. Un deuxième sifflement lui répond quelques secondes plus tard et elle attend l'arrivé de son ami, les yeux perdus dans les remous du courant.

《- Toi, ça va pas.

\- Hum, pas vraiment non. 》

La jeune fille se retourne et regarde le nouveau venu. Plutôt grand, il a ses cheveux noir long jusqu'à ses épaules du coté droit et rasé de l'autre, assez fin même si on devine des muscles bien dessiné sous son haut sombre, il lui souri d'un air doux.

《- Wow, tu as mis une robe ? C'est un jour à marqué d'une pierre blanche ça.

\- Pas vraiment non…

\- Aie, c'est quoi le problème ma grande ? 》

La jeune rousse s'assoit par terre en soupirant et attrape une poignée de cailloux qu'elle s'amuse à lancer dans l'eau.

《- Je reviens du test… 》

Le jeune homme se tend immédiatement et s'assoit prés d'elle, le dos droit et les lèvres pincées. Arvid est un sans faction de naissance, le fait que ses parents n'aient été acceptés dans aucune des cinq lui a fermé toutes les portes, même celle du test d'aptitude. Naître sans faction, c'est l'être toute sa vie. Rose pose sa main sur son bras et le serre un peu ;

《- Alors ? Tu es quoi ?

\- C'est la qu'il y a un problème… 》

Le plus âgé écarquille les yeux, choqué ;

《- Tu es sans-faction ?!

\- Non…Enfin si…Mais pas vraiment…Je... 》

Elle s'embrouille, elle s'emmêle dans ce qu'elle veux dire et, finalement, elle craque et plusieurs larmes coulent sur ses joues ;

《- J'ai ma place dans quatre….quatre factions…

\- Mais…quatre..Tu es… ?

\- Oui, je suis une divergente…

\- Putain de bordel de merde. 》

Le juron poussé par son ami résume parfaitement la situation selon elle. Il passe un bras autour d'elle et la serre fort contre lui, la jeune fille cale sa tête contre sa clavicule et cherche à se calmer. Ils ne bougent pas de longues minutes avant qu'il ne pose la question qui lui brûle les lèvres ;

《- Quelles factions ?

\- Les Fraternels, les sincères, les érudits et…les audacieux. 》

Il resserre son bras autour d'elle en murmurant ;

《- Laquelle… ?

\- Audacieux… Tu le savais tout comme moi, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Il y a savoir, il y a aussi comprendre…puis il y a accepter. Je savais que tu ne resterais pas mais… -il se mord la lèvre puis soupire- Je n'avais pas réalisé que tu partais déjà… 》

Elle soupire et relève la tête pour regarder le ciel ;

《- C'est un adieu, alors… En tant qu'Audacieuse je ne pourrai plus avoir de contact avec toi. 》

Il ricane, amer ;

《- Ouai, les initiés ne peuvent côtoyer les sans factions après tout. 》

Elle se redresse et tourne la tête vers lui, plantant ses yeux verts dans ses orbes bleu nuit ;

《- Arvid ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi que si je le pouvais, je resterai avec toi.

\- Alors pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas ?! Tu pourrais venir avec moi, dés ce soir ! Rejoindre les sans factions et…

\- Et quoi ? Les audacieux viendraient a notre recherche. On ne passerai pas deux nuits sans qu'ils ne nous retrouvent. C'est voué à l'échec. 》

Le brun serre les dents et regarde ailleurs, blessé. Elle a raison. Bien sur qu'ils ne peuvent pas simplement partir, mais il voulais y croire…Ce n'est pas juste ! Il n'a pas demander à être sans faction, lui ! La main de la rouquine se pose sur son épaule, et sa voix murmure doucement ;

《- Tu vas me manquer Arvid…Énormément… Je ne t'oublierai jamais.

\- T'as pas intérêt Lilo… 》

Elle souri d'un air nostalgique en entendant le surnom. C'était il y a des années maintenant, quand ils s'étaient rencontré…Sa sœur lui avait dit de ne pas parler à ceux qui n'était pas fraternel et de ne pas leur donner son vrai prénom, ainsi lorsqu'un petit garçon habillé en noir et kaki l'avait abordée, elle avait répondu sans réfléchir que son prénom était Lilo. Héro d'une histoire que sa sœur lui racontait à l'époque.

《- Jamais… C'est une promesse. 》

Le jeune homme de dix-huit ans lui sourit tristement puis fouille sa poche et en ressort une chaîne qui devait autrefois être montée sur un vélo. Il le regarde un instant avant de lui tendre ;

《- Souvenir de ton ami des sans faction, je l'ai trouvée, nettoyée et un peu améliorée… T'en pense quoi ? 》

Elle prend la chaîne entre ses doigts et l'observe ; d'une couleur argenté éclatante, elle semble neuve –signe qu'il a du passer beaucoup de temps à la nettoyer-, une attache permet de nouer le collier et un ruban bleu nuit passe entre les maillons. Elle souri et l'embrasse sur la joue ;

《- J'adore. Je le garderai avec moi. 》

Ravi, il lui attache dans le cou puis la regarde.

《- Il te va bien… 》

Elle lui souri puis détache le bracelet fin en cuir tressé qu'elle porte au poignet. Elle l'avait tressé elle-même il y a quelque année. Le cuir sombre de bonne qualité est agrémenté de quelques « perles » de métal qu'elle avait déniché dans la ferme, et qui s'apparentent plus à des boulons en acier et en cuivre. Souriante, elle lui attache au poignet.

《- Souvenir de ton amie fraternelle. Tu n'as pas intérêt à le perdre, parce que je le saurai !

\- Et tu feras quoi ? Tu m'enverras des fleurs ? 》

Elle souri un peu ;

《- C'est ça moque toi… Je te forcerai à écouter Jonas jouer de la guitare !

\- Oh mon dieu, je ne te pensai pas si cruelle ! 》

Ils éclatent de rire. Tout deux, assis à l'abris dans les broussailles, ils savourent les derniers instants qu'ils ont ensemble.

* * *

Rose attrape la sacoche qui trône royalement sous son lit et fouille l'intérieur. Elle finit par en sortir quelques feuilles séchées qu'elle roule prestement puis se met à fumer. Elle ne fume pas régulièrement, cependant elle en ressent le besoin ce soir. Parce que c'est le dernier soir. Ses yeux verts glissent vers la fenêtre entrouverte de sa chambre ; dehors il pleut. La tête lui tourne légèrement durant quelques minutes mais l'effet se dissipe vite, ne laissant qu'une sensation d'apaisement factice. La lumière de la bougie envoie des ombres mouvantes sur le mur.

Elle a fait son choix depuis longtemps déjà. Elle est peut être compatible avec plusieurs factions mais seule celle des audacieux la fait frémir. Les sincères ? Certes, elle est franche et n'aime pas particulièrement mentir mais elle sait que toute vérité n'est pas forcément bonne à dire, contrairement à cette faction qui ne connait que le noir et le blanc. Érudite ? Apprendre et exercer sa logique, penser par soi-même et argumenter, cela l'attire mais les érudits sont si sérieux. Toujours enfermés et en train de lire, jamais ils ne semblent s'amuser ; Rose ne veut pas d'une vie si austère. Elle veut à tout prix quitter les fraternels, bien qu'elle en soit une d'après le test. Sa sœur et Jonas, son presque frère, lui manqueront mais elle a besoin de s'éloigner de la faction. Rose souri et relâche la fumée. Elle forme des arabesques vaporeuses autour d'elle. Audacieuse. La faction la plus dynamique. Bien sur, tout ne doit pas être parfait là-bas mais Rose sent que sa place est au milieu d'eux. Elle l'a toujours su.

Elle passe une main dans ses cheveux et fronce les sourcils ; ils sont bien trop longs. Ils vont la gêner plus qu'autre chose, de plus son double aux cheveux courts était mignon. La jeune fille se lève de son lit une fois la feuille consumée et va prendre sur son bureau les ciseaux grossiers qu'elle utilise parfois. Ses longs cheveux flamboyant battent ses reins à chaque pas. Les ciseaux, en partie rouillés, sont lourds dans sa main pendant qu'elle empoigne ses cheveux. Elle doit s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois, les mèches tombent une à une sur le sol. Peu à peu, sa tète semble plus légère, libérée d'un poids dont elle n'avait pas conscience.

Le résultat n'est pas fameux, la coupe est approximative et les mèches inégales mais Rose se sent bien mieux. Elle se couche ainsi. Dehors la pluie tombe de plus en plus forts. Elle n'arrive pas à dormir, elle a un poids au creux de la poitrine. Alors elle enserre son oreiller dans ses bras et commence à pleurer.

 ** _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

 ** _C'est bizarre cette cage  
Qui me bloque la poitrine  
Je ne peux plus respirer  
Ça m'empêche de chanter_**

* * *

Le jour pointe à peine lorsque Rose se réveille, encore ensommeillée, elle met ses vêtements habituels ; un pantalon pratique marron foncé et un chandail vert ample, ainsi qu'un gilet large orange. Elle descend les escaliers rapidement et va au réfectoire pour le petit déjeuner.

《- Rose ? Mais… Qu'as-tu fais à tes cheveux !? 》

Elle a un sourire un peu crispée face à sa sœur et répond ;

《- J'avais envie de changer ? Ils me gênaient, et puis c'est jolie non ?

\- Jolie ? Çà t'irait déjà mieux si c'était mieux fait. Allez, assied toi et mange pendant que j'égalise un peu ce fouillis. 》

La jeune fille a un léger sourire puis s'assoit prestement et commence à engloutir son petit déjeuner. Les mains de Jane parcourt ses cheveux et elle coupe habilement quelques mèches folles et arrange comme elle peut la coupe de Rose.

《- Bon, c'est mieux.

\- Merci ! 》

Elle se lève et lui embrasse la joue, les lèvres un peu collantes à cause du miel qu'elle vient de finir.

《- Tu colles ! –Jane souri- Allez, il est temps d'aller en ville. 》

Le sourire de Rose se fane un peu et elle hoche la tête, la pointe de ses cheveux effleurant ses oreilles. La jeune fille prend la main de la blonde et la suit dehors.

《- Allez souri ! C'est le premier jour de ta nouvelle vie ! 》

La rousse se retient de dire que c'est également le dernier de sa vie actuelle. Tout est une question de point de vue. Elle cesse de ruminer ses sombres pensées en arrivant près des chevaux et fait un grand sourire à Jonas.

《- Tu viens avec nous ?

\- Evidemment ! Je ne raterai le choix de ma "petite sœur" pour rien au monde. 》

Il accompagne ses propos d'un clin d'œil puis montre la grande charrette qui va les mener en ville :

《- Allez grimpe.

\- Y a que nous trois ?

\- Oui, Kenneth ne peux pas venir, c'est la semaine où il travaille au moulin. 》

Rose retient un soupire de soulagement. Elle n'a jamais apprécié le frère jumeau de Jonas. Bien que, en règle générale, les fraternels aiment tout le monde, la jeune rousse a toujours été mal-à-l'aise en présence de Kenneth. Elle prend place dans la charrette au coté de sa sœur et Jonas fait partir les chevaux.

《- Ya ! 》

Lorsque la charrette s'ébranle et avance, Rose se lève et, en se tenant au rebord, elle regarde au loin. _Au revoir_ , pense-t-elle tout en regardant le paysage qui fut le sien durant seize ans. Les champs vont lui manquer, la forêt va lui manquer, la vision du soleil se levant sur les collines en dehors du mur va lui manquer, cette impression de liberté quand elle courait seule dans la forêt va lui manquer également. Arvid va lui manquer. Mais elle a fait son choix et elle l'assumera jusqu'au bout, elle avait sa place dans ce paysage mais elle ne l'avait pas vraiment parmi ses gens. Ses yeux s'attardent sur le moulin et elle frissonne. Tout aurait put être différent, au fond, mais quelle importance à présent ? Une bourrasque de vent fait onduler ses courtes mèches de cheveux. Là, debout dans la charrette avec le vent qui lui fouette le visage, elle a l'impression de s'envoler ;

《- En avant ! 》

 ** _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

 ** _Mes chers parents je pars  
Je vous aime mais je pars  
Vous n'aurez plus d'enfants  
Ce soir  
Je ne m'enfuis pas je vole  
Comprenez bien je vole_  
 _Sans fumée, sans alcool_  
 _Je vole_**

 _ **Je vole.**_

* * *

 _ **Voila, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire ça fait toujours plaisir :3 Dites moi si les paroles vous ont gêné dans la lecture de ce chapitre ^-^**_

 _ **Normalement le prochain chapitre arrivera d'ici une semaine ! Joyeux noël et passez de Bonnes Fêtes ^^**_

 _ **A la semaine prochaine !**_


	2. L'Arrivée chez les Audacieux

_**Nous voila avec le chapitre 2, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ;)**_

 _ **Je ne vais pas blablater comme au chapitre précédent et je vous laisse lire en paix. On se retrouve en bas :D**_

* * *

 **Ce n'était pas moi**

 **C'était une autre**

 **Qui me ressemblait**

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Elle s'assoit entre Jonas et sa soeur, tenant leurs mains et les serrant fort. Rose n'est pas très tactile mais aujourd'hui, elle a besoin de se sentir soutenue. Jane la regarde tristement, sachant pertinemment quel sera le choix de sa petite sœur. Alors elle sert sa main. Comme une bouée en pleine mer, un arbre dans le désert. Elle la tient durant tout le discourt de Marcus, le chef des altruistes, Aucun d'eux ne l'écoute parler des factions et de leur importance. Plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'imaginait le décompte des noms commence. Rose n'y fais pas attention. Elle se contente de murmurer à Jonas et Jane.

\- « Je vous aime... Ce n'est pas contre vous.

\- Nous savons. Tu nous manqueras Rose. »

Le chuchotement de Jonas la fait sourire tristement et elle serre sa main. L'homme la porte à ses lèvres et y dépose un baisé ;

\- « Ne nous oublie juste pas. »

La jeune fille sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux et hoche vigoureusement la tête en serrant les lèvres.

\- « Je t'aime Rose, peu m'importe ta faction. Tu es ma petite sœur. »

Quelques larmes coulent sur ses joues en entendant sa sœur chuchoter à son oreille. Elle les essuie rapidement.

\- « Rose McCarthy. »

Son nom est enfin appelé. Fière dans sa douleur, elle se lève et descend les marches pour rejoindre Marcus sur le podium. Attrapant le poignard que le chef des Altruistes lui tend, elle se coupe la paume largement dans un geste sec et serre son poing au-dessus des braises ardentes. Plusieurs gouttelettes vermeilles tombent et une salve d'applaudissement retentit. Elle lance un dernier regard à Jane et Jonas avant de se diriger vers sa faction qui l'accueille en applaudissant et sifflant. Elle a apparemment fait sensation avec sa détermination. Un sourire timide mais sincère prend place sur son visage. Sa nouvelle faction. Sa nouvelle famille. Les Audacieux.

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

 **On fait des choix**

 **On fait des fautes**

 **Pas de regret**

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

A la fin de la cérémonie du Choix toutes les factions repartent. Rose n'a que le temps d'apercevoir les chevaux des Fraternels avant de partir en courant avec le reste de sa faction, les Audacieux natifs en tête. L'ancienne Fraternelle court non loin derrière eux, dans le peloton de tête des transferts et son sourire ne quitte pas son visage. Courir, elle aime ça. Rapidement, ils se s'arrêtent et les natifs commencent à escalader des piliers de fers :

\- « Sérieusement ? murmure un Altruiste près d'elle

\- Apparemment… »

Elle lui sourit en signe d'encouragement ;

\- « Tu as qu'à me suivre, je sais grimper. Regarde mes prises et fais comme moi. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle entame son ascension avec plus d'aisance que les autres transferts. Il faut dire que son habitude à escalader les arbres n'y est pas étrangère. Une fois en haut elle aperçoit le train arriver. Une Sincère fronce les sourcils en demandant :

\- « Il ne s'arrête pas ?

\- Non. Tu arrives à sauter dedans ou bien tu deviens une sans faction ma grande, rigole un natif avant de commencer à courir pour prendre le train. »

Rose se dépêche d'aider l'Altruiste à monter sur le rebord puis se met à courir. Hors de question de devenir une sans faction ! Elle court comme si sa vie en dépendait, ce qui est le cas d'ailleurs, et tend la main vers la poignée du train. Son cœur bat la chamade et son souffle est irrégulier, elle accélère encore un peu et attrape la poignée. Profitant de son élan, elle s'élance dans le train et atterri violemment sur la hanche.

\- « Pas mal le saut, mais fais gaffe quand tu atterri.

\- Ouai, j'y penserai. »

Elle sourit en attrapant la main de la Sincère, acceptant l'aide avec plaisir. Elle s'attarde un instant sur son visage. Elle est plutôt jolie, avec ses yeux noirs bridés et sa peau très pale. Rose s'apprête à lui demander son nom quand elle entend l'Altruiste de tout à l'heure demander de l'aide et se retourne. Il n'est qu'a quelques centimètres de la poignée mais le train accélère. Son visage est rougi par l'effort et des gouttes de sueur perlent déjà à son front. Ignorant les ricanements des natifs, Rose se penche et tend la main vers lui ;

\- « Attrape ma main !

\- J'y… ar…arrive pas… »

L'ancienne Fraternelle se tient d'une main et sort à moitié du wagon ;

\- « Allez ! »

Leurs doigts s'effleurent et dans une ultime accélération il arrive à saisir sa main. Elle sourit et le hisse de toutes ses forces à l'intérieur du wagon. L'ancien Altruiste tombe sur le sol du train, sa poitrine se soulevant et s'abaissant dans un rythme effréné. Le silence dure quelques instants, pesant. Elle sent sur elle une partie des regards et ne sait pas comment réagir jusqu'à ce qu'un natif ne prenne la parole :

\- « Eh bas putain, t'es super con comme mec. Attend, sérieusement ? Sortir a moitié du wagon pour soulever un mec qui fait une tête de plus que toi ? »

Elle hausse un sourcil en comprenant qu'il s'adresse à elle. Mec ? Elle veut bien admettre que ses vêtements amples cachent ses formes et que ses cheveux soient courts mais quand même !

\- « Et pourquoi ne l'aurais-je pas fais ?

\- Parce que gringalet comme t'es tu aurais dû te vautrer avec lui. Et ça aurait fait deux sans factions. »

Elle passe une main dans ses cheveux et répond narquoisement en souriant;

\- « Tu te fous de moi ? Les Audacieux sont sensés être sans peur non ? Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais hésité à aider un de mes camarades. Tu m'as l'air bien peu Audacieux pour un natif. »

Le jeune homme rougi de colère et serre les poings en haussant le ton, prenant ses amis en témoins ;

\- « Comment tu me parles le transfert ?! Tu veux qu'on voie qui est le plus Audacieux ? Je te prends quand tu veux.

\- Ed, la ferme. »

Rose regarde le jeune natif qui venait de prendre la parole. Grand métisse aux épaules carrées et à la coupe militaire, son arcade sourcilière est percée par trois anneaux de métal. Il ignore les jérémiades du dénommé Ed et jauge Rose du regard avant de sourire ;

\- « Bravo le transfert, tu as agis comme un Audacieux.

\- Merci. »

Elle abandonne l'idée de leur faire remarquer que non, elle n'était pas un homme mais une jeune fille. Elle se détourne du natif en sentant une petite main sur son épaule et voit l'asiatique sincère en train de littéralement sautiller sur place ;

\- « Wow ! Tu t'es déjà fait remarquer ! C'était impressionnant ce que tu as fais. Un peu con mais impressionnant ! Enfin moi personnellement j'aurais jamais fais ça mais en même temps vu ma taille et ma force, c'est pas étonnant, hein ? Regarde mes bras de sauterelle –elle essaye de faire ressortir son biceps mais échoue et soupire- Ouai, je ne suis pas super forte. Mais bon je suis rapide ! Enfin pour une Sincère en tout cas. Puis je vise bien aux fléchettes. Mais je doute qu'y ai une épreuve de fléchette… Au fait moi c'est Alona et toi ? »

Rose la regarde parler, impressionnée par son débit de parole. Dans le flot elle parvient tout de même à comprendre qu'on lui pose une question mais sa réponse se stoppe dans sa gorge quand elle remarque que les natifs sautent du train. Alona soupire :

\- « Oh non, dit moi qu'on ne doit pas sauter d'un train en marche…

\- Je ne te le dirais pas alors, répond-t-elle tout en attrapant sa main. »

Sans accorder un regard a l'air surpris d'Alona, elle prend également la main de l'Altruiste, qui semblait sérieusement envisager de resté dans le train, et s'élance. Le saut ne dure qu'une fraction de seconde, mais il lui semble le vivre au ralentit. Elle entend les cris d'Alona et du garçon puis lâche leurs mains et atterrit en roulade. Son front est égratigné par les graviers mais elle n'est pas blessée sérieusement. Son regard coule vers la jeune asiatique et l'Altruiste qui se relèvent à leur tour, sans blessure graves non plus :

\- « Tu aurais pu prévenir quand même, que je me prépare mentalement. »

Elle lui sourit :

« - Tu aurais été trop longue.

\- Qui est-ce ? » Questionne le jeune Altruiste en désignant du menton un homme sur la corniche.

Grand, surement dans les un mètre quatre-vingt-dix, les bras musclés et tatoués croisés fermement devant la poitrine et un air farouche, l'homme les toise du haut du rebord. Les trois jeunes se rapprochent des autres.

« - Je suis Eric, un de vos leaders. Je vous préviens tout de suite ; je suis pas là pour faire du baby-sitting alors compter pas sur moi pour être indulgent ou autre avec vous, clair ? Bon, le portail des Audacieux est derrière moi, ceux qui ont pas les couilles de sauter sont pas des nôtres, alors soit vous sautez soit vous dégagez. –il marque une pause et savoure le silence glaçant dans lequel il venait de plonger les novices- Alors, qui sera le premier transfert à sauter ? »

Oppressant. Ce type est clairement oppressant. Rose regarde le rebord sur lequel il se tient de manière si confiante en appréhendant, elle n'a pas le vertige mais sauter dans le vide…

« - Qu'y a-t-il en bas ? Questionne un Érudit à lunettes

\- Saute et tu verras. »

D'accord. Clairement Rose n'aime pas ce type qui semble se délecter de la peur qu'il provoque.

« - Bon dépêchez-vous les pisseux, j'ai pas que ça à faire non plus. Si aucun de vous n'as les couilles de le faire autant se casser tout de suite.

\- Je vais le faire. »

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

 **Tout n'est qu'une histoire**

 **De cailloux que l'on sème**

 **De savoir où aller**

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Bon sang mais qu'est ce qui lui a pris de dire ça ?! Maudit courage à deux balles qui se pointe au mauvais moment.

Eric juge un instant le Fraternel qui vient de parler. Pas très grand pour un garçon, les cheveux courts et ébouriffés semblant défier les lois de la pesanteur et un air bravache. Il n'aurait pas parié sur lui à vu d'œil mais son regard déterminé lui plait bien.

« - Ok, finalement y en a bien un qui en a. Allez saute, on n'a pas toute la journée. »

Elle s'avance. Il y a forcément quelque chose en bas, même si elle ne peut pas le voir. Elle monte sur la corniche près d'Eric et regarde le vide.

« - Allez gringalet, à moins que tu en sois incapable. »

Elle lui lance un regard noir et murmure avec une once de défi, piquée dans sa fierté ;

« - Moi, incapable de sauter ? »

Elle saute dans le vide sans se poser plus de question. Même les Audacieux ne tueraient pas leurs novices comme ça. La sensation de chute libre n'est en sois pas désagréable, confiante elle cri « Youhou » et rebondit sur un filet en riant. Elle adore cette sensation de plongée, c'est comme voler. Un homme l'aide à quitter le filet :

« - On t'a poussé ?

\- J'ai la tête de quelqu'un qui s'est fait pousser du haut d'une corniche de vingt-cinq mètres ? »

Surpris par sa réponse, l'homme ne répond pas immédiatement puis lui demande son prénom.

« - Euh…

\- Si ton nom ne te conviens pas tu peux en changer, mais une seule fois. »

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

 **Et d'être soi même**

 **Laisser derrière soi**

 **Les rêves que l'on traîne**

 **Un avenir tout droit**

 **Pour être soi-même**

 **Savoir où l'on va**

 **Celle que j'étais**

 **Je la laisse derrière moi**

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Rose était son prénom du temps des Fraternels, mais elle a changé de vie, de famille, de faction. Rose est un prénom trop doux pour elle, trop fragile. Le surnom d'Arvid lui va mieux. Lilo qui court dans la forêt, Lilo qui grimpe aux arbres, Lilo qui se bat et qui chasse... Rose était la partie d'elle qui se retenait, Lilo est ce qu'elle est vraiment.

« - Je m'appelle Lilo.

\- Ok, Lilo première sauteuse ! Crie-t-il. »

Elle remarque qu'il n'est pas seul et regarde les deux femmes derrière lui. Une brune aux cheveux courts et à la peau mate ainsi qu'une blonde aux cheveux longs. Elles lui sourient et Lilo se dirige vers elles.

« - Félicitation première sauteuse, sourit la blonde.

\- Oui, assez impressionnant ton cri à la fin.

\- Tu dois être la seule à avoir aimé ton premier saut, ajoute la blonde, je suis Tris et elle c'est Christina. On est des leaders aussi, j'espère qu'Eric vous a pas trop traumatisé. »

Elle hausse les épaules ;

« - Il a pas l'air commode c'est sur… Après on est chez les Audacieux, pas chez les Fraternels ou les Altruistes donc c'est normal, non ? »

Les deux femmes échangent des regards complices.

« - Deuxième sauteur, Viktor. »

Elle se retourne et souri au jeune homme qui descend du filet, pâle comme un mort.

« - Viktor donc ?

\- Ouai…. Et toi ?

\- Lilo. »

Elle pose une main sur son épaule, inquiète en le voyant vaciller ;

« - Tu tiens le coup ?

\- J'ai le vertige… »

La brune, Christina, lui dit rassurante ;

« - T'en fais pas, on vous fera plus sauter de si haut. T'es un Audacieux maintenant, on va t'apprendre à vaincre tes peurs !

\- Ouai…. »

Il n'a pas l'air convaincu par la métisse. Les autres finissent de sauter et Alona les rejoint en grimaçant ;

« - Plus jamais je fais ça, jamais. »

Lilo et Viktor, qui semble aller bien mieux, rient un peu devant son air farouche. Le dernier à sauter est Eric, il descend prestement du filet et se dirige vers les trois autres leaders. L'homme à côté de lui fait signe aux novices de le suivre et ils s'enfoncent dans le dédale de couloirs.

« - Il pourrait faire la poussière, y a plein de toile d'araignée au plafond, murmure Alona.

\- Je pense pas, l'entretient des couloirs a pas l'air d'être leur préoccupation… J'espère que les chambres sont pas comme ça.

\- T'as raison, maintenant je doute que ce soit super propre quand même, ajoute Viktor sur le même ton. »

L'ancienne fraternelle murmure pour taquiner son nouvel ami ;

« - Tu auras qu'à faire le ménage, ce serai très altruiste de ta part.

\- Très drôle, sois donc un peu fraternel avec moi.

\- On vous dérange pas ? Vous voulez que je vous apporte le thé et les muffins tant qu'on y est ? »

Les deux novices sursautent et se retournent. Derrière eux se tient Eric, bras croisé et le regard glacial.

« - Je…euh pardon… commence Viktor.

\- Taisez-vous. –Il les toise du regard- Qu'avons-nous-la ? Un pète-sec d'Altruiste et un guignol des Fraternels, les deux factions qui ont le moins de chance de devenir des Audacieux. Vous feriez mieux d'abandonner tout de suite, vous avez pas l'étoffe»

Lilo est un peu gênée, on la prend encore pour un garçon ! Elle devrait peut-être se balader avec un écriteau « Je suis une FILLE » ? Quoique, cela risque de ne pas être pratique. Et puis comment ça elle a pas l'étoffe ? Le regard pénétrant d'Eric la fait revenir sur terre, pourquoi il s'est rapproché ? Elle commence à paniquer et ses pupilles se dilatent légèrement, signe d'une crise d'angoisse imminente. Elle se retient de reculer malgré tout ; si elle recule, il aura raison.

« - Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle gringalet ?!

\- Oui. »

Eric, qui s'était penché pour regarder ce novice insolent dans les yeux, commence à sourire d'un air carnassier. Il vient de trouver qui sera son souffre-douleur de l'année. L'air paniqué du Fraternel quand il s'était rapproché était à mourir de rire, mais il n'a pas le temps pour ça maintenant. Le blond se redresse ;

« - Grouillez-vous de rejoindre les autres. »

Les deux novices détalent sans demander leur reste et Eric ricane. Cette année sera amusante.

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

 **Ce que l'on devient**

 **Ce qu'on attend**

 **Tout reste à faire**

 **On a chacun**

 **Des rêves d'enfants**

 **À satisfaire**

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

« - Je suis Quatre, et voici Tris et Christina, nous sommes les trois autres leaders. Vous allez être séparés en deux groupes ; les natifs et les transferts. Il y aura deux phases d'entrainement, nous allons vous pousser jusqu'à vos limites physiques et mentales.

\- A la fin de chacune des deux épreuves vous serez classé au même titre, natif ou transferts. Les derniers de chaque classement partent, ajoute Tris. »

Un murmure d'incompréhension parcourt les transferts, un Érudit pose la question que tout le monde a sur le bout des lèvres

« - Comment ça on part ?

\- Vous dégagez, jartez, déguerpissez, êtes virez… Comme tu préfères binoclard mais en tout cas vous dégagez de la faction, précise Eric avec un sourire inquiétant.

\- Mais…Pourquoi personne ne nous a prévenus ? »

Christina regarde Alona qui vient de parler :

« - Parce que tu aurais fait un autre choix en sachant cela ? Si vous avez peur du classement c'est que vous n'êtes pas vraiment des Audacieux.

\- Vous nous avez choisi, à nous d'en faire autant, ajoute Eric avec suffisance. »

Lilo et ses amis se regardent entre eux. Certes ils auraient pu être prévenus mais son argument tient la route. Enfin, c'est surtout qu'aucun d'eux n'a envie de contredire la brune ; elle a l'air un peu chétive mais si c'est une leader elle doit être extrêmement douée, et personne ne veux avoir un leader à dos. Viktor est pâle, elle le comprend : il n'a pas l'air très fort mais tant que les entraînements n'ont pas commencé rien n'est joué. Et puis à présent c'est trop tard pour faire machine arrière ; leurs anciennes factions ne sont pas autorisées à les reprendre.

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

 **Pour faire mon chemin**

 **Chercher un endroit**

 **Pas à pas**

 **Devenir quelqu'un**

 **En trouvant ma voie**

 **Pas à pas**

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

« - Bon, les natifs avec Eric et Christina, les transferts c'est Tris et moi, nous allons nous occuper de vous.

\- Bonne chance pour le baby-sitting, se moque Eric avant de frapper dans ses mains et de dire d'une voix forte, Allez les natifs, suivez nous. »

Le groupe se divise en deux, plusieurs natifs courent pour suivre le rythme de marche rapide de Christina et Eric. Quant aux transferts, Quatre et Tris les emmène jusqu'à leur dortoir. L'ancienne Fraternelle regarde la pièce grisâtres avec de nombreux lits en fer, c'est rudimentaire mais ils ne sont que des novices, les conditions s'amélioreront avec le temps. Du moins elle l'espère :

« - C'est pour les garçons ou les filles ? »

Les leaders échangent un regard amusé

« - Les deux. »

Elle grimace. Se changer avec les garçons dans la pièce ? Apparemment elle n'est pas la seule à ne pas apprécier, la plupart de ses compagnons d'infortunes grommellent.

« - Petites natures...Attendez donc de voir la salle de bain. »

Un rapide coup d'œil lui apprend que cette pièce est bien pire que la chambre ; lavabos abîmés et fissurés, seaux d'eau pour les douches et… un trou pour les toilettes. Classe et raffiné. Elle imagine déjà les odeurs qu'il y aura après un mois à vivre ici et grimace de dégoût. Génial. Elle avait signé pour entrer chez les Audacieux, pas pour vivre comme dans les porcheries des Fraternels.

« - Demain on commence l'entrainement aux aurores. »

Les leaders tournent les talons et Lilo entend Quatre inviter Tris au bar. Il y en a qui ont de la chance, se dit-elle avant de s'asseoir sur un lit près du mur. Elle a la fâcheuse manie de bouger quand elle dort, autant avoir quelque chose contre quoi se caler. Alona prend le lit près d'elle et pose sa veste blanche et noire sur le lit, Viktor s'approprie celui d'après et vérifie minutieusement son état. L'ancienne Sincère leur sourit et tente d'enthousiasmer ses amis que la vue des dortoirs à achevés :

« - Ça vous dit de visiter un peu ?

\- Et comment ! »

L'asiatique rit un peu devant l'engouement vite retrouvé de Lilo et se tourne vers Viktor qui fait légèrement la moue :

« - On a le droit de quitter le dortoir ?

\- On est des Audacieux, le droit on se l'octroie par nous même ! »

Le jeune homme sourit et hoche la tête ;

« - Vu comme ça... Je vous suis. »

Lilo dépose son gilet orange sur son matelas et les trois amis quittent les dortoirs, le sourire aux lèvres.

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

 **Je laisse derrière moi**

 **Les rêves que je traîne**

 **Les avenirs tout droits**

 **Derrière moi**

 **Savoir où je vais**

 **Laisser derrière moi**

 **Celle que j'étais**

 **Que j'étais.**

* * *

 _ **Fin du deuxième chapitre. Vous avez aimé ? Le début vous plait ? Si vous avez des suggestions ou des questions n'hésitez pas à me les poser en commentaire, je me ferai une joie de vous répondre :3**_

 _ **A la semaine prochaine pour la suite, et bonne année 2016 !**_


	3. Début de l'Entraînement

**Et voici le chapitre 3 ! Merci pour vos reviews, c'est motivant ^^**

 **La chanson est Vers le Ciel du Disney Rebelle (Brave), je trouvais que cela collait bien à ce chapitre et à la sensation de Liberté qu'a Lilo quand elle court (je dois bien avouer que mon goût pour l'athlétisme n'y ai pas étranger mais bon ^^).**

 **Bonne lecture ;D**

* * *

\- « Il FAUT absolument que l'on se fasse tatouer ! cri Alona en pointant du doigt la boutique de tatouage. »

Les deux autres s'amusent de son enthousiasme et la jeune femme enchaîne dans un monologue ;

\- « On ne peut pas être des Audacieux si on se fait pas tatouer ! Ce serai un **crime** , puis j'ai toujours voulu en faire un mais chez les sincères on ne peut pas...Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi d'ailleurs. Raison de plus pour le faire tout de suite ! En plus c'est tellement classe un tatouage, vous trouvez pas ? Enfin ça dépens quoi, bien sur, parce qu'un dindon ça le ferait pas. Sérieux, qui se ferait tatouer un dind… Hey attendez-moi, bande de lâcheurs !

\- Tu parles trop ! » se moque Viktor tandis que Lilo est déjà en train de choisir son tatouage.

La brune boude légèrement pour la forme mais rapidement son enthousiasme revient et elle scrute les différents modèles de tatouages avec envie. Elle opte pour un tatouage discret sur l'épaule ; une rose entourée d'épine d'un rouge éclatant. Viktor regarde les différents modèles mais ne semble pas trouver son bonheur : même s'il est audacieux maintenant il se voit mal tatoué. En plus, il a peur des aiguilles. Le jeune homme fait signe à ses amies qu'il les attend dehors et ressort de la boutique. Lilo, quand à elle, observe avec attention un tatouage représentant d'imposant bois de cerf. Le motif est magnifique et Lilo ne cesse d'y revenir, malgré ses nombreux tours entre les différentes plaques de présentation. Hésitante, au vu de la taille impressionnante du tatouage, elle prend néanmoins le modèle et s'approche d'une femme de dos.

\- « Excusez-moi, j'aimerai me faire tatouer ceci. »

La femme se retourne et Lilo la regarde, surprise :

\- « Madame Tori ?

\- Madame ? Non, juste Tori. »

La tatoueuse lui souri et prend le modèle.

\- « Jolie, original mais sympas. Tu veux te tatouer où ?

\- Euh… Le haut du dos et les omoplates, s'il te plait.

\- Parfait, suis-moi. »

La jeune fille suit la tatoueuse dans une pièce à l'écart. Elle enlève son haut quand elle lui demande puis s'allonge à plat ventre. La piqûre de l'aiguille est douloureuse au début mais la tatoueuse entame la conversation, permettant à Lilo de se concentrer sur autre chose que la douleur dans son dos ;

\- « Alors, pas trop traumatisée par Eric ?

\- Pourquoi tout le monde demande ça ? Il cri pas mal et à l'air sadique mais on est pas dans le monde des licornes, non plus. Enfin je veux dire, c'est l'armée ici, alors c'est normal que nos leaders en imposent non ?

\- C'est pas souvent que les novices prennent autant de recul. Mais tu te rendras vite compte que lui, il c'est un vrai sadique. Pas que les autres soient toujours sympas, Quatre, par exemple, fait pas de cadeaux lors des entraînements. Mais lui, c'est d'un autre niveau.

\- Je verrais bien… Pour le moment je suis plus inquiète pour les douches, en fait.

\- Ah oui, la fameuse salle de bain. Les audacieux ne sont pas pudiques mais j'imagine que pour les transferts c'est une autre histoire, quoiqu'en tant qu'ancienne fraternelle ça devrai aller pour toi…Mais bon, garde en tête ce que je viens de te dire quand même. »

Lilo ne répond rien. Elle apprécie la mise en garde à peine voilée de Tori, mais ne compte pas se laisser impressionner. Après tout, à part aboyer ce Eric n'a rien fait, alors pourquoi le diaboliser ? Elle se promet néanmoins de s'en méfier, deux mises en garde en une journée c'est assez inquiétant tout de même.

\- « C'est fini ! Tu veux voir ?

\- Oui bien sur ! »

La novice Audacieuse se relève et regarde son dos dans le miroir que tient Tori ; les bois majestueux suivent le tracé de ses omoplates et remontent vers ses épaules, les deux extrémités se rejoignent au niveau de sa colonne vertébrale et le dégradé de couleur est saisissant. Lilo sourit :

\- « Wow, c'est magnifique Tori.

\- Je sais je sais, normal ; c'est moi qui l'ai fais ! se vante-t-elle, allez file, tes amis t'attendent et demain la journée sera rude pour vous. Ah, et…Sois prudente. Les divergents sont traqués avec de plus en plus de virulence ces derniers temps. »

La plus jeune hoche la tête et s'empresse de rejoindre ses amis et tout trois retournent au dortoir commun. Tori les regarde s'éloigner et soupire. Voila qu'elle porte le secret de deux divergentes, Tris et Lilo. Doit-elle prévenir la première des facultés de la seconde ? Ou attendre que la première phase ne se termine ? Tori déteste les dilemmes, c'est une femme d'action, une audacieuse. Se prendre la tête pour rien c'est un truc d'érudite. La tatoueuse nettoie ses aiguilles avec soins. Elle en parlera à Tris si l'occasion se présente, sinon elle attendra la deuxième phase pour lui parler de la divergence de la novice.

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

 **Quand le vent se lève et m'appelle** **  
Sifflant dans le ciel d'été  
La montagne chante et me rappelle  
Ce qu'est la liberté**

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Le bruit métallique et irritant de la casserole que Quatre frappe réveille Lilo en sursaut. Heureusement, elle est habituée à se lever dés les lueurs du jour, tout comme Viktor apparemment. Les altruistes considèrent sans doute que dormir le matin est égoïste. Alona, en revanche, grogne tout en s'asseyant avec difficulté sur son lit :

\- « Je vous veux au réfectoire dans cinq minutes et dans la fosse dans dix, clair les bleus ?! Et emmenez vos anciens vêtements à brûler. Et que ça saute ! »

L'ordre claque dans le silence du dortoir et tous s'affairent avec empressement. Hors de question de faire mauvaise impression dés le premier jour d'entrainement ! Lilo se cache dans son drap pour enfiler sa combinaison avec pudeur et passe sa main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant. Un instant de flottement suit son mouvement et les yeux de tous les novices se pose sur elle et la combinaison prés du corps obligatoire ;

\- « Lilo ! Tu es une fille ?! »

Elle soupire en ne sachant pas si elle doit être désabusée ou amusée par leurs réactions béates. Elle répond néanmoins ;

\- « Il semblerait oui…

\- Mais… Depuis quand ?

\- Je dirais depuis ma naissance. »

Elle rit un peu devant la question stupide puis met sa veste et suit Viktor et Alona hors du dortoir. Ses amis restent muets un moment, le temps d'emmener leurs vêtements au bruleur. Lilo regarde les flammes dévorer son sarouel orange et son haut jaune. Elle a l'impression que c'est Rose qu'elle met à brûler, que c'est l'ancienne elle. Les amis ne parlent pas le temps d'atteindre le réfectoire et de se servir généreusement, ils sont tous plongés dans leurs pensées et leurs souvenirs. Finalement, la petite brune entame la conversation ;

\- « Je me disais bien que ta voix était bien trop claire pour un garçon ! Pourquoi tu n'as pas démenti quand tout le monde te prenait pour un homme ?

\- Je voulais éviter la gêne, puis surtout ça c'est vite enchainé ; la première fois j'étais en train d'argumenter sur pourquoi j'ai aidé Viktor et après c'était devant notre bien-aimé leader. Et je me voyais mal le reprendre devant tout le monde au sujet de mon sexe. »

Elle englouti avec délice sa tartine de miel et son café au lait. Le même petit déjeuner que chez elle, c'est moins dépaysant. Viktor fixe ses œufs brouillé et son bacon d'un air circonspect :

\- « Elle va pas te manger tu sais. Même si les altruistes en prennent pas, t'es un audacieux maintenant !

\- Les altruistes sont végétariens ?

\- En fait, c'est juste qu'ils considèrent que la consommation de viande entraîne du plaisir, leurs repas sont composés de légumes en général.

\- Comment tu le sais, Lilo ?

\- Ma soeur s'occupe des exportations des ressources, et je sais que nous ne vendons jamais de viande à la faction Altruiste. Mais vas y Viktor, personne vas t'interdire de manger ton bacon ici, tu sais. »

L'intervention de Lilo semble le convaincre puisqu'il goûte le bacon du bout des lèvres, avant de le dévorer avec avidité. Alona se moque gentiment de ses manières à table en le voyant engloutir tout le bacon.

\- « On peut s'asseoir avec vous ? »

L'ancien altruiste relève la tête et souri aux deux novices ;

\- « Oui allez y, hein les filles ?

\- Oui bien sur. »

Alona ne répond pas et fourre son nez dans son assiette. Lilo ne commente pas l'inhabituelle attitude de son amie et regarde les deux nouveaux arrivants ;

\- « Vous vous appelez comment ?

\- Moi c'est Simon et lui c'est Johan, je viens des Sincères.

\- Et moi des érudits. »

Lilo se retient de lui faire remarquer qu'avec ses lunettes carré et ses cheveux châtain parfaitement coiffé, elle s'en serait doutée. Elle regarde l'autre novice, Simon. Plus petit que Viktor, qui est lui même particulièrement grand, les cheveux mi-long noir et la peau blanche. Pendant que Viktor fait la conversation avec les deux nouveaux arrivants, savourant le fait de ne plus être le seul garçon de leur bande, elle repose ses yeux sur son amie, trouvant son silence étrange. Elle devra tirer ça au clair avec elle, plus tard. Remarquant l'heure, Johan s'exclame ;

\- « On a plus qu'une minute pour rejoindre la fosse ! »

Il y eu une seconde de flottement avant qu'ils ne foncent tout les cinq en courant vers le lieu de l'entrainement, arrivant pile à l'heure. Ils auraient eu l'air fin à arriver en retard avec pour seul motif ; on mangeait du bacon et c'était trop bon. Elle en frissonne rien qu'à l'idée. A moins que cela ne soit dû au regard inquisiteur de l'iceberg qui servait de leader au coté de Quatre.

\- « Bon alors les novices, aujourd'hui on va voir ce que vous valez au tir et à l'endurance. Tris doit superviser l'approvisionnement donc Eric la remplace. Vous allez être séparés en deux groupes ; un avec moi qui commencera par le tir et un avec Eric qui commencera par l'endurance.

\- Et je précise que ceux qui arrivent pas à suivre le rythme, je peux vous assurer que vous ferez pas long feu chez les Audacieux. -il croise les bras- L'endurance est une des aptitudes les plus élémentaires et essentiels de notre faction. Bon, Quatre tu as la liste des groupes ?

\- Ouai, alors avec moi au tir ; Viktor, Alona, Adam et Samara. Les autres avec Eric. Dans une heure et demie, on change les rôles. »

Viktor et Alona lance un regard compatissant à Lilo avant de rejoindre leur groupe ;

\- « Bonne chance Lil.

\- Vous aussi. »

Elle tourne son regard vers Eric qui fait craquer ses articulations.

\- « Bon, faite moi cinq fois le tour de la fosse pour vous échauffer puis on ira courir en dehors de la base. »

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

 **Et je vole, je m'envole** **  
Dans le vent et vers le ciel  
Je m'envole  
Dans le vent et vers le ciel**

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Elle prend juste le temps de nouer un bandeau vert dans ses cheveux, dernier vestige de son passé fraternel, avant de s'élancer et de courir à un rythme de croisière, pas vraiment lentement mais pas très rapide non plus. Elle préfère s'économiser en sachant que ce qui va suivre sera une véritable épreuve aussi bien physique que mentale. Elle espère avoir suffisamment de volonté pour suivre le rythme qu'il leur imposera.

Le leader parcourt des yeux la liste des noms et les anciennes factions de chacun. Il remarque qu'il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui vient des fraternels et fronce les sourcils puis suit du regard la silhouette de la fille aux cheveux courts. Le gringalet d'hier…était une fille ?! Comment il avait pu rater ça ? Bon, tant pis. Ce n'était pas important, surtout qu'elle ne semble pas très douée ; elle est la dernière à finir ses cinq tours de terrains. _Encore une qui finira sans-faction_ , pense t-il.

\- « Bon alors les bleus, je vous fais un rapide topo. On va aller courir hors de la base donc y a un risque qu'on tombe sur des sans factions. On va courir trois quart d'heure sans pause à rythme normal et j'accélérerai dans le dernier quart d'heure ; celui qui me suivra de plus prés gagnera deux places au classement. »

Il les regarde, l'argument du classement semble motiver les novices. Il espère que certains ont du potentiel, l'année dernière il y avait peu de bons. Johan lève la main et Eric soupire ;

\- « Quoi binoclard, c'était pas assez clair ?

\- Vous avez parlé de sans faction ? Que fait-on si on en croise ? »

Un sourire carnassier étire les lèvres de l'instructeur ;

\- « Eh bien, toi tu accélères et cri à l'aide pendant que je me charge d'eux. Vous pouvez aussi vous battre si vous vous en sentez capable mais…-il les regarde un par un-… Vous m'avez l'air d'être des faiblard et des lâches. D'autres questions ? »

Son regard glacé indique fortement qu'il ne répondra à aucune autre question. Satisfait de ne voir aucune mains se lever, il enlève sa veste et lance un sifflet à chaque novice avec l'instruction de siffler s'ils voyaient des sans factions puis il commence à courir à travers la base. Généralement au bout d'une demi heure il y en a un ou deux qui abandonne ; ils sont trop peu habitués à courir, alors une heure en comptant une accélération… Il ne se fait pas trop d'illusion. Personne n'y arrivera.

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

 **Et dans la forêt profonde  
Au coeur de ma belle vallée  
L'eau claire fuyante, furibonde  
Garde les secrets passés  
**

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Lilo a mal à la gorge, l'air froid qu'elle inspire lui gèle la poitrine et elle souffre à chaque goulée d'air. Cela faisait plus d'une demi heure qu'ils suivaient le rythme d'Eric et elle n'osait imaginer ce que serai l'accélération. Johan avait été distancé depuis longtemps, de même pour Keira. La jeune fille plante son regard dans le dos du leader et court tout en suivant des yeux les mouvements de ses omoplates. Elle cale sa foulée sur la sienne et tente d'ignorer son poing de coté. Bientôt l'accélération. Elle n'est pas habituée à courir aussi longtemps, elle, elle est faite pour la vitesse et l'intensité pas l'endurance. Elle s'accroche cependant, arrachant chaque pas. Un combat après l'autre. Le grand blond court mécaniquement et sa foulée est toujours égale, elle est jalouse de son aisance et se jure d'y arriver également. Elle garde le même rythme que lui et peu à peu sa foulée se fait plus assurée, sa gorge ne la brûle plus autant et sa course se régularise. Elle à trouver son deuxième souffle. Lilo souri intérieurement et continu de courir. Le vent mordant lui fait un peu mal aux yeux et quelques larmes perlent au coin mais elle ne prend pas la peine de les essuyer. Surtout ne pas perdre le rythme. Eviter les mouvements superflus. Dans son dos elle entend le souffle erratique de Simon et devine que la distance entre eux se creuse car elle entend ses pas de plus en plus loin derrière elle. La jeune fille n'a cependant pas le temps de l'encourager, son souffle est trop précieux pour qu'elle le gaspille en parole.

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

 **Je saurai entendre une légende** **  
Prendre en main mon destin  
Aussi fort que la nature est grande  
Aussi fier que l'aigle brun**

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Eric accélère soudainement la cadence, allongeant facilement sa foulée comme si pour lui cela était facile. Lilo donne à ses jambes plus d'impulsion et allonge également sa foulée, suivant les mouvements du leader. Elle n'entend plus Simon dans son dos mais se concentre exclusivement sur ses foulées. Elle souri et continu d'allonger peu à peu. La vitesse lui donne une impression irrésistible de liberté. Elle se rapproche un peu plus du grand blond et cours a un mètre derrière lui. Le quart d'heure passe plus rapidement qu'elle ne le pensait et elle manque de percuter le tatoué quand il ralenti pour finalement s'arrêter. L'instructeur se retourne et hausse un sourcil surmonté d'un piercing en la voyant aussi prés.

\- « Eh bien, y a que toi qui as tenu le rythme ? »

Elle recule un peu avant de répondre, le souffle court et le cœur battant la chamade ;

\- « Je… Ouai… »

Le regard bleu glace du blond la scrute avant qu'un léger sourire satisfait n'apparaisse sur son visage ;

\- « T'es moins nulle que les autres finalement, la pisseuse. On va peut être réussir à faire de toi une audacieuse à peu prés potable, avec de la chance. Beaucoup de chance.

\- Euh…Merci. »

Est-ce un compliment qu'elle a comprit sous les termes dépréciateurs ? Elle n'a pas le temps d'analyser correctement la phrase –son cerveau étant plutôt occupé à assurer qu'elle ne meurt pas par manque d'oxygène- car un sifflement strident lui perce les tympans. Eric réagit immédiatement et Lilo n'a que le temps de se lancer à sa poursuite que déjà il la devance d'une dizaine de mètre. Si elle avait cru arriver à le rattraper lors de l'accélération, elle s'était lourdement tromper ; le jeune homme court a une vitesse impressionnante et si elle n'était pas aussi entraîner a la course elle aurait été distancé bien rapidement. Le sifflement continu, plus proche mais également plus affolé, bientôt rejoins par deux autres et Lilo puise dans ses dernières forces pour allonger ses foulées et tenter de rattraper le leader.

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

 **Et je vole, je m'envole** **  
Dans le vent et vers le ciel  
Je m'envole  
Dans le vent et vers le ciel**

 **Et vers le ciel**  
 **Je m'envole**  
 **Je m'envole**  
 **Vers le ciel**

* * *

 **Chapitre un peu plus court que les autres, désolé, mais avec l'apparition de deux nouveaux personnages ! J'attends vos reviews avec impatience et j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plût ! (et désolé s'il reste des fautes, même en relisant certaines m'échappent) Enjoy, passez une bonne semaine, même si la rentrée est difficile pour tout le monde, j'imagine.**

 **Je vous dit à jeudi prochain pour la suite.**


	4. Problème de Conscience

**Déjà le chapitre 4 ! C'est la première fois que je vais aussi loin dans une histoire ;)**

 **La chanson est Homeless de Marina Kaye**

 **Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas.**

* * *

 **In this house where I grew up**  
 ** _Dans cette maison où j'ai grandi_**  
 **With cosy chair and broken cups**  
 ** _Avec des chaises confortables et des tasses brisées_**  
 **Memories piled up to the ceiling**  
 ** _Des souvenirs empilés jusqu'au plafond_**  
 **Can they tell what I'm feeling**  
 ** _Peuvent-ils dire ce que je ressens_**

 ** _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

Eric avale les mètres avec facilité, ses chaussures griffant la terre, les bras suivants le rythme effréné imposé par ses jambes et l'aidant à s'élancer a chaque nouvelle foulée. Il rejoint les trois retardataires, courant en sens inverse comme si leur vie en dépendait et sort immédiatement son arme. Il a repérer trois sans-faction, derrière les novices, et les prend en joue. Le premier tir atteint sa cible en plein front. Il retient son souffle et vise un autre. La balle siffle et frôle Johan qui hurle de peur en entendant le projectile fuser près de lui. Le sans-faction s'effondre, un trou dans la gorge. La dernière à profité de l'agitation pour attrapé Keira et Eric grogne en tentant de trouver un angle pour ne pas blesser la novice. Ils sont sous sa responsabilité et même si ça le fait chier il doit éviter les blessures, sinon Max va l'engueuler. La sans faction brune a un imposant couteau de chasse et le maintient contre la gorge de la jeune fille, le sang commence à perler à la pointe

\- Lâche ton flingue Eric.

Le jeune homme fronce encore plus les sourcils en fixant hargneusement la sans faction. Il connait cette voix. Il l'a déjà entendu quelque part, il en est sur et certain. La connexion se fait soudain entre cette femme brune au regard coléreux et la fille chétive et fragile qui était avec lui lors de leur formation. Manon. Quatre et lui ne lui avait laissé aucune chance lors des combats. Elle avait disparue a la fin de l'initiation où elle était arrivée dernière. Officiellement morte, même si le corps n'avait jamais été retrouvé. Apparemment elle est en vie et veut sa revanche contre la faction, mais il est évident qu'elle n'a aucune face à lui. Donc elle a un plan. Et garder Keira lui permet de gagner du temps, les sans faction ne font pas de prisonniers. Elle cherche donc à gagner du temps, il y en a surement d'autre dans les parages et les tirs ont attiré leur attention. Eric regarde furtivement les novices. Merde, aucun d'eux ne sait se défendre et ils n'ont pas d'armes. Il serre les dents, génial. Elle pouvait pas se démerder pour pas se faire choper cette cruche de sincère ! Eric sait qu'avec son entrainement et son expérience, il y a peu de chance qu'il soit réellement en danger, mais il n'est pas sur de pouvoir protéger tout les novices. Ils n'étaient pas sensé tomber dans une embuscade.

\- Comme si j'allais t'obéir Manon, tes neurones ont grillé depuis que t'es allé chez les sans factions ? Enfin pour ça il aurait déjà fallut que t'en ai, rétorque-t-il narquoisement.

Keira tremble et cri quand la lame s'enfonce légèrement plus dans la peau de son cou. Cela rappelle vaguement à Lilo le cri des cochons qu'on égorge dans les fermes fraternelles, sauf que là c'est un être humain. Elle remarque que la femme garde ses yeux fous rivés sur Eric. Ce quelle peut comprendre, notamment au vu de sa musculature et du flingue dans ses mains. Elle se baisse lentement et attrape une pierre par terre. Le stress la fait serrer son arme de fortune plus fort que de raison et l'arête tranchante lui coupe la paume. Sans geste brusque, afin de ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle, elle détache le bandeau de ses cheveux. Elle a déjà tué des oiseaux et des lapins avec une fronde, elle sait qu'elle peut viser juste, mais l'idée qu'une vie dépens de son action fait trembler ses mains alors qu'elle répète un geste pourtant habituel. La sans faction et Eric continuent leur joute verbale, elle voit que le blond cherche une ouverture tout en gagnant du temps mais la femme face à lui est expérimentée et se sert de son bouclier humain avec efficacité. De là où elle est, Lilo a un meilleur angle. Alors elle prend une profonde inspiration et répète une nouvelle fois les gestes qu'elle connait par cœur. D'un mouvement rapide elle fait tourner la bande de tissus, la pierre au milieu, et l'envoie avec force vers la tête de la sans faction. Le temps que cette dernière remarque le mouvement et ne comprenne, la lourde pierre lui frappe la tempe avec violence et elle s'écroule.

 ** _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

 **I know this house outside and in**  
 ** _Je connais tout de cette maison_**  
 **But three birds fly upon my skin**  
 ** _Mais trois oiseaux volent sur ma peau_**  
 **Lay my head down in the darkness**  
 ** _Je pose ma tête dans l'obscurité_**  
 **Like so many nights before this**  
 ** _Comme tellement de nuits avant ça_**

 ** _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

Il y a un instant de battement, elle sent son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine et sa vue se brouille un instant alors que son corps relâche le stress. Elle sent avec une sensibilité accrut les gouttelettes de sueurs glisser le long de son front et de son dos . Soudain, ses jambes fléchissent et elle chancelle, vite soutenue par Simon. Elle entend Eric vérifier le pouls de la sans faction et annoncer froidement qu'elle est entre la vie et la mort avant de sombrer vers l'inconscience. L'endurance, le sprint final, la pression de devoir sauver Keira et la réalisation de ce qu'elle venait de faire. C'était trop. Elle se senti à peine être soulevée du sol par des bras puissants avant de totalement basculer dans le noir.

* * *

\- Elle a tué une sans faction ?!

\- A la fronde. Mais elle est pas morte, enfin pas encore. J'ai envoyé une équipe la récupérer, ils l'ont emmenée dans l'entrepôt A. Si on la soigne puis l'interroge on pourrait apprendre des choses.

Quatre reste un instant béat, la bouche ouverte.

\- Sérieusement ?!

\- Quatre, j'ai l'air de plaisanter ?

\- Ok ok, Eric. Je suis juste surpris, c'est pas vraiment le genre de chose auxquelles je m'attendais. Même si tu m'as dit "Bordel mec, je doit te parler y a eu une emmerde sur le chemin de l'endurance". Je m'attendais a ce que t'es perdu un novice ou un truc du genre.

Eric soupire et joue un instant avec son couteau de chasse avant de répondre a son ami ;

\- Attend un peu de savoir qui c'était… Tu te souviens de Manon ? La petite altruiste là qu'on a massacrée à tour de rôle lors de l'évaluation ? Bah c'était elle, la sans faction.

\- Putain…Elle était pas morte ?

\- On a jamais retrouvé le corps, ce qui est compréhensible vu qu'elle est en vie.

\- J'aurais jamais imaginé cette fille être capable de menacer une gamine de seize ans à peine.

\- Mouai… Moi je comprend toujours pas pourquoi cette pète-sec voulait devenir audacieuse. Elle avait clairement pas le profil.

\- Tu parles de moi Eric ?

\- Tout ne tourne pas autour de toi, Tris. T'es pas a seule pète-sec du monde !

La blonde rit un peu et s'assoit sur la table, prenant le verre de Quatre de sa main et buvant une gorgée d'alcool :

\- Alors ? De qui vous parlez ?

\- Y a une des novices qu'a tuée une sans faction pendant l'entrainement.

\- Elle est pas morte je t'ai dis, Quatre. Elle est _presque_ morte.

\- Tu déconnes ?! Il s'est passé quoi ?

\- Simple ; endurance, retardataires, embuscade, une dinde qui s'est faite attraper, une novice qui se fait une fronde de fortune et tire dans la tronche de la sans faction.

Tris ne dit rien, réfléchissant aux paroles concises d'Eric tout en sirotant le verre de Quatre ;

\- Je vois… ça promet pour la suite en tout cas. Elle est où la novice ?

\- Infirmerie, apparemment elle est trop fragile pour ce genre d'émotion et elle pionce comme une bienheureuse.

\- Soit indulgent Eric, ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'une fraternelle frappe quelqu'un. Surtout aussi violement et dés le début de l'entrainement. Faut qu'elle digère ça, intervient Quatre en compatissant.

\- Mouai. Bon, je vais voir si la dinde a arrêter de chialer et si la fragile pionce encore.

Quatre sourit légèrement et reprend son verre des mains de la blonde ;

\- Ouai, c'est ça. Félicite la de notre part, elle est prometteuse ta novice, même si on attend pas ce genre d'initiative de sa part.

\- Mouai mouai. J'y penserai.

Le brun souri et porte son verre à ses lèvres avant de lancer un regard indigné à Tris ;

\- Tu as tout bu !

\- Fallait le récupérer avant.

Eric ricane en l'entendant, se disant que décidément c'est Tris qui domine dans leur couple.

 ** _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

 **In this bed where I rest**  
 ** _Dans ce lit où je repose_**  
 **I'm homeless**  
 ** _Je suis sans foyer_**  
 **This house I know best**  
 ** _Cette maison que je connais tellement_**  
 **But I'm homeless**  
 ** _Mais je suis sans foyer_**

 ** _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

Il avance à grand pas dans les couloirs et entre dans l'infirmerie. L'infirmière, une quarantenaire brune, osseuse et couverte de piercing, lui lance un regard en coin tout en changeant le bandage ensanglantée d'un novice natif :

\- Eric, c'est rare que tu passes. Qu'est ce que je peux pour toi ?

\- Saleha, où sont les deux novices que je t'ai ramené tout à l'heure ?

L'infirmière applique un onguent odorant sur la plaie du natif tout en répondant à sa question ;

\- Y en a une des deux qui est sorti, Keira. L'autre est encore dans les vappes.

\- Génial, elle pionce encore. Je vais la réveiller, moi.

La percée soupire et secoue la tête devant l'impatience d'Eric, faisant cliqueté les piercings de ses arcades. Elle continu de s'occuper de son patient, de toute façon quand Eric a une idée en tête, on ne peut pas le faire changer d'avis. Le grand blond va prés du lit de la novice et tire les rideaux autour d'eux avant de s'assoir sur la chaise. Bon, comment on réveille une fille évanouit ? Claque ? Verre d'eau glacée ? Hurlement dans les oreilles ? Il regarde Lilo en croisant les bras. Comment a-t-il pût la prendre pour un garçon ? Ok, elle a les cheveux court et ébouriffé comme un garçon mais ce n'est pas si moche que ça, en fait ça lui va même plutôt bien. Et puis son visage est quand même typiquement féminin. Ouai, il a pas été très futé sur ce coup là mais bon, apparemment tout le monde pensait comme lui, cela le conforte un peu.

En attendant, il ne sait toujours pas comment la réveiller ! Il se lève de la chaise et se penche au dessus du lit pour lui donner des tapes plus ou moins fortes sur la joue. Enfin, selon lui ce qui équivaut a lui donner des claques. Apparemment cette technique marche puisqu'elle grogne et fini par papillonner des yeux en grommelant méchamment un "Putain Jonas arête ou j'te bute" avant d'écarquiller les yeux en le voyant. Elle reste prostrée et tendue en le regardant, les yeux écarquillés de surprise et du choc d'avoir répondu cela a un leader. Eric souri amusé par la gêne évidente de la jeune fille ;

\- Boo.

C'est si inattendu que Lilo ne peux retenir un léger rire. Elle finit par se redresser après que le leader se soit relever d'au dessus d'elle. Eric la regarde surpris, il était rare que quelqu'un rit en sa présence, il était trop... Comment avait dit Quatre déjà ? Ah oui, oppressant. D'ailleurs a part Quatre et Tris les autres étaient bien trop mal a l'aise avec lui pour ne serais-ce que paraitre amusé. Il attend qu'elle cesse de rire en croisant les bras et dit froidement ;

\- Alors ça y est, finit de pioncer ?

\- Il semblerait oui... -elle pose une main sur sa joue rougie- C'est l'infirmerie ?

\- Quel sens de la déduction, t'aurais dû aller chez les Erudits.

Elle ne prend pas mal la pique lancée par le leader et observe la pièce, enfin ce qu'elle pouvait voir puisque les rideaux crème l'empêcher d'en voir l'intégralité. Simple, blanche et qui sentait le désinfectant. Une infirmerie normale somme toute... Est-ce une collection de dague et de poison sur cette étagère ?! Elle soupire légèrement, les audacieux sont fous.

\- Bon, alors maintenant tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il ta prit de balancer cette pierre.

\- Ah euh...oui eh bien... Je ne sais pas ? -elle se ravise en voyant l'énervement gagner Eric- si si, je sais ! Enfin, c'est juste que... Elle utilisait Keira et vous ne pouviez pas tirer sur elle sans la blesser et... J'avais un bon angle. Du coup j'ai pensé que je...Enfin que je pouvais...Aider ?

 ** _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

 **My hunger it grows**  
 ** _Ma faim, elle grandit_**  
 **And it won't let me go**  
 ** _Et elle ne me laissera pas_**  
 **And it burns in my chest**  
 ** _Et ça brûle dans ma poitrine_**  
 **I'm homeless**  
 ** _Je suis sans foyer_**

 **Heavy steps on hardwood floors**  
 ** _Des pas lourds sur les planchers de bois dur_**  
 **Into my room through broken doors**  
 ** _Dans ma chambre par des portes brisées_**  
 **Try to leave this day behind me**  
 ** _J'essaie de laisser ce jour derrière moi_**  
 **But peace will never find me**

 ** _Mais je ne trouverai jamais la paix_**

 ** _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

\- Aider ? Parce que tu pensais que je ne serai pas capable de gerer la situation ? C'est cela ?

Lilo n'est plus sure d'elle du tout. Avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal ? Elle ne voulait pas faire quelque chose de mal ! Oh mon dieu, et si on l'expulser de la faction ? Son cœur bat bien trop vite dans sa poitrine et elle commence à manquer d'air ; être expulser. Devenir une sans faction après en avoir tué une était comme être condamné a mort ! Même en connaissant Arvid. Elle ne serait plus accepter nulle part. Elle n'arrive plus à respirer normalement. Ou alors... Eh si son initiative avait trahi sa divergence ?! C'est bien pire ; elle deviendrait un cobaye pour les érudits, ils tenteraient d'analyser son cerveau. Elle n'arrive plus à respirer, et elle a du mal à calmer les battements fous de son cœur. Elle n'arrive plus à respirer ! Lilo pose une main dans le creux de sa poitrine et cherche désespérément à avaler des goulées d'air salvatrices. Elle va mourir ou être un rat de laboratoire. On va lui découper le corps et faire une vivisection d'elle. Une main fraîche se pose sur son front et la force à s'allonger, tandis que des yeux bleu perçant se plantent dans ses prunelles olives ;

\- Calme-toi, c'est bon. Vas pas me claquer entre les doigts, je vais avoir des emmerdes après.

Eric panique légèrement en la voyant faire une crise d'hyperventilation et tente de la calmer. Il allonge la novice en posant sa main sur son front et essaye de la calmer en parlant. Cela semble marcher puisque la jeune fille finit peu à peu par ne plus angoisser et le regarde dans les yeux en reprenant une respiration normale avant de rougir de honte.

\- Désolé... J'ai paniqué.

\- Ouai j'ai vu ça.

Il la regarde un instant et aucun d'eux ne parlent, de gêne pour elle et vaguement curieux pour lui. Elle n'avait pourtant pas l'air particulièrement fragile, et il ne comprend pas pourquoi une fraternelle a des crises d'angoisse. Elle n'a pas grandis dans un environnement sous pression comme les érudits, elle. Il chasse les souvenirs de son enfance chez les bleus, ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça. Il remarque du coin de l'œil un mouvement du rideau et retient un grognement peu amène. Saleha était la ?! Et elle la laissé se démerder avec la crise d'angoisse de la gamine ? La garce, il faudra qu'il se venge.

\- Lève toi. Tu nous a fais perdre assez de temps comme ça, pisseuse. On a du décaller l'entrainement par ta faute.

\- J'ai dormi longtemps ?

\- Un bon quart d'heure. On a assez perdu de temps comme ça ! Mais Quatre a insister et les autres étaient en état de choc, sois disant.

Enfin, c'était surtout que Quatre voulait passer du temps avec Tris et que lui même n'avait pas eu envie de faire du baby-sitting pour tout les transferts mais elle n'a pas besoin de le savoir. Lilo hoche la tête et Eric remarque qu'il a encore sa main sur son front et la retire prestement avant de se redresser.

\- Bon, grouille-toi. Je te veux dans la fosse dans dix minutes et pas une de plus ou t'es bonne pour sept tour de fosse. Tu nous a fais perdre un temps précieux avec tes états d'âmes de gonzesse.

L'ordre claque dans le silence avant qu'il ne tourne les talons et parte à grande enjambées. Lilo ne bouge pas durant quelques secondes, repensant au meurtre quelle venait de commettre avec une assurance étonnante. Elle avait tué une femme comme elle aurait chassé un merle, elle a juste visé et tiré. Elle frissonne. Est-elle une tueuse ? Une assassin sans cœur ? Elle remonte ses genoux contre elle et les serre fort, les entourant de ses bras. Elle a tué. Tuer. Elle a commis un des pire crime possible ; elle a prit une vie. Lilo finit par s'étirer avant de se relever et de remettre sa veste noir d'Audacieuse. Elle est une assassin. Son regard glisse sur le bandeau vert pomme qui trône sur sa table de chevet et semble la narguer.

 _\- Tu es une tueuse, oui._

Elle sursaute et se retourne vivement vers la fenêtre sur sa droite. Elle ne voit personne. Pourtant, elle est sure que la voix venait de là ! Prise d'un doute elle s'en rapproche et observe son reflet, ce dernier lui souri narquoisement ;

\- Salut Lilo. D'ailleurs, félicitation pour ton prénom, drôlement plus sympas que Rose selon moi. En plus c'est mixte !

\- Génial, te revoilà. Je n'ai pas le temps de bavarder avec toi.

\- En fait logiquement... C'est avec toi même que tu bavardes, et ça tu en auras toujours le temps. Je te rappelle que je suis toi, tu es moi, nous sommes indivisibles, ma grande. Pour mon plus grand plaisir d'ailleurs.

Elle soupire et décide de l'ignorer. La tête du garçon de son reflet se penche devant son absence renfrogné de réponse ;

\- Allons, il ne s'offusquera pas pour un léger retard. De plus je suis là pour une raison précise ! Ce n'est pas tout les jours que l'on tue quelqu'un, n'est ce pas ?

La jeune fille le regarde, furibonde, puis se tourne et prend rageusement le bandeau tout en répondant hargneusement ;

\- Je ne l'ai PAS assassinée ! J'ai simplement protéger une novice audacieuse, ceux qui sont sensée être ma famille !

\- Donc la vie d'un membre de cette « famille » vaux plus que celle d'une sans faction ? La famille d'Arvid, si je ne m'abuse.

Elle a envie de crier mais sa gorge se noue. Une vie ne devrait pas en valoir plus qu'une autre, et puis elle ne connait même pas Keira. Elle... Elle l'avait tué simplement parce que sur le moment c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Elle avait agit avec une logique froide et cruelle, mais pourtant c'était nécessaire ; elle est sûre que la brune gagnait du temps en prévision de l'arrivée de renfort. C'était elle ou eux et, franchement, elle préfère que ce soit elle. Une main se pose sur son bras et elle regarde son autre-elle. Son double lui souri avec douceur ;

\- Accepte-le. Tu as agis comme il le fallait. Si tu ne l'avais pas tué Eric l'aurait fait, ou bien des renforts ennemis nous auraient décimés. Crois moi, j'étais là, après tout, et j'aurais agis exactement comme toi.

\- La prochaine fois… Je n'en serai pas capable…

\- Alors la prochaine fois, laisse moi m'en charger Lilo.

Elle souri un peu, désabusée, et regarde le jeune homme reculer et se fondre peu à peu dans le reflet. Sa peau devenant translucide comme du verre et ses contours devenant trouble, son elle-au-masculin retourne dans le reflet de la vitre et disparaît, ne laissant plus place qu'aux yeux de Lilo. Distraitement, elle noue et arrange son bandeau avant de sortir de l'infirmerie, lançant un retentissant « au revoir » à l'infirmière.

 ** _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

 **I have a place I can call my own**  
 ** _J'ai un endroit qui m'appartient_**  
 **That's where I go 'til the night is gone**  
 ** _C'est là que je vais jusqu'à la fin de la nuit_**  
 **I travel my mind and into my heart**  
 ** _Je voyage en pensée et dans mon cœur_**  
 **Nobody knows when I go that far**  
 ** _Personne ne sait quand je pars si loin_**

 ** _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

Sur le chemin de la fosse, elle croise quelques natifs qui lui tapent dans le dos en riant et la félicitent pour "avoir botté le cul de cette sans faction et en avoir bouché un coin a M. Iceberg". La novice sourit devant leur enthousiasme et leur promet de faire de son mieux pour réussir sa formation et être des leurs avant de partir en courant vers la fosse. Elle souri en filant comme le vent dans les couloirs, slalomant entre les Audacieux qui s'étonnent de voir passer une novice. Elle se sent chez elle ici, bien plus que là où elle a grandi. Elle était sans faction en fait, et pour la première fois elle découvre ce que c'est, d'être accepter pour ce que l'on est. Une audacieuse.

* * *

Bien qu'elle soit une Audacieuse, Saleha est une femme somme toute assez réfléchie et posée. Enfin, quand elle le veut. Elle aime s'assoir à son bureau et observer ses patients, concocter des poisons et antipoisons avec les venins de ses serpents domestiques ou bien encore astiquer sa collection de dague.

Cependant, il y a bien une chose qui la caractérise plus que tout cela, c'est sa curiosité. Aussi, dés que la jeune novice quitte son infirmerie et qu'elle n'a plus l'ombre d'un patient traînant dans son lieu de prédilection, Saleha pousse les rideaux blancs et s'approche de la fenêtre, curieuse. Elle scrute le paysage avec soin, les yeux plissés, avant d'inspecter minutieusement le cadre. Elle finit par abandonner et reculer. Qu'a donc vu cette novice ? Elle l'avait vu rester prostrée devant la fenêtre, les yeux rivés sur la vitre comme si elle était absorbée par quelque chose. L'infirmière avait vu avec étonnement différentes émotions traversé le visage fin de la jeune fille ; surprise, indignation, colère, acceptation, calme, avant qu'elle ne finisse par se détourner et mettre le bandeau avec des gestes secs et qu'elle ne sorte, en criant « au revoir ». De plus, Saleha était certaine d'avoir vu les lèvres de la novice remuer légèrement, comme si elle était en train de parler a mi voix avec un interlocuteur imaginaire.

La quarantenaire soupire et se détourne de la vitre. Il n'y avait rien d'intéressant à la fenêtre.

 ** _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

 **In this bed where I rest**  
 _Dans ce lit où je repose_  
 **I'm homeless**  
 _Je suis sans foyer_  
 **This house I know best**  
 _Cette maison que je connais tellement_  
 **But I'm homeless**  
 _Mais je suis sans foyer_  
 **My hunger it grows**  
 _Ma faim, elle grandit_  
 **And it won't let me go**  
 _Et elle ne me laissera pas_  
 **And it burns in my chest**  
 _Et ça brûle dans ma poitrine_  
 **I'm homeless**  
 _Je suis sans foyer_

* * *

 **Alors au début je n'étais pas sûr pour la chanson, mais je trouve que Homeless va bien pour plusieurs raisons ; c'est la rencontre entre Lilo et une sans faction, qui donc par définition sans foyer dans ce monde là, la peur de ne plus avoir sa place dans la faction et troisièmement c'est en opposition avec lesentiment d'appartenance aux Audacieux que Lilo ressent à la fin de ce chapitre. Bon c'était la petite explication inutile mais j'avais envie de le dire ^^ .**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plus (n'hésitez pas a me le dire dans les reviews 3: ) et je vous dit à la semaine prochaine pour la suite ! Enjoy.**


	5. Promesse

**Et nous voila partis pour le chapitre 5 ; cela fait un mois (environ, on va pas chipoter) que j'ai commencé à publier cette histoire et je suis content de voir qu'elle plaît !**

 _ **Réponses aux reviews anonymes ;**_

 _ **Sophie ; Merci pour ta review ^^ voila la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira également.**_

 _ **Jenny ; Je répond ici même si tu as posté sur le chapitre 1 ^^ et oui le début est pas très joyeux parce que je voulais faire ressortir le mal-être de Rose dans sa faction d'origine (même si je trouve que je ne l'ai pas tant marqué que ça, mais cela vient sans doute du fait que je suis habitué à écrire des choses tristes/glauques/déprimants). Quand aux retrouvailles entre Arvid et Lilo, elles viendront mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite !**_

 **Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas.**

 **PS ; La chanson est _Comme un Homme_ de Mulan, parce que Disney c'est ma vie. Voila.**

* * *

L'entrainement au tir a lieu sur un toit balayé par les vents. Lilo regarde les cibles de forme humaine et se sent fléchir. Elle va tirer sur des cibles humaines. Tout comme elle a déjà pris une vie. Elle se sent nauséeuse mais reste droite. _Tu devais le faire. C'était ce qu'il fallait faire._ Simon pose sa main sur son épaule et lui fait un pâle sourire, ayant remarqué son trouble et murmure ;

« - Calme toi, ça va…

\- Oui oui, t'inquiète pas.»

Elle souri un peu puis se concentre sur les explications pratiques du leader. Le brun couve un instant la jeune fille du regard avant de se tourner vers le tatoué et d'écouter ses instructions. Il sait qu'elle ne va pas bien, mais il n'est pas suffisamment proche d'elle pour qu'elle se confie à lui. Ça viendra avec le temps. Il prend l'arme et se met prés de Johan et vise sa cible. Il doit apprendre rapidement, pour que la prochaine fois lui aussi puisse protéger les autres. Il a eu peur tout à l'heure, Johan aurait pu mourir ! Et lui qu'a-t-il fait ? Rien… Il n'a pas eu le courage qu'a eu Lilo. Alors, il va s'entraîner sans relâche pour pouvoir agir, si une nouvelle attaque se produisait.

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

 **Attaquons l'exercice** **  
 **Pour défaire les Huns**  
 **M'ont-ils donné leur fils**  
 **Je n'en vois pas un****

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Lilo prend l'arme avec sa main droite, vise avec et grimace, c'est bien plus lourd qu'elle ne l'imaginait en voyant faire Eric. En même temps, elle n'a pas la même force, se dit elle en coulant un regard en coin vers l'Audacieux. Elle se recentre sur la cible, écarte un peu les jambes pour avoir de bons appuis et tire plusieurs coups. Sur les cinq premiers tirs trois seulement touchent la cible, mais elle réussit à en mettre un assez prés du centre, même si c'est plus un coup de chance qu'autre chose. Elle continu de tirer plusieurs fois et quelques unes de ses balles touchent centre. Arrivée au bout de son chargeur, elle le démonte et recharge.

« - Trop lente, cingle une voix dans son dos.

Elle se redresse instinctivement en reconnaissant la voix du leader ;

\- Recommence, et plus vite que ça.»

Elle s'empresse d'obéir et recharge plus rapidement son arme mais cela ne satisfait pas le grand blond qui se met devant elle, bras croiser et qui observe minutieusement tout ses gestes, ne perdant pas une occasion de lui faire une remarque acerbe sur sa vitesse ou la précision de ses mouvements. Elle répété le geste une bonne dizaine de fois, sous les remarques de plus en plus injustes de l'instructeur et Lilo sent sa vue se brouiller tandis qu'elle continu. Elle ne craquera pas. Elle se sent humiliée d'être ainsi prise a partie et devine les regards des autres novices dans son dos mais elle refuse obstinément de laisser couler ses larmes ou même de répondre a l'audacieux. Elle obéit et recommence autant de fois qu'il le demande, avec des gestes de plus en plus mécaniques et assurés.

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

 **Vous êtes plus fragiles que des fillettes** **  
 **Mais jusqu'au bout et coup par coup**  
 **Je saurai faire de vrais hommes de vous****

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Eric s'acharne sur elle, relevant chaque défaut quand bien même il soit minime. Il regarde la novice s'exécute et effectué tout les gestes avec de plus en plus de précision et souri intérieurement. Il le savait mais vient de vérifié, elle a le mental pour faire un bon soldat. Mais ce n'est pas seulement un bon soldat qu'il veux, c'est un bon soldat audacieux et capable de prendre des décisions. Elle est prometteuse et il se rappelle de garder un œil sur elle et d'être particulièrement exigeant avec. Après tout, il est la pour les pousser a leur limites physique et mentale, et il est doué pour ça. Elle recharge avec rapidité et dextérité pour la énième fois et il dit ;

« - Voila, c'est comme ça qu'il faut faire. Comme quoi finalement t'y arrives. Si la prochaine fois ce n'est pas parfait, tu auras le droit de me faire cinquante pompes. »

Elle relève la tête et le regarde avec des yeux légèrement embués de larmes contenue et le fusille du regard. Eric n'est pas une petite nature. C'est un leader audacieux que rien n'effraie, il a vaincu ses peurs durant sa formation et n'hésite jamais à se jeter dans une bataille. Mais il devait bien admettre que, énervée, la petite novice était terrifiante. Pas très grande, un visage de poupée a taches de rousseurs et des larmes dans le coin des yeux mais terrifiante. Un vrai regard de tueuse en série. En fait, c'est un peu le même regard que lui quand il est énervé. Direct, froid et tranchant comme une lame d'acier. Mais en féminin et en vert.

C'est étrangement adorable.

Chassant cette idée, il se décide à lui faire un compliment. Fortement influencé par le regard inquisiteur face à lui, même si jamais il ne l'avouera ;

« - T'as du potentiel, pisseuse, tu vas peut être faire tes preuves ici. Enfin, sauf si tu craques avant, ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas. »

Voila, ce n'était pas un éloge lyrique et épique mais c'est tout ce qu'Eric peut faire. Elle s'en contentera, et si cela ne lui convient pas qu'elle aille voir ailleurs ! Eric recommence à marcher en aboyant aux autres novices l'ordre de se remettre au travail ou il leur bottera le cul. Histoire de faire bonne mesure.

Elle se débrouille pas trop mal et pourra faire ses preuves ? C'est bien plus qu'elle ne l'espérait mais bien peu comparé à la honte et la colère qui la submerge. Il la humiliée ! Devant les autres novices, il s'est acharnée sur elle et à enchaîner les critiques cruelles et injustes. Elle essuie sèchement les larmes aux coins de ses yeux et tire sur la cible avec rage, imaginant Eric à la place. Une balle dans la tête. Deux. Une dans le centre de la cible. Rapidement suivit par trois autres. A la fin de la séance, elle a épuisé toute ses balles et il n'y a plus qu'un trou au cœur de la cible. Malgré tout, elle est toujours énervée ;

« - Lilo ?

\- Quoi !?

Johan lève les mains en signe d'apaisement ;

\- Hey calme, j'ai rien fait moi. Tu viens ? C'est fini, on va à l'entrainement au couteau avec les autres. Tris est revenue en plus.

\- Désolé, c'est juste l'autre la qui m'a énervé… Pff… Je te suis. »

Le jeune homme lui souri gentiment et l'entraîne à sa suite, rejoignant Simon. Les trois novices descendent les escaliers rapidement.

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

 **Comme la flèche qui vibre** **  
 **Et frappe en plein cœur**  
 **En trouvant l'équilibre**  
 **Vous serez vainqueurs****

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Eric range les armes et les cibles, il y a quelque bons tireurs cette année. Il hausse un sourcil en regardant une des cibles et souri amusé. Il avait du vraiment l'énerver pour qu'elle se défoule ainsi sur la cible. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux, plaquant ses mèches claires. Cette année va être intéressante, cette fille est prometteuse. C'est rare, surtout pour une transfert. Un sourire carnassier se dessine sur son visage tandis qu'il descend les escaliers. Il est temps pour lui de rejoindre les natifs pour leur entrainement au combat rapproché. Il fait craquer ses articulations tandis qu'il les rejoint.

« - Allez les gars, échauffement rapide puis Khan contre Valentin sur le ring. »

* * *

Viktor soupèse le couteau de combat dans sa main. Il est étonnement lourd. Le jeune homme le lance en l'air et le rattrape avec facilité puis l'envoie avec force vers la cible humaine. Le couteau se plante légèrement sous le centre de la cible. Il s'en doutait, il n'avait jamais utilisé de couteaux aussi lourds après tout. Il regarde alternativement Alona et Lilo. La première n'arrive pas à toucher la cible quand à la seconde elle ne semble pas réussir à viser, elle lance avec force mais ses tirs sont imprécis. Quatre se met derrière Alona et lui prodigue quelques conseils sur la façon de faire. Tris, quand à elle, supervise les novices bras croisés et pose son regard sur Lilo ;

« - Concentre-toi, novice. Tu ne te focalise pas assez sur ta cible.

\- Je fais ce que je peux. »

Elle relance son couteau et touche la jambe de son mannequin. La blonde va vers elle ;

« - Eh bien je ne te demande pas de faire ce que tu peux, mais de réussir. Regarde, tu ne place pas bien le haut de ton corps. »

La leader prend un des couteau et fait les mouvements au ralenti tout en expliquant ;

« - Regarde l'endroit où ton couteau doit se planter, les jambes bien campés au sol, c'est ton buste qui bouge pas le reste. Tu visualises la trajectoire et selon le poids du couteau et la distance tu doses ta force et tu lances. »

La blonde lance son couteau qui se plante au centre de la cible puis elle se tourne vers Lilo ;

« - Tu te concentres sur la force de ton lancé et non sur la trajectoire. Fais le moins fort mais visualise plus. Une fois que tu auras la technique pour toucher ta cible, tu pourras y mettre plus de puissance mais entraîne toi déjà à toucher le centre.

\- Je vais essayer, merci. »

La jeune femme tourne les talons et dit en souriant tout en marchant vers un autre novice à aider ;

« - N'essais pas, réussi. »

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

 **Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de femmelettes** **  
 **Mais envers et contre tout**  
 **Je saurai faire de vrais hommes de vous****

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

« - Je suis épuisée !

\- Nous aussi Alona, c'est pas pour autant qu'on se plaint. »

Lilo regarde Viktor et Alona se chamailler en souriant doucement puis fait signe à Johan et Simon ;

« - Où vous allez les gars ?

\- Apparemment il y a un bar sympa pas loin, histoire de décompresser. Vous venez avec nous ?

\- Ça me tente bien, Al', Vik' vous venez ?

\- Hum, ok mais je ne reste pas longtemps. Je ne rêve que de mon lit. »

Lilo souri à Viktor ;

« - Je te comprends, j'en peux plus non plus. »

Les cinq novices marchent au travers du dédale de couloirs, arrivant enfin sur une sorte de place où une enseigne lumineuse agresse leurs yeux fatigués. Le _Green Witch_ , comme l'annonce le néon vert flashy. Simon pousse la porte d'entrée et les cinq amis s'installent sur une table un peu excentrée. La musique est forte et il y déjà de nombreux audacieux qui prennent un verre en riant plus ou moins discrètement. Le serveur audacieux vient à leur rencontre en souriant ;

« - Salut les novices ! Alors vous prenez quoi ?

\- Euh… un mojito pour moi, répond Simon.

\- Deux.

\- Genre tu bois Johan ? –Alona souri amusée avant de regarder le serveur- Je vais prendre la même chose. »

Lilo et Viktor échangent un regard. Aucun d'eux n'a vraiment envie de boire, mais ils ne veulent pas vraiment passer pour des faiblards auprès des autres… Lilo répond finalement au serveur ;

« - Un diabolo menthe, s'il vous plait.

\- Et un à la fraise. »

Ils échangent un sourire complice sous les yeux amusés des trois autres ;

« - Sérieusement ? Vous êtes pas joueurs.

\- Désolé Simon, mais là je suis crevée et j'ai pas envie de boire d'alcool.

\- La même, et puis on fait ce qu'on veut. »

Simon lève les mains en signe de paix ;

« - Okay comme vous voulez. Nous, en attendant, on est de vrai audacieux, hein les gars ? »

Il souri et passe ses bras autour des épaules de Johan et d'Alona, qui pique un fard monumental et bredouille un vague « oui ». Johan semble gêné également par le contact mais ne cherche pas à s'y soustraire et souri légèrement en étant crispé ;

« - Ouai, c'est vrai. Nous on ose. »

L'ancienne fraternelle sourit narquoisement ;

« - On est des audacieux aussi ! Regardez. »

Elle se lève et leur tourne le dos en défaisant sa veste et dévoile la moitié de son tatouage en poussant la bretelle de son débardeur noire. Le sifflement admiratif de Simon la fait sourire ;

« - Ah ouai quand même, c'est pas rien. Vous êtes tatoué aussi ? »

Viktor secoue la tête en disant qu'il n'en a pas besoin pour se sentir audacieux. Alona dévoile son épaule où trône la rose écarlate, semblant entourer son bras fin de sa tige épineuse. Johan regarde la rose avec admiration ;

« - J'adore ton tatouage Alona… Il faut que je m'en fasse faire un aussi !

\- J'approuve totalement. On ira demain soir après l'entrainement, ok Johan ? »

L'ancien érudit lui fait un sourire éclatant et hoche vivement la tête. Le serveur leur amène leur verre peu après ;

« - A notre futur chez les Audacieux ! »

Ils trinquent ensemble puis boivent leur verre. Lilo repose le sien et leur dit solennellement ;

« - On reste ensemble tout les cinq, et on s'entraide pour qu'aucun de nous ne partent. Ok ? »

Les quatre autres la regardent, leurs sourires vite remplacés par des mines graves. Alona tend la main vers Lilo et prend la sienne entre ses doigts ;

« - Promis, on reste ensemble jusqu'à la fin.

\- Je suis avec vous les filles, dit Viktor en apposant sa main sur les leurs.

\- Je ferai tout mon possible. »

Johan pose sa main également puis regarde Simon et lui sourit d'un air encourageant. Le grand brun souri à son tour et pose sa main sur celle de Johan et la serre ;

« - Jusqu'au bout. On arrivera tous ensemble au bout. Sinon, je botte le derrière d'Eric pour qu'il nous garde quand même ! »

Ils se sourient complices et confiants. A eux cinq, ils se sentent invincibles et intouchables, assis à cette table au milieu des Audacieux et du bruit. Ils sont les rois du monde. Johan rougit un peu. Simon a gardé sa main dans la sienne.

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

 **Comme un homme** **  
 **Sois plus violent que le cours du torrent**  
 **Comme un homme**  
 **Sois plus puissant que les ouragans**  
 **Comme un homme**  
 **Sois plus ardent que le feu des volcans**  
 **Secret comme les nuits de lune de l'Orient****

* * *

Le lendemain le réveil est difficile pour les cinq amis ; rentrés tard du bar car Alona et Simon avaient insisté pour danser, ils n'ont pas eu une très longue nuit.

\- Dans la fosse dans dix minutes les novices. Et les retardataires doivent récurer les toilettes durant tout le mois !

Quatre disparaît aussi rapidement qu'il est apparut avec sa casserole de l'enfer. Lilo s'assois sur son lit, encore ensommeillée et les cheveux en pics sur la tête. Grimaçant devant les rires gentiment moqueur de ses amis, elle aplati sans conviction ses mèches rebelles et se dépêche de s'habiller. Elle n'a aucune envie de récurer les toilettes, c'est vraiment dégouttant. Rapidement, et elle ne se souvient même plus d'y avoir marché, elle se retrouve assise au réfectoire à avaler avec empressement ses tartines pleine de beurre et de miel. Johan fronce le nez ;

\- Tu en mets beaucoup trop…

\- Il n'y a jamais trop de miel Johan. Jamais !

Le jeune homme ne semble pas convaincu mais ne renchérit pas et mange ses œufs brouillés.

\- Salut tout le monde !

Simon s'affale prés de Johan et prend une miche de pain dans laquelle il mord à pleine dents ;

\- Vous savez ce qu'est prévu aujourd'hui ?

\- Entrainement au corps à corps, renforcement musculaire, couteau et endurance. Je ne sais pas dans quel ordre.

\- Et moi je sais pas comment tu fais pour retenir ce que dis Quatre, Johan.

Lilo souri amusée et regarde la salle se remplir pendant qu'Alona et Viktor se chamaillent pour savoir qui avait vu la dernière tranche de bacon en premier. Conflit rapidement régler puisque Simon finit par la manger sous leurs yeux. Elle regarde la table à laquelle mangent les leaders. Quatre et Tirs parlent ensemble, légèrement en retrait par rapport aux autres et penchés l'un vers l'autre, Christina semble s'amuser à tester la patience d'Eric en lui faisant des pokes sur le bras avec sa cuillère. Le grand blond semble ailleurs, la tête dans son large bol de café et Lilo rit un peu. Y en a un qui est visiblement pas du matin.

\- Pourquoi tu ris ?

\- Oh rien, je me disais juste qu'Eric ressemble à un grizzli sortant d'hibernation.

Johan tourne la tete et pouffe un peu avant de la regarder à nouveau ;

\- T'as pas tord. Remarque, c'est pas le seul.

Il désigne Alona du bout de sa tartine et Lilo se mord la lèvre pour ne pas rire. La jeune asiatique a la tête contre sa main et dort, quelques mèches trempant dans son jus d'orange et la main sur la marmelade. En âme charitable, Viktor la réveille en riant et ils passent quelques minutes à se moquer d'elle avant de rejoindre la fosse au pas de course. Il faudrait qu'ils perdent cette habitude d'arriver juste quelques secondes avant la fin du temps imposé.

\- Alors aujourd'hui, les mêmes groupes d'hier. Au corps à corps mon groupe et au renforcement musculaire le groupe avec Tris. Allez, au pas de course.

Viktor et Alona leur font un signe de la main avant de partir en courant derrière Quatre. Tris les regarde en souriant ;

\- Bon, alors on commence par quatre tours de fosse vitesse normale et un dernier en sprint. Après on commence les choses sérieuses.

Lilo court avec Simon et Johan durant les quatre tours à vitesse normale puis les distances un peu avec le sprint. Elle n'a pas tout donné, rien ne sert de s'épuiser juste à l'échauffement. Surtout si c'est le même genre d'entrainement qu'hier. Tris les oblige à faire plusieurs séries d'échauffement pour leur bras et leur cou avant d'annoncer le programme ;

\- Bon alors chacun prend deux haltères de six kilos, les filles vous me faites deux séries de trente en les amenant du sol au dessus de vos tête comme ça –elle fléchit des jambes en tenant les haltères puis se redresse et les porte bras tenu au dessus d'elle -. Les gars vous faites la même chose mais quarante fois. Vous avez dix minutes les filles et quinze les gars et pas une de plus a partir de…. Maintenant.

Lilo s'empare de ses haltères et commence l'entrainement. La première série ne la fait pas trop peiner ; elle était habituée à porter du poids dans la ferme fraternelle, ce qui n'a pas l'air d'être le cas des autres qui ont le visage rouge et des gouttelettes de sueur au front. La deuxième série lui fait mal aux bras et aux épaules. Elle se concentre sur sa respiration tout en fixant un point droit devant elle. Le regard droit, elle finit l'exercice et essuie la sueur du revers de la main.

\- Première à huit minutes 49 secondes. Bon temps.

Tris prend un stylo et note le temps de chacun sur un carnet. L'ancienne fraternelle s'assois par terre et se tient une épaule en grimaçant, c'est que ça fait drôlement mal mine de rien ! Keira finit quelques secondes après elle et s'assoit aussi en soufflant rapidement. Les deux novices attendent que les garçons finissent, Simon en tête. Lilo lui souri un peu et se relève.

\- Allez, faites des pompes jusqu'à ce que je vous dise d'arrêter. Quand je siffle une fois vous tapez des mains, quand je siffle deux fois vous faites sur une main et quand je siffle à nouveau vous remettez les eux main, clair ?

\- Oui, répond Johan.

Lilo commence les pompes. Elle sent que l'entrainement va être rude.

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

 **Les jours passent et les Huns** **  
 **Ne sont plus très loin**  
 **Suivez bien mon chemin,**  
 **Vous vivrez demain****

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

\- Alors les novices. Vous allez vous entrainer sur ses mannequins en bois, le temps que je vous apprenne les mouvements essentiels. Demain vous combattrez contre des natifs, alors je vous conseille de bien observer.

\- Contre les natifs ?! Mais on va se faire massacrer ?

Tris lance un regard désolé à Alona tout en lui répondant ;

\- Peut être oui, mais vous serez mesurer a eux lors du classement a la fin de la phase un. Alors autant que vous vous rendiez compte du niveau et de la distance qu'il vous faut parcourir.

Lilo regarde ses amis. Les deux groupes ont été réunis pour la démonstration de combat de Quatre et Tris. Ils observent avec attention les mouvements de chacun. La jeune novice est cependant rapidement distraite par l'arrivée des natifs dans la fosse, ses yeux se déplacent naturellement des deux leaders combattants à la silhouette d'Eric. Elle suit du regard le grand blond pendant que celui-ci supervise les débuts de combats des novices natifs. Elle dégluti légèrement en regardant les muscles puissants roulé sous sa peau alors qu'il montre une parade a un des combattant. Un coup de coude dans les cote la ramène a la réalité et elle rougi légèrement et lance un regard noir à Viktor qui lui souri narquoisement. Il se penche et lui murmure a l'oreille ;

\- Arrête de mater, tu vas te faire griller direct.

Elle rougit et chuchote, indignée ;

\- Je ne mattais pas. Je regarder juste comment font les natifs.

\- Ouai ouai, évidemment.

Il continu de sourire, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il ne la croit pas et regarde Tris et Quatre. Lilo lance un dernier regard furtif vers les natifs et se détourne vite, gênée. Ce regard bleu glace est reconnaissable entre mille. Elle a croisé le regard du leader blond.

Les natifs combattent avec hargne, voulant à tout prix prouver à leur exigeant instructeur qu'ils méritent leur place dans les rangs Audacieux. Eric met ses mains dans son dos et passe entre les combattants, rectifiant durement une position ou commentant une technique exécutée avec approximation. Cette année, ils ne sont pas très bons. Khan se distingue sensiblement du lot ; presque aussi grand qu'Eric, il est large d'épaules et ses mains tiennent plus des battoirs que des mains humaines. Sa carrure en impose, et même s'il n'a pas toujours énormément de vitesse et de précision il arrive à utiliser sa taille à son avantage. Vient ensuite, loin derrière Khan, les jumelles Nikki et Brie qui se détachent des autres par leur maîtrise assez impressionnante des arts martiaux. Les autres sont assez quelconques. C'est désesperant. Eric tourne les yeux vers le groupe des transferts qui assiste à une démonstration de Quatre et Tris. Il soupire un peu puis remarque un mouvement et croise le regard vert de la novice. Cette dernière détourne rapidement le regard et semble gênée.

Le leader hausse un sourcil en la regardant un instant puis se concentre sur son groupe. Il sent tout de même que le regard de la jeune fille le suit et il tente de l'ignorer. Cette fille n'est la que depuis trois jours, et déjà elle le perturbe. Eric grimace légèrement et incendie Khan du regard lorsque celui-ci parle trop fort à son goût. Elle lui a fait une forte impression déjà, c'est rare pour une transfert. Et puis, même si cela lui coûte de l'avouer, elle est plutôt mignonne. Pas particulièrement désirable ou sexy mais mignonne, avec ses taches de rousseurs et son nez retroussé. Génial, le voila qui commence à la complimenter. Le baby-sitting c'est vraiment pas pour lui. Le grand blond fait craquer ses phalanges ;

\- Khan, sur le ring.

\- Euh…. Tout de suite ?

Il soupire exaspéré :

\- Non non, demain. Bien sur de suite ! Allez bouge toi.

Il monte sur le ring et s'échauffe en bougeant les épaules et fait quelques sauts puis se met en position face a Khan, qui semble paralysé face a lui.

\- Khan, si je te bats en moins de cinq minutes tu perds trois places au classement.

Cela semble le convaincre de se donner à fond puisqu'il se met en place. Le combat commence, pour le plus grand plaisir du blond.

\- Regarde Lil'.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ton leader préféré fait une petite démo.

La jeune fille ne prend pas la peine de lui expliquer que non, ce n'est pas son leader préféré et tourne la tête vers le ring. En effet, elle y aperçoit le blond avec le natif audacieux qui la défendue dans le train. Ce dernier ne semble d'ailleurs pas en mener large face à la force du leader et se fait envoyer au tapis par un coup de poings dans le ventre qui a l'air particulièrement douloureux.

\- On sait que voir Eric à l'œuvre est impressionnant mais il serait grand temps de vous mettre au travail.

La voix de Tris les fait sursauter et ils s'empressent de s'exécuter, gênés d'avoir été prit en flagrant délit de glandage. La blonde souri, amusée, et joue avec une mèches de cheveux tout en regardant les deux novices redoubler d'efforts contre leur mannequin respectif.

C'est sa première année en temps que leader et elle doit avouer qu'elle s'amuse bien, si ce n'est qu'elle s'en veut un peu de devoir les noter et d'envoyer certain d'entre eux hors de la faction. Elle entend un cri de douleur et regarde Eric qui a cassé le nez de Khan et soupire. Eric est une brute, même si avec le temps elle a apprit à le connaitre et même à l'apprécier, elle ne peut nier la vérité. Elle ne souhaite vraiment pas avoir à le combattre un jour. Tout comme Quatre. Ses yeux cherchent l'homme du regard et elle sourit doucement en le voyant aider Johan à se positionner. Elle aime Quatre. Et elle sait pertinemment que lui aussi. Mais elle ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir peur qu'il ne se lasse d'elle. Jamais Tris n'a été avec quelqu'un dans une relation amoureuse, une relation intime. Comment savoir la bonne façon d'agir ? Elle soupire légèrement. Au fond, elle est lâche. La blonde repose son regard sur les deux transferts.

\- Viktor, tu places mal ton épaule et toi Lilo sois plus précise ; c'est brouillon tout ça.

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

 **Vous n'serez jamais vaillants et forts  
Comme des hommes, rentrez chez vous  
Je ne peux faire de vrais hommes de vous**

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

\- Alors comme ça c'est toi, « l'héroïne » ?

Lilo regarde le garçon face à elle. Il la dépasse d'une bonne tête et a un air hautain qui lui déplaît immédiatement.

\- Héroïne c'est un peu fort.

\- Oui, tu as raison…-il sourit d'un air doucereux-.. Assassin serai plus juste, tu ne pense pas.

Simon réagit au quart de tour, s'interposant entre son amie et l'autre transfert ;

\- Vas y, répète pour voir ?

\- Oh pauvre choute, tu as besoin de ton copain pour te protéger ?

Lilo pose une main sur le bras de Simon et lui sourit ;

\- Laisse, je m'en charge. –elle se tourne vers le garçon- Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

\- Je voulais juste voir a quoi ressemblait celle dont tout le monde parle. En fait, t'es pas bien impressionante, c'était juste un coup de chance.

\- Ouai, c'est ça. Bon bah tu m'as vu. Tu peux te barrer maintenant.

La jeune fille se détourne de l'importun et recommence à s'entraîner, le laissant médusé. Il venait de se faire humilier par cette… Cette demi-portion ?! Hors de question. D'un geste sec il lui empoigne l'épaule pour la retourner et lui dire ce qu'il pense. Il ne voit pas le coup venir, ne sentant que la douleur vive dans son nez et entendant le craquement net de l'arrête contre le poing de la jeune fille. Il crie et recule en se le tenant, le sang coulant entre ses doigts et sur ses lèvres. La jeune fille dit durement ;

\- Dégage ! Et ne me touche plus !

La rousse recule, tenant sa main aux phalanges endolories et jetant un regard tueur au novice face à elle, elle ajoute d'un air mortellement sérieux ;

\- Si tu pose ne serais ce qu'une seule fois la main sur moi, je te tue. Je te jure que je te tue.

Elle semble à la fois prête à mettre immédiatement sa menace à exécution et sur le point de fondre en larmes. Sa respiration est rapide et ses mains sont sécouées par de légers tremblements. Quatre arrive à grand pas ;

\- Qu'est qu'il se passe ici ?!

\- Cette conne m'as cassé le nez, putain !

Quatre avise le visage maculé de sang du novice et les gouttes qui tombent au sol et ordonne ;

\- Vas à l'infirmerie. Tris emmène le. Toi –il montre Lilo du doigt- Tu viens avec moi. Les autres, vous rester et vous vous entrainez.

La jeune fille serre les dents et suit le leader. Elle enfonce profondément ses mains dans ses poches, espérant ainsi cacher les tremblements compulsifs qui les secouent. Ils quittent la fosse ensemble et Quatre la mène dans une pièce épurée, ne comportant que deux chaises et il s'assoit sur l'une d'elle. Mal à l'aise, elle hésite et ne s'assoit que quand il lui en fait signe :

\- Explique.

\- Il… Il est venu me chercher des ennuis et je me suis défendue.

Derrière Quatre l'air se déforme, se trouble, s'épaissit. Une forme humaine se distingue lentement, se détachant sur le mur blanc et Lilo respire légèrement mieux. _Il_ est la. Sa présence la rassure et elle soutient à nouveau le regard inquisiteur du leader, qui attend des explications plus fournies. Prenant une petite inspiration, elle s'évertue d'expliquer ;

\- Il est venu me voir et a commencer à dire que j'étais une assassin, je l'ai ignoré et cela la énerver. Lorsqu'il m'a violement prit le bras je lui ai envoyé mon poing dans la figure par reflexe.

\- Assez violent comme réflexe, tu ne trouve pas ?

\- Monsieur, étant donné ce qu'il m'avait dit avant je me trouve bien gentille de ne rien lui avoir cassé d'autre.

Le ton cassant et ferme de sa réponse surprend Quatre. Il observe la jeune fille avec un intérêt nouveau. Il ne savait pas que c'était elle, la fameuse novice qui avait impressionné Eric au point qu'il lui rende visite à l'infirmerie. Elle n'a pas l'air bien impressionnante ; taille moyenne, cheveux courts et ébouriffés, nez retroussé. En fait, elle avait un peu l'air d'un lutin, se dit Quatre avec amusement. Si ce n'est le regard farouche qu'elle arbore.

\- Je vois…

Il ne bouge cependant pas et continue de la fixer droit dans les yeux, bras croisés. Il a remarqué le tremblement nerveux de ses mains ainsi que sa respiration légèrement trop rapide, il est certain que s'il prenait son pouls, il se rendrait compte que son cœur bat encore rapidement. Il veut savoir pourquoi.

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

 **Comme un homme  
Sois plus violent que le cours du torrent  
Comme un homme  
Sois plus puissant que les ouragans  
Comme un homme  
Sois plus ardent que le feu des volcans  
Secret comme les nuits de lune de l'Orient**

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Elle est sous ses ordres, si elle a à nouveau ce genre de réaction –bien que compréhensible en tenant compte du fait qu'elle a été insultée- cela pourrait mettre en péril son avenir chez les Audacieux. Ils restent ainsi de longues secondes, à se fixer en chien de faïence jusqu'à ce qu'elle baisse les yeux et ajoute, moins assurée ;

\- Je… Je n'aime pas qu'on me touche. Alors quand il a posé sa main sur mon épaule alors que j'étais de dos ça m'a surpris. C'est pour ça que j'ai agit comme ça… Surtout que j'étais mal parce qu'il avait parlé de… Et bien de ce qu'il s'est passé et…

Voila qu'elle sent les larmes qui lui montent aux yeux. Elle doit etre pathétique à se morfondre comme ça, sur cette putain de chaise en face de ce leader qui la fixe de ses yeux de merlan frit ! Elle s'ensuit les yeux mais d'autre larmes coulent, ça ne veux pas s'arrêter de couler ! Ses épaules tressautent et elle abandonne. Elle sait qu'elle devait le faire, mais putain que c'est douloureux 'être une tueuse. Elle se sent a la fois nauséeuse et fiévreuse et elle a froid tout en ayant chaud et sa tête lui fait mal. Son cœur bat trop vite et sa vision est floue a cause de ses foutues larmes qui coulent. Pathétique. Elle est pathétique. Une vraie audacieuse ne fondrait pas en larmes comme ça ! Elle n'a vraiment aucune fierté. Et elle pleure comme une imbécile sur cette chaise inconfortable, en face de ce leader, dans cette pièce trop blanche. Elle a l'impression qu'une éternité passe et elle ne se calme toujours pas. Elle a tué quelqu'un. Mais elle ne le voulait pas ! Elle voulait juste… Elle voulait sauver Keira. Elle voulait être utile. Elle avait peur. Peur ! Elle avait viscéralement peur que d'autres sans faction n'arrivent. Elle avait peur qu'Eric ne puisse tous les protéger. Elle avait peur de mourir. Elle avait voulu en finir vite. Et comme elle se sent misérable. Elle est quoi au fond ? Juste une petite fille perdue, loin de tous ceux qu'elle a connus. Elle est perdue. Et ça lui fait peur. Elle a peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, elle a peur du vide. De tomber. Parce qu'elle sait que si elle tombe, elle n'aura pas la force de se relever. Parce qu'elle est faible au fond, tellement faible. Alors elle pleure, elle pleure pour tout ça. Elle pleure la mort de la sans faction dont elle ne connaissait même pas le nom, elle pleure sa sœur et Jonas, elle pleure sa faction, elle pleure sa détresse, elle pleure sa peur.

Elle sent une main réconfortante sur son épaule et une autre qui caresse son dos. Elle n'a pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'il s'agit de ce jumeau qui apparaît parfois. Elle ne sait pas d'où il vient ni de pourquoi ou comment il apparaît ainsi mais sa présence la rassure. Elle lance un regard à Quatre qui la fixe. Il ne le voit donc pas ? Il n'a pas remarqué la présence de son autre-elle ? Son double se penche et lui murmure de se calmer avant de disparaître comme il est apparut. Elle renifle et essaye de contenir ses larmes.

\- Quatre, on m'a dit que t'étais-la… Qu'est-ce que tu lui a fais ?

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

 **Comme un homme  
Sois plus violent que le cours du torrent  
Comme un homme  
Sois plus puissant que les ouragans  
Comme un homme  
Sois plus ardent que le feu des volcans  
Secret comme les nuits de lune de l'Orient**

* * *

 **Et voila la fin du chapitre 5, il est un peu plus long que les autres. Un peu. 1 000 mots environs. Au programme de la semaine prochaine ; un chapitre "bonus" centré sur le passé de l'un des personnage principaux. En espérant que ce chapitre vous aura plût !**

 **Review ? :3**

 **A la semaine prochaine !**


	6. Flash Back : Un passé solitaire

**Me voici de retour avec un chapitre tout beau tout frais, qui a finit d'être corrigé hier soir ! (donc s'il reste des fautes excusez ^^ je relirais a nouveau et apporterai les corrections)**

 **C'est donc un chapitre _"Bonus"_ , basé sur l'enfance d'un des personnages (à vous de deviner lequel ^^). J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, je crois même que c'est un de mes préférés avec un autre qui viendra bien plus tard ^^. **

**_Pour information_ : la chanson est "Lost one no Goukoku" (aussi appelé "Lost Oneno Weeping") de Rin Kagamine, j'ai mit la traduction française parce que c'est surtout le sens des paroles qui ont un intérêt dans le chapitre mais je conseille ceux qui aime les Vocaloids et les chansons japonaises d'aller l'écouter, j'adore cette musique. (Ce sont les paroles de la traduction de Tsukin0name).**

 **Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas.**

* * *

 _Les érudits mettent une importance tout particulière à la connaissance. Sacralisant le savoir et méprisant tout ceux qui n'ont pas vocation à étudier._

* * *

Le petit garçon de cinq ans serre contre lui l'ours blanc lui servant de peluche, observant le livre que lui désigne sa mère d'un air méfiant. Il ne comprend pas comment on peux être intéressé par des feuilles gribouillées en noir et blanc. Il y a même pas d'images dedans ! C'est ennuyeux. Lui, il veut aller jouer dehors avec . Le soleil brille en plus. Mais sa maman ne semble pas vouloir le laisser sortir et le petit garçon ne comprend pas. Elle le force à s'asseoir et à recopier des formes bizarres avec un crayon. Des lettres, que ça s'appelle. Il veux qu'elle soit contente alors il fait ce qu'il peut. Il s'applique à recopier les formes mais ce n'est pas facile et ses gribouillages ne ressemblent pas beaucoup à la forme d'origine.

\- Applique toi. Tu ne sortira pas tant que tu ne sauras pas les refaire parfaitement.

Sa maman quitte la pièce et il sent sa lèvre inférieure trembler. C'est pas juste ! Il veux pas rester la lui ! Il veux sortir, il s'en fiche des formes à refaire. Elles sont moches en plus. Il pleure longtemps, serrant le corps pelucheux de Mr. Nounours de ses petits bras. Il se sent seul et il a peur, dans cette grande pièce blanche. Pourquoi il est tout seul ? Il n'aime pas être seul. Il veux aller jouer. Mais s'il ne fait pas ce que sa maman lui dit, elle sera triste ! Et le petit garçon ne veux pas rendre sa maman triste, alors il reprend le crayon et commence à recopier les formes avec soin tout en reniflant un peu. Il y a quelques taches sur le papiers à cause de ses larmes. Sa maman sera fière de lui s'il réussit à bien faire. N'est-ce pas Mr. Nounours ?

 ** _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

 **Une lame dessinée par la peur**

 **Finira par transpercer mes veines**

 **A cause de cet attachement en déclin**

 **Même ma guitare n'est devenue d'une arme mortelle**

 **No Fiction**

* * *

Assis au fond de la classe, il écoute le professeur avec assiduité. Il surligne les mots important avec application et fronce les sourcils, essayant de comprendre. Il n'est pas très doué en cours, se retrouvant souvent dans les moins bons de la classe malgré ses efforts constants. Le jeune garçon de dix ans travaille pourtant d'arrache pied chez lui, sous la surveillance inquisitrice de sa mère. Il sait qu'il la déçoit, même s'il fait de son mieux il ne sera jamais brillant. Pourtant ce n'est pas faute d'essayer, il reste toujours tard le soir à faire ses exercices supplémentaires. Mais à part dans quelques matières où il s'en sort plutôt bien comme en sciences ou en sport, il coule dans les autres. Il n'y peut rien. Mais le regard déçu de sa mère, quand elle le regarde, le transperce de part en part. Elle a honte de son fils.

\- Hé, la girafe !

Le garçonnet ignore son camarade. Ce surnom le suit depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, à cause de sa grande taille. Il dépasse de plus d'une tête tout ses camarades de classe, il ne leur a pas fallut longtemps pour le tenir à l'écart. Il n'aime pas ce surnom, lui il veut qu'on l'appelle par son prénom mais personne ne le fait à part les adultes. Les autres l'appelle la girafe et il n'aime pas ça. Il sait qu'il est grand et maigre, mais c'est pas une raison pour se moquer de lui !

\- Tu m'écoutes ? Je te parle.

Il continu de l'ignorer, assis contre le mur à jouer avec sa balle rebondissante. Il n'aime pas l'école, ni la récré, ni la maison, ni la ville, ni ses camarades, ni ses professeurs. Il déteste cet école privée avec seulement des enfants érudits. Il crie quand le garçon lui marche sur la main et il le pousse en arrière en se relevant ;

\- Tu m'as fait mal !

\- Je sais. C'est parce que tu m'écoutais pas.

Il lui lance un regard noir et se tient la main. Il y a quelques élèves autour d'eux, attirés par le cri. Une fillette blonde attrape la balle rebondissante

\- Je l'aime bien, tu me la donnes la girafe ?

\- Non, c'est la mienne. Et puis c'est pas mon prénom !

\- Pourtant ça te vas bien ! La girafe, la girafe, la girafe…

\- La girafe

\- La girafe

Il se bouche les oreilles alors que tous se mettent à répéter en cœur le quolibet et il sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais il refuse de pleurer. Il est plus fort qu'eux ! Il ne pleurera pas ! Même si son cœur d'enfant souffre atrocement de leur rejet. La fillette blonde souri puis lance la balle de toute ses forces, la faisant atterrir sur le toit du bâtiment scolaire ;

\- Oups… Tu aurais du me l donner, je te l'aurais peut être prêter. Mais là tu peux plus y jouer.

Ses yeux ont suivit la trajectoire de la balle rouge puis se sont durcit et il a durement repousser les autres enfants avant d'aller vers le bâtiment. Ignorant totalement les cries des autres, il entreprant l'ascension de la façade en pierre. Ses mains agrippent, grattent, accrochent, attrapent les prises. Il se hisse petit à petit, sans regarder en bas, restant fixé sur son objectif. Il doit récupérer la balle. Il doit la récupérer. En bas, il entend le cri de son professeur et sa voix qui lui ordonne de descendre mais il s'en fout. Il aime grimper. Là, accroché à la façade sans aucune protection à plus de cinq mètres, il se sent bien. Le vent balaye ses cheveux quand il arrive sur le toit du bâtiment et il se penche pour prendre entre ses doigts la petite balle rouge. Il monte sur le rebord du toit et regarde en bas. Il se sent fort, il se sent puissant, il se sent bien. Loin, au dessus de ses gens qui se moque de lui et le rabaisse. Il sent que quelque chose se brise en lui. L'espoir d'être accepté. L'espoir d'être un érudit. Il n'en sera pas un. Le vent fait voleter ses fins cheveux clairs. Il vient d'y avoir une fracture entre les autres et lui. Le soleil au loin décline lentement, lançant une couleur orange sur les nuages.

Il est puni quand il redescend mais il s'en fiche.

 ** _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

 **J'aimais les maths et les sciences**

 **Depuis que je suis nul en japonais, je déteste ça**

 **Je m'inquiétais de savoir lequel était vrai**

 **Mais en fait il n'y a aucune bonne réponse**

 ** _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

Sa mère lui crie dessus en apprenant sa conduite d'aujourd'hui et pour la première fois, il se prend une claque retentissante sur la joue. Il la touche en grimaçant de douleur et sent les larmes de douleurs perlées à ses yeux. Il regarde un instant sa mère qui éructe ;

\- Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fais pour mériter un abruti pareil pour fils ? Mais ce que tu peux être con mon pauvre garçon ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fais ? Tu as agis comme un de ces abruti d'Audacieux. Ah si ton père te voyait, il aurait honte de toi !

\- Il aurait pu parler si tu t'étais démerder pour le garder peut être.

La remarque acerbe la surprend. Jamais il ne lui avait ainsi répondu. Elle bouillonne et lui redonne une claque violente avant de l'emmener sans ménagement dans sa chambre et de l'y enfermer a clé.

\- Réfléchis à tes actes ! Tu es privé de repas ce soir, et tu ne sors plus de la maison sauf pour aller a l'école, clair ?

Elle n'attend pas la réponse et quitte le couloir, excédée par l'incompétence de son fils.

Il regarde sa chambre en restant debout puis attrape son cartable et en sors sa trousse. Il n'a personne dans cette faction, personne qui l'aime. Personne. Il est seul, tout seul, si seul. Il prend les ciseaux de sa trousse et s'assoit en tailleurs sur son tapis blanc, Mr. Nounours sur les genoux. La première coupure est douloureuse. La ligne fine et rouge le brûle et il mord dans la peluche pour ne pas pleurer tandis que d'autre coupures suivent. Il veut mourir. Il en a marre de vivre ainsi, dans cette faction où il n'a pas sa place et où personne ne l'aime. Il en a marre. Mais il ne peux pas mourir tout de suite, parce que sinon qui s'occuperai de Mr. Nounours ?

 ** _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

 **Le devoir d'aujourd'hui est sur**

 **Mon existence, sans consistance.**

 **Je ne manque de rien, tout va bien, je vis tranquillement.**

 **Mais alors pourquoi parfois, non en fait,** **tout le temps**

 **Je me sens triste ?**

 **Je me sens seul ?**

* * *

Au fond, c'est drôle non ? Le jeune garçon de douze ans ajuste ses manches afin de cacher ses cicatrices blanchâtres. Ses avants bras sont tailladés, il a une myriade de petites cicatrices droites et légèrement boursouflées. Son regard absent se pose sur la feuille, sans réellement la voir si ce n'est la note. En grand, en rouge et entourées de plusieurs coups de stylo. 2/20. Il froisse la feuille et commence à dessiner sur son cahier, ignorant les quelques injonctions au travail du professeur. La sonnerie résonne. Stridente, elle lui vrille les tympans et il met sa tête entre ses bras. Autour de lui, il entend les chaises racler le sol et les élèves se disperser mais lui ne bouge pas ;

\- Hé.

Il ouvre un œil et regarde le prof en face de lui. Ce con prend un air faussement compatissant ;

\- Pourquoi tu ne travailles pas, mon grand ?

\- Je suis pas « votre grand » déjà. Et laissez moi tranquille, les cours je m'en fiche.

\- Allons… Tu ne peux pas dire ça. Le savoir est le plus grand des trésors.

Il serre les dents et se redresse pour toiser le professeur d'un air furibond ;

\- Ah oui ? Je ne peux pas dire ça ? Et qui va m'empêcher de parler et de dire ce que je pense ? Vous ?

Le professeur semble surpris par l'éclat de voix et l'air farouche de son élève. Il ne sait pas quoi répondre. Le plus jeune remet sa tête entre ses bras, signifiant ainsi que la discussion est close. Il n'a pas besoin de montrer un quelconque respect envers ses gens. Il les déteste tous. Il est plein de rancune contre tout le monde. Ses camarades qui l'ont exclut et l'ont méprisés, ses professeurs qui n'ont rien fait pour l'aider, sa mère qui n'est jamais fière de lui… Il corrigera tout ça. Il changera tout dans ce monde ! Il deviendra le plus fort, le plus respecté, le plus craint. Parce qu'il vaut mieux inspirer la peur aux autres. Il sera un monstre, un léviathan. Peu importe ce qui est bien, ce qui est mal. Il sera le meilleur. Il souri intérieurement en brandissant cette promesse qu'il ne pourra tenir, il se noie lui-même dans l'autosatisfaction. On dit de lui qu'il est stupide, qu'il n'a pas sa place ici. Mais même s'il est d'accord sur le dernier point, le premier est faux. Il n'est pas stupide et il le sait. Il a juste une autre forme d'intelligence. Il est très doué aux échecs, il retient les mouvements de combat très rapidement, il sait s'adapter à tout type d'adversaire et d'obstacle. Il n'est pas d'arbre trop grand ou de murs trop haut pour qu'il ne puisse le franchir. C'est ça son intelligence, alors non il ne retient pas les formules mathématiques par cœur, mais savoir résoudre une équation à deux inconnus n'est pas capital dans la vie, savoir se défendre est déjà bien plus utile selon lui. Alors il sait que les autres le méprisent, il aimerai dire que cela ne lui fait rien mais ce serai faux. Alors sa douleur il la cache le jour et l'extériorise en se blessant lui-même, le soir dans sa chambre. Avec ses ciseaux. Sa main se crispe sur son avant bras. Pourquoi a-t-il tellement envie de pleurer ?

 ** _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

 **Peux-tu lire les kanjis sur le tableau ?**

 **Peux-tu lire les pensées de cet enfant ?**

 **Ce cœur qui a été repeint en noir,**

 **Hé, qui a fait ça ?**

 **Hé, qui es-tu ?!**

 **Peux-tu résoudre cette équation à la calculatrice ?**

 **Peux-tu résoudre l'envie suicidaire de cet enfant ?**

 **Ça ira si nous restons comme ça ?**

 **Hé, qu'est ce que je dois faire ?**

 **Peu importe, j'en ai assez !**

* * *

Il a quatorze ans à présent. La puberté ne l'a pas affublé de boutons comme la plupart de ses camarades de classe, et sa voix a mué rapidement. De toute façon il ne parle à personne mais il doit bien avouer que ses remarques cyniques et assassines auraient eu bien moins d'impact avec une voix passant du grave à l'aiguë aussi vite. Il est toujours plus grand d'une tête que les autres mais n'est plus aussi maigrelet ; il s'est étoffé. Ses épaules sont plus larges et ses bras plus musclé à force de s'entraîner dans sa chambre le soir. Il a réussi a s'acheter des haltères et chaque jour il fait de l'exercice durant au moins une heure. Cependant il est toujours aussi seul. A une différence prés ; la solitude, il l'a choisi. L'adolescent a remarqué que les regards des autres sur lui avait changé, il l'a sentit. Il n'est plus méprisé, il les effraie à présent. Sa grande taille, ses muscles, son air téméraire et bagarreur, tout cela fait que les autres ont cessé de lui chercher des ennuis. Par un accord tacite, il ignore les autres et les autres l'ignorent. Il s'arrange pour ne jamais croiser sa mère, passant prés d'elle en coup de vent afin d'éviter les réflexions ou les regards pleins de tristesse et de déception que l'érudite pose sur son fils. Il sait qu'il la déçoit avec son comportement mais elle est fautive aussi ! Si elle n'avait pas voulu le forcer à tout prix à travailler il aurait pu y prendre du plaisir, au lieu de se braquer comme un cheval devant un obstacle. Elle a visé trop haut trop vite, et lui il ne pouvait suivre le rythme.

\- J'imagine que tu ne connais pas la réponse ?

Il regarde le professeur et hausse un sourcil ;

\- J'imagine que vous connaissez la réponse à votre question débile, alors pourquoi me la poser ?

Le professeur s'indigne ;

\- Je ne vous permet pas de me parler sur ce ton ! Vous aurez trois heures de colle et un devoir supplémentaire noté à me rendre. Si vous continuer ainsi, jeune homme, je demanderai votre renvoie.

L'adolescent a un sourire désabusé puis reprend son crayon et recommence à dessiner. Il s'en fout royalement de ce que peut bien penser ce vieux con.

\- Comment tu fais pour les rembarrer comme ça ? J'aurais trop peur moi…

Il met quelque secondes avant de comprendre que c'est à lui que l'on parle et lance un regard surpris à la fille devant lui qui vient de se retourner ;

\- Bah je fais rien de particulier… Juste ça me vient comme ça.

Elle lui souri doucement ;

\- Justement, c'est ça que je trouve impressionnant. Je suis incapable de faire ça moi. Tu manges avec nous ce midi ?

Dire qu'il étais surpris serai un euphémisme. D'ailleurs il dirait probablement plutôt qu'il « était sur le cul ». Sérieusement ? Elle a bien demander s'il voulait manger avec elle ? Il hésite un peu puis murmure un vague « je verrais » avant de se murer dans son mutisme.

Finalement il mange avec elle, juste eux deux. Il est gêné et ne sait pas de quoi parler alors il la laisse mener la conversation. Le lendemain aussi. Et la semaine suivante. Il apprend qu'elle aime les sciences surtout la physique, qu'elle n'aime pas la glace au chocolat et préfère la fraise et rêve de devenir chef de faction. Il ne se confit pas, elle n'insiste pas. Les repas ensembles sont quotidiens et il se surprend à trouver cela agréable. Il ose espérer ; pour la première fois depuis longtemps il ne se sent ni rejeter, ni épier, ni insulté. Et putain ce que ça peut lui faire du bien d'être comme ça. Il se discipline un peu plus en cours, fais ses devoirs même s'il ne participe toujours pas. Même les miracles ont des limites. Et cette fille, pour lui, c'est un miracle.

Au bout de plusieurs semaines, elle lui avoue ses sentiments, qu'elle l'aime et voulait se rapprocher de lui depuis longtemps. Il ne lui a toujours pas parlé de ses tendances suicidaires. Il lui dit qu'il l'aime. Elle sourit mais rapidement ce sourire se tord en un rictus malsain et il fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant pas.

\- Attend sérieusement ? Tu y a vraiment crut ? Putain, en fait t'es vraiment con comme mec.

Plusieurs autres élèves sortent d'une salle vide et se moquent de lui. L'adolescent écarquille les yeux. Humilié. On vient de l'humilié. Autour de lui, ils rient en le montrant du doigt et plusieurs d'entre eux ont filmer la scène avec leurs téléphones. Il regarde autour de lui. Ils rient. Tous. Ils sont autour de lui. Et ils rient. Il déteste leurs rires ! Il les entends se moquer de lui, ils l'insultent en riant. Il a la tête qui tourne et quelqu'un lui crache dessus.

Il serre les poings et dans un grognement de rage il donne un coup de poing dans le menton de la fille face à lui. Il veut effacer se sourire moqueur de son visage. Ce visage qu'il avait aimé durant plusieurs semaines. Il frappe. Il est aveuglé par la colère, la vengeance, la honte, la trahison. Il s'en fout du sang sur ses poings, il se fout des cris de douleurs, il se fout de tout. Il faut trois professeurs pour le retenir et l'arracher à sa proie. La fille saigne, recroquevillée au sol. Pauvre petite chose gémissante, pathétique et ensanglantée. Il sourit en regardant la flaque de sang au sol et la dent qui flotte dedans avant de partir dans un léger rire qui s'amplifie. Il a un fou rire malsain en fixant la fille meurtrie au sol et les autres le regardent comme s'il était devenue fou. C'est vrai. Il l'est. Il a aimé entendre ses cris, sentir sa chair et ses os craquer contre ses poings et l'odeur rouillée du sang, la sensation des ongles s'enfonçant dans sa propre chair, veine tentative de se défendre. Une souris voulant combattre un tigre. Alors il rit. Parce qu'au fond c'est drôle, non ? Ils le regardent comme un monstre alors que c'est eux qui l'on créer. Il est la somme de leurs vices, le fruit de leurs erreurs, la matérialisation de leurs pêchées. C'est pour ça qu'ils le craignent, qu'ils le haïssent. Que c'est drôle. Hilarant. Alors il rit. Sans s'arrêter.

 ** _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

 **Depuis combien de temps dérivons-nous,**

 **Dans une hypnose qui nous néglige ?**

 **J'ai toujours essayé de protéger**

 **Un semblant de fierté**

 **Mais je ne peux rien y faire !**

 ** _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

Il est plus seul que jamais. L'incident s'est produit il y a deux semaine et elle n'est toujours pas revenu de l'hôpital. Apparemment il lui aurait casser deux dents, une cote et brisé le poignet. Sa mère a était convoqué et a convaincu le proviseur, enfin lui a ordonné, de laisser son fils continué a étudié, arguant que c'était la faute de la fille. Il est d'accord sur le fait qu'elle l'a bien chercher. Sa mère lui a mit une raclée quand il est rentré chez lui et a payé pour étouffer l'affaire. Il est à présent consigné dans une salle de classe durant chaque pause, il ne peut se déplacer s'il n'est pas accompagné par un professeur et le soir sa mère vient le chercher à la sortie. Il n'a plus ses haltères, bien que cela ne l'empêche pas de s'entraîner quand même. Ses notes ne sont plus aussi désastreuses depuis qu'il a commencé à faire ses devoirs, il est remonté à 9/20. On dira qu'il sauve les meubles. Le jeune adolescent regarde dehors et appuie sa joue contre sa main.

Il s'ennuie tellement, pourquoi reste-t-il assis là ? Pourquoi vient-il encore ici ? Il semble évident que cela ne sert à rien et que tous se porteraient bien mieux s'il n'était pas ici. Après la colère de s'être fait manipulé et humilié vient la peine. Il avait vraiment crut…Il avait espéré que, peut être, c'était possible que quelqu'un s'intéresse à lui. S'intéresse à qui il est vraiment et ne s'arête pas juste au fait qu'il soit un cancre ou bien qu'il soit cynique… Il y a crut.

Un instant seulement il s'était senti bien et maintenant il a si froid. C'est comme avoir montré le soleil à un aveugle avant de le recondamner au noir éternel. Tant qu'il ne savait pas à coté de quoi il passait, il s'en fichait. A présent, comment se convaincre qu'il n'a besoin de personne ? Alors qu'il sait ce que c'est se soucier de quelqu'un ? Il a été stupide de croire que quelqu'un pouvait l'aimer. Même sa mère ne l'aime pas alors qui pourrai le faire ? Il ne mérite pas l'amour de quelqu'un. Il se croyait supérieur, se convaincant que les autres étaient dans le faux et que lui seul détenait la Vérité. Il s'est trompé. Il se noyé dans l'autosatisfaction, se contentant de l'amour qu'il se prodiguer à lui-même. Comment s'en satisfaire à présent ? L'on ne donne pas une gouttelette d'eau à un assoiffé, cela ne fait que ressentir la soif plus vivement. C'est cruel. Il serre compulsivement son avant bras, strié de cicatrices récentes. Il n'en peux plus. Il veut en finir définitivement. Il veut mourir.

Il a froid. Il ne supporte plus les glaces à la fraise.

 ** _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

 **Comme d'habitude je n'ai pas réussis**

 **Le devoir précédent**

 **Je ne manque de rien, tout va bien, je vis tranquillement.**

 **Mais alors, pourquoi la masse qui me sert de cœur**

 **Dit qu'elle veut disparaître ? Dit qu'elle veut mourir ?**

* * *

A quinze ans, il rate sa deuxième tentative de suicide. A croire que même pour se tuer il est trop nul. Sa mère l'a fait aller dans un hôpital durant trois semaines. Evidemment, des professeurs particuliers venaient lui faire cours sur son lit d'hôpital. Sous perfusion et trop faible pour se rebeller, il ne peux que laisser les professeurs l'abrutir de questions et de connaissances dont il se fiche éperdument. Pourquoi est-il encore en vie ? Il veut mourir… Il veux juste arrêter d'avoir froid. Il en a marre d'avoir froid, il veux de la chaleur. Un brasier. Il veux brûler dans un brasier. Il regarde les profs défiler d'un air absent et morne, les infirmiers disent que c'est à cause du traitement. Ils disent qu'ils vont l'aider et ça le fait rire parce que lui il ne veux pas être aider. Il se complaît dans sa douleur. Il veux le chaud mais il en a peur. Peur de se brûler, peur d'avoir encore plus mal. Il a vu le soleil une fois, et il s'est brûler a ses rayons. Pourquoi tenter de recommencer ? Il est semble-t-il condamner à la froideur lunaire. Les deux ne peuvent se rencontrer. Et voila qu'il devient poète, mais que mettent-ils dans leurs perfusions ?! De la drogue de fraternel ? Déjà que ses infirmiers sont altruistes…A ce stade, il va crever de dégoût et pas grâce à un suicide.

Il soupire et regarde par la fenêtre. Le ciel est gris. Génial, Chicago est encore plus moche sous un ciel gris. Tout est moche de toute façon dans cette ville, surtout les yeux des gens. Ils ont tous les yeux vides, lasses, tristes. Lui, il a un regard dur, un regard d'acier. Pour ce que ça lui a servi. Il regarde la perfusion plantée dans sa peau et ses yeux dérivent sur son poignet qu'ils ont bandé. Tss… Comme si ça changeait quoique ce soit à ce qu'il y a en dessous. Il est las de toute cette mascarade qu'est sa vie chez les érudits. Il va vivre, puisqu'apparement une force supérieure se fout de sa gueule et l'empêche de mourir. Mais putain, s'il vit alors les gens vont en chier autant que lui en a chié. Il va quitter les érudits et devenir le plus fort et le plus craint de tous. Et alors, il pourra se venger sur tout ceux qui l'ont humiliés. Tous. Et cette promesse, il la tiendra. Il aura sa vengeance quoi qu'il en coûte.

 ** _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

 **Peux-tu lire les kanjis sur le tableau ?**

 **Peux-tu lire les pensées de cet enfant ?**

 **Ce cœur qui a été repeint en noir,**

 **Hé, qui a fait ça ?**

 **Hé, qui es-tu ?!**

 **Peux-tu résoudre cette équation à la calculatrice ?**

 **Peux-tu résoudre l'envie suicidaire de cet enfant ?**

 **Ça ira si nous restons comme ça ?**

 **Hé, qu'est ce que je dois faire ?**

 **Allez, qu'est ce que je dois faire ?!**

* * *

Le test d'aptitude est aujourd'hui. Il sait qu'il sera Audacieux, c'est une évidence pour lui. Que pourrait-il être d'autre ? Il regarde sa chambre et souri, désabusé. Les murs blancs sont recouverts de mots, de phrase ou de dessins tracés au marqueur noir indélébile, le sol semble être en guerre d'indépendance et il ne saurai dire qui des chaussettes ou des caleçons gagnera la bataille pour le contrôle du tapis. Il empoigne son sac et le rempli de ses livres de cours et autres cahiers, attrape une bouteille de whisky dans la cuisine puis sort dans la rue. Il lance son sac par terre sur le trottoir et l'arrose avec l'alcool avant de craquer une allumette.

\- Adieu, engins de torture.

Il met le feu au sac en souriant d'un air satisfait. Il en a rêvé de ce jour ! Autour de lui des gens crient mais il les ignore et croise les bras. Les flammes consument les cahiers, dévorent l'encre, brûle les pages. Le feu détruit tout. Il brûle cette école trop exigeante des érudits qui a fait de lui ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. Il brûle tout ce qui la glacé à l'intérieur. Mais la chaleur de ce brasier ne le réchauffe pas. Il pensait que cela le libérerai d'un poids de détruire tout ça mais il faut croire que non, il se sent toujours aussi vide. Peut être qu'il est cassé, son cœur. Comme une vieille horloge qui ne saurait plus dire l'heure. Il est glacé. La glace a du geler ses rouages, mais il semblerai que le feu ne puisse le décongeler. Ses yeux se perdent dans les flammes rousses. Il murmure du bout des lèvres ;

\- Adieu…

Il rentre chez lui, ne laissant rien d'autre que des cendres et des pages calcinées sur le trottoir. Il retourne dans sa chambre et se jette sur son lit, il fouille un instant sous son oreiller et ressort une vieille peluche. Autrefois blanche, elle est aujourd'hui grise et reprisée de partout, l'on ne reconnait que vaguement qu'elle fut un ours. Il a seize ans, demain il ne sera plus ici. Il serre de toutes ses forces la peluche contre son cœur. Parce que partir, ça effraie tout le monde. Et puis il ne pourra pas le prendre avec lui, alors merci d'avoir été là Mr. Nounours. Merci de l'avoir empêché de totalement geler… Il ne reviendra jamais mais il n'oubliera jamais non plus que, quelque part, caché entre un pantalon sale et ballon de foot, il y a une peluche qui l'a empêcher plusieurs fois de se laisser aller. C'est peu, c'est ridicule, c'est peut être même pitoyable. A son age, avoir une peluche…mais c'est la seule source de chaleur qu'il avait, la seule. Il serre fort Mr. Nounours en pleurant un peu. La nuit tombe, il entend la pluie tombé sur Chicago. Dense et drue. Il a l'impression que le ciel pleure avec lui et il se sent moins seul. Il a seize ans, demain il ne sera plus ici.

 ** _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

 **Peux tu réciter les formules d'aire d'un triangle ?**

 **Peux-tu réciter les rêves de ton enfance ?**

 **Tous ces rêves qui ont été abandonnés dans le noir,**

 **Hé, qui a fait ça ?**

 **Je le sais déjà !**

 **Peux-tu devenir un adulte pour de bon ?**

 **Avant ça, qu'est ce que c'est donc qu'être adulte ?!**

 **A qui faut-il que je demande pour qu'on me réponde ?**

* * *

Il écoute le discourt de la chef de Faction Fraternelle -il ne se souvient même plus de son nom. A ses cotés, sa mère est tendue. Elle sait qu'il va faire défaction et elle craint pour son image de parfaite érudite. Il hésite un peu, se dit que c'est la dernière occasion qu'il aura de lui parler peut-être, alors tout doucement il murmure ;

\- J'aurais aimé…qu'au moins une fois tu sois fière de moi.

Il ne sait pas si elle l'a entendu, elle ne dit rien et il baisse la tête. Encore une fois, il est rejeté. Il sursaute quand il sent la main de sa mère se poser sur son épaule et le serrer maladroitement. Il en aurait pleuré de joie, il y a quelque années. Mais à présent cela ne lui donne rien d'autre qu'un goût amer dans la bouche ; si elle avait fait son rôle de mère, il aurait put être heureux. A la place de cela, elle a tenue à son image publique, à ce que son fils soit parfait -trop parfait- et aujourd'hui elle s'en mord les doigts.

\- Eric Matthew.

Le grand blond se lève et descend les marches rapidement. Il adresse à peine un regard à la Fraternelle, quelle faction inutile !- et se coupe largement la paume au dessus des braises ardentes. Peut-être que ce feu là parviendra à le réchauffer. Les cries de joie, les sifflements et les applaudissements des audacieux lui confirment déjà qu'il a fait le bon choix. Eric rejoint la faction, ignorant ostensiblement le regard de sa mère, Jeanine, dans son dos. Il a fait son choix. Il a toujours su que ce serait ça. Il a fait défaction. Il est un Audacieux.

 ** _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

 **Hé, qu'est ce que je dois faire ?!**

 **Peu importe j'en ai assez !**

* * *

 **C'était Eric ! Vous aviez deviné ? Ou pas ? Ma bêta-lectrice n'avait pas deviné sur le coup, et avait plutôt pensé à Johan ^^**

 **Chapitre pas très joyeux en tout cas, mais je voulais mettre mon point de vu sur l'enfance du leader. Au début, je pensais le publier en One-Shot mais comme je fais référence a son passé parfois dans cette fiction, j'ai pensé qu'il était plus logique que ce soit ici. En tout cas, si vous avez des remarques ou même juste me donner votre avis même négatif (tant que c'est constructif tout avis est bon à prendre, je ne suis pas un écrivain confirmé non plus ^^).**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse, et je vous dit a la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre. Bye !**


	7. Discussion et Provocation

**Coucou les lecteurs !**

 **Alors déjà je tient à m'excuser pour le retard de publication (même si bon, publier un vendredi au lieu d'un jeudi c'est pas si terrible ^^) mais j'ai eu des problèmes avec internet. Et comme toujours merci à celle qui m'ont laissé une review sur le chapitre précédent. :) Sur ce, je vous laisse avec le chapitre sept et on se retrouve en bas.**

* * *

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui a fais ?

La question est sèche, froide. Quatre est surpris par le changement de ton d'Eric ;

\- Rien. On parlait juste.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui a fais ?

La question est sèche, froide. Quatre est surpris par le changement de ton d'Eric ;

\- Rien. On parlait juste.

Le grand blond regarde la fille pleurer et grimace un peu. Elle semblait plus forte que ça, il ne s'attendait pas à la voir pleurer ainsi. Il s'est peut-être trompé sur son compte finalement, elle reste une fraternelle. Les fines épaules tressautent au rythme de la respiration saccadé. Elle finit peu a peu par se calmer et lance un regard d'excuse et de honte a Quatre

\- Est-ce que…je peux partir maintenant ?

\- Oui, vas-y.

La jeune fille se lève et passe prés d'Eric pour rejoindre rapidement la sortie. Il croise le regard rougi et honteux de la jeune novice puis regarde Quatre, une fois Lilo sorti ;

\- Tu m'expliques ?

\- Expliquer quoi ?

\- Oh je ne sais pas…Peut être pourquoi tu as fais chialer cette gamine ? Je croyais que j'avais le monopole de la Terreur chez les novices, tu voudrais peut-être des conseils ?

\- J'ai rien fait Eric, juste posé des questions. Je te laisse ta place de connard en chef.

Quatre souri légèrement en disant ça puis poursuit devant le regard toujours insistant de son ami. C'est son coté ancien érudit ; Eric veut toujours tout savoir ;

\- Elle a cassé le nez d'un autre novice, j'ai voulu savoir ce qu'il c'était passé. Il s'avère que ce gars soit venue lui chercher des emmerdes et a dit qu'elle était un assassin et elle vient de craquer a cause de la culpabilité. Tu devrais lui parler.

Eric met quelques secondes avant de réagir ;

\- Hein ? Tu veux que MOI j'aille lui parler ? Envoie ta copine, elle est bien plus qualifiée pour réconforter une pisseuse.

\- Eric… C'est TOI qui étais sur le terrain à ce moment la. Les explications de Tris, Christina ou les miennes elle s'en fout. Ce dont elle a besoin c'est que toi tu lui dises qu'elle a bien agis. En plus, elle est convaincue de l'avoir tuée, tu devrais lui dire que c'est faux.

Le blond pince les lèvres. Il n'est pas doué pour réconforter les gens, leur faire peur oui mais aider ? Il avait une tête à aider les gens ? Non. Heureusement d'ailleurs, il perdrait en crédibilité sinon. Comment ça se réconforte en plus une fille ? Enfin, il a bien quelques idées mais il doute que Quatre pense à _cette façon_ quand il lui dit de le faire. Et puis c'est une novice. Ca ne l'avance pas beaucoup, mais s'il ne le fait pas il aura Quatre sur le dos. Et Tris. Et Christina. Et Dieu sait qu'ils peuvent être chiants quand ils ont une idée en tête.

\- Ouai, j'y penserai. Bon, j'ai besoin de toi pour organiser le planning d'entrainement.

\- Un jour je me ferais payer les heures sup', et ce jour la vous allez tous douiller sévère.

Il souri et suit Eric dans son bureau. Malgré son caractère de merde et sa manie à vouloir toujours tout contrôler, Quatre tient à son amitié avec le leader en chef.

* * *

La honte ! Elle avait fondu en larme devant Quatre mais en plus il avait fallu qu'Eric arrive a ce moment la. Elle avait cru mourir de honte. Elle essuie ses joues et tente de reprendre un souffle normal. Mon dieu, mais quelle tête a-t-elle ? Elle ne peut rejoindre les autres avec ses yeux rougis… Elle soupire et ses pas la mènent vers les dortoirs. Tant qu'il n'y a personne, elle va se laver. Elle se sentira sans doute mieux après ça.

\- Hé toi !

Elle blêmi et hésite à se retourner. Ce n'est peut être pas elle que l'on appelle ? Enfin, étant donné qu'il n'y a personne d'autre… Elle se retourne a contre cœur, espérant que ses yeux ne sont pas trop rouges ;

\- ..Oui ?

Le grand garçon natif lui fait un grand sourire et la rejoint en quelque enjambée.

\- Alors je me suis pas loupé, t'es bien le mec du train ! Enfin…La fille du train ?

Elle rougi en voyant son regard sur sa poitrine et met ses bras contre elle en fronçant les sourcils ;

\- Hé ! Ne te gêne pas surtout !

\- Je suis juste surpris, je pensais que t'étais un mec. Donc, moi c'est Khan, et toi ?

\- Lilo… Je t'ai vu te battre contre Eric, tout a l'heure.

Il grimace et touche légèrement son nez qui est un peu gonflé et rouge ;

\- Ouai… Il m'a pas loupé mais bon. C'est Eric quoi. Toi par contre je t'ai vu exploser le nez d'un des transferts ! Tu démarre fort, la novice. Entre hier et aujourd'hui tu commence à te faire remarquer, y a même certain natif qui parient sur ton classement.

Elle le regarde surprise ;

\- Vraiment ?

\- Ouai, faudra que tu viennes un peu avec nous. Genre se soir au Green Witch ? Tu peux venir avec tes potes aussi hein ! On se rejoint la bas, quelques natifs et moi après l'entrainement. Bon a se soir alors !

Le grand brun disparaît en un coup de vent, laissant une Lilo médusée derrière lui. C'était quoi ça ? Décidant de ne pas y porter trop d'attention pour le moment elle entre dans son dortoir. Une bonne douche. Voila ce dont elle a besoin !

Lorsqu'Alona revient se changer dans les dortoirs, Lilo est lavé et elle a même réussi à discipliner ses cheveux. La jeune fille a également nettoyé de fond en comble la chambre, voulant à tout prix s'occuper les mains et l'esprit afin de ne pas laisser son esprit dérivé vers des pensées plus sombres. Elle a enlevé toute les toiles d'araignées, fait les lits, passer la poussière avec un chiffon qu'elle a trouvé dans un coin, et aérer la pièce.

\- Wow… C'est officiel ; tu es devenue la préposée au ménage.

Elle souri amusé a l'asiatique ;

\- C'est ça, je l'ai fait une fois et je ne le referai pas. Comment c'est fini l'entrainement ?

\- Normalement, Tris m'a montré plein de nouvelles parades ! Par contre Quatre n'est pas revenue, tout comme toi d'ailleurs. Tu racontes ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Je vous raconte tout ça a table, j'ai une faim de loup et cette après midi l'entrainement est supervisé par Christina et Eric. Vaux mieux prendre des forces.

Alona grimace mais accepte. Elle lui apprend que Viktor et les autres sont déjà la bas, et qu'elle était venue pour changer son haut parce que « c'est dégoûtant de passer toute une journée à baigner dans sa sueur ! ». Lilo ne peux que lever les yeux au ciel puis elle sourit ;

\- Au fait, tant qu'on est que nous deux… Explique-moi ton problème avec Johan et Simon ?

\- Quel problème ? J'ai pas de problème !

\- Ah d'autre ! Dés qu'ils sont la soit tu deviens muette sois tu rougi pour un rien ! Alors dis moi, c'est lequel des deux ?

L'asiatique rougi et ne répond pas immédiatement. Elle prend le temps de changer son débardeur noir avant d'avouer a contre cœur ;

\- Simon…Depuis qu'on est môme chez les Sincères…

\- Je m'en doutais…

\- Oh c'est bon ! Toi je te trouve bien proche de Viktor !

Lilo la regarde avec des yeux écarquillés ;

\- Viktor ? Pas du tout ! On est juste complice. Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer encore.

\- Mouai c'est ça –elle fait une moue boudeuse puis dit- On devrait rejoindre les autres, l'entrainement ça creuse !

\- Je te suis, Al'.

\- Lilo la guerrière ; le retour !

\- La guerrière ? Sérieusement Simon ?

Le brun lui fait un grand sourire tout en se servant généreusement des haricots verts. Elle secoue la tète puis s'assoit a leur table. Viktor la regarde en plissant les yeux ;

\- Tu as pleuré.

Les regards se braquent sur elle immédiatement. Passant de l'inquisiteur de Viktor à l'inquiet de Johan, de l'incrédule d'Alona au calme de Simon. Elle joue un peu avec ses haricots, retardant la réponse à leur question muette. Finalement, Alona prend la parole ;

\- Je n'avais même pas vu que tu avais pleuré, se reproche-t-elle avant de demander, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Rien, j'ai juste… Craqué ?

\- Tu n'es pas du genre a craquer.

\- Comment peux-tu le savoir Simon ? On ne se connait que depuis hier !

Le brun appuie son menton contre son poing.

\- Je le sais.

\- Je suis d'accord avec lui. Lilo, t'as pas l'air d'une fille qui craque facilement.

\- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre Viktor ! Et puis c'est bon, ça va mieux là.

\- Tu vois ? Tu garde tout pour toi. Mais on est tes amis maintenant, tu peux nous parler tu sais !

Lilo regarde Alona qui vient de parler. Elle aimerait lui dire que non, elle ne peut pas leur dire. Elle ne peut pas leur parler de sa divergence, du traumatisme d'avoir tué quelqu'un. Ils ne comprendraient pas. Elle baisse la tête et ne dit rien. Ils ont raison. Elle se renferme sur elle-même mais à qui pourrait-elle se confier ? Les gens comme elle, on les tue dés qu'on les trouve. Sa main serre compulsivement son couteau ;

\- Je… Désolé, je n'aime pas parler de ce qui ne va pas.

En prononçant ses mots, elle se rend compte a quel point c'est vrai. Cependant, ce renfermement n'est pas inné chez elle, non. C'est plutôt que personne chez elle ne pouvait ou ne voulait entendre. Elle se rappelle du malaise qui l'envahissait quand elle voulait parler a sa sœur ou a Jonas, quand elle se sentait mal mais aucun des deux n'avaient le temps de l'écouter. Alors évidemment, elle a apprit le silence. Chez les fraternels on ferme les yeux, on ne regarde que ce qui est beau et brille, jamais ce qui est noir et vicié. Les fraternels sont toujours heureux après tout. Mais le bonheur continue ne peux être attend que si on est aveugle.

\- Lil ? ça va ?

La main de Viktor sur son bras lui fait relever les yeux et elle sourit un peu, crispée

\- Ouai, c'est bon maintenant… Au fait, ce soir y a des natifs qui nous ont invités à aller boire un coup avec eux.

\- Vraiment ? Génial !

\- Encore au bar ? Je sens que je vais encore galérer a me réveillé…

\- Jo' faut qu'on aille se faire tatouer avant !

L'ancien érudit souri ;

\- J'approuve… On vous rejoindra au bar ok ? On filera des l fin de l'entrainement chez le tatoueur.

\- Ok, de toute façon faudra qu'on passe se changer au vestiaire. Hier j'ai détesté être dans ma tenue d'entrainement là bas.

\- Petite nature…

\- Hé Lilo ! Je ne te permets pas !

La bande par dans un fou rire devant l'air indigné de la jeune asiatique, qui rapidement les rejoint. La jeune rousse cesse de rire et regarde ses amis en souriant un peu. Elle aimerait bien ne pas penser à ses problèmes, ne pas avoir la culpabilité au creux de sa poitrine. Matérialisation bien réelle de sa douleur mentale. Johan redevient sérieux et hésite quelques secondes avant de demander ;

\- Vous avez vu ce qu'il s'est passé chez les érudits ?

\- Non ?

L'ancien érudit grimace et dit ;

\- Je l'ai vu sur le journal, tout a l'heure ; une érudite a dénoncé sa mère qui était une divergente. Le père était au courant et va être exécuté…

\- Oh putain…

Lilo pâlit et met une main devant sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés. Viktor à l'air particulièrement choqué aussi et demande ;

\- Mais… Elle a dénoncé sa mère ?

\- Ouai…

Un silence s'installe entre eux. Ils se regardent les uns les autres, ils savent que normalement ils devraient se réjouir qu'il y a une divergente en moins mais ils n'y arrivent pas. Simon prend la parole après un soupire ;

\- C'est chaud quand même… Enfin, je veux dire… Je suis pas un dissident, hein, je ne dis pas qu'il faut soutenir les divergents et tout mais…ça part loin non ?

\- J'en ai l'impression, cacher un divergent n'était pas aussi sévèrement puni avant, ajoute Viktor.

\- C'est Matthew qui a durci les règles contre eux ; elle a une obsession pour la traque des divergents. Ç'en serait presque effrayant.

Lilo regarde ses amis parler sans rien dire. La traque… Elle a l'impression d'être la biche que le chasseur poursuit. Réussira-t-elle à s'enfuir ou bien le chasseur la trouvera ? Elle crispe ses mains sur les couverts. Divergente. Dénonciation. Exécution. Traque. Tout ceci lui semblait si irréel… Et à présent, elle prend pleinement conscience que c'est désormais sa vie. Une vie cachée. Elle aurait peut-être du écouter Arvid et le suivre chez les sans factions.

Alona donne un coup de coude a Lilo en disant tout bas ;

\- Putain, y a Mr. Connard qui arrive droit vers nous. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment…

\- Qui ça ?

\- Ben…

Lilo relève la tête et voit qu'en effet, le transfert qu'elle a frappé vient à grandes enjambés vers eux, le nez gonflé sous le pansement. Elle sent les ennuis arriver et se redresse. Toujours au mauvais moment lui ; elle était en pleine crise existentielle !

\- Toi, tu vas me le payer !

\- Si tu le dis…

Il grince des dents sous l'humiliation ;

\- C'est ça, tu feras moins la maligne demain quand on se battra. Parce que ton attaque

\- de lâche ne marchera pas cette fois !

Le scandale que fait Ben attire quelques regards curieux, que cela soit des novices aussi bien que des audacieux. Décidant que si elle se laisse insulté ainsi devant tout le monde, elle n'aura aucun respect de la par de qui que soit, elle pose calmement son couteau et sa fourchette. Elle se lève et fait le tour de la table pour se mettre juste devant lui, le défiant du regard ;

\- Tu as dit que j'étais quoi ?

\- Parce qu'en plus de ça maintenant tu es sourde ? J'ai dit que tu étais LÂCHE.

Il insiste sur le dernier mot. Lilo le regarde puis souri un peu et émet un léger rire.

\- Vraiment ? Mais en fait, mon grand, tu es vraiment pitoyable. Tu le sais, n'est ce pas ? Venir te donner en spectacle devant tout le monde alors que je n'ai fait que me défendre ? Et ça se dit audacieux ?

Elle croise les bras tout en continuant de parler, perdant son sourire et ayant un regard dur ;

\- Tu me traite de lâche ? Parfait. Alors vas y, si tu veux on peut se battre, la maintenant devant tout le monde Parce qu'après tout c'est pour ça que tu es venu non ? Ou alors tu voulais juste venir déverser ta merde et te barrer après ?

\- Je…

\- La ferme, je n'ai pas finis. Tes parents t'ont jamais appris la politesse ? Alors maintenant c'est simple, tu veux te battre ? On va se battre, je te prends quand tu veux. Mais si tu es venu juste pour m'insulter en pensant que j'aller pas me défendre comme la petite chose fragile que je ne suis pas, bah désolé mec mais tu t'es raté.

La déclaration de Lilo fait mouche, car Ben ouvre la bouche mais ne semble pas savoir quoi répondre. Quelques rires fusent parmi les rangs audacieux et il rougit de honte. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle l'ouvrirait. Il pensait qu'elle allait se laisser faire, c'est une fraternelle après tout !

\- Je…

\- Bien, c'est un bon début. Par contre il manque le verbe et le complément.

Sentant que s'il n'accepte pas le défi, les autres le verront comme un lâche Ben pâlit. Il n'avait pas prévue ça ! Cette fille semble si sure d'elle, ça ne le rassure pas du tout, surtout qu'elle a déjà tué quelqu'un ! Dans quelle merde il s'est fourré…

\- Okay, on va se battre.

\- Attendez.

Lilo relève la tète et regarde Eric. Elle ne l'avait même pas entendu approcher. Elle croise brièvement son regard et le souvenir de la scène à laquelle il a assisté lui revient en mémoire. Comment peut-il la croire crédible après l'avoir vu pleurer ? Mon dieu, la honte…

\- Si vous vous battez, allons plutôt dans la fosse.

Il souri d'un air sadique et les audacieux crient de joie. Un combat, ça va enfin être amusant !

\- Eric, ça ne rentre pas dans le planning…

\- Eh bien, on avance les combats de demain a aujourd'hui, Christina. Tous les novices en tenue de combat dans la fosse dans cinq minutes. Aucun retard ne sera tolérer. Et vous deux, vous êtes les premiers à passer.

Le grand blond leur souri d'un air carnassier, satisfait de voir la peur dans le regard Ben et la confusion mêlé d'appréhension dans celui de Lilo. Les novices se dispersent et Viktor attrape le bras de Lilo ;

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'ai passé par la tête ?!

\- Honnêtement ? C'était surtout du bluff le coup du « on se bat tout de suite »…

L'ancien altruiste soupire puis commence à lui prodiguer de nombreux conseils techniques tout en marchant vers la fosse. Etant donné qu'elle a raté une parti de l'entrainement au combat, elle a des lacunes mais Ben aussi donc elle ne s'inquiète pas vraiment pour ce niveau la. Alona prend le relais et lui montre plusieurs parades que lui ont enseignées Tris quelques heures plus tôt.

\- Tu vas t'en souvenir ?

\- J'ai une bonne mémoire.

\- J'espère pour toi…

Elle regarde le ring et grimace. De nombreux Audacieux se sont ajouté aux novices pour voir le combat, elle a intérêt à assurer si elle ne veut pas être ridicule.

\- On stress ?

La voix grave dans son dos la fait frissonner puis elle se retourne et le regarde.

\- Un peu.

Eric regarde le ring en croisant les bras.

\- C'est sur que vu ton niveau tu ne ferais pas long feu face aux natifs, t'es vraiment pas impressionnante. Surtout qu'avec tes conneries t'as rameuté la moitié des audacieux du réfectoire, t'es sure d'avoir un cerveau ? Quoiqu'il en soit, au moins d'après ce que m'a dit Tris et Quatre t'es pas un cas désespéré. Enfin moins que ce raté de Ben.

Il regarde l'heure ;

\- Dans deux minutes sur le ring, pisseuse. Et fais durer le combat. Je déteste quand c'est expéditif.

Le grand blond rejoint Christina qui lui souri. Lilo ne peux entendre ce qu'elle lui dit mais cela ne doit pas lui plaire puisqu'il soupire d'un air exaspéré.

\- Wow… Dites moi si j'ai rêvé ou Mr. Psychopathe vient de t'encourager ?

\- Euh… On n'a pas la même définition d'encourager… Parce qu'a part me dire que je suis conne, que je n'ai pas le niveau de combattre des natifs et que je suis un cas désespérée…

Alona soupire et secoue la tête ;

\- Ah lala Lilo… Tu ne sais vraiment pas lire entre les lignes hein ? Il a dit que tu étais moins un cas désespéré que Ben et t'a demander de ne pas en finir trop vite avec lui ; clairement il vient de t'encourager en te disant que tu as largement le niveau de le battre !

Lilo hausse un sourcil ;

\- Tu es sure que nous parlons de la même personne ?

\- Alona a raison, en fait il vient d'essayer de… Te rassurer ?

La jeune rousse regarde Simon ;

\- Tu ne vas pas l'encourager dans ses explications douteuses ?

\- Ils ont raison Lilo.

L'intervention de Viktor la fait taire. Ok. Ils ne peuvent pas tous se tromper. Alors, il vient de l'encourager ? Elle rougi légèrement. Si lui pense qu'elle a le niveau, elle doit l'avoir… Et puis il n'a pas l'air du genre à encourager n'importe qui. Elle souri rassurée et ses amis lui frappent dans le dos quand Quatre l'appelle sur le ring ;

\- Allez Lilo !

\- Déchire-le !

\- Prouve-nous que t'es la meilleure !

\- Tu…Tu vas gagner, c'est sur.

Elle souri, revigorée et monte sur le ring. Ben l'y attend déjà et derrière lui elle aperçoit Keira et Samara qui l'encourage. Ses yeux verts cherchent malgré elle le regard bleu glace et elle le voit, au fond appuyé contre un mur. Elle soutient son regard puis regarde Ben, déterminée a montré qu'il ne s'est pas tromper sur elle.

\- Tu veux abandonner ?

\- Dans tes rêves ducon, prépare-toi à morfler.

La voix forte de Quatre annonce le début du combat et Eric souri en coin. Cette année commence à devenir intéressante.

* * *

 **Voila la fin du chapitre 7, merci de continuer a lire cette fiction ^^**

 **Encore désolé pour le retard (bon, un jour ça va quand même, c'est pas si terrible mais bon)**

 **Je continu a publier pendant les vacances qui arrivent, et je souhaite bon courage a ceux qui continuent de travailler.**

 **A jeudi prochain, sans faute cette fois !**


	8. Combat entre Novices

**Voici donc le chapitre du combat entre Lilo et Ben ! J'ai beaucoup aimé décrire les scènes de lutte alors j'espère qu'elles sont réussies ! Bon, je vous laisse lire et on se retrouve en bas ;3**

* * *

Elle pare le premier coup de poing de Ben avec son avant bras et profite du fait que son élan l'entraîne pour lui donner un coup de genoux dans le ventre avant de reculer. Son adversaire gémit de douleur puis se redresse, le regard furieux et il se jette sur elle dans un cri de rage. Si le premier coup fut simple a parer, ceux qui suivent le sont bien moins. Lilo ne peux évite un coup de coude dans le bas de son visage et recule, la lèvre en sang. La jeune fille essuie sa lèvre inférieure du bout du pouce

\- Ok…Tu veux jouer ? On va jouer.

Elle serre les poings et passe a l'offensive. Sa technique n'est pas parfaite et sa garde a de nombreuses failles mais la rage qu'elle met dans ses attaques impressionnent Quatre, Tris et Christina. La jeune fille met toute sa force dans un coup de poing particulièrement violent qui atteint la pomette de Ben, le sonnant un peu. Elle profite de son étourdissement pour le frapper au thorax, l'envoyant au sol. Elle mise sur sa vitesse et sa force brute, qu'elle sait sous estimer par son adversaire. Elle a beau être fine, ses muscles sont tout de mêmes puissants après tout elle travaille aux champs et a la ferme depuis ses 8 ans. Apparemment son adversaire ne s'attendait pas a ça. Elle attend qu'il se relève et sourit narquoisement, ignorant la douleur de sa lèvre fendu

\- Alors mon grand, on tient plus sur ses jambes ?

\- La ferme, salope.

Elle grogne sous l'insulte et se jette sur lui. Elle ne voit pas venir le coup dans le ventre et tombe en arrière, le souffle coupé. Elle l'entend le narguer mais ne fais pas attention a ce qu'il dit. La jeune fille se relève rapidement en reprenant son souffle. Derrière Ben elle peux voir le regard déçu d'Eric et blêmi. Non. Hors de question qu'elle passe pour une faiblarde. Hors de question. Elle se remet en position et attend qu'il attaque, faisant sourde oreille aux provocations réagir au quart de tour n'est pas a son avantage. Il se lasse et l'attaque le premier, initiant un crochet du droit. Lilo attrape le poing de son adversaire et pivote afin de l'envoyé au sol d'un mouvement d'épaule et d'un fauchage de jambe. Tris siffle un peu

\- Pas mal le Uchi Mata…

Quatre approuve et croise les bras sur son torse, en comprenant pourquoi Eric a misé sur celle la. Lilo cloue son adversaire au sol, empoignant fermement son haut.

\- Abandonne.

\- Vas te faire.

Elle hausse un sourcil puis attrape son bras avec violence et lui tord. Ben crie et des larmes perlent a ses yeux. Elle répète son ordre en grognant :

\- Dis que tu abandonnes.

\- Ok ok ! C'est bon j'abandonne mais arette ! Tu vas me casser le bras !

Elle desserre sa prise dés qu'il abandonne et se redresse.

\- La prochaine fois, me provoque pas.

La fosse est silencieuse durant deux secondes puis Quatre annonce Lilo comme gagnante du combat et elle quitte le ring, rougissante en sentant les regards braqués sur elle.

\- Lil ? Rappelle moi de ne jamais t'énerver.

\- Pareil pour moi.

Elle sourit amuser et ébouriffe les cheveux de Viktor et Johan avant de regarder Simon et Alona. Le premier lui souri en lui faisant le V de la victoire tandis que la seconde semble plus mitigée

\- Lil… Tu étais obligée de lui tordre le bras ? Enfin, c'était de la violence inutile non ?

\- C'est le combat, et puis il m'a trop cherché pour s'en sortir indemne. Il a payé le prix de ses provocations.

Alona hoche la tête, comprenant mais ne semble pas adhérer totalement a son explication. Elle n'aime pas la violence inutile. Elle sent une main fine se poser sur son épaule et sursaute violemment en s'écartant. Elle déteste quand on la touche ainsi, elle n'aime pas ne pas voir venir les contacts. Elle respire rapidement et est soulager en voyant la petite métisse face a elle, qui la regarde avec interrogation. Elle répond a la question muette

\- J'ai été surprise.

\- Je vois. Je suis venue te féliciter ça manque un peu de technique encore mais tu sembles savoir te débrouiller. Ou a tu appris l'Uchi Mata ? Certainement pas dans ton ancienne faction.

\- En fait, j'ai vu Eric l'apprendre a Khan durant l'entrainement de ce matin…

Elle espère juste que Christina ne fera pas de remarque comme quoi elle a plus passé de temps a regarder Eric et les natifs qu'a s'entraîner. Déjà que le sourire moqueur de Viktor derrière la leader lui tape sur le système. Christina souri d'un air indéfinissable avant d'être interpeller par un jeune homme brun a la peau pale. La jeune femme lui saute dessus en criant « Wiiiiiiiill » et Lilo en conclu que c'est le prénom de l'homme.

\- Khan contre Simon.

Elle se tourne vers son ami qui a perdu toute ses couleurs.

\- Euh…Vraiment ?

Johan prend sa main et la serre en essayant d'être rassurant

\- T'inquiète pas…Il ne va pas aller a fond en sachant que tu es un transfert…

\- Enfin normalement.

\- Alona ! J'essaye de le rassurer !

La jeune asiatique lui lance un regard noir devant le reproche de l'ancien érudit puis croise les bras. Elle n'a dit que la vérité. Et puis il est peu probable que le géant brun se retienne de frapper fort. Lilo souri encourageante a Simon

\- Essaye de faire comme moi tu pares ses coups et tu t'arranges pour utiliser sa force contre lui.

\- Il est grand, donc son point d'équilibre est haut ce qui fait qu'il est instable quand il attaque. En utilisant son élan, sa force et son poids tu peux l'envoyer a terre. Une fois ça tente une clé de bras comme nous a montré Quatre.

L'ancienne fraternelle regarde Johan impressionnée par ses conseils. Ce gars est bien plus doué qu'il n'en a l'air au premier abord. Johan a la capacité d'observer et de trouver automatiquement les points faibles de ses adversaires, avec de la technique il sera redoutable. Viktor observe également Johan avec perplexité mais pour une toute autre raison que Lilo. Le regard du jeune a lunettes ne quitte pas les yeux noisettes de Simon. Ce dernier souri un peu et serre ses doigts ;

\- Bon, j'y vais…

Il lâche la main de son ami puis monte sur le ring en même temps que Khan. Quelques audacieux autres que les novices sont resté pour voir Khan a l'œuvre, bien qu'il y en ai moins que pour le combat précédent. Simon grimace en entendant les articulations de Khan craquer alors qu'il s'étire puis son visage devient plus neutre. Il va suivre les conseils de Johan a la lettre. L'ancien sincère se met en position défensive de combat, comme Tris leur a apprit plus tôt ce matin, et attend que Khan attaque.

Étonnement, l'issus du combat n'est pas aussi certaine que ne l'annonçais la plupart des audacieux. Simon pare avec efficacité les coups et souri narquoisement a Khan, le transfert garde une attitude décontractée ce qui contraste avec son angoisse d'il y a quelques minutes. Johan retient sa respiration a chaque coup que pare Simon, inquiet pour son ami qui semble trouver amusant de provoquer un natif. Viktor se penche et murmure a l'oreille de Lilo

\- Alona a un problème ?

\- Hein ?

La rousse se détourne du combat de son ami pour poser ses yeux sur la jeune asiatique. Cette dernière fixe Johan d'un air indéfinissable, perdue dans ses pensées. Lilo hausse les épaules

\- Aucune idée…

\- Mouai…

Les deux amis se regardent avant de se reconcentrer sur le combat. Simon fait un croche patte a Khan qui tombe de tout son poids, surpris par la ruse et Simon tente de l'immobiliser au sol. C'est sans compter la force du natif qui lui attrape le col et l'envoie valdinguer plus loin avec violence. Le plus grand se releve en essuyant le sang qui coule de son nez, blessé par Eric avant le combat et qui vient de se prendre un mauvais coup, et avance vers Simon. Le brun se releve mais ce n'est que pour retomber, se prenant un coup de poing sur la pommette qui l'étourdit. De legere taches noires obscurcissent sa vision, néanmoins il se débat comme un forcené lorsque Khan tente de l'immobiliser. Dans une dernière tentative de le faire lacher prise il le mord avec force a l'avant bras. Surpris par la douleur vive, Khan recule laissant a Simon l'occasion de se jetter sur lui de toute ses forces.

Malgré ses efforts et sa tenacité, Simon n'est pas encore de taille a battre Khan et finit a moitié KO du combat. Il a du mal a tenir debout et Viktor s'empresse de le maintenir pendant que Johan examine ses blessures, les lèvres pincées.

\- Eh bah, tu t'es bien fait amocher quand même...

\- Ouai, mais je l'ai mordu.

Simon sourit, la lèvre éclatée et un début d'hématome se formant sur sa pomette ainsi que sur son menton. Il a l'air particulièrement fier de cet état de fait

\- Attendez les gars, je l'ai mordu quoi ! C'est pas juste trop fort ?

\- Je crois qu'il t'a eclater tes deniers neurones. Paix a leurs âmes.

\- Amen.

\- Viktor ! Mes neurones vont très bien ! Et Lilo ne l'encourage pas !

Les deux s'échangent un regard complice et amusé. Alona se rapproche de Simon et lui met les cheveux en arrière

\- …ça aurait pu etre pire. Tu t'es bien débrouillé quand même.

Elle lui souri gentiment et le blessé lui fait un large sourire en retour, avant de gémir de douleur a cause de sa lèvre. Johan marmonne un vague « idiot » en souriant un peu. Les combats s'enchainent, Viktor, Johan et Alona passent contre des natifs et si les deux premiers s'en sortent s'en trop d'égratignures grâce a des esquives, Alona se fait battre a plat de couture. Lilo serre les poings en voyant Brie donner des coup de pieds dans le ventre de son amie a terre.

\- Putain, tu vas aretter de t'acharner ?! Tu as gagné non ? Alors laisse la.

Viktor se place a ses coté et lance un regard noir a Brie

\- Frapper un adversaire a terre c'est juste lache ! Alors c'est bon, on a compris que t'as gagné maintenant arette !

Brie les regarde hargneusement

\- Toi l'ancien altruiste tu te la ferme. Et toi la fraternelle, tu peux parler ! Tu es la seule a ne pas avoir affronter un natif !

Lilo fronce les sourcils. Elle n'a pas tord mais cela n'a rien a voir avec l'acharnement dont elle fait preuve a l'encontre d'Alona. Christina intervient

\- Brie, tu te calmes. Et le prochain combat sera Lilo contre Brie.

La métisse croise les bras, signe que l'ordre est sans appel. La rousse s'empresse de rejoindre Alona sur le ring et l'aide a se relever

\- Ça va aller ?

\- Disons que…. J'ai un peu un mal de chien partout mais ça passera… Bonne chance Lil.

La jeune brune lui fait un pale sourire avant de s'appuyer contre Viktor qui enserre sa taille avec son bras pour la maintenir debout. A peine rassurée sur l'état de son amie, elle se tourne vers la blonde. Brie est petite, rapide et teigneuse, avec son petit front et ses yeux renfrogné, elle ressemble a un bulldog. Lilo frissonne et se met en position. D'après ce qu'elle a vu, cette fille est particulièrement douée en art martiaux, donc elle ne peux pas utiliser la force de son adversaire contre elle elle en connait toute les techniques et parades. Quels choix lui restent-ils ? Elle pourrait tenter d'utiliser sa force brute, mais si elle veux utiliser l'effet de surprise… Une seule attaque.

Elle pare le premier coup de pied qu'elle lui envoie au niveau du visage et tente de lui prendre la cheville. Brie ne se laisse pas faire et enchaîne sur un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. La rousse recule, gémissante, avant de se remettre en garde. Elle encaissera tout les coups. Elle sait qu'elle n'a aucune chance mais elle encaissera tout les coups, et continuera a se relever. Elle ne voit pas le puissant et rapide coup de genoux venir percuter son ventre et le souffle lui manque tandis qu'elle plie vers l'avant. Brie attrape a pleine poignée ses cheveux et lui donne un coup de genoux dans le menton. Ses dents claquent violemment, a quelques millimètres du bout de sa langue. La douleur se diffuse dans sa mâchoire endolorie. La blonde la pousse sur le coté et ses genoux tapent le sol du ring

\- T'as ton compte ?

La rousse regarde un instant le sol. Ses yeux sont troublés par ses larmes de douleurs qu'elle refuse obstinément de laisser couler. Sur le sol il y a des gouttelettes de sang qui coule, venant de sa lèvre qui s'est rouverte sous les coups.

\- Hé ! Je te parle !

Lilo serre les poings et ne répond pas a la blonde, mais se relève et se remet en garde face a elle. Incrédule, la blonde ricane.

\- Apparemment non.

Les coups pleuvent sur son corps. Elle sent que son sang coule le long de son arcade sourcilière, son menton la fait souffrir, sa lèvre la brûle et elle a du mal a respirer. Lilo se relève pour la énième fois du sol. Brie s'impatiente. Pourquoi cette transfert refuse d'abandonner !? Ses coups deviennent plus lasse, elle s'ennuie. C'est si facile que ça en ai lassant. La transfert tombe. Se relève. Tombe. Se relève.

Eric observe la scène sans dire un mot, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Il mentirait s'il disait ne pas être impressionné, du moins un peu, par la ténacité de cette transfert mais quelque chose le perturbe. La rouquine, qui pourtant lui avait parut farouche, n'a encore décoché aucun coup. Pas le moindre. Ce n'est pas normal. Pres de lui Quatre et Tris commentent le combat

\- Brie s'énerve, ses coups sont moins précis.

\- Je ne comprend pas pourquoi elle ne se bat pas…

\- Eric ? C'est ta novice non ? Tu nous éclaires ?

Le blond hausse un sourcil

\- Ma novice ?

\- Ouai, celle qu'a briller en endurance et que t'as encourager tout a l'heure.

Eric soupire après que Christina ai dit ça. Elle ne va pas le lâcher après ça ?! Et puis ce n'était même pas un vrai encouragement ! Juste… une constatation. Favorable. Mais certainement pas un encouragement.

\- Tu l'as encourager ?

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Woooow, c'est un jour a marquer d'une pierre blanche !

\- Amen.

\- Mais vous allez la fermez oui ?! Et pour votre gouverne, c'est assez évident pourquoi elle n'attaque pas. Vous êtes juste cons.

Loin de s'offusquer de l'insulte, les trois amis se sourient d'un air entendu et attendent l'explication d'Eric. Ce dernier repose ses yeux sur la novice tout en disant

\- Elle a battue Adam avec une technique d'art martiaux qu'elle m'a vu exécuter, hors Brie est spécialisé dans les arts martiaux. Donc cette technique est inutilisable pour elle, et elle est partie avant que vous ne lui appreniez les techniques offensives. Ce qui fait qu'elle se retrouve sans aucune technique susceptible de vaincre Brie. –Il croise les bras et s'appuie plus sur le mur- Donc, que pouvons nous en conclure ?

\- Qu'elle est dans la merde ?

\- Ouai déjà, mais c'est pas la réponse que j'attendais Tris.

Quatre souri et dit

\- Elle encaisse les coups de Brie en attendant une ouverture ?

\- Parfaitement. Brie a de la technique, mais c'est une imbécile. Elle n'a rien comprit et commence déjà a se relâcher. Si ce que je pense est juste, la gamine devrait tout tenter en un seul coup.

Christina écarquille les yeux

\- Attend…. Elle va TOUT tenter en UNE attaque ?

Eric soupire et la regarde d'un air blasé

\- Evidemment… Tu n'as pas remarquer que malgré sa taille, elle a de la force physique ?

\- Si, bien sur tu me prend pour qui ? C'est juste risqué.

Quatre intervient

\- Certes, mais si cela marche ce serai une victoire assez impressionnante. Imagine donc, après avoir prit autant de coup qu'elle batte Brie en une seule attaque. La seule qu'elle aura faite qui plus est.

Eric se tait et regarde le combat. Cette fille sait encaisser, mais sera-t-elle capable de combattre avec toutes ses blessures ? Il en doute.

Lilo se relève encore une fois. Elle tient a peine sur ses jambes et plante son regard vert et posé dans celui rageur de la blonde. La rousse souri doucement et se redresse puis avance lentement et calmement vers la native audacieuse. Brie hausse un sourcil en la voyant faire et la suis du regard, troublée par son attitude. Elle vient abandonner ? La jeune femme est perplexe et la regarde dans les yeux, baissant inconsciemment sa garde. Ce dernier point est remarquer instantanément par la transfert, qui se rapproche avec un sourire doux. La blonde ne sait pas comment réagir, perturbée par le brusque changement d'attitude de la rousse. Sans qu'elle ne puisse réagir la transfert est déjà sur elle. Elle la frappe avec toute la violence qu'elle a dans le ventre. Surprise et haletante, Brie tente de retrouver sa respiration tandis que Lilo s'enroule autour de son corps. La native récupère son souffle en un instant, mais son adversaire est déjà fermement enroulée autour d'elle. Le corps dans le dos de la jeune fille, les jambes a sa taille et un bras contre sa gorge.

\- Putain…Lache moi !

\- Fais moi lâcher.

Ce sont les premiers mots qu'elle prononce depuis le début du combat. Et ils ne plaisent pas du tout a Brie. La blonde sent qu'elle contracte les muscles de son bras, appuyant ainsi contre sa gorge. Elle grogne. La salope ! C'est quoi cette technique ?! Elle se débat, tentant de la faire lâcher prise mais la rousse s'accroche et chaque mouvement fait s'accentuer la pression contre son coup. Elle peine déjà a respirer. Elle ne vas pas se faire battre ! Hors de question ! Elle se fait basculer en arrière et souri en entendant la rouquine gémir de douleur. Elle se redresse et se relaisse tomber, frappant la jeune fille dans son dos. Elle la bloque entre son dos et le sol et appuis pour l'écraser de toute ses forces. Le bras autour de sa gorge se resserre et elle manque d'air. Elle arette de se balancer et lacère le bras de ses ongles en suffocant. Elle plante de toute ses forces les ongles dans la chair et la lacère aussi profondément qu'elle le peux. Elle suffoque. Sa gorge la brûle et des points noirs apparaissent devant ses yeux. Elle entend la respiration rauque et difficile de la fille dans son dos. Elle n'arrive plus a trouver de l'air. Elle panique. Elle a peur de mourir étouffée. Dans un effort qui lui écorche sa gorge sèche, elle parvient a murmurer

\- J'abandonne…

Il n'en faut pas plus pour que la pression se relâche et qu'elle puisse enfin happé quelque goulée d'air salvatrice.

\- Lilo !

Brie voit un transfert monter sur le ring et courir vers la rouquine. La blonde respire avec plaisir et difficulté. Autour d'elle, il n'y a que le silence et elle regarde enfin le « public ». Les trois leaders regarde le ring partagés entre l'horreur, l'inquiétude et la stupéfaction, Eric a le visage neutre –ce qui ne change pas- quand aux autres ils semblent horrifiés. Brie fronce les sourcils et tourne la tête vers son adversaire avant de blêmir.

Dans les bras du garçon altruiste, Viktor d'après ce qu'elle sait, gît la rouquine. Pale et le visage tuméfié, signe du passage a tabac en règle qu'elle lui a fait subir, cependant ce n'est pas ce qui fait pâlir Brie. Non, ça elle est habituée. C'est la tache rouge sur le ring qui la fait blêmir. La couleur bien trop rouge des cheveux de la jeune fille. La texture poisseuse de ses mèches. C'est le filet de sang qui coule de sa tête. Brie sent quelque chose couler le long de son dos et pose une main sur son épaule et se sent défaillir en voyant sa main poisseuse et couverte de sang écarlate. Mon dieu. Elle ne lui a quand même pas éclaté le crane ?!

\- Christina, va chercher Saleha et dit lui que c'est une urgence. Tris tu ramène les novices dans les dortoirs.

La voix d'Eric est dénuée d'émotion et assurée quand il prononce ses ordres. Il est le premier a réagir. Les autres ne posent aucune question et exécute, les novices se mettent tous a parler et crier. Brie entend une voix surplomber toute les autres et pose son regard sur un garçon au regard noisette et a l'aura meurtrière

\- Connasse ! Tu vas nous le payer !

La jeune asiatique couverte de bleus et un binoclard a bosse et a l'œil au beurre noir le prennent chacun par un bras et l'entraînent, mais Brie peut voir dans le regard de ses deux la que si cela ne tenaient qu'a eux, ils la tueraient sur le champ. Elle se sent mal et cherche désespérément un regard ami. Elle cherche sa sœur du regard et un poids se retire de son cœur en le croisant. Nikki la regarde dans les yeux, ne la juge pas. Sa jumelle lui fait un maigre sourire de réconfort avant de se faire entraîner par Khan et de suivre Tris, l'air inquiète pour sa sœur.

Quatre la relève et lui désigne le bord du ring

\- Va t'asseoir la bas, Brie. Tu vas rester ici un peu, ok ?

Il lui parle doucement, voyant son état de choc. La jeune blonde s'exécute et va s'asseoir au fond.

Viktor serre fort son amie dans ses bras et murmure a son oreille

\- Lilo, ça va hein ? T'inquiète pas, l'infirmière arrive… C'était impressionnant comme combat, tu dois m'apprendre a faire ce genre de truc, ok ? On sera super cool. Pas vrai Lil ?

Le jeune homme resserre sa prise en voyant Eric approcher pour le faire lâcher et l'ancien altruiste regarde méchamment le leader.

\- Lache la.

\- Non. Je reste jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille ! Vous ne m'empêcherez pas de rester avec Lil.

Le grand blond le toise de toute sa hauteur, le regard dur et froid. Viktor serre les dents, prés a encaisser toute les menaces et injures possibles et imaginable. C'est grâce à elle qu'il est ici, c'est elle qui lui a montré comment grimper sur les piliers et qui lui a tendu la main dans le train. Hors de question qu'il l'abandonne comme ça, sans rien savoir sur son état. Alors il tient tête au leader terrifiant des audacieux, le regard glacial le fait frissonner mais il tient bon. C'est finalement l'arriver de Saleha et Christina qui l'empêche de se prendre les foudres du plus âgé.

\- Bon dieu, mais vous lui avez fait quoi à cette petite ! Eric pousse toi, laisse moi passer. Jeune homme, lâchez la sinon je ne peux pas travailler ! Christina, mes affaires.

La métisse lui tend le sac plein a craquer de bandage et de seringue en tout genre.

\- Tant que vous êtes la soyez utiles ! Eric, tu lui injecte ça. –elle lui lance une seringue- C'est un antidouleur. Tris, va me chercher des vêtements à sa taille a l'infirmerie. Bon dieu mais laissez moi un peu d'air ! Reculez tous ! Sauf toi Eric ! Putain, mais plante lui cette seringue ! Christina les bandages ? Ah oui, je n'avais pas vu, merci.

La femme prend le sac et entreprend de nettoyer délicatement la plaie perdu dans les cheveux et grimace en sentant l'odeur du sang. Elle nettoie doucement avec son tissu imbibé d'eau, tissus qui se gorge du liquide rouge rapidement. Saleha attrape un nouveau tissu et le trempe dans l'alcool a 90° pour désinfecter la vilaine plaie qu'elle voie se dessiné entre les cheveux roux.

Eric prend le poignet fin et grimace légèrement en piquant la veine bleue. Il déteste les piqûres. Séquelle de son enfermement forcé a l'hôpital. Il injecte l'antidouleur a la jeune novice puis regarde le visage tuméfié. Elle a la lèvre éclater et gonflé, le menton et la pommette noire a cause des coups, un filet de sang sécher commence a son nez pour se perdre dans son cou, son arcade sourcilière et ouverte superficiellement mais beaucoup de sang en a couler, tachant de rouge la moitié de son visage et une bosse s'est former sur son front. Elle fait peine a voir. Elle s'est faite massacrer, pourtant elle s'est relever a chaque fois et a prit tout les coups sans broncher, attendant que son adversaire face une erreur. Tenace. Et suicidaire. Ce sont de bonnes qualités, selon lui. Il retire la seringue de son bras.

\- Quatre, va chercher une poche de sang…-elle lance un coup d'œil à une feuille- O positif. J'ai vraiment eu une idée de génie quand je lui ai prit son groupe sanguin, la dernière fois ! Et une perfusion. Elle a perdu pas mal de sang, la petite. Pourquoi vous n'avez pas areter le combat Eric ?!

Il s'assoit en tailleur et ignore le regard lourd de reproche de Viktor, a coté de lui, ne se concentrant que sur les gestes experts de l'infirmière

\- Les blessures ? Parce qu'on arrête pas un combat et que la pisseuse abandonné pas. Quand au coup a la tête, je dois bien avoué que je n'avait pas vu l'ampleur des dégâts. C'est arrivé a la toute fin du combat. L'on a remarqué tout le sang seulement quand elles se sont séparées.

La plus âgée grogne contre « l'incompétence des leaders » et le fait « qu'ils allaient l'envoyer dans la tombe a force de la surmener a ce point ».

\- La pauvre gamine. Un traumatisme et maintenant ça elle ça va être une abonnée de l'infirmerie, c'est moi qui te le dis. Comme Quatre et toi quand vous êtes arrivé tient ! Raaaah… Passe moi des bandages.

Eric s'exécute. Saleha est une des rare personne que le leader respecte, cela vient sans doute du temps qu'il a passé a l'infirmerie durant son initiation. Quatre et lui ayant la manie de se battre pour un oui ou pour un non. C'est d'ailleurs a l'infirmerie qu'ils ont apprit a se connaitre et s'apprécier. Eric regarde la femme bander la tête de la novice rousse avec dextérité. Il y a quelques années, c'est ça tête qui était bandé. Quatre arrive et Saleha effectue la perfusion. Le leader s'éclipse immédiatement après, accompagné par Christina afin de faire leur rapport a Max au sujet de l'incident et s'assurer que les novices ne traînent pas.

\- Bon, ça devrait aller maintenant….T'es encore la toi ? Tu es qui ?

Viktor rougi et balbutie, surpris que l'on se rappelle sa présence

\- V..Viktor, madame… Je suis un ami de Lilo…

La quarantenaire le regarde un instant avant de sourire doucement

\- Oooooh, tu es son copain c'est ça ?

\- Euh…non. Juste son ami.

\- Mouai mouai.

\- Bon, désolé mais on a autre chose a faire que parler des histoires de culs des novices. Alors tu sais qu'elle va bien, maintenant tu files rejoindre les autres. Et au pas de course !

L'ancien altruiste regarde Lilo avant de filer sans demander son reste, il n'est pas assez fou pour résister une seconde fois a Eric. Saleha rit un peu en le voyant détaler

\- Tu traumatises encore les novices… Faudra que tu penses à arrêter un jour.

\- Pourquoi ? Je fais ça naturellement, tu sais. Effrayer les autres.

La quarantenaire secoue la tête, le regard triste en entendant parler Eric. Elle se souvient du jeune garçon qui est arrivé de la faction érudite, il y a trois ans maintenant. Le regard farouche, la langue bien pendu et des cicatrices sur les avant bras. L'infirmière avait pansé ses nombreuses plaies, mais ne pouvait rien pour les plus graves les blessures mentales. La peur du rejet qui conduit a rejeter en premier. Faire peur aux autres. Elle a rapidement comprit que la relation entre lui et Quatre, leur étrange amitié venait de là : ils étaient tout deux meurtris et ont colmatés leur plaie ensemble comme il le pouvait. Mais l'année dernière, Tris est arrivée et a chamboulé l'équilibre fragile que les deux hommes avaient réussis a formé ensemble. Elle soupire sous l'œil intrigué d'Eric, puis lui souri

\- Non rien, j'étais dans mes pensées. Bon, aide moi a la ramener a l'infirmerie.

\- Pourquoi a chaque fois que cette gamine va a l'infirmerie c'est moi qui dois la porter ? se plaint le leader, tout en la prenant néanmoins dans ses bras.

\- Tu ne voudrais pas qu'une pauvre femme comme moi se fasse mal au dos quand même !

Eric hausse un sourcil. Elle ? une pauvre femme ? Elle était capable de démolir trois audacieux entraîner à elle toute seule, avec une fourchette. Et il le sait car il l'a vu faire, et n'en garde pas un bon souvenir. Il ne dit rien et emmené la novice a l'infirmerie, Saleha portant la perfusion de manière a ce que le sang continue d'alimenter la gamine. Sa réputation de connard sans pitié allez s'en prendre un coup, il va devoir être impitoyable demain. Il pose son regard de glace sur le visage blessé de la jeune fille et fronce les sourcils. Quoiqu'on en dise, il n'apprécie pas particulièrement de la voir comme ça. Après tout, c'est sa novice préférée dans le groupe de cette année. Il va s'assurer que Brie comprenne la leçon on ne blesse pas la protégée d'Eric sans en subir les conséquences. C'est sur ses douces pensées que le leader blond pénétra dans l'infirmerie.

* * *

 **Voila la fin du chapitre 8, n'hésitez pas a laisser une review ça fait toujours plaisir ^^**

 **à jeudi prochain pour la suite :D**


	9. Entrainements Nocturnes

**Je poste un peu tard car j'attendais que ma bêta me renvoi le chapitre mais finalement elle n'en a pas eu le temps. Donc je le poste tout de même et je le remanierai surement un peu plus tard quand elle m'aura donné son avis ^-^ Surtout que ce chapitre est le plus long que j'ai fait jusqu'à maintenant...**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse lire.**

* * *

Tout est blanc autour d'elle quand elle ouvre les yeux. Elle a mal à la tête et se sent nauséeuse. C'est alors qu'elle voit la perfusion et réprime un haut le cœur. Putain ! Elle a un tube plein de sang planté dans le bras ! Mais c'est quoi ce délire ? Elle regarde avec dégoût le tube qui rentre dans sa peau et se sent encore plus mal. Elle va vomir. Faites qu'il y a une bassine quelque part.

Mais apparemment il y a un être supérieur la haut qui ne l'aime pas, car il n'y a pas la moindre trace de bassine. Elle devra penser à régler ses comptes avec Dieu, quand elle mourra. Ce qui arrivera prochainement si elle continu à être stupide et a continuellement se retrouver à l'infirmerie. Elle soupire.

\- Oh tu es réveillée, à ce que je vois. Et cette fois Eric n'aura pas eu a te baffer !

La voix aux intonations joyeuses vient de la porte. Lilo se tourne et voit l'infirmière avancer presqu'en sautillant vers son lit. Tous barges ici.

\- Je ne me suis pas présentée la dernière fois, je suis Saleha et il semblera que nous soyons amenées à nous voir souvent. Deux fois en trois jours, je crois que tu as battu le record d'Eric et Quatre Ce qui n'est pas une source de fierté, jeune fille. On a pas idée à s'attirer continuellement des ennuis comme ça…

Lilo sourit, cette femme a le même débit de parole qu'Alona. Elle aime bien. Vu le regard insistant de Saleha, c'est le moment ou elle doit parler.

\- Euh… Désolé ?

\- Raaah… ça va pour cette fois, parce que tu es mignonne. Mais la prochaine fois je te botte les fesses compris ?

Elle comprend à son regard qu'elle mettra _réellement_ sa menace à exécution et pâlit. Génial. En plus d'un leader froid, psychopathe et sexy elle a droit a une infirmière barge a tendance violente. Ça promet. Le rouge lui monte soudainement aux joues. Sexy ? …Bon, elle ne va pas se mentir ; c'est vrai que le regard bleu iceberg, le visage quasiment parfait et froid ainsi que sa musculature donne un aspect particulièrement attirant a Eric. Mais, justement y a un détail gênant ; c'est un LEADER et elle une NOVICE. Qui v finir par se tuer toute seule comme une grande si elle continu a constamment l'ouvrir au mauvais moment.

\- J'imagine que ce n'est pas ma menace qui te fais rougir ainsi, n'est ce pas ? Alors, dis tout à Tata Saleha –elle sourit- Viktor, c'est ton petit copain non ?

\- Hein ? Qui ? Vik ? Alors la non ! Enfin, pas qu'il soit moche ou chiant juste…Non.

L'infirmière fronce les sourcils, déçue du manque de ragot ;

\- Oh…. Sure ? Même pas une légère ambiguïté ?

\- Bah non… C'est mon ami. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

\- Oh rien, juste sa réaction quand tu as été blessée. Et le fait qu'il soit venu tous les jours avec tes amis te voir.

Elle sourit. Ses amis sont venue, ils ne l'ont pas abando… Attendez.

\- Quoi ?! Tous les jours ?! Mais j'ai dormi combien de temps ?

\- Quatre jours, et étonnement cette fois aucun leader n'est venue faire un scandale pour te réveillé ! Ce qui est particulièrement rare…Hé, ça va ?

Lilo serre nerveusement ses mains sur les draps. Quatre jours. Putain, quatre jours d'entrainement raté ! Elle a du travail si elle veut rester au niveau ! Elle balance les draps sur le coté et se lève ;

\- Enlevez-moi ce sale tube, je dois absolument y aller ! Quatre jours de perdu, il fallait me réveiller !

\- Te réveillé ?!

\- Oui me réveiller ! Mon dieu mais comment je vais rattraper tout ce retard moi…

Elle enlève elle-même le tube du creux de son coude et commence à enfiler ses vêtements avec empressement. Laissant une Saleha médusée par la vivacité de sa patiente, elle quitte l'infirmerie au pas de course, tout en enfilant sa veste noire. Elle court vers la fosse mais doit bien vite se retenir à un mur, soudainement prise de vertiges. C'est bien sa veine… Elle respire calmement et se redresse. Bon. Priorité ; Manger quelque chose au réfectoire PUIS aller a la fosse. La novice se hâte au réfectoire et prend une pomme et du pain qu'elle engloutit rapidement sous les regards ahuri des quelques Audacieux présents qui, eux, ne virent qu'une tornade rousse entrer en courant, manger prestement en 30 secondes et repartir aussi sec. Il se passe des choses étranges parfois, chez les audacieux.

Lilo court vers la fosse, en ayant encore quelques vertiges néanmoins. Elle déboule dans la salle en pleine séance de tir et reprend son souffle sous les regards surpris du groupe de novices transférés, ainsi que des deux leaders Tris et Quatre. Elle rougit furieusement sous leurs regards et hésite légèrement ;

\- Euh…Salut…

\- Liiiiiiiil !

Alona lui saute littéralement dessus, les faisant toute deux basculées par terre ;

\- Tu m'as telllllement manqué !

Viktor souri et leur tend les mains à toutes deux, les aidant à se relever avant d'étreindre son amie ;

\- Ça fait du bien de te revoir… Tu es sur que tu vas bien maintenant ?

\- J'ai dormi quatre jours, ça suffit maintenant, sourit-elle.

\- Lilo, enfin de retour parmi nous ! Évite de t'attiré des ennuis cette fois ok ? Si tu continu a attiré l'attention comment vais-je réussir à passer pour un héro ?

Simon lui souri amusé puis lui pince la joue en ajoutant, le sourire aux lèvres ;

\- Dis donc, quatre jours à pioncer, tu n'aurais pas prit des joues par hasard ?

\- Simon ! Arête de la taquiner. Ravi de te revoir parmi nous, Lilo. Tu vas mieux ?

\- Moi aussi Johan. J'ai un peu mal à la tête mais ça va passer. J'ai du retard à rattraper.

Quatre croise les bras en les regardant, un sourcil relevé ;

\- Très touchante comme retrouvailles, mais il serait temps de se remettre au boulot maintenant. Lilo, prend une arme et débrouille toi pour faire comme les autres.

\- Mais elle a été absente quatre jours monsieur !

\- Et tu t'attendais a quoi Alona ? Que je lui donne des cours particuliers ? Désolé, pas mon genre. Au boulot tout le monde.

Lilo a perdu son sourire et prend l'arme à feu puis se place devant une cible. Elle observe les autres un instant ;

\- Ça n'a pas l'air bien difficile.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air comme ça, mais le faire c'est plus dur.

Elle regarde Tris par-dessus son épaule. La blonde souri un peu et l'aide à se positionner en étant derrière elle.

\- Comme cela, voila. Maintenant concentre toi, la cible est mouvante, tu ne dois pas te fier a tes yeux pour ce coup la.

\- Mais à quoi alors ?

\- Hum…L'instinct ? Regarde ta cible attentivement –elle lui montre le mannequin qui semble bouger aléatoirement- essaye de deviner son déplacement, c'est dur au début. Il faut que tu anticipes les mouvements de ton adversaire. Une fois que tu as compris le mécanisme, ça vient tout seul.

La rousse regarde la cible tout en demandant ;

\- Je croyais que Quatre avait dit que je n'aurai pas de cours particulier ?

\- Je ne suis pas Quatre. Et puis, lors de ma formation moi aussi j'ai été convalescente. J'ai faillit tout rater a cause de ça ; je veux juste t'évité ça.

La leader lui souri et lui fait un clin d'œil avant de partir. Lilo se concentre sur la cible et tire. Elle rate. Une fois. Deux. Le troisième coup touche l'épaule de la cible. Le quatrième rate à nouveau et le cinquième touche la hanche. Elle se concentre et suit du regard le mouvement. Il doit y avoir une logique… Et Johan la trouver ; ses tirs font tous mouche et c'est bien le seul. Simon ne s'en tire pas trop mal, de même que Samara. Elle se reconcentre sur son mannequin. Gauche. Droite. Droite. Gauche. Droite. Gauche. Gauche. Droite. Gauche. Elle tire à gauche et fait mouche. La balle touchant si ce n'est le centre, le cercle autour. Elle souri. Ok. Elle retire et touche le centre mais ensuite le mécanisme change et elle fronce les sourcils. A chaque fois que le centre est touché, le mouvement change. C'est bien sa chance.

L'entrainement se finit lorsque le soleil se couche. Lilo se place cinquième sur huit en nombre de « cœur » touchés. C'est dans la moyenne et elle en est heureuse, elle n'est pas totalement a la ramasse, du moins en tir. Cependant, elle angoisse pour demain le renforcement musculaire et le corps a corps ; avec ses blessures a la tête et au bras, elle va avoir du mal.

Ils passent se changer dans un joyeux brouhaha avant d'aller manger. Saleha vient la voir à la table pour lui fourrer beaucoup trop de rouleau de bandage dans les mains en faisant promettre a Viktor de lui changer tout les jours, avant qu'elle ne reparte en un courant d'air, sautillant et chantant qu'elle devait nourrir ses serpents. Ils s'amusent de cette étrange visite et Lilo rit de bon cœur, heureuse de retrouver ses amis. Ces derniers sont aux petits soins pour elle, ce qui n'est pas sans la déranger ; elle n'est pas en sucre non plus ! Elle ne va pas se briser parce que son verre n'est pas plein d'eau ou que son plat n'est pas assez salé. Elle souri doucement en les regardant. Comment a-t-elle pu vivre aussi longtemps sans les connaitre ? Alona et sa manie de parler beaucoup trop et trop vite, Johan le timide qui sait écouter et conseiller ses amis comme personne ; Simon et son assurance provocante, Viktor et sa gentillesse. Elle se sent une connexion particulière avec ce dernier, pas comme un potentiel petit ami, non. Ce n'est pas une attirance romantique ou sexuelle. Juste une profonde amitié qui la lit a l'ancien altruiste.

\- Lil, tu rêves ?

\- Non…Enfin un peu oui.

\- A quoi ? A qui ?

\- Al… Je me disais juste que j'étais contente de vous avoir rencontré.

Les novices lui offrent un grand sourire avant de reprendre leur discussion sur la meilleure coloration de cheveux. Débat particulièrement animé puisque Johan défend le rouge, Alona le mauve et Simon le bleu. Viktor quand a lui comptabilise les points en riant. Oui. Elle a beaucoup de chance de les connaitre. Et puis… Tout le monde sait que la meilleure des colorations c'est le gris !

* * *

Lilo n'a pas sommeil. Elle n'arrive pas à dormir. La jeune fille soupire et repousse ses draps puis se lève. Elle n'arrive pas à dormir et elle a un retard à rattraper. Elle s'habille dans le noir puis sors silencieusement du dortoir, veillant à ne réveiller aucun novice. Il n'y a personne dans les couloirs et elle flâne quelques minutes, marchant silencieusement en savourant le calme si rare dans cette faction. En s'approchant de la fosse, elle entend du bruit et s'arête un instant. Hésitante, elle décide d'y jeter un coup d'œil et marche lentement vers l'entrée. Elle balaie la salle du regard, plissant légèrement les yeux à cause de l'obscurité. Sur un des rings, tapant dans un sac de sable avec force, se trouve Eric. Evidemment. Elle ne pouvait pas tomber sur Tris ? Elle était sympas, elle. Alors que lui… Il la rabaisse constamment. Lilo s'assure qu'il ne la pas vu et s'apprête rebrousser chemin.

\- Pisseuse, qui t'as dit de partir ?

Et merde. Discrétion zéro… A moins qu'il ait un radar intégrer. Ou un super odorat. La novice fait demi-tour sur elle-même et le regarde. Elle réalise qu'il est torse nu et béni la force supérieure qu'il fasse si sombre ; ainsi son rougissement échappera peut-être au leader audacieux. Quelle idée de se balader la nuit à moitié nu ?! Lilo plante son regard dans les prunelles glaces, seul moyen de ne pas dériver sur le torse. Et les pectoraux. Et les tatouages. Et les abdominaux. Et merde. Elle est clairement en train de dériver la.

\- Es tu en train de me mater, pisseuse ?

Elle se sent devenir aussi rouge qu'une personne peut l'être. Lilo ne sait plus ou se mettre et a honte. Eric souri narquoisement et croise les bras. Il adore mettre les gens mal a l'aise, et c'était bien trop tentant.

\- Bon, a part pour ça, tu fous quoi ici ?

\- J…Je suis venue m'entraîner. J'ai du retard à rattraper et j'ai suffisamment dormi.

Il la regarde un instant. Elle est en tenue de sport audacieuse ; un débardeur noir et un jogging de la même couleur ainsi que des baskets. Au moins, ce n'est pas une flemmarde celle la. Elle triture une de ses mèches courtes, gênée par son regard perçant. Il ne dit rien quelque seconde, savourant la pression qu'il sent monter chez la jeune fille puis lui désigne son sac de sable.

\- A être la rend toi utile. Tient le sac, t'es bonne pour te prendre des coups après tout.

Elle serre les dents mais obéit malgré tout. Elle n'est pas venue pour ça ! Elle voulait s'entraîner sur des mannequins et aux couteaux et à la place, la voila tenir un sac pour Mr. Je-Décide-Tout. Elle aurait mieux fait de dormir, tient.

Le premier choc se répercute dans ses bras et lui envoie le sac contre le front.

\- Même tenir un sac c'est trop pour toi la fraternelle ?

Elle ne répond pas et resserre sa prise sur le sac. Campant ses jambes sur le sol, elle se repositionne et attend l'impact. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voudrait lui faire ravaler son air hautain ! Le deuxième choc est tout aussi puissant, mais elle ne se le prend pas dans la tête. Le troisième suit rapidement. Une pluie de coup, qu'elle encaisse, posté derrière le sac de sable. Au bout d'une dizaine de minute d'acharnement, le poing d'Eric passe au travers du sac et il le retire, soupirant.

\- Encore un… Bon, tu t'es bien débrouillé gamine. Mais j'ai besoin d'un nouveau sac.

Il lui sourit d'un air carnassier ;

\- Et il s'avère que tu feras parfaitement l'affaire.

\- Pardon ?

A-t-elle bien entendu ? Elle ? Lui servir de…punching Ball ? Non mais la par contre il a rêvé la lune en couleur. Hors de question qu'elle se laisse taper dessus.

\- Tu vas faire office de mannequin. C'est plus simple de faire sur une personne que sur un mannequin de bois.

Il décroche le sac du crochet et le lance sans ménagement sur le coté, laissant une traînée de sable derrière lui. Il ordonne à une Lilo, médusée ;

\- Met-toi-la. Tu ne bouge pas reste juste droite.

Il se rapproche d'elle et la jeune fille se recule par réflexe. Trop prés. Elle sent son souffle contre son front. Beaucoup trop prés. Elle respire vite et entend son cœur s'affolé. Elle déteste ça. Il est trop prés. C'est dangereux. Très. Trop.

\- Ne bouge pas, j'ai dit.

Sa voix est ferme, mais moins froide elle a l'impression. Étonnement, l'ordre la rassure et elle se détend un peu. La crise n'est pas passée loin. Il prend le col de sa veste et sa manche.

\- Gaine-toi.

Son air interrogateur doit parler pour elle, puisqu'il répond a sa question muette ;

\- Contracte tes muscles.

Elle obéit et se retrouve au sol, un instant plus tard. La rousse cligne des yeux. Elle est allongée au sol, le bras en l'air car sa manche est tenue fermement par la main d'Eric.

\- Ça c'est un bon Uchi Mata, prends en de la graine pisseuse.

Il la soulève pour la remettre sur ces pieds et la renvoie au sol, mais plus lentement. Son dos frappe le sol mais grâce à son gainage, cela ne lui fait pas trop mal. Ils passent une demi-heure à faire cela. Eric la relève, la renvoie au sol, la relève la renvoie. Toujours la même technique. Finalement, le leader la lâche et s'étire un peu.

\- Je vais faire ma ronde. Entraîne-toi, gamine. Tu es encore loin d'être au niveau. T'es même carrément nulle.

Elle se mord la langue pour ne as lui rétorquer qu'il n'en sait rien puisqu'il ne lui a laissé aucune occasion de se défendre ! Une fois seule, la jeune fille regarde le ring, un moment. Pourquoi avait-il eu besoin d'elle ? Cette technique était basique, il n'avait aucune difficulté à la réaliser… Un doute la saisit soudainement. Une idée stupide et affreusement égocentrique. Et s'il avait voulu lui montrer ? En répétant mainte fois les mêmes gestes à différentes vitesses ? Un leader n'a pas besoin de revoir cela… Elle regarde vers la porte. Il a fait ça, pour elle ? Pour lui permettre de se perfectionner ? Il est vrai que comparé a la sienne, son imitation était bien pathétique mais… Un sourire fleuri sur ses lèvres. Finalement, il n'est surement pas si terrible que ça. Elle passe l'heure restante à s'entraîner, avant d'aller se coucher, exténuée et en sueur mais le sourire aux lèvres. Son Uchi Mata est parfait à présent.

* * *

Le soir suivant, Lilo est curieuse. Elle a passé la journée à faire de son mieux a l'entrainement et est fatiguée mais la curiosité est finalement la plus forte. Alors pendant que les autres dorment du sommeil du juste, elle se relève, s'habille, et quitte le dortoir. Cette fois, elle va directement vers la salle d'entrainement. Eric frappe encore dans un sac de sable et elle reste plantée devant l'entrée, ne sachant que faire.

\- Bah alors pisseuse ? Viens me tenir le sac ! Sois utile !

Elle le regarde puis souri et s'empresse d'obéir à son ordre. Cela surprend fortement Eric. Il vient de l'insulter, de lui aboyer un ordre et de la rabaisser et elle souri ? Il ne comprendra jamais les filles. En tout cas, la joie qu'elle met à obéir et sa concentration alors qu'elle ne fait que tenir un sac lui arrache un minuscule sourire. Il apprécie cette gamine. En plus, elle est utile. Il frappe de toutes ses forces dans le sac. Elle tient bon et il recommence comme la nuit dernière. Ses coups se font de plus en rapide contre le sac, ses jointures lui font mal et il a entendu un de ses poings craquer en frappant mais il continu de frapper. Il vient toutes les nuits depuis trois ans. Chaque nuit, sans exception, il vient défouler toute sa rage. Tout ce trop plein d'énervement et de colère, qui ne le quitte jamais vraiment. Surtout depuis que Tris est arrivée. Enfin, surtout depuis que Quatre a remarqué Tris. La jeune fille, qui lui a d'abord été insupportable, n'est pas si désagréable que ça, il peut même, parfois, la voir comme une amie. Cependant, il n'y avait que Quatre et lui avant, ils se comprenaient tout deux et chacun aidait l'autre a sa manière. Cela lui a coûte de se l'avouer à lui-même, mais le fait de voir son seul ami s'éloigner de lui pour une fille la énormément blessé. C'est vrai quoi ! Son énervement augmente en y pensant et ses coups se font plus violents, un de ses poings rentre dans le sac et il grogne. Mauvaise qualité.

\- Wow…

La novice regarde le petit tas de sable qui se forme a ses pieds puis le bras d'Eric, encore enfoncé dans le sac ;

\- Je sais pas ce qu'il t'a fait ce pauvre sac, mais je crois qu'il a eu son compte.

Le leader retire son poing et détache le sac ;

\- Ça t'a bouche un coin, hein pisseuse ? C'est pas comme si tu en été capable.

\- C'est un peu facile de parler de ma force ! Je suis une fille qui a trois ans de moins et qui n'a commencer l'entrainement que depuis une semaine, si j'étais capable de faire la même chose…Je me poserai des questions.

\- En tout cas, le résultat est le même ; t'en ai pas capable.

La jeune rousse met ses poings sur ses hanches.

\- Peut-être pas non, mais dans trois ans je te montrerai que je peux le faire.

\- Tu me tutoie maintenant, novice ?

Elle rougi de son audace mais soutient le regard de glace du leader blond ;

\- Pourquoi pas ? Tu me tutoie aussi.

Les deux se regardent droit dans les yeux, se jaugent du regard.

\- Ça ira pour cette fois. Bon, je dois m'entraîner, et tu fais un bon mannequin. Avance.

Elle sourit légèrement, heureuse de sa victoire sur le tutoiement et s'approche du blond. Ce dernier s'étire puis commence son entrainement. Il s'entraîne à différentes techniques offensives, se stoppant toujours à quelque millimètre d'elle. Lilo ne bronche à aucun moment ; il ne la touchera pas, mais si elle bouge elle risque de se prendre un coup. Elle décide de faire confiance, du moins sur ce point. Le leader s'entraîne et répète plusieurs fois les mêmes gestes, lui laissant l'occasion de les apprendre, avant de s'arrêter.

\- Bon, je dois y aller, gamine. Entraîne toi et n'oublie pas ; demain c'est endurance. Et si tu ne finis pas première comme la dernière fois, t'es mal. C'est moi qui te le dis.

\- Je ferais mon possible.

\- Tsss…Je te demande pas de faire ton possible. Je t'ordonne de gagner.

Et sur ces douces paroles, il s'en va. Lilo soupire légèrement et répété d'une voix nasillarde ;

\- Si tu finis pas première, t'es mal… -elle reprend une voix normale- Tss…comme si j'avais le choix, je suis sure qu'il va aller super vite exprès en plus… La galère.

Elle regarde les mannequins de bois et se rapproche d'eux. Au moins, si elle reprend les techniques d'Eric…Elle aura des chances de gagner les combats corps à corps. Son regard glisse sur son bras encore bandés. Elle n'a pas osé enlever les bandes blanches maculées de taches de sang, de peur de voir la blessure. Elle devrait le faire, pour que la blessure « respire » mais elle n'a réellement aucune envie de voir le résultat des griffures. Déjà que son œil au beurre noir n'a pas encore disparut et qu'elle a un bandage dans les cheveux… Elle fait peur à voir, elle en est sure. Chassant ses pensées, elle se place face au mannequin et répète les mêmes gestes qu'Eric plus tôt. Elle reste dans la fosse une bonne partie de la nuit.

* * *

Le lendemain, elle est épuisée mais déterminée. Après tout, elle a promit à Eric qu'elle serait première et, une promesse c'est sacré. Elle englouti son petit déjeuner avec voracité, ignorant les ricanements de ses amis puis file a la fosse. Elle voit Eric s'échauffer et hésite un instant en le regardant mais décide qu'il serai trop téméraire d'aller s'échauffer prés de lui. Ce qui se passe la nuit, reste la nuit. Les séances d'entraînements sont comme un secret, du moins elle se plait à y penser comme cela. Et puis… Même si c'est loin du romantisme conventionnel, elle trouve agréable l'idée qu'elle est utile à Eric. Elle lui tient juste le sac ou bien fait office de mannequin mais c'est déjà cela.

Le leader qui occupe ses pensées se campe devant elle et les autres novices ;

\- Bon alors écoutez moi les nuls, aujourd'hui je supervise l'entrainement avec Christina. Tris et Quatre se chargent des natifs, alors je veux voir si votre niveau médiocre c'est amélioré. Je prends le même groupe que le premier jour, échauffez vous. Vous avez une minute.

Lilo est la seule novice a ne pas être surprise, après tout elle savait qu'Eric superviserai aujourd'hui. Elle s'échauffe avec lenteur et concentration, au contraire des autres qui bâclent leur échauffement. Elle grimace en imaginant les claquages et crampes qu'ils risquent d'avoir. Notamment Johan et Simon ;

\- Les mecs…Échauffez vous plus non ? Vous allez souffrir là.

\- C'est comme ça que nous a montré Quatre.

\- Ouai, et on a jamais rien eu.

Vaincue, elle leur sourit puis prend un sifflet. Le souvenir de la dernière fois lui revient en mémoire et elle se mord la langue. Culpabilité. Regret. Remord. Elle déteste ressentir ça. Une grande main se pose sur son épaule et Eric la regarde dans les yeux :

\- Bon pisseuse, s'y a encore des sans faction, tu sais gérer. T'agis comme la dernière fois, c'était pas trop mal.

Elle regarde ses prunelles claires et les remords disparaissent. Il vient de dire qu'elle a bien agis, et elle sait que c'est vrai. Elle le voit dans son regard. Il est véritablement confiant en elle et pense qu'elle a bien agit. La rousse passe le cordon du sifflet autour de son cou pour se donner une contenance ;

\- Oui.

Eric se redresse. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il s'était penché pour lui parler, et regarde les novices ;

\- Bon, essayez de suivre cette fois les nuls. Une heure rythme normal, une demi heure rythme rapide. Et si j'en perds un en route, je ne reviens pas le chercher ; il se démerde pour rentrer entier.

Sur ce, il se met à courir, les novices sur les talons.

Ses poumons la brûlent et sa trachée est glacée. Elle continu a courir mécaniquement, ayant trouvé son deuxième souffle après une demi-heure de course. Elle ne sait pas depuis combien de temps ils ont accéléré. Les autres tiennent bons, les entraînements de ses quatre dernier jours ont dut être efficaces ! Elle ne s'avoue pas vaincu pour autant, au coude a coude avec Simon. Courir, c'est son truc. Elle aime ça plus que tout. Courir c'est voler, être libre. Alors non, elle ne se fera pas battre. Parce qu'elle a dit a un leader blond qu'elle gagnerait, parce que ses yeux bleus ont fixé les siens quelques secondes, parce qu'elle veut lui prouver qu'elle est forte, digne d'être audacieuse. Parce qu'elle vient de s'avouer à elle-même que se sentiment au creux de sa poitrine, c'est de l'amour. Alors non, elle ne va pas se laisser distancer. Quitte à en tomber de fatigue après. Elle va tout donner.

C'est dans cette optique qu'elle rassemble les forces qu'ils lui restent et qu'elle allonge soudainement la foulée. On dit que l'amour donne des ailes, à défaut de voler, elle n'en courra que plus vite. Ses yeux verts sont agrippés au dos du leader et elle continu à gagner en vitesse. Peut être, que si elle y croit assez fort, elle pourra l'atteindre. C'est irréaliste, inimaginable. Une novice en formation, un leader confirmé et respecté, craint pour son sadisme. C'est le jour et la nuit. Elle allonge la foulée.

Si c'est impossible, alors pourquoi essayer ? Il n'y a pas vraiment d'espoir mais elle aimerait quand même y croire..; L'amour ne lui réussi pas, elle devient mièvre et déteste cela. Enfin ! Elle est une audacieuse! L'amour mielleux, suave et mièvre c'est bon pour les altruistes ou les fraternels. Pas pour elle. Rose ne veux pas de ça. Et puis, l'amour c'est vague. Peut-être n'est ce que de l'attirance. Elle ne sait pas nommer cette chose qui grandi en elle. Elle se sent un peu comme prisonnière.

Le chemin de ses pensées lui a permit de ne plus ressentir la douleur physique, plongée dans son esprit. Elle voit avec stupeur qu'il n'y a plus qu'elle, en tête, a quelques enjambées du leader. Souriant et se sentant audacieuse, elle avale la distance les séparant et court au même niveau que lui. Visiblement dans ses pensées également, il lui lance un regard surpris avant de sourire narquoisement et de regarder sa montre. Elle aperçoit qu'il ne reste plus que trois minutes de course. Elle entend la voix grave d'Eric dire, entre deux respirations ;

\- Tu veux jouer à ça alors. Ok, prépare-toi à perdre.

L'audacieux donne une plus grande impulsion dans ses jambes et commence à distancer la novice, c'est sans compter la ténacité de la plus jeune qui imite le blond et cours au coude a coude avec lui. Il cesse de sourire et se concentre, les sourcils froncés sous l'effort et le regard fixant au loin avec détermination. Elle sent qu'il se prépare a une dernière accélération sensé la distancer dans la dernière minute et la coiffé au poteau. Prenant les devant, elle accélère a un rythme continu, le forçant a suivre son allure sous peine d'être distancé. Il a un léger rictus et elle un grand sourire. Si elle continu une accélération constante, il ne pourra pas accélérer d'un coup. Du moins, le pense-t-elle. Toutefois, un leader n'est pas leader pour rien et Eric parvient à la distancer de plusieurs mètres dans les vingt dernières secondes tout en arrivant devant la base audacieuse. Elle grimace et ralenti puis s'arête finalement et reprend son souffle en se laissant tomber a terre

\- Bien essayer, gamine. Sauf que tu as encore du chemin à faire avant de pouvoir te mesurer a moi.

\- J'ai…vu ça…Ouai.

Elle est essoufflée. Elle a perdu cette manche, ok, mais viendra un jour ou elle gagnera sur ce terrain la. Pour l'instant, sa victoire est de le voir reprendre son souffle également, signe qu'elle la forcé à courir vraiment cette fois ci. Elle observe le torse musculeux du jeune homme se soulevé avec rapidité tandis qu'il regarde l'horizon, a l'affût du prochain arrivant. Elle se dit que ça y est, elle est foutue. Elle le trouve beau avec les cheveux ébouriffé par le vent et la course, le souffle court et les joues très légèrement rougi par l'effort de la course. Même sa manière de remettre ses cheveux en place l'attire ! Elle est réellement dans la merde ; elle est amoureuse du leader le plus froid de toute la base.

Elle attend le soir avec une impatience nouvelle. C'est le troisième soir. Une fois ? C'est le hasard. Deux fois ? De la curiosité. Trois ? Une habitude. Elle regarde l'horloge égrenée les secondes, dans le réfectoire, tout en écoutant Alona d'une oreille. Khan surgit soudainement derrière elle, prenant garde à ne pas la toucher il se contente de se racler la gorge pour faire remarquer sa présence. La jeune rousse sursaute et se retourne, surprise de voir le grand brun derrière elle ;

\- Lilo ?

\- Khan ! Tu m'as surprise ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je voulais juste savoir…En fait du coup… La dernière fois vous n'avez pas pu venir, et c'était pour savoir si vous veniez au Green se soir ? Je vous invite. Histoire de fêter ton retour.

Voir le géant balbutier et chercher ses mots est étrangement…adorable. Lilo sourit un peu, sur le point de refuser. Il est gentil, mais ce soir elle doit aller s'entraîner avec Eric. La transfert cherche une excuse mais Simon la devance ;

\- Une fête. Gratuite. En l'honneur d'une de nos potes ? Et tu demandes vraiment si on est partant ?

\- Je prends ça pour un oui, alors ! Bon, je vais voir si les filles se sont changées, elles mettent trois plombes à s'habiller à chaque fois. A toute a l'heure.

Le natif sourit largement puis part a grands pas.

\- T'as une touche Lilo.

\- Hein ?

Alona lève les yeux au ciel en entendant la réponse peu éloquente de son amie :

\- Lil, il a fait que te regarder depuis que tu es revenue, et il insiste a nouveau pour que tu viennes.

\- Hé, il vous a invité aussi je te rappelle.

\- Laisse Alona, je ne crois pas qu'elle fasse exprès. Elle est juste un peu limitée…

Elle croise les bras, boudeuse ;

\- Les gars…Vous savez que je vous entends ?

\- Ouai pas faux, ce doit être le coup à la tête.

\- Oui, je pense aussi.

\- Vous savez, c'est déjà une chance qu'elle ait gardé quelque neurones, faut pas trop lui en demander.

Elle soupire et abandonne, si même Johan s'y met… Elle lance un regard à l'horloge. Tic. Tac.

La soirée se passe calmement. Enfin, aussi calmement qu'une soirée audacieuse au Green Witch. Alona finit par danser sur le bar avec Nikki et Samara, Viktor est captiver par une conversation qu'il a avec une native aux cheveux mauves a propos de…torture et poison ? Elle ne voulait pas savoir comment ils en étaient arrivés la. Vraiment pas. Quand a elle, elle passe la soirée avec Khan. Le grand natif est d'excellente compagnie, ils parlent et rient ensemble une bonne parti de la soirée. Il tente de la convaincre de danser mais elle prétexte un mal de tête et il se propose de la raccompagner. La jeune rousse regarde ses amis s'amuser et décide d'accepter ; autant ne pas les déranger ;

\- D'accord. On y va alors ?

\- Je te suis.

Le trajet se fait dans un silence confortable. Devant le dortoir Khan semble hésitant sur la manière et se quitter et Lilo se moque gentiment de sa gêne avant de lui faire la bise ;

\- J'ai passé une bonne soirée, faudra qu'on recommence.

\- Ouai…Ouai faudrait. Mais cette fois je ne payerai pas ! Simon est un ogre, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un boire autant sans être soul !

\- Simon est un être a part, parfois je me demande s'il est humain.

Elle souri amusé puis entre dans son dortoir. Elle entend les pas de Khan s'éloigner et soupire en s'asseyant sur son lit. Ils avaient raison. Khan en pince pour elle. La rouquine fait la moue. Comment dire à un mec sympa que l'on n'est pas intéresser, sans pour autant gâcher une amitié naissante ? Elle se creuse la tête et s'allonge dans son lit. Ce dilemme l'empêche de dormir et elle entend ses amis revenir, éméché. Dans le noir, elle ne reconnait que des formes mais elle aperçoit quelqu'un se pencher au dessus de son lit, pour vérifié qu'elle est bien rentrée avant d'aller se coucher. Viktor est tellement altruiste. Elle sourit et remonte la couverture sur elle. Ses amis s'endorment rapidement, surement à cause de leur taux d'alcoolémie. Une fois sure que tous dorment, elle se relève et file vers la fosse. Elle espère qu'il est encore la, tout en poussant la porte. Elle survole la salle du regard puis sourit un peu. Il est assis sur le ring.

\- Tu es en retard.

\- J'étais au Green Witch.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison valable.

Il se lève et fait craquer son cou puis lui désigne le ring ;

\- Viens, j'en ai déjà fini avec mon punching Ball.

Elle grimpe sur le ring, mais contrairement aux fois précédente, elle se met en position défensive. Il hausse un sourcil, surpris.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

\- J'en ai marre de faire le mannequin de bois, autant que je me défende, non ?

Il la regarde en fronçant les sourcils, l'air énervé par son ton et il s'avance vers elle. Lilo ne bronche pas. Elle est une audacieuse, elle n'est pas venue dans cette faction pour se faire continuellement marcher sur les pieds. Même les natifs les ont acceptés parmi eux, sa conversation avec Khan lui a fait prendre de l'assurance. Elle n'est pas faible. Du moins, elle tente de s'en convaincre. Etonnement, Eric ne lui cri pas dessus mais souri d'un air amusé et une autre lueur brille dans ses yeux. Elle ne parvient pas à la définir immédiatement ;

\- Enfin, je me demandais quand tu agirais en audacieuse.

\- Comment ça ?

\- J'en avais marre que tu ne fasses qu'obéir. Soit digne de ta faction.

Elle le regarde incrédule puis souri un peu et le regarde dans les yeux tandis qu'il se met en position ;

\- Très bien, a partir de maintenant j'agirai comme une audacieuse.

Elle pare le premier coup tout en parlant ;

\- J'attends de voir, _novice_.

\- C'est tout vu, _Leader_.

Elle ne fait d'abord que parer les coups d'Eric, sachant que quoi qu'elle fasse il sera trop fort. Cependant, elle a décidé de ne plus laisser l'impossible lui faire peur. Elle est plus rapide que lui et plus petite, cela peut être un avantage. Elle empoigne d'un coup son col, jouant sur l'effet de surprise pour tenter de le faire basculer mais il tient bon. Le plus vieux se redresse de toute sa hauteur et elle glapit, devant se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour tenir sa prise. L'incongruité de la situation les fait se stopper. Lui la surplombant de toute sa hauteur, les yeux baissés vers elle qui tente de maintenir ses doigts sur le tissu, sur la pointe des pieds. Deux secondes passent sans qu'ils bougent puis Lilo le lâche et a du mal à retenir son fou rire devant les yeux hébété d'Eric. Mon dieu, mais c'était ridicule ! Elle n'arrive pas à se retenir de rire et met sa main devant sa bouche. Elle entend un son grave, qu'elle a déjà entendu mais avec une autre intonation, celle-ci est plus douce, plus…chaleureuse ? Elle relève la tête pour voir rire Eric. Ce n'est pas un fou rire comme elle, ni même un éclat, non. Juste un rire. Mais c'est elle qui l'a provoqué. Et cela la remplit d'une étrange fierté mêlé à quelque chose d'autre, d'indéfinissable. Elle fait un large sourire au leader quand il cesse de rire et tente de reprendre un masque neutre. Mais le léger relèvement de ses lèvres parle pour lui.

Lilo est heureuse, et c'est étrange. C'est étrange car elle est dans une salle d'entrainement, après s'être battu, couverte de bandage et avec un œil dont l'ecchymose commence a peine à partir, la nuit avec le leader que tout le monde craint. Et c'est cette situation qui la rend heureuse. Parce qu'aucun autre novice n'a fait rire le blond au masque de glace. La jeune rousse baille et s'étire un peu. La fatigue qu'elle a accumulée semble décidée à lui tomber dessus, d'un coup.

\- Si tu étais fatigué, tu n'aurais pas du venir.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

A peine ces mots franchissent ses lèvres qu'elle retient son souffle. Elle en a marre de ce stupide courage qui pointe au mauvais moment, quelle idée de dire ça ! Le grand a un rictus et croise les bras ;

\- Pas du tout. C'est juste qu'il est inutile de se battre contre quelqu'un d'a moitié endormie.

Elle grimace puis regarde les couteaux.

\- Je dois un peu m'entrainer, puis je retourne aux dortoirs. J'ai encore du mal avec les couteaux.

Elle n'obtient pas de réponse et remarque qu'il est en train de prendre une énorme caisse remplit de poignard de lancée. Il la lâche devant elle et répond a son air interrogateur ;

\- Ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas exercé.

\- Hum, je n'ai rien dit.

Il grogne puis prend des couteaux et commence a lancé. Elle le regarde faire, admirant ses mouvements et, bien plus elle doit l'avouer, sa propre personne. Elle est convaincu que dans certaines factions, comme les altruistes, il serait interdit d'être aussi beau. Elle se laisse glisser au sol et s'appuis contre la caisse. Les paupières lourdes, elle commence à s'endormir quand elle sent quelque chose lui atterrir dessus et elle ouvre les yeux en sursaut pour voir…la veste d'Eric. Il ne la regarde pas, se contentant de prendre de nouveau couteaux dans la caisse ;

\- Ne te fais pas d'idée. J'ai juste chaud a force de m'entrainer. Je la récupère quand je me barre.

Elle souri doucement et se pelotonne dans la veste encore chaude ;

\- …merci.

Il ne répond pas et retourne s'entrainer, concentré sur sa tache. Elle le regarde un instant puis referme les yeux et remplit les jambes. En position fœtale, contre une caisse pleine de couteaux aiguisés et enveloppé dans la veste d'Eric, elle s'endort le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

 **Voila la fin de ce chapitre ! A jeudi prochain, Bonne vacances a ceux qui les débutent cette semain ;).**


	10. Entrainements Nocturnes POV Eric

**Voila le chapitre 10 qui est le point de vue d'Eric sur les Entrainement Nocturne ! Je n'ai pas trouvé le temps de répondre aux reviews encore, je le ferait dans la semaine :) Je n'ai pas de nouvelles de ma bêta lectrice depuis deux semaines alors elle n'a pas non plus lu ce chapitre...**

 **La chanson est _Welcome to my Life_ de Simple Plan (parce que cette chanson est géniale. Je suis toujours très objectif. Voila)**

 **Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas.**

* * *

Eric regarde son bol de café d'un air préoccupé. Il sent la cuillère de Christina taper a intervalle régulier contre son bras mais l'ignore, elle se lassera avant lui de toute façon. Il fixe le liquide fumant en soupirant. Cela faisait déjà quatre jours que l'incident s'était produit, il avait du donner une sanction à Brie. Enfin, normalement ce qui arrive dans un combat ne peux être source de sanction sauf si les règles sont brisés, par exemple un couteau sorti alors que le combat était a main nus. Il n'avait donc aucune légitimité à sanctionner Brie, cependant la jeune blonde à accepter sans tenter de contredire l'ordre du leader. Elle doit nettoyer la salle de bain des natifs durant deux mois et devra présenter des excuses publiques au transfert. Pour un audacieux, s'excuser publiquement est une épreuve compte tenu du fait que cela entache leur honneur aux yeux des autres.

 ** _Do You Ever Feel Like Breaking Down?  
Do You Ever Feel Out Of Place?  
Like Somehow You Just Don't Belong  
And No One Understands You_**

Il boit son bol. Bon, si ce soir la gamine se réveille pas, il ira la réveiller. Il déteste laisser les novices pioncer au lieu de s'entrainer comme il se doit. Le grand blond se lève en même temps que les autres leaders ;

\- C'est quoi le programme d'aujourd'hui Eric ?

\- Les transferts sont aux couteaux puis au tir, les natifs corps à corps et endurance.

Tris hoche la tête puis se tourne vers Quatre ;

\- On a des nouvelles de la transfert ?

\- Laquelle ?

Elle lui fait les gros yeux ;

\- Parfois je me demande si tu vis dans le même monde que nous, Quatre… Je parle de Lilo.

\- Aaaaaah, elle… Je ne suis pas allé voir. Eric ?

\- Parce que tu crois que moi j'y suis passé ? répond-t-il blasé.

Sa question est suivit d'un blanc, montrant clairement que oui, ils pensaient tous qu'il y était allé. La petite métisse prend la parole, tandis qu'ils vont vers la fosse ;

\- Attend… t'y es pas allé ?

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Christina. Tris. Ce que je fais ne vous regarde en rien, dit-il d'une voix froide avant de rajouter, et non je n'y suis pas allé. Mais Saleha m'a dit qu'elle devrait bientôt se réveiller.

Les trois autres se regardent d'un air entendu ;

\- Bah tu vois, je t'avais bien dit qu'il avait demandé des nouvelles.

\- Ok Tris, t'as gagné.

\- Ah moi une semaine de dessert supplémentaire !

Eric s'arête et les regarde en fronçant les sourcils, soudainement énervé ;

\- Vous avez _parié_ sur _moi_ ?

\- Un tout petit de rien du tout, Christina disait que tu n'aurais pas de nouvelle et moi que tu en aurais.

Seul Quatre semble remarquer la veine qui bat sur le front d'Eric et la contraction de ses mâchoires. Il se met a sa hauteur tandis que les filles les devance ;

\- Eric, c'était rien…

\- Tu les as laissé faire.

\- Ouai, je les ai laissé faire, parce que ce n'était rien de grave. Ne t'énerve pas pour ça Eric.

\- Je m'énerve si je veux.

Quatre grimace en entendant son ami hausser le ton et lui fait un signe de paix ;

\- Je sais, je sais…

Eric ne répond pas, les sourcils toujours froncés et l'air meurtrier. Quatre comprend. Il connait les grandes lignes de l'histoire d'Eric, et inversement, il sait pour le pari et l'humiliation. Toutefois, il avait pensé que la blessure se serait refermée depuis, comme pour lui. _Sauf qu'Eric n'a pas Tris_ , murmure une petite voix en lui et il retient un soupir. Ouai…Sauf qu'Eric n'a pas Tris. Il suit du regard son ami, qui part vers les Audacieux natifs. Il n'aimerait pas être à leur place, un Eric énervé est encore plus sadique.

Au cours de la journée, et après avoir martyrisé comme il se doit les novices en envoyant un a l'infirmerie et laissant l'autre en pleurs et sincèrement traumatisé, il apprend que la gamine est réveillée. Un problème en moins à gérer, il se voyait mal expliquer à ce vieux Max qu'il avait perdue une transfert. Au réfectoire, il la regarde un instant rire avec ses amis. Elle a toujours son cocard violacée a l'œil et un bandage autour de la tête, son avant bras et couvert de bandage partiellement taché de sang, les bleus sur ses bras et ses épaules commencent à tourner au jaune et à disparaitre. Elle s'est bien faite amoché quand même, Brie n'a pas fait semblant. L'infirmière entre avec fracas dans la pièce, l'arrachant à son observation pour poser ses yeux sur la fan de piercing. Il est rare qu'elle vienne a cette heure la, il suit des yeux la femme qui sautille jusqu'à la table de Lilo. Evidemment. Il a un léger rictus amusé en la voyant lui balancer une dizaine de rouleau de bandage et ordonner au novice prés d'elle, Hector ? Viktor ? Il ne sait plus, de lui changer chaque soir.

Quatre remarque son regard et se penche vers lui en disant ;

\- On dirait nous quand elle nous maternait…

\- Hn…

Content d'obtenir une réponse, bien que celle-ci s'apparente plus à un grognement approbateur, Quatre continu ;

\- En tout cas, elle s'est bien fait amoché ta novice et avec le retard qu'elle a prit, son classement va chuter. T'as peut-être misé sur le mauvais cheval.

Le blond fronce les sourcils et relève la tête pour regarder son ami et répond froidement ;

\- Elle finira dans les trois premiers. Et tu le sais.

\- Vraiment? Je le sais?

\- Tris a bien finit leader.

\- Parce qu'elle y est allé a l'audace !

\- Celle la aussi.

Quatre lève les yeux au ciel devant l'assurance de son voisin. Enfin ! La rousse a perdu quatre jours, est blessé a la tête ce qui fait qu'il ne peut lui faire faire immédiatement des combats avec les autres… Et lui, borné, il continu de dire qu'elle sera parmi les meilleurs ! Il en a de bonnes parfois Eric. Cependant, depuis les trois ans qu'ils se côtoient, il ne l'a jamais vu aussi… « Impliqué » dans la formation d'un initié. Habituellement c'est a peine s'il connait leur prénom, préférant leur donner des surnoms péjoratifs pour leur tester le moral –chose que lui-même fait également- or, pour cette petite rousse, il est aller jusqu'à la voir a l'infirmerie, prendre de ses nouvelles et il sait que son prénom est Lilo. Ce ne semble pas beaucoup, mais Quatre sait que c'est exceptionnel. Il appuis sa tête contre sa main, il se demande comment tout cela va évoluer.

\- Eric. Quatre. Vous venez ? On va à la tour Hancock avec Will, Christina et Kyle.

\- Hum…Ouai je viens. Eric ?

Le grand blond relève la tête vers eux.

\- Non pas se soir, c'est mon tour de garde.

\- Ah merde…Bon, la prochaine fois. Tu viens Quatre ?

\- J'arrive.

Le brun se lève et quitte la table. Eric les suit du regard avant de sortir du réfectoire à son tour. Il a le temps de faire un footing et d'aller s'entrainer avant sa garde. Prenant une arme, il s'élance dehors en courant.

 ** _Do You Ever Wanna Runaway?  
_** ** _Do You Lock Yourself In Your Room?  
With The Radio On Turned Up So Loud  
That No One Hears You Screaming_**

* * *

\- Pisseuse, qui t'as dit de partir ?

Il se tourne pour faire face à la petite rousse. S'était-elle vraiment pensé discrète ? Il avait entendu ses pas depuis longtemps, ainsi que sa respiration. Il faudrait qu'il pense à ajouter une épreuve misant sur la discrétion à l'entrainement, les audacieux étaient souvent trop _bruyants_. La jeune fille semble hésiter un instant avant de se tourner vers lui et de rougir. Il retient un ricanement. Quelle prude ! On dirait une altruiste. Elle n'en avait jamais vu des hommes torses nus ? Pourtant il a remarqué durant les missions chez les fraternels que plusieurs se mettaient ainsi aux champs. La jeune fille garde un silence gênée et tente de soutenir son regard qu'il sait oppressant, rapidement cependant, ses yeux dérive sur son torse et il hausse un sourcil ;

\- Es tu en train de me mater, pisseuse ?

La rousse passe par toutes les teintes existantes de rouge sous les yeux moqueur du leader. Il ne savait pas que l'on pouvait rougir autant. Cette gamine a un visage très expressif, contrairement a d'autre, ce qui rend le jeu bien plus amusant. Eric souri narquoisement et croise les bras contre son torse. Il adore mettre les gens mal a l'aise, et c'était bien trop tentant. Toutefois, que fait-elle ici ? Une novice en plein milieu de la nuit qui se balade dans la base, cela ressemble bien a un rendez vous galant. Etait-elle en train de rejoindre un garçon ? Cette perspective ne l'enchante guère et il demande sèchement.

\- Bon, a part pour ça, tu fous quoi ici ?

\- J…Je suis venue m'entrainer. J'ai du retard à rattraper et j'ai suffisamment dormi.

Il la regarde un instant. Elle est en tenue de sport audacieuse ; un débardeur noir et un jogging de la même couleur ainsi que des baskets. Clairement pas une tenue pour un rendez vous. Le sentiment de satisfaction qui s'empare de lui est légèrement dérangeant, après tout il s'en fout. Elle triture une de ses mèches courtes, gênée par son regard perçant. Il ne dit rien quelque seconde, savourant la pression qu'il sent monter chez la jeune fille puis lui désigne son sac de sable.

\- A être la rend toi utile. Tient le sac, t'es bonne pour te prendre des coups après tout.

Il la voit serrer les dents et obéir a contre cœur à son ordre. Bien. Celle l'a donc du tempérament mais un grand respect pour l'autorité. Il sait que ce sont de bonne qualité pour un soldat mais il fonde de plus grand espoir en elle. Elle, se ne sera pas un simple soldat, elle il en fera une leader. Mais avant cela, elle doit apprendre la discipline et la patience. Il serre les poings et fait craquer ses articulations. La rouquine tient le sac sans grande conviction et il fronce les sourcils. Il va lui apprendre la discipline. Il donne un puissant coup de poing dans le sac. Ce dernier recule sous l'impact et frappe le visage de la jeune fille ;

\- Même tenir un sac c'est trop pour toi la fraternelle ?

Il la regarde d'un air hautain. Cette novice va comprendre ou est sa place ; c'est-à-dire en dessous de lui. Elle ne répond pas et il la voit resserrer sa prise sur le sac. Campant ses jambes sur le sol, elle se repositionne et attend l'impact. C'est mieux. Il redonne un autre coup. Voyant qu'elle maintient le sac il commence réellement l'entrainement et fait pleuvoir une pluie de coup sur le sac. Il entend le souffle de la rousse à chaque impact un peu plus violent. Au bout d'une dizaine de minute d'acharnement, son poing passe au travers du sac et il le retire, soupirant.

\- Encore un… Bon, tu t'es bien débrouillé gamine. Mais j'ai besoin d'un nouveau sac.

Il lui sourit d'un air carnassier, savourant à l' avance l'air d'indignation qu'elle va prendre ;

\- Et il s'avère que tu feras parfaitement l'affaire.

\- Pardon ?

Le visage constellé de taches de rousseur se tord en une moue indignée et outrée. Cela aurait put être impressionnant, si elle ne lui arrivait pas à l'épaule.

\- Tu vas faire office de mannequin. C'est plus simple de faire sur une personne que sur un mannequin de bois.

Il décroche le sac du crochet et le lance sans ménagement sur le coté, laissant une trainé de sable derrière lui. Il nettoiera sa en revenant de son tour de garde, plus tard. Il ordonne a une Lilo, médusée ;

\- Met-toi-la. Tu ne bouge pas reste juste droite.

Il se rapproche d'elle et la jeune fille se recule par reflexe. Il fronce les sourcils, ne comprend pas en la voyant commencer à respirer vite. Va-t-elle refaire une crise ?! Il devra s'occuper de ça aussi, une leader n'a pas des crises de panique ! La dernière fois, il avait pu la calmer en l'allongeant de force et en lui parlant. Celle fois il pose un doigt sur son front et dit fermement ;

\- Ne bouge pas, j'ai dit.

Il parle fermement mais tente de ne pas paraitre froid. C'est étrange pour lui mais cela semble marcher. Alors comme ça, s'il lui donne un ancrage dans le réel et quelque chose a quoi se raccrocher il évite la crise. Bon à savoir. Elle reprend un rythme normal et le regarde dans les yeux. Il prend le col de sa veste noire et attrape sa manche de l'autre. Le poignet qu'il devine lui semble bien frêle, par rapport à sa main. Il n'est pas habitué à se battre avec des gamines. Bien qu'elle n'ait que trois ans de moins que lui.

\- Gaine-toi.

Elle le regarde avec des yeux de merlan frit. Bon sang, mais que leur apprend Tris et Quatre ?! C'est avec exaspération qu'il répond ;

\- Contracte tes muscles.

A peine a-t-elle obéit qu'il l'envoi au sol. Elle cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, sans comprendre. Il tient toujours sa manche.

\- Ça c'est un bon Uchi Mata, prends en de la graine pisseuse.

Il la soulève avec facilité pour la remettre sur ces pieds et la renvoie au sol aussi sec, mais en prenant garde cette fois a ce qu'elle puisse voir ses mouvements. Il a dit a Quatre qu'elle sera parmi les meilleurs, et puis elle lui a permit de s'entrainer autant qu'il lui renvoi la pareil. Surtout qu'elle ne le remarquera même pas, après tout elle ne vient pas de chez les érudits. Ils passent une demi-heure à faire cela. Eric la relève, la renvoie au sol, la relève la renvoie. Toujours la même technique. Finalement, le leader la lâche et s'étire un peu. Au moins maintenant, elle pourra faire un bon Uchi Mata ; sa pale copie de la prise était certes reconnaissable mais bien trop bancale. Seul l'effet de surprise avait empêché Brie de parer la prise efficacement.

\- Je vais faire ma ronde. Entraine-toi, gamine. Tu es encore loin d'être au niveau. T'es même carrément nulle.

Sa remarque semble vexée la plus jeune puisqu'il la voit froncer les sourcils et serrer les dents. Il regarde un instant son visage tuméfié puis fait demi tour et sors de la fosse. Il pose inconsciemment sa main sur son avant bras et effleure une cicatrice du bout des doigts. Il ne comprend pas. Pourquoi, après tout ce temps, repense-t-il à ce qu'il s'est passé chez les érudits ? Pourquoi est-ce que cette partie de sa vie refait surface dans son esprit quand il pose les yeux sur sa chevelure rousse ?

 ** _No You Don't Know What It's Like  
When Nothing Feels All Right  
You Don't Know What It's Like  
To Be Like Me_**

Le froid mordant de la nuit le fait légèrement frissonner et il enfonce ses mains dans ses poches. Plus jamais il n'acceptera de prendre le tour de garde a cette heure la… Il avait-été nommé Leader en chef cette année par Max, bien que celui-ci continu à gérer la partie administrative en sachant pertinemment l'aversion naturelle qu'Eric a pour la paperasse. Pourquoi devait-il se coltiner ce genre de tache ingrate encore ?! Il donne un coup de pied dans un caillou et soupire. Il s'emmerde. Et malheureusement pour lui, dans ce genre de moment, il se met à penser à des choses auxquelles il préférerait ne pas porter attention. Comme cette novice rouquine. Avec ses taches de rousseurs et son nez retroussé. Il grogne et regarde le ciel, remontant le col de sa veste avant de replonger sa main dans sa poche.

Cette fille le perturbe. Depuis qu'il a prit le temps de la regarder, lors de l'échauffement d'endurance, ses pensées dérivent régulièrement vers elle. C'est dérangeant. Et exaspérant, parce que putain il ne va pas se mettre à jouer au sentimental non plus ! Ce genre de conneries bonnes pour les altruistes ou les fraternels. Lui sait réfléchir froidement. Il est le chef Audacieux ! Pas un adolescent bourré d'hormones et d'autres conneries comme le romantisme. Après tout, ce truc la, c'est juste une façon de choper une fille et de se la faire. Le romantisme c'est un truc de fraternel. Lui, il sait pas faire et il veut pas.

Il s'arette dans sa marche et fronce les sourcils. Deux secondes. Pourquoi pense-t-il au romantisme en fait ? C'est pas comme s'il voulait se faire la transfert non plus ! Comment pourrait-il être attiré par cette gamine ? Elle est si frêle qu'il est sur qu'il pourrait la briser dans ses bras sans effort ! Pas son genre les faiblardes. Enfin…pas si faiblarde que ça. Après tout, elle a battue une native, encaisser un nombre incalculable de coup, assommé une sans faction avec un lance pierre et malgré sa convalescence, elle est en train de s'entrainer pour rattraper son retard. Très bien. Peut-être pas une faiblarde. Mais les filles qui obéissent docilement aux ordres comme elles ne l'intéressent pas, il ne veut pas d'un caniche. Il serre les dents. Surtout, Eric voudrait quelqu'un qui le comprenne. Pas qu'il est besoin d'un psy ou autre connerie d'érudits... Simplement, il aimerait quelqu'un qui le comprenne comme Tris comprend Quatre. Comment cette fraternelle pourrait-elle le comprendre ? Elle ne voit en lui que le leader sadique et cruel qu'il est avec les novices. Une fraternelle. Elle a grandi dans une famille faite d'amour, de joie et de rire. Cette faction à la con va même jusqu'à enterrer les fleurs fanées en priant pour qu'elles revivent dans l'au delà ! Il passe leur temps à rire, s'amuser et a chanter les petits oiseaux ! Elle ne comprendrait pas.

 ** _To Be Hurt  
To Feel Lost  
To Be Left Out In The Dark  
To Be Kicked When You're Down  
To Feel Like You've Been Pushed Around  
To Be On The Edge Of Breaking Down  
With No One's There To Save You  
No You Don't Know What It's Like  
Welcome To My Life_**

Lui, son enfance, son adolescence. Si ce n'est Quatre, qui pourrait comprendre ? Qui ?! Le rejet, la peur, la douleur, le froid. Il connait ces sensations mieux que quiconque, il a grandi avec et les a apprivoiser. Aujourd'hui encore, parfois, les souvenirs lui reviennent et tournent en boucle dans sa tête. Le regard déçu de sa mère quand elle a comprit qu'il ne reprendrait pas son flambeau, le désintérêt dont elle a fait preuve à son égard malgré tout ses efforts, les rires moqueurs, les regards en coins, les sourires de connivences, la solitude. Eric serre les dents, son souffle fait un petit nuage blanc devant ses lèvres et il regarde le lointain. La solitude. C'était sans doute le plus dur. N'être rien pour personne. Ce genre de chose que la rousse ne connait pas.

Elle est entourée d'amis, vient d'une famille aimante, elle…rayonne. C'est le mot, il lui semble. Il accélère le pas. La nuit est totalement noire, sans lune ni étoile, et seul la faible lumière de sa lampe l'éclaire. Il ne sait pas pourquoi mais il se sent énervé, et triste, et jaloux… Ce qui est ridicule. Il n'y a pas de quoi jalousé la vie d'une _fraternelle_. Il a toujours méprisé cette faction. A ses yeux seuls les audacieux et les sincères méritent le respect. Les autres peuvent crever sous un pont la gueule ouverte, il s'en fout comme de son premier cocard. La nuit est glacée. Il regarde à nouveau le ciel. Vaste gouffre noir, froid, sans fond. Il se dit avec amertume que Dieu a un étrange sens de l'humour, à lui faire remonter ses souvenirs douloureux et à lui avoir envoyé cette troublante novice.

 ** _Do You Wanna Be Somebody Else?  
Are You Sick Of Feeling So Left Out?  
Are You Desparate To Find Something More?  
Before Your Life Is Over_**

* * *

\- Bah alors pisseuse ? Viens me tenir le sac ! Sois utile !

Il parle sèchement, bien qu'au fond de lui, la présence de la novice lui fasse en quelque sorte plaisir. Elle est revenue. Il se demandait si ce serai le cas, ou si la dernière fois l'avait vacciné contre les balades nocturnes. L'empressement et la joie manifeste qu'elle met a s'exécuté le laisse un instant pantois, bien que son masque d'impassibilité n'en montre rien, si ce n'est un léger sourire.

Il apprécie cette gamine, inutile de le nier. Surtout à lui-même. En plus, elle est utile. Il frappe de toutes ses forces dans le sac. Elle tient bon et il recommence comme la nuit dernière. Ses coups se font de plus en rapide contre le sac, ses jointures lui font mal et il a entendu un de ses poings craquer en frappant mais il continu de frapper. Il frappe en pensant à son ami, Quatre, qui s'éloigne chaque jour un peu plus de lui pour cette fille Tris. Il frappe également toute sa frustration de la nuit passé à ruminer de sombres pensées. Un de ses poings finit à nouveau par rentrer dans le sac et il grogne. Mauvaise qualité, il devra convaincre Max d'en prendre de meilleurs.

\- Wow…

L'intervention de la novice le tire de ses pensées et il regarde la plus jeune. Cette dernière observe le tas de sable qui se forme à ses pieds.

\- Je sais pas ce qu'il t'a fait ce pauvre sac, mais je crois qu'il a eu son compte.

Le leader retire son poing. Il a un sourire mi amusé mi vantard tout en répondant ;

\- Ça t'a bouche un coin, hein pisseuse ? C'est pas comme si tu en été capable.

\- C'est un peu facile de parler de ma force ! Je suis une fille qui a trois ans de moins et qui n'a commencer l'entrainement que depuis une semaine, si j'étais capable de faire la même chose…Je me poserai des questions.

\- En tout cas, le résultat est le même ; t'en ai pas capable.

La jeune rousse met ses poings sur ses hanches. Sa moue contrariée et cette position, sans doute vouée à assoir un semblant d'autorité, sont étrangement…adorable. Ce qui, il faut l'avouer, nuit grandement a sa crédibilité.

\- Peut-être pas non, mais dans trois ans je te montrerai que je peux le faire.

\- Tu me tutoie maintenant, novice ?

Il hausse un sourcil tout en prononçant froidement cette question, la scrutant de ses yeux bleu froid. Etonnement, la jeune rousse soutient son regard, malgré ses joues cramoisi.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Tu me tutoie aussi.

La première chose qui traverse l'esprit d'Eric est que cette couleur ne lui va pas vraiment. Le roux de ses cheveux ajouté au rouge de ses joues la fait ressembler à une tomate. Une tomate avec des taches de rousseur. La deuxième chose est de se demander s'il a bu avant de venir s'entrainer, mais sa mémoire lui apprend que non. Il est donc gravement atteint pour imaginer une tomate à la place de sa tête. Il remarque alors que la jeune fille semble attendre une réponse.

\- Ça ira pour cette fois. Bon, je dois m'entraîner, et tu fais un mannequin potable. Avance.

Le grand blond ne fait aucune remarque sur le sourire victorieux de la plus jeune. Il fait quelques étirements rapides avant de soudainement commencer une attaque contre elle, ne se stoppant qu'à quelque millimètre. Elle ne bronche pas. Les yeux bleus se plantent dans les prunelles vertes tout en continuant l'entrainement et ce qu'il y voit le surprend. Il ne sait cependant pas s'il doit en être heureux ou terrorisé. Elle lui fait confiance. Il en est estomaqué et continu, se concentrant uniquement sur le fait qu'il faut qu'il soit assez lent pour qu'elle puisse précisément distinguer chaque geste. C'est en quelque sorte un cours particulier qu'il lui donne.

\- Bon, je dois y aller, gamine. Entraîne toi et n'oublie pas ; demain c'est endurance. Et si tu ne finis pas première comme la dernière fois, t'es mal. C'est moi qui te le dis.

\- Je ferais mon possible.

\- Tsss…Je te demande pas de faire ton possible. Je t'ordonne de gagner.

Et sur ces douces paroles, il tourne les talons. Dans son dos, il l'entend soupirer. Il y a une nouvelle donnée à prendre en compte. La confiance. Ce n'était pas sensé être créé. Enfin, il ne doit pas se focaliser la dessus non plus ; Elle lui a juste fait confiance pour ne pas la blesser, pas pour lui sauver la vie ou quoique se soit d'autre. Il a une gène dans la cage thoracique. Une sorte de boule chaude qui oscille entre son torse et son ventre. Il devrait peut-être demander à Saleha s'il n'est pas tomber malade. Les nuits dehors ne lui réussissent peut être pas ? La boule dans son ventre se tord un peu. Oui. Il doit etre malade. Ça lui fera une excuse pour arrêter les gardes de nuit.

 ** _Are You Stuck Inside A World You Hate?  
Are You Sick Of Everyone Around?  
With Their Big Fake Smiles And Stupid Lies  
While Deep Inside You're Bleeding_**

* * *

Le lendemain, Eric ne se sent plus malade et est même de bonne humeur. Fait suffisamment rare pour être remarqué par ses collègues, qui se mettent en tête de découvrir les raisons de cet étrange événement ;

\- Quelqu'un que tu n'aimes pas est mort ?

\- Tu as tabassé quelqu'un ?

\- Tu as découvert une nouvelle manière de tuer douloureusement quelqu'un ?

\- Tu as apprit une nouvelle technique de combat ?

\- Vous ne pouvez pas _la fermer_ ! J'essaye de boire mon café _tranquille_.

Son regard noir dissuade ses amis d'insister, ces derniers gloussants un peu. Sérieusement ? Et c'était _ça_ qui était leader des audacieux ? Eric soupire et boit son café. Il faudrait qu'il pense à dormir plus, trois heures par nuit ce n'était pas forcement recommander. Même pour lui. Même si la caféine l'aidait à tenir. Bénit sois celui qui l'avait découvert. Sauf si c'était un altruiste. Enfin bref. Eric finit par se lever et aller s'échauffer a la fosse. En quittant le réfectoire, il aperçoit la jeune novice y entrer. Ses cernes et sa peau pale témoigne de sa nuit passée à s'entrainer. Bien, au moins il n'aura pas montré ses techniques de combats pour rien.

Les novices entre un par un dans la fosse durant son échauffement. Une fois qu'il fini, il va se poster devant eux et dit de sa voix forte.

\- Bon alors écoutez moi les nuls, aujourd'hui je supervise l'entrainement avec Christina. Tris et Quatre se chargent des natifs, histoire de voir les évolutions. Alors je veux voir si votre niveau médiocre c'est amélioré, même si j'en doute. Je prends le même groupe que le premier jour, échauffez vous. Vous avez trois minutes.

Lilo ne semble pas surprise, après tout il l'avait prévenu implicitement, hier, qu'il s'occuperait du groupe de transfert aujourd'hui. Il la suit du regard durant son échauffement, sous le regard moqueur de Christina.

\- Eriiiiiic, tu es content de retrouver ta novice ?

\- Christina, tais toi.

\- Rho, c'est bon. Prend pas la mouche. Je peux comprendre, tu sais, elle est mignonne comme tout cette petite.

Il lui lance un regard blasé ;

\- Comme si j'avais des vu sur elle.

\- Comme si je te croyais.

Elle lui fait un clin d'œil avant de filer s'occuper de son groupe, foudroyée du regard par le blond taciturne.

 ** _No You Don't Know What It's Like  
When Nothing Feels All Right  
You Don't Know What It's Like  
To Be Like Me_**

Il repose son regard sur les novices. Il n'a en aucun cas des vus sur cette…Ou est-elle ? Il la cherche des yeux et la voit en train de regarder un sifflet, l'air ailleurs. Sa main tremble. Il fait quelque pas, les paroles de Quatre lui revenant en tête. Il ne lui a pas parlé de l'incident avec Manon. Eric pose sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille et se penche légèrement, la regardant dans les yeux ;

\- Bon pisseuse, s'y a encore des sans faction, tu sais gérer. T'agis comme la dernière fois, ce n'était pas trop mal.

Elle le regarde dans les yeux et passe le cordon du sifflet autour de son cou. Sa main de tremble plus.

\- Oui.

Eric se redresse et regarde les novices ;

\- Bon, essayez de suivre cette fois les nuls. Une heure rythme normal, une demi heure rythme rapide. Et si j'en perds un en route, je ne reviens pas le chercher ; il se demerde pour rentrer entier.

Sur ce, il se met à courir, les novices sur les talons. Peut-être seront-ils meilleurs cette fois. En tout cas, Lilo doit finir première. Avec l'entrainement qu'elle semble vouloir suivre quotidiennement le soir, le niveau sera vite rattrapé, voir dépassé. Avec une première place en endurance et combat rapproché, il ne lui faudrait que se placer parmi les trois premiers en tir et couteaux. Cela semble faisable.

Les pas à ses cotes le font sortir de ses pensées et il lance un regard au novice à son niveau. La novice. Lilo. Il souri un peu, ainsi elle a suivit son ordre et est première, et elle tient bon puisqu'elle court a son niveau. Il jette un coup d'œil à sa montre. Trois minutes encore. Parfait, c'est juste assez pour voir ce qu'elle a vraiment dans le ventre. Il dit, entre deux respirations ;

\- Tu veux jouer à ça alors. Ok, prépare-toi à perdre.

L'audacieux donne une plus grande impulsion dans ses jambes et commence à distancer la novice. Sa grande taille l'aidant à avoir de l'amplitude dans ses foulées, ce qui n'est pas de même pour la jeune fille. Cette dernière se cale sur son rythme, faisant une foulée et demi la ou lui n'en fais qu'une. Elle ne tiendra pas longtemps a ce rythme, ils le savent tout deux, mais elle peut tenir les trois minutes restantes ainsi. Au coude a coude avec lui.

Il cesse de sourire et se concentre, les sourcils froncés sous l'effort et le regard fixant au loin avec détermination. Elle sera incapable de suivre sa dernière accélération. Il se prépare quand soudain, c'est elle qui accélère. Surpris, mais forcé de s'adapter pour ne pas être distancé, il souri légèrement. Intelligente. Elle a deviné ses intentions et prit les devant, pour lui couper l'herbe sous le pied. Bien penser. Cependant, Eric est plus rapide que cela, s'il se donne à fond. Il consulte sa montre. Vingt secondes. Il frappe le sol et allonge sa foulée, distançant la novice si ce n'est avec facilité, du moins de façon conséquente. Il reprend son souffle et dit narquoisement, bien que l'effet soit amoindrit par son essoufflement ;

\- Bien essayer, gamine. Sauf que tu as… encore du chemin à faire avant de pouvoir te mesurer a moi…

\- J'ai…vu ça…Ouai.

Elle est essoufflée. Il la regarde quelques secondes. Cheveux en bataille, joues roses et souffle court. Il détourne rapidement le regard et attend les prochains novices. Ok. Il est atteint. Sérieusement. Ou alors il est juste en manque. Les images mentales que lui envoi son esprit traitre sont suffisamment équivoques comme ça. Eric passe sa main dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en arrière et les discipliné un peu. Putain, il est foutu. Christina a raison. Il est réellement dans la merde ; il a envie de se faire cette novice.

 ** _To Be Hurt  
To Feel Lost  
To Be Left Out In The Dark  
To Be Kicked When You're Down  
To Feel Like You've Been Pushed Around  
To Be On The Edge Of Breaking Down  
With No One's There To Save You  
No You Don't Know What It's Like  
Welcome To My Life_**

* * *

Il est assis en tailleur sur le ring, les bras croisés et le regard meurtrier. Elle n'est pas venue. Il aurait du s'en douter. Il se sent soudainement ridicule a avoir espéré l'inverse ; évidemment qu'elle n'est pas venue. Pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait ? Elle n'a aucune obligation à venir s'entrainer avec lui la nuit. Aucune. Il regarde le sable qui se déverse avec lenteur sur le tatami. Il avait espéré, une fois de plus. A croire qu'il n'a pas changé en fait ; toujours aussi con, a espérer des conneries. Il relève soudain la tête. Elle est la. Il dit d'un air mauvais ;

\- Tu es en retard.

\- J'étais au Green Witch.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison valable.

Il se lève et fait craquer son cou puis lui désigne le ring. Il est énervé. Il doit se défouler ;

\- Viens, j'en ai déjà fini avec mon punching Ball.

Il la regarde grimper sur le ring, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas laisser son esprit dériver. Bordel, ce n'est pas le moment d'imaginer une _autre façon_ de _s'entrainer_. Elle se met en position défensive et il se prépare puis s'arrête et hausse un sourcil. Position défensive ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

\- J'en ai marre de faire le mannequin de bois. Alors autant que je me défende, non ?

Ah, parce qu'en plus d'être en retard, elle lui répond maintenant cette pisseuse ? Il serre les poings et s'avance vers elle, le regard noir. Elle ne recule pas et soutient son regard avec insolence, avec…audace. Elle cesse d'obéir. Lilo n'est plus le petit soldat docile qu'elle était encore ce matin. Qu'est-ce qui a permit le déclic ? Il ne sait pas, mais elle a arrêté de se retenir. Il savait déjà qu'elle avait du tempérament, mais elle se bridait, à présent elle se laisse plus libre. Il souri d'un air amusé en la regardant.

\- Enfin, je me demandais quand tu agirais en audacieuse.

\- Comment ça ?

\- J'en avais marre que tu ne fasses qu'obéir. Soit digne de ta faction.

Elle le regarde incrédule et cela l'amuse, puis, lorsqu'elle sourit, il sent l'énervement de tout a l'heure le quitter. Cette gamine commence à avoir trop d'influence sur lui, c'est mauvais.

\- Très bien, a partir de maintenant j'agirai comme une audacieuse.

Elle pare son premier coup tout en parlant ;

\- J'attends de voir, _novice_.

\- C'est tout vu, _Leader_.

Il donne plusieurs coups qu'elle pare avec plus ou moins de facilité. Il retient la plupart de ses attaque, sachant parfaitement qu'elle n'a pas encore le niveau de l'affronter a arme égale. Il commence à se lasser qu'elle n'attaque pas, ne devait-elle pas agir avec audace ? Elle arrive à empoigner d'un coup son col, jouant sur l'effet de surprise pour tenter de le faire basculer mais il tient bon. Il se redresse et la jeune fille pousse un petit couinement, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas lâcher sa prise sur son col. Il la regarde, surpris, et elle cligne plusieurs fois des yeux. Deux secondes passent sans qu'ils bougent puis Lilo le lâche et a du mal à retenir son fou rire devant les yeux hébété d'Eric.

 ** _No One Ever Lied Straight To Your Face  
No One Ever Stabbed You In The Back  
You Might Think I'm Happy But I'm Not Gonna Be Okay  
Everybody Always Gave You What You Wanted  
Never Had To Work It Was Always There  
You Don't Know What It's Like What It's Like_**

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Elle se moque de lui ? Non… Son rire n'est pas moqueur mais juste…amusé ? Il imagine la position qu'ils avaient et souri. C'est vrai qu'ils étaient particulièrement ridicules. Le rire de la rouquine est contagieux et il se surprend à rire un peu. Elle se stop et le regarde. Eric est gêné par le regard scrutateur de la plus jeune et cesse de rire –un comble ! Lui ? Gêné ?-. Il tente de paraître à nouveau impassible mais se sent sourire malgré lui. Zygomatique traître. En même temps, étonnamment, il se sent bien. Cela fait longtemps qu'il ne s'est pas senti ainsi, aussi vivant. Et cela, il le doit a cette novice. Novice qui d'ailleurs semble exténué puisqu'elle commence a baillé.

\- Si tu étais fatigué, tu n'aurais pas du venir.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

Oui, mais il a bien trop de fierté pour avouer sa faiblesse. Il vient de se la découvrir, il ne va pas déjà parler de cette faille dans son armure. Il se contente d'un rictus et d'une réponse cinglante.

\- Pas du tout. C'est juste qu'il est inutile de se battre contre quelqu'un d'a moitié endormie.

Elle grimace et puis regarde les caisses de matériel, empilées contre un mur de la fosse avant de se tourner vers les cibles, afin de vérifier leur éloignement.

\- Je dois un peu m'entrainer, puis je retourne aux dortoirs. J'ai encore du mal avec les couteaux.

Il ne lui répond pas, occupé à porter la lourde caisse contenant les couteaux de lancé et a l'amener prés des cibles. Devant l'air interrogateur de la jeune fille il se justifie

\- Ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas exercé.

\- Hum, je n'ai rien dit.

Il grogne en entendant le sourire dans son intonation puis prend des couteaux et commence a lancé. Plutôt se faire arracher la langue que d'avouer qu'il a fait ça pour qu'elle n'ait pas à porter la caisse ; même pour lui elle est lourde et il n'ose imaginer la novice tenter de la soulever. Il sent son regard suivre ses mouvements et tente de l'ignorer. Le leader lance ses couteaux avec soin, touchant toujours sa cible à l'endroit visé. Il entend Lilo se laisser glisser au sol et lui lance un regard. La jeune fille ferme les yeux, ses courtes mèches rousses tombant devant ses paupières. Elle est mignonne, ainsi recroquevillé. Il remarque qu'elle frissonne et dans un élan qu'il ne se connaissait pas il lui donne sa veste. Enfin, lui lance dessus plutôt. Elle sursaute et regarde le tissu puis relève les yeux vers lui. Évitant sciemment son regard, il prend de nouveaux couteaux ;

\- T'fais pas d'idée. J'ai juste chaud a force de m'entrainer. Je la récupère quand je me barre.

Il la voit se blottir dans sa veste en murmurant ;

\- …merci.

 ** _To Be Hurt  
To Feel Lost  
To Be Left Out In The Dark  
To Be Kicked When You're Down  
To Feel Like You've Been Pushed Around  
To Be On The Edge Of Breaking Down  
With No One's There To Save You  
No You Don't Know What It's Like, What It's Like_**

Il ne répond pas et retourne s'entraîner, concentré sur sa tache. Il lance avec acharnement. Finalement, peut être qu'elle le pourrait. Le comprendre. Eric déteste par dessus tout espérer, il a été dessus trop souvent, mais la il espère. Et il n'aime pas ça. C'est dangereux. C'est incertain. Alors il a le choix ; agiras-t-il raisonnablement ou agiras-t-il avec audace ? Les deux parts de lui-même sont en conflit ; l'érudit a peur et l'audacieux cri d'essayer, au risque de se louper. Il tourne la tête vers la gamine. Elle dort en souriant, allongée en boule et blotti dans sa veste.

 ** _Welcome to my life._**

Malgré lui, il sent un sourire naître sur ses lèvres.

 ** _Welcome to my life._**

* * *

 ** _Voila la fin du chapitre 10, merci de continuer a lire et j'espère qu'avoir le point de vue d'Eric vous a plu ! A Jeudi prochain pour la suite_**


	11. Parcourt d'obstacles

**Désolé pour le retard, mais je suis en période de révision pour le bac blanc alors j'ai pas trop le temps _ En tout cas voila le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'ils vous plaira.**

* * *

Lilo se réveille difficilement le matin suivant. Elle s'assoit sur son lit en baillant puis fronce les sourcils. Son lit ? Elle n'avait pas le souvenir d'être revenu dans le dortoir après s'être endormie… Oh mon dieu, avait-elle réellement dormi avec la veste d'Eric comme couverture ? La jeune fille sent le rouge lui monter aux joues en y repensant. Elle ne pourra plus jamais le regarder dans les yeux, à présent.

\- Lilo ! Je te parle !

Elle sursaute et se tourne vers Alona. L'asiatique la regarde, poing sur les hanches avant de dire avec autorité ;

\- Maintenant, tu vas nous dire où tu passes tes nuits.

La rousse rougi et vérifie qu'il n'y que ses amis dans la salle avant de soupirer et de tenter de répondre avec plus ou moins de conviction ;

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

\- Ne joue pas à ça avec nous, Lil.

\- Simon et Johan t'ont vu quitter le dortoir hier soir.

Elle se mord la lèvre. Elle avait pensé être discrète pourtant… Elle regarde l'ancien érudit et l'ancien sincère, le premier rougi sous son regard tandis que l'autre a un sourire en coin. Elle devra tirer cette affaire au clair, son coté érudite lui donne envie d'en apprendre plus. En attendant, Alona et Viktor insistent. Lilo soupire et dit ;

\- Je vais m'entrainer à la fosse, c'est tout.

Simon prend un air malicieux en disant ;

\- Juste ça ? Alors tu peux me dire qui était la personne qui t'as ramené cette nuit ?

Elle hausse un sourcil ; quelqu'un l'avait ramené ? Ce ne pouvait-être qu'Eric mais elle l'imagine difficilement faire preuve d'une telle prévenance à son égard. Peut être Quatre ? Il l'aurait trouvé endormie et l'aurait ramené ? C'est déjà plus plausible, selon elle.

\- Je ne sais pas du tout.

\- Sûre ? Ce n'était pas plutôt un rendez vous ?

\- Simon, arêtes d'insister… Lilo, c'est juste qu'on s'est inquiété en voyant un homme te ramener inconsciente. Sur le moment, on a cru que tu t'étais _à nouveau_ blessée.

Elle regarde Johan et souri d'un air rassurant ;

\- Je ne compte pas retourner de sitôt à l'infirmerie, Saleha m'a vivement déconseillé de le faire…Mais vous n'avez pas vu qui c'était ?

\- Il faisait noir, on a juste vu une silhouette entrer et te poser sur le lit avant de repartir immédiatement. Pas le temps de voir.

Alona semble toujours curieuse mais, comprenant qu'elle ne pourra rien tirer de plus de Lilo, elle finit par suivre Johan et Simon au réfectoire. Viktor reste et regarde Lilo dans les yeux, la mettant mal à l'aise ;

\- Lilo…

\- Hn ?

\- Cette veste n'est pas à toi.

Il prend entre ses doigts la manche de Lilo. Elle avait dormi avec ? Elle ne s'en était pas aperçue… La jeune fille ne peut s'empêcher de sourire et de caresser un peu le tissu du bout des doigts ;

\- C'est…assez compliqué comme histoire…

Il ne l'interrompt pas et lui fait signe de poursuivre ;

\- Disons que…cela fait quelques jours que je vais m'entrainer le soir et je suis tombé par hasard sur Eric.

\- Eric…Genre Mr. Psychorigide qui fait peur à tout le monde ?

\- Entre autre oui… Et je m'entraine avec lui.

Il la regarde, estomaqué. Elle. S'entraine. Avec. Eric. Ok, c'est sur, elle a perdu ses derniers neurones.

\- Tu es sérieuse ?! Mais…mais…

\- Laisse-moi finir ! Donc…je m'entraine avec lui et cette bien…comment dire… -elle devient cramoisi et dit très vite- jemesuisendormiedurantlentrainementducoupilmadonnersaveste.

\- Hein ?

Elle soupire, toujours rouge et répète à contre cœur plus lentement ;

\- Je me suis endormie durant l'entrainement du coup…il m'a donné sa veste.

Viktor cligne des yeux plusieurs fois. Oh. D'accord. Il met du temps à traiter l'information puis répète d'un air peu assuré, pas certain d'avoir bien comprit ;

\- Il t'a donné sa veste… ?

\- J'avais froid, rajoute-t-elle comme si cela expliquer tout

Il la regarde puis se met à rire un peu et lui tape l'épaule ;

\- Putain Lil, y a que toi pour te mettre dans des situations pareilles ! Je comprends pourquoi tu as rien dit aux autres…Putain, la veste du psychopathe quoi...

Elle souri un peu puis l'enlève et la plie soigneusement avant de la mettre sous son oreiller. Elle lui ramènera ce soir. Viktor regarde l'heure avant de prendre sa main et de courir vers le réfectoire. Ils n'ont plus que cinq minutes pour manger.

\- Bon, alors je vous explique les transferts ; aujourd'hui vous aller devoir passer un parcourt d'obstacle créé par nos soins. Il y a un temps éliminatoire et quiconque n'arrive pas à le finir perdra deux places au classement. Demain quartier libre toute la journée. N'oubliez pas que dans deux mois c'est l'épreuve finale, la capture du drapeau. Après cette épreuve vous saurez qui reste et qui pars, alors il serait temps de réellement se mettre à l'entrainement.

La tension monte d'un cran parmi les novices. Lilo jette un coup d'œil au classement ; Chez les natifs Khan est premier sans surprise, suivit par Nikki puis Brie, la fille aux cheveux mauves –Amanda-, elle ne connait pas les autres. Pour les transferts, Simon se place premier, puis vient Viktor, Adam, Johan, Samara, Alona, elle et Keira. Lilo pâlit, se voyant dans le rouge avec Alona. Même si l'une d'elle sort, l'autre y sera… A moins qu'un natif soit moins bon qu'elles, étant donné qu'ils seront classés ensemble.

Les deux jeunes filles échangent des regards inquiets.

\- Bon, vous allez partir par ordre alphabétique les mômes, avec trois minutes entre chaque départ. Dans l'ordre ; Adam, Alona, Johan, Keira, Lilo, Samara, Simon et Viktor.

\- Adam, tu passes dans deux minutes.

Tris regarde sa montre avant de survoler les transferts des yeux. Elle devine déjà qui va partir ; la grande et malingre fille aux cheveux bouclés, Keira, la petite asiatique qui est toujours frêle malgré les entrainements, Alona… Elle hésite sur le cas de la novice rousse, Lilo. Malgré sa convalescence de quatre jours cette dernière a su s'adapter et son niveau monte mais pas sur que cela soit suffisant. Quand à la dernière des filles tranférées, la fille bronzé et aux cheveux très noirs qui n'arrive pas a bien lancé ses couteaux, elle a du soucis a se faire. Tout comme Johan, le garçon menu avec des lunettes qui malgré une grande précision dans ses tirs manque de force physique brut. Les transferts ne sont pas vraiment prometteurs. Enfin, elle verra bien.

\- Lilo, départ dans 10 secondes.

\- Oui !

Elle s'avance et se place a l'entrée du parcourt. Tris compte les secondes restantes et la jeune fille s'élance quand elle lui cri « partez ». Prenant un rythme de course soutenue sans être intenable, elle s'enfonce dans le vieux bâtiment servant pour le parcourt d'obstacle. Le premier est un mur glissant en bois de trois mètre environs. Lilo cherche des prises des yeux avant de commencer l'ascension. Elle met ses doigts dans les irrégularités du bois et se hisse à la force des bras. Elle se plante des échardes dans les mains et grimace. Une fois en haut, il faut sauter. La jeune fille atterri en roulade comme leur a apprit Quatre, évitant ainsi un trop fort choc sur ses chevilles, et se relève. Elle reprend sa course.

Le deuxième obstacle est un barbelé, elle rampe en dessous, s'abimant les genoux sur les graviers et le dos contre les pics. Après avoir parcouru les dix longs mètres de barbelé, Lilo arrive devant une caisse. Il y a quatre sacs dessus, tous de même taille et de plusieurs kilos. Lilo en conclut qu'elle doit en prendre un et le met sur ses épaules. Le poids la fait se pencher en avant afin de ne, pas tomber. Elle va galérer a continuer avec ça ! Elle reprend sa course, plus lentement.

La jeune fille voit le troisième obstacle et peste. Une corde. Elle doit grimper à la corde avec le sac. Lilo l'attrape et monte avec difficulté. Elle souffle fort et sent des gouttes de sueurs dans son dos et sur son front. Elle manque de tomber de surprise lorsqu'une voix familière résonne dans sa tête.

\- _Et si tu me laissais faire ?_

\- Je…ne peux…pas parler…

Elle entend son double rire et répondre ;

\- Pas besoin de parler, pense juste ! Je suis dans ta tête, tu te souviens ?

La rousse a mal aux mains et aux bras. Les sangles du sac lui cisaillent les épaules. _Te laisser faire ?_

\- Oui, laisse-moi faire. Repose-toi Lil, je prends le contrôle.

La jeune rousse ne comprend pas vraiment ce qu'il entend par la. Elle ressent une étrange sensation dans son ventre, comme une impression de chute mais ses yeux lui disent le contraire. Il y a un instant de flottement, puis Lilo voit ses mains se resserrer sur la corde.

\- Allez, c'est parti putain.

Cette voix n'est pas la sienne. Pourtant se sont bien ses lèvres qui ont bougées, elle les a senti mais n'a pas voulu parler. Cette voix ressemble a la sienne mais plus basse, plus grave, plus…masculine ?

\- Arête de réfléchir, tu m'empêches de me concentrer. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu Le Corps.

Elle se sent étrange. Ses mains bougent sans qu'elle ne leur ordonne et elle se voit continuer son ascension sans rien faire. Elle questionne dans son esprit ; _qui es tu ?_

\- Tu demandes des évidences, chérie. Je suis toi.

 _Mais as-tu un prénom ?_

\- Je m'appelle Lilo, mais tu m'avais nommé Cynbel il y longtemps.

 _Cynbel_ … Ce prénom lui dit vaguement quelque chose mais elle ne parvient pas à se souvenir exactement quoi. Cynbel grimpe rapidement à la corde et saute sur la plate forme en hauteur. Satisfait de voir qu'il maitrise le Corps, il regarde autour de lui.

\- Ou est la prochaine étape…Oh, tient…

Il sourit et avance vers le bord de la plate forme pour y trouver Keira, au bord de l'évanouissement à cause de l'effort. Il la regarde d'un air hautain avant de la devancer. Une faible. Il remonte le sac sur ses épaules et regarde l'obstacle. Il va devoir sauter sur la plate-forme en face… Il y a environs…un mètre et des poussières a passé, il dirait et la chute serait d'une dizaine de mètres. Fatale donc. Sans compter le poids du sac, environs sept kilos. Il ne sait pas si le Corps peut réaliser ça, dans sa tête Lilo est sceptique. Cynbel se penche et regarde en bas. Aucun corps. Donc les trois qui sont passé ont réussit et le Corps n'est pas moins fort qu'eux, n'est ce pas ? _Non, tu as raison._

\- Bien, donc on passe.

Lilo ferme les yeux. C'est une sensation étrange et nouvelle. Son corps bouge seul, sans qu'elle ne regarde. Elle laisse Cynbel guider. La jeune fille sent son corps prendre de l'élan et sauter, elle sent l'air dans ses mèches et sent l'atterrissage plus ou moins maitrisé.

\- Bordel, c'est moins facile que ça en a l'air quand tu le fais !

Elle rit un peu et rouvre les yeux. _Je sais._ Le jeune homme grogne puis reprend sa course. Au loin il voit déjà qu'il rattrape Alona, la jeune femme étant aux prises avec l'obstacle. Encore de la psychologie. Ses yeux verts scrutent les audacieux face à eux, tentant de comprendre comment passer l'obstacle : il y a huit portes et huit pistolets posés sur une table avec une étiquette a leur nom sur chacun. L'obstacle en lui-même est simple, finalement. Pour passer, il faut tirer sans doute tirer dans ce qu'il se trouve de l'autre coté de la porte. Cynbel entend Lilo s'indigné dans sa tête et crier au scandale en voyant ça et il prefere ne pas lui répondre. Il attrape un des flingues sur la table et se met prés d'Alona ;

\- Lilo… J'en suis pas capable…

\- Va falloir pourtant.

Cynbel répond froidement et pousse la porte qui lui est apparement destiné et la referme soigneusement derrière lui avant de chercher la cible des yeux. Attaché a une chaise, un sans faction couvert de boue et de sang la regarde d'un air haineux ;

\- Fais moi sortir de là !

\- Pourquoi es-tu là ?

\- Bordel, détache moi !

Il ne bouge pas, attendant patiemment qu'il réponde a sa question. Le sans faction finit par cracher au sol tout en disant ;

\- J'ai volé dans la nourriture chez les fraternels.

\- C'est con, fallait pas se faire prendre.

Cynbel lève le pistolet pour le poser contre le front du sans faction. Ignorant les cris de Lilo, il tire et fronce les sourcils en voyant le sang faction continuer de lui sourire. Une balle a blanc.

\- Bravo novice, allez dépêche toi : l'heure tourne.

Si Cynbel est stupéfait, il n'en montre rien et ressort de la salle.

\- Bordel Lilo, t'es malade ?!

\- Alona. Si tu veux être audacieuse il faut que tu passes cette épreuve, Johan est bien passé aussi non ? Tu es la seule à rester bloqué ici. Moi je ne compte pas perdre ma place.

Sa voix est dénuée de la moindre émotion. Cynbel n'aime pas les gens. Les amis de Lilo l'horripilent au plus haut point mais la jeune fille semble y tenir. La jeune asiatique la regarde, en état de choc et fronce les sourcils. Quelque chose cloche. Lilo n'est pas comme ça…Sa voix n'est pas ainsi, on dirait un homme qui parle. Cynbel ne lui laisse pas l'occasion de répliquer qu'il est déjà reparti vers l'obstacle suivant. Il passe la porte et regarde autour du Corps. Il n'entend plus la voix de Lilo. Johan est trempé, replié dans un coin de la pièce. Décidant de l'ignorer le jeune homme va vers l'eau, perplexe. Une sorte de grande…cuve remplit toute la pièce, dedans il y a deux audacieux, ayant les yeux bandés et les bras croisés. L'un d'eux dit d'une voix forte ;

\- Le nouveau, tu mets le bandeau. Le but est que tu franchisses l'eau sans que nous ne te choppions, clair ?

\- Et si je ne mets pas le bandeau ?

\- Fais pas le con, novice. Y a des cameras sur tout le parcourt ; on le verra et tu sera éliminé.

Cynbel fait la moue mais obéit et met le bandeau noir. Il entre dans l'eau en grimaçant, Cynbel n'aime pas l'eau. Elle lui arrive a mi mollet, juste assez pour que chaque pas produise du bruit. Génial. Le jeune homme serre un poing et le lève, en position d'attaque et il commence a avancer le plus doucement possible. Il entend les audacieux bouger mais ne peux pas savoir ou ils se situent, soudain une grande main l'empoigne et le balance contre le rebord, le faisant basculer hors de l'eau et tomber sur les fesses. Il grogne en entendant les moqueries ;

\- Bah alors tu sais pas tenir sur tes jambes ?

\- Tu penses vraiment réussir comme ça.

Il ré-essaye plusieurs fois mais finit immanquablement par se faire attraper. Il grogne ;

\- Tu dois être le plus nul qu'on ait jamais eu en fait !

\- Putain mais fermez vos gueules !

Cynbel serre les poings. Son amour propre est blessé. Il déteste ça. Il déteste l'échec ! Il est le meilleur et il va tous les battre ! Son éclat de voix semble les surprendre et il sourit. Il sait quoi faire. Après tout, le Corps est rapide. Il s'élance au moment même ou les deux audacieux s'indignent. Il court aussi vite que le Corps le permet puis se stoppe soudainement et se laisse glisser sans bruit dans l'eau, cessant totalement de bouger. Il a un avantage sur eux. Lui est seul, donc tout bruit est une menace. Eux sont deux. Il entend les deux audacieux commencer à se battre, chacun pensant tenir le novice insolent et il retient un rire narquois. Le jeune homme pose ses mains sur le font du bac et avance ainsi, les jambes allongé et immobile et se guidant avec ses mains. Il touche l'autre coté du bac et s'empresse de sortir en criant ;

\- J'ai réussi !

Il enlève le bandeau et souri d'un air victorieux, ravi de voir les airs médusés des deux audacieux.

\- Allez, ciao les abrutis.

Cynbel rit et passe la porte. Ce parcourt d'obstacle atypique commence à l'énerver. Il se retrouve dans une cage d'escalier, avisant que les marches descendantes sont obstruées par des planches, le novice se met à monter les escaliers deux à deux. Il espère qu'il aura bientôt finit, en plus il à froid maintenant. Ses vêtements mouillés le gèlent. Arrivé en haut, il pousse une dernière porte. Le vent glacé le fait frissonner et il remarque qu'il est sur le toit de l'immeuble. Très bien. Le jeune roux regarde le nouvel obstacle et souri d'un air sadique. Adam. Parfait. Sa Némésis personnelle est en train de passer l'obstacle qui se trouve être constitué d'une corde reliant le bord du toit à l'immeuble d'en face. Un bref coup d'œil en bas lui apprend qu'il n'y a pas de filet. C'est encore mieux. Il va pouvoir s'amuser. Il s'approche du rebord en sifflotant. Adam semble paralysé de peur, agripper à la corde, au beau milieu de celle-ci.

\- Pauvre petite chose ! Tu as besoin d'aide ? lui cri Cynbel.

\- Va te faire foutre, Lilo !

Il rit puis monte sur la corde et s'enroule autour, les jambes croisés, la tête en bas et les mains fermement accroché. Cynbel n'a pas le vertige, ce qui est déjà un grand avantage puisqu'en fait, si l'on oubli que l'on est a une bonne vingtaine voire trentaine mètres du sol, c'est un obstacle ridiculement facile. Il commence à se laisser glisser et avance le long de la corde. Lilo ne parle toujours pas. Il commence a s'inquiété et l'appelle mentalement.

 _Lilo ? Lilo ?_ _Répond moi Lilo !_

Seul le silence lui répond. Il commence à paniquer.

 _Putain Lilo ! Répond ou je lâche tout et le Corps tombe !_

 _Tu as tiré sans hésitation sur cet homme !_

Il soupire de soulagement en entendant la voix irritée de Lilo et continu d'avancer. _Tu as conscience que c'était faux ?_

 _Même. C'est par principe._

Il lève les yeux au ciel, ce qui, compte tenu de sa position, le fit regarder le sol plus qu'autre chose.

\- Je savais que l'arme n'était pas chargée.

 _Es-tu sûr de toi ? Le savais-tu vraiment ?_

\- Certain. Même Johan avait comprit. C'est juste que ton amie est une imbécile.

Lilo ne répond rien.

\- Tu parles toute seule Lilo ? se moque Adam.

\- A ta place mec, je surveillerai mes paroles. Se serai con que je te fasse tomber, n'est ce pas ?

Le transfert blêmit et la regarde. Elle n'oserai pas tout de même ? Il croise ses yeux verts et se fige. Son regard est méchant. Purement vicieux.

\- Bon, tu comptes bouger ton gros cul ou je le bouge moi-même ?

Adam ne répond pas et avance. Elle lui fait peur.

Lorsqu'ils arrivent sur le toit, Cynbel pousse Adam sans ménagement et descend les escaliers quatre à quatre. Ce con lui a fait perdre un temps précieux ! Il souri en voyant la dernière épreuve, attrape l'arme à disposition de la main gauche et tire sur les cibles. En observant Lilo, il a apprit à manier. Et puis le Corps a acquis des automatismes. Il tire dans les cinq cibles, ratant la troisième et la cinquième il doit s'y reprendre a deux fois mais finit par les toucher. Un sourire narquois ourle ses lèvres puis sort de l'immeuble. Quatre la regarde hébéter et regarde l'ordre de départ.

\- Tu n'étais pas cinquième ?

\- Si.

Il regarde Cynbel et note le temps prés du temps de départ. Le regard de la novice la perturbe. Il est froid, voire glacial. Pourtant elle n'a jamais eu ce masque d'impassibilité avant. Quatre se promet de garder un œil sur cette novice.

 _Cynbel, on a finit. Tu me redonnes le contrôle maintenant ?_

 _Tss… D'accord, mais n'attend pas encore plusieurs années avant de me laisser me dégourdir à nouveau._

Peu à peu, elle sent qu'elle « remonte ». C'est étrange mais elle ressent la connexion se faire entre elle et son corps, elle sent le sang pulser jusqu'au bout de ses doigts et l'air qui effleure sa peau, même le plus infime souffle. Elle bouge la main et souri légèrement. La fatigue lui tombe soudainement dessus et elle s'assoit par terre pour éviter la chute, posant par la même occasion le sac a dos. Cynbel est tapie au fond de son esprit et s'amuse de son épuisement, elle lui rétorque vertement que c'est ça faute et il se tait. Elle est convaincue qu'il boude. Cela l'amuse mais en même temps elle est effrayée. Cynbel n'est donc pas juste une hallucination causée par le sérum et qu'elle revoit parfois lors d'un choc émotionnel important ? Il est réel ? Il est vivant ? Il est en elle ? Non… Cela semble pire. Il est elle.

* * *

 **Voila la fin de ce chapitre ^^ Bon je file réviser maintenant.**


	12. Un nouveau leader

**Coucou les lecteurs ! Cette fois je publie le chapitre sans retard ! (bon ok, y a pas de quoi se vanter mais quand même). Bon, j'ai passé l'après midi d'hier a finir de le peaufiner et a relire a la place de reviser mon épreuve d'éco mais ça en valait la peine ! Bon, j'arette de raconter ma vie et vous laisse lire le chapitre douze. Et oui déjà, j'ai pas vu le temps passer dit donc.**

* * *

Le soir même, Lilo, terrifiée par sa découverte sur Cynbel, avait mangé rapidement et en silence avant de partir presque en courant dans les dortoirs et de se réfugier sous le drap, arguant un coup de fatigue. Elle n'avait pas reparlé a Alona et angoissait de se retrouver face a la jeune asiatique, qui finalement été sorti du parcourt a peine quelques secondes avant la fin du temps.

Au fond d'elle, Cynbel pousse un grognement dédaigneux. Sérieusement ? Pourquoi s'entichait-elle des faiblards comme cette fille ? Déjà, de base, Cynbel avait du mal avec le principe de l'amitié accorder sa confiance a un autre être humain ? Très peu pour lui, le genre humain est bien trop versatile, corruptible et malléable selon lui, lui faire confiance est une erreur. De plus, il est évident que lui seul veux le bien de Lilo, après tout, ils sont un, non ? Il existe simplement pour la protéger, elle, alors pourquoi s'encombrer des autres ? Elle se recouvre la tête avec l'oreiller. Cynbel est de plus en plus… _bavard_. Elle l'entend de plus en plus souvent parler dans sa tête, comme s'il avait eu un « déclic » depuis qu'elle était chez les audacieux ! C'est vrai d'ailleurs…Pourquoi ne le connaissait-elle pas avant le test d'aptitude ? _Secret défense, ma grande. Arrête de réfléchir, tu vas nous griller les neurones et j'en ai besoin, moi._ Elle grogne et murmure

\- Tu peux pas te taire un peu Cyn…

\- Tu as parlé Lil ?

Elle sort sa tête de sous l'oreiller et tombe sur les yeux clair de Viktor

\- Non.

Il hausse un sourcil puis finit de se changer et s'allonge sur son lit, dit un rapide « bonne nuit » suivit d'un clin d'œil a Lilo avant de se coucher. Par reflexe, la jeune fille attend d'entendre les respirations de ses amis avant de s'asseoir sur son lit. Elle met rapidement son débardeur noir et son pantalon d'entrainement avant de soulever son oreiller. Soigneusement pliée en dessous, elle prend la veste d'Eric et l'enfile en rougissant un peu. Il y a encore son odeur dessus et elle inspire son parfum avant de rougir encore plus. Elle devient mielleuse au possible… Dire qu'elle se moquait des couples niais chez les fraternels ! La jeune fille remonte la fermeture éclair de la veste trop grande pour elle et sort du dortoir pour rejoindre la fosse. Elle s'arête et fronce les sourcils en ne voyant pas Eric. Etrange. Il est déjà la d'habitude. Elle hausse les épaules et se dirige vers le tatami pour s'échauffer.

Elle commence les étirements puis s'entraine aux mouvements qu'il lui a « enseigné ». Les minutes passent et Eric n'est toujours pas là. Elle ne s'inquiète pas vraiment qui oserait s'en prendre a lui ? Il est tellement craint et respecté dans la faction, personne n'aurait cette inconscience. Cependant, elle sent son cœur se serrer. La jeune rousse sait qu'aucun d'eux n'a l'obligation de venir, mais elle avait eu l'impression qu'il y avait un accord tacite entre eux. Elle se sent comme trahi par son absence.

Elle regarde la grande salle et soudain s'y retrouver seule l'inquiète. La fosse est une grande pièce, remplit de mannequins et de cible, d'arme a feu et de poignard, et même si les heures qu'elle y a passé en compagnie d'Eric étaient agréable, y être toute seule a quelque chose d'étrange. Sans doute parce qu'elle s'est habituée à y être avec le blond. Elle soupire un peu puis s'assois contre la caisse de poignard. Elle a un bref sourire c'est la caisse qu'Eric a porté la dernière fois, quand elle voulait s'entrainer et qu'elle s'est endormie…

Elle remonte ses genoux contre sa poitrine et les entoure de ses bras. Elle se sent seule. Elle à la désagréable impression d'être toute seule, pourtant elle sait que c'est faux elle a ses amis. Enfin… Aucun d'eux ne connait sa divergence… Comment réagiraient-ils en l'apprenant ? Est-ce qu'ils la rejetteraient ? Elle se mord la lèvre. La voix de Cynbel murmure insidieusement dans son esprit qu'ils seront sans doute les premiers à la rejeter, après tout elle leur a menti tout ce temps, n'est-ce pas ? Elle aimerait pouvoir lui assurer que non, il ment mais… Simon et Alona étaient des sincères, pardonneront-ils son mensonge ? Elle resserre ses bras autours de ses jambes et pose son front contre ses genoux. Sans doute pas. Elle les comprendrait remarque… Elle les a tous berner.

Mais elle, elle n'a pas demandé à être ainsi ! Elle n'a rien fait pour être Divergente, elle ne l'a pas choisit ! Ce qu'elle a choisit, elle, c'est être Audacieuse. Arvid lui avait dit un jours que ce sont nos choix qui font ce que l'on est, donc si elle a choisit d'être Audacieuse, qu'importe sa divergence, non ? _Tu penses que les autres verront les choses comme toi, ma grande ? Tu es naïve…_ Elle serre les poings. Oui. Ils penseront comme elle. Après tout, ce sont ses amis, ils la soutiendront. C'est ce que font les amis, du moins c'est ce qu'elle elle ferait. _Ils ne t'écouteront pas._ Ils n'auront pas d'autre choix, je suis Audacieuse tout comme eux. Elle fait taire mentalement la voix de Cynbel. Elle n'aime pas son pessimisme et sa manie de dénigrer ses amis. Elle est divergente ? Qu'importe. Personne ne le sait, et personne ne le découvrira jamais après tout. Ce n'est pas comme si elle se baladait avec une pancarte _« Salut, je suis une divergente, vous savez le genre de personne qui peuvent totalement détruire votre système de faction. Héhé. Sinon, il reste du miel ? »_. Elle finira sa formation et sera une vraie audacieuse. Ce n'est pas grave si un stupide test d'aptitude lui a dit qu'elle n'était à sa place nulle part, en l'étant partout, sa place elle va décider ou elle est. Et se sera ici.

* * *

Le grand blond entre dans la fosse à grand pas, énervé. Le fait que Max l'ait convoqué aussi tard pour une _« mise au point de première nécessité »,_ l'avait surpris et irrité c'était l'heure où il devait aller s'entrainer et, accessoirement, rejoindre la novice rousse. Jugeant que cet argument ne tiendrait pas la route, il avait soupiré et suivit Max en grognant. Tout les leaders avait été convoqué, du moins c'est ce qu'il avait pensé mais seuls James, qui venait de revenir d'une mission chez les Sincères, et lui avaient été présent avec Max. Bien que le blond soit officiellement le leader en chef, au dessus des quatre autres leaders, c'était encore Max qui tirait les ficelles et se chargeait des relations interfactions et de la position prise par les Audacieux. L'absence de Tris et Quatre l'avait intrigué, bien qu'il n'en ait pas fait la remarque. Le blond avait rapidement comprit pourquoi au fur et à mesure que Max parlait.

Il se dirige rapidement vers le tatami et se convainc que non, l'absence de la jeune fille ne lui fait pas bizarre. Ce n'est pas parce que depuis plusieurs jours ils s'entrainent ensemble qu'il en a prit l'habitude. Il serre les poings. Putain, même lui il n'arrive pas a s'en convaincre ! Il s'échauffe, l'esprit bouillonnant et les nerfs à vif, puis se dirige vers un mannequin. Une forme au sol, à demi caché par une caisse lui fait haussé un sourcil. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore ?

Il s'avance rapidement mais ralentit significativement son rythme au fur et à mesure qu'il approche, jusqu'à s'arrêter à un mètre de la silhouette. Une touffe de cheveux roux en bataille, le col d'une veste beaucoup trop grande qui remonte jusque sur son nez, le cachant a moitié et ne laissant a découvert que quelques taches de rousseurs et des jambes fines recroquevillées contre elle. Lilo. Finalement elle est venue. Cette constatation le satisfait plus que cela ne le devrait. La tension que la réunion a accumulée sur ses épaules s'allège quelque peu et, après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait personne, il s'assoit a coté de la jeune endormie.

La respiration calme et régulière de la plus jeune le calme et il s'adosse confortablement contre la caisse imposante. Un coup d'état. Max veut le faire participer à un _putain_ de coup d'état. Pour sa _chère_ mère en plus. Comme si le fait que Jeannine soit sa génitrice allait le faire adhérer a cette cause ridicule. Lui, il s'en fout de qui dirige, mais a choisir il préfère les Altruistes. Ce sont des pètesecs incapables du moindre effort physique, constamment en train de vouloir aider tout le monde et du genre « je te tends l'autre joue quand tu me baffe ». Eric, lui, est plutôt partisan du « tu me baffes et je t'arrache la main. Avec les dents. Littéralement ». Cependant, malgré son mépris pour les Altruistes, il n'égale en rien la haine viscérale et la soif de vengeance farouche qu'il éprouve pour les érudits cette faction qui l'a rejeté et humilié.

Enfin… Les érudits viennent quémander son aide. Et c'est a lui que reviendra le choix, en tant que chef de faction, de décidé de les aider ou pas. Il souri d'un air sadique. Il est l'égal de sa mère aujourd'hui, et ce qu'il a il l'a gagné à la sueur de son front et non a son nom de famille. Ce serait tellement plaisant de les voir demander son aide, se rouler à ses pieds pour avoir la force militaire des Audacieux avec eux. Oh oui. Ce serait une si belle façon de prendre sa revanche sur eux. Il leur ordonnera de s'humilier devant lui pour qu'il accepte de les aider, et une fois le coup d'état accomplit, c'est lui qui prendra le contrôle. Après tout, c'est lui qui a la force. Et alors, tout ceux qui l'ont rejeté et humilié le regretteront. Amèrement. Il s'en assurera.

Lilo bouge dans son sommeil, marmonnant des paroles inintelligibles et resserrant la prise de sa main sur le col de la veste. Veste qu'il reconnait comme étant la sienne. Il regarde ailleurs, légèrement gêné en se rappelant ce moment de faiblesse incongrue ou il lui avait donné. Il aurait du la reprendre après…Mais il n'avait pas froid et elle s'emblait si profondément endormie. Il l'avait même ramené en la portant ! Heureusement que tout le monde dort a cette heure la. Le grand blond pose son regard de glace sur le corps de la plus jeune. Elle n'est pas aussi frêle qu'il ne le pensait au départ, pas très massive mais il a remarqué que malgré son allure, elle était forte.

Il cesse de penser à cela tandis que ses yeux suivent la courbe de ses hanches. Sa gorge s'assèche légèrement. Elle est inconsciente à rester ici ainsi, avec ce pantalon d'entrainement prés du corps qui ne laisse rien a l'imagination. Il ne la quitte pas des yeux et sent que son esprit commence à glisser vers une pente dangereuse. Ici, dans la fosse au beau milieu de la nuit, avec personne autour. Strictement personne. S'il le voulait il pourrait lui faire n'importe quoi, il en a la force et l'autorité. Eric se mord la lèvre, résistant avec difficulté aux images mentales que lui envoi son esprit. Il en a envie depuis plusieurs jours maintenant. Envie de la sentir sous lui, frémissante et totalement a lui. Il lève presque inconsciemment sa main pour la poser sur l'épaule de la jeune fille qui ne réagit pas au contact, endormie. Ce serait si simple. Elle ne pourrait même pas l'en empêcher, il est bien plus fort qu'elle. Elle ne pourrait même pas appeler a l'aide, il l'empêcherait de crier et de toute façon, tout le monde dors. Oui, il pourrait. Il caresse du bout des doigts l'épaule de la jeune fille. Il finit par grogner et enlève sa main. Eric est beaucoup de chose un tueur, un sadique, un connard, une brute mais il y a une chose qu'il n'est certainement pas, et c'est violeur.

Le jeune homme se relève et grimace un peu puis marche a grand pas vers ses appartement, après avoir déplacer la caisse de façon a la rendre invisible aux yeux des possibles marcheurs nocturnes. Il a besoin de prendre une douche, puis d'aller au Green Witch. Il est frustré, et c'est mauvais. Le grand blond, bien qu'il n'est pas une réputation de tendre, est un habitué des relations sans lendemains et il compte bien s'amuser un peu se soir. Histoire de ne plus être tenté de violer cette gamine. Même si, logiquement, elle n'est pas tellement une gamine. Trois ans de différence, ce n'est pas grand-chose, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Lilo se réveille aux aurores, courbaturées et avec un rhume. Plus jamais elle ne dormira dans cette salle. Ils ne connaissent pas le chauffage chez les Audacieux ?! Elle s'assoit et s'étire et grimace en entendant ses os craqués puis elle se lève. La jeune rousse remarque rapidement que la caisse a été bougée et fronce les sourcils elle n'a pas fait ça. Donc il y a eu quelqu'un qui est passé. Elle espère secrètement que cela soit Eric mais doute après tout il n'est pas venu hier soir pour l'entrainement. Abandonnant ses pensées, elle file vers le réfectoire de toute façon, maintenant qu'elle est réveillée autant en profiter.

Les tables sont presque vides et Lilo se rappelle que c'est un jour de repos. Pestant contre l'occasion manqué de faire une grasse matinée, la jeune fille va s'asseoir a sa place habituelle. Du coin de l'œil elle regarde la table des leaders, un peu plus loin et s'attarde sur le seul attablé qui lui est inconnu et qui discute avec Quatre. Elle le détaille du coin de l'œil les cheveux mi-long châtains clairs, des yeux vert foncée et une barbe de trois jours, un tatouage tribal sur la moitié droite du visage et un sourire ironique plaqué aux lèvres. Il dégage une étrange sensation de danger qui déplait à Lilo.

Se sentant observé, l'inconnu tourne la tête vers lui et la regarde droit dans les yeux. Loin de baisser la tête, elle soutient son regard. Elle a dit a Eric qu'elle était audacieuse et elle s'est redis cela hier soir, elle agira toujours comme une Audacieuse. Rose est finit, elle va laisser Lilo s'exprimer. L'inconnu souri amuser et se lève, abandonnant Quatre, et va vers elle sans quitter son regard. Elle se redresse et garde la tête haute

\- Quel est ton nom, novice ?

\- Lilo. Et vous êtes ?

Il rit un peu et s'assoit en face d'elle

\- Tu m'plait bien, gamine. Moi c'est James, je suis un des leaders.

Elle fronce les sourcils. Un leader ? Ils seraient donc cinq ? Cela faisait beaucoup :

\- Tu as l'air sceptique, tu penses que je mens ?

\- Ça dépens, vous mentez ?

\- Jamais.

\- Vous devriez être un sincère alors.

Le sourire de l'homme s'élargit

\- T'es bien une audacieuse toi. Mais dis moi, ce serai pas toi la p'tite protégé d'Eric ?

\- Protégée ?

\- Ouai, Quatre m'a dit qu'y avait une novice rouquine qui apparemment l'avait impressionné. Et vu comme les rouquins sont nombreux c'doit être toi, gamine. –Il la détaille et ajoute- Remarque, il a pas choisi la plus dégueulasse.

Elle fronce les sourcils, ne s'amusant plus du tout et irritée par son regard

\- Bon, vous m'excuserez mais je dois aller rejoindre mes amis.

\- Ok roussette, à la prochaine.

\- Oui, au revoir.

Elle répond d'un ton cassant puis s'empresse de partir dans les dortoirs. A peine entre-t-elle que Simon lui saute littéralement dessus, les deux novices tombent sur le sol et il la bâillonne afin qu'elle ne cri pas. D'un air de conspirateur il murmure

\- Lil, faut que tu viennes avec moi… Dépêche avant que les autres se réveillent.

Avant même qu'elle ne puisse répondre, il prend son poignet et part en courant a travers les couloirs. Il a un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage et Lilo ne peut s'empêcher de sourire également la bonne humeur de Simon est contagieuse !

\- Où va-t-on ?

\- Au coiffeur ! Je dois me teindre les cheveux et toi te faire une vraie coupe de cheveux ! On n'a pas idée de les avoir si…si… Enfin comme ça !

Elle rit devant son incapacité à trouver d'adjectif et le suis dans le salon de coiffure situé a droite du tatoueur. Simon lui dit que sa nouvelle couleur sera une surprise et disparait en un éclair avec un coiffeur audacieux à crête orange et rose. Elle espère sincèrement que cela ne donnera pas d'idée à l'ancien sincère. La coiffeuse cri devant son « nid d'oiseau » et entreprend de lui laver les cheveux pour pouvoir leur donner une véritable coupe. Elle sourit et ferme les yeux, se laissant faire.

* * *

Eric se réveille étonnement tard, enfin, selon ses normes. Il doit être huit heures et quelques minutes quand il émerge. Le jeune homme cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, l'air hagard avant d' s'assoir. Il passe une main sur son visage endormie puis met ses mèches blondes en arrière et lance un regard à la femme endormie a coté de lui. Une fille d'une vingtaine d'année, pulpeuse avec de long cheveux noir méchés de rouge dont il ne se rappelle plus du prénom. Il grogne, n'aimant pas se réveiller avec quelqu'un dans son lit habituellement il les congédie avant de s'endormir. Cependant hier soir, il était tellement épuisé qu'il s'est assoupi avant de pouvoir la virer de sa chambre.

Le grand blond se lève, nullement gêné par sa nudité, et cherche ses vêtements dans les tiroirs. Il s'habille rapidement avant de secoué l'épaule de la fille, sans ménagement

\- Dépêche de t'habiller.

\- Hein… ?

\- Quoi ? Tu ne pensais pas que t'allais passer la journée ici quand même ? –il hausse un sourcil avant d'ajouter d'un air dédaigneux- Grouille, j'ai pas que ça à faire.

Vexée, la jeune femme remet ses vêtements noirs d'audacieuse et part, la tête haute et les dents serrées. Il lève les yeux au ciel puis sort de ses appartements et verrouille la porte. La soirée d'hier a été épuisante cette nuit avec…Diane ? Morgane ? Oxanne ? Peu importe son prénom, cette nuit lui a permit de relâche la pression mais a présent le souvenir de la réunion avec Max lui revient en tête. Il est perdu. Le leader serre les poings et marche vers le green Witch tout est déjà prés pour demain, alors personne n'a intérêt à lui dire quoi que se soit s'il boit des le matin. Il a besoin de décompresser et cela fait trop longtemps qu'il ne s'est pas juste amusé. En chemin il rencontre Kyle, avec qui il a fait sa formation, et James, qu'il n'a jamais pu encadrer mais qui est un bon compagnon de beuverie, c'est donc ensemble qu'ils passent la porte du bar le plus connu de la faction.

Kyle est un homme d'une tête plus petit que lui, pas particulièrement musclé pour un audacieux, c'est un tireur d'élite hors pair, imbattable et létal muni d'un sniper. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui lui a valut la quatrième place au classement final. Il a en commun avec Eric son gout pour les tatouages et en a les deux bras entièrement recouverts, de même que la nuque sur laquelle repose ses cheveux vert fluo. Même pour un audacieux, Kyle est un original.

* * *

Elle regarde sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux dans le miroir, surprise. Elle ne pensait pas pouvoir avoir l'air si féminine avec des cheveux courts. Elle passe sa main dedans et souri un peu au contact doux et soyeux elle n'était jamais allez chez un coiffeur, cela n'existe pas chez les fraternels. Pour eux, seule la beauté intérieure compte. Elle n'a jamais eu d'aussi beaux cheveux. Dans le miroir, elle trouve jolie le reflet et se souri largement.

\- Tu as vraiment une belle couleur, c'est naturel ?

\- Oui, c'est la couleur d'origine.

\- Ils sont magnifiques…Et c'est tellement rare comme couleur !

Lilo hoche pensivement la tête. C'est vrai qu'elle n'a jamais rencontré un autre roux naturel, enfin Jane a bien des reflets un peu cuivré dans ses cheveux blonds mais elle n'a pas la tignasse flamboyante de Lilo. Apparemment elle les tient de son père, elle n'a aucuns souvenirs de lui mais ne voit pas pourquoi elle remettrait en doute cela. Ses cheveux sont d'un roux qui oscille entre l'orangé et le rouge, de la même couleur qu'une flamme. Quand elle avait les cheveux long, leur reflet cuivré faisait sa fierté et celle de sa sœur, qui aimait a exhiber la chevelure de sa cadette. La voix de Simon la sort de ses souvenir

\- Lilo ! Tu es trop mignonne comme ça, tu ressembles enfin a une fille !

\- Merci… Enfin, je crois…

\- C'est un compliment !

La jeune fille cesse de s'admirer dans le miroir et se tourne vers son ami. Elle hausse un sourcil devant la nouvelle couleur de ce dernier puis souri amusé

\- Sérieusement ? Rouge ?

Le jeune homme arbore fièrement sa nouvelle coiffure ses cheveux autrefois mi long sont plus court et caresse à peine ses oreilles, et leur couleur est d'un rouge éclatant.

\- Ouep ! Remarque bien que je n'ai pas la même couleur que toi, hein !

\- J'ai vu… Je suis juste surprise tu ne préférais pas le bleu ?

Les deux amis sortent du salon tout en parlant. Le jeune homme se tait et, pour la première fois, Lilo le voit bafouiller et prendre une teinte écrevisse étonnement proche de celle de ses cheveux.

\- C'est que…bah... En fait… Non ?

Une illumination se fait dans l'esprit de la jeune fille et elle le regarde en souriant doucement puis demande a voix basse, afin de n'être entendu que de son ami

\- C'est la couleur préférée de Johan, non ?

\- Peut être bien…Ouai.

Elle est amusée par la gêne de son ami et pose une nouvelle question

\- Vous étiez tout les deux réveillés au milieu de la nuit pour me voir être ramenée, vous faisiez quoi ?

Le jeune homme garde un teint écrevisse, elle pourrait presque voir de la fumer sortir par ses oreilles

\- Ah euh… Bah en fait, on…Discutait.

Elle hoche la tête et montre le bar du doigt

\- Allons boire un coup, il est encore tôt et on a des choses à se dire toi et moi.

Le jeune homme habituellement si sur de lui et provocateur n'en mène pas large et suit docilement son amie. Il mentirait s'il disait ne pas vouloir en parler. Les deux novices s'attablent donc dans un coin de la pièce et après avoir commandé un diabolo menthe et un café au lait, la jeune fille le regarde gravement. Ils attendent le retour du serveur dans un silence pesant puis, une fois servis, elle plante ses yeux verts dans les siens et pose la question qui lui brule les lèvres

\- Tu es amoureux de Johan ?

Simon boit une gorgée de café et se retient de la recracher. Elle va droit au but, elle ! Il tousse un peu puis la regarde. Elle n'a pas bronché et il sait qu'elle connait la réponse, il répond néanmoins, sans grande conviction

\- C'est un garçon.

\- Je sais, mais ça ne répond pas à ma question.

Il soupire et abdique

\- Ouai… Et lui aussi…

\- Et… Qui est au courant ?

Il a un sourire amer

\- Juste toi. Vu comme les gens de « notre espèce » sont bien acceptés ici… On nous traite presque comme des divergents. –il ne fait pas attention au léger tic de Lilo quand il prononce ce mot- Tu savais que les érudits étudient le cerveau des homosexuel ? Tout ça pour voir comment on en _guérit_ … Comme si on était malade.

\- Je…Je ne savais pas.

\- Non…Non bien sur tu ne savais pas. En même temps personne n'en parle, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Mais parfois, y a des gens qui disparaissent… Certains parce qu'ils sont divergents et servent de cobaye aux érudits et d'autre parce qu'ils sont homo et ils _servent_ aussi de cobaye. J'imagine même pas ce qu'ils feraient a un gay divergent, tient.

Elle le regarde, sans savoir quoi répondre. Devrais-t-elle lui dire pour sa divergence ? Il vient de s'ouvrir a elle, de lui faire confiance…Elle devrait en faire de même. _Non ! Ne fait pas ça !_ Cynbel cri dans son esprit. _Ne lui dit pas, c'est dangereux. PERSONNE ne doit jamais savoir._ La jeune rousse est hésitante et Simon interprète mal son comportement

\- Quoi ? Les gens comme ça te dégoutent ?!

Il hausse le ton et se lève, attirant quelques regards curieux. Lilo pose sa main sur son bras, choquée

\- Non ! Bien sur que non Simon, t'es mon ami. Et jamais je laisserai un ami, surtout pour ça.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges semble étrangement ému par les mots de Lilo et se rassoit, bouleversé

\- Je…Je ne pensais pas le dire à quelqu'un un jour, tu sais… Promet moi que personne ne saura jamais. Pendant si longtemps je me pensais…anormal. Alors maintenant que j'ai Johan je….

\- Je te le promets. Je ne dirais jamais rien la dessus.

Elle lui souri gentiment puis lui dit pour le taquiner et alléger l'atmosphère, tout en sirotant son diabolo

\- Alors du coup, en vrai, vous faisiez quoi quand je suis revenu ?

\- Tu es trop jeune pour le savoir.

C'est au tour de Lilo de rougir devant le haussement de sourcil suggestif de Simon et ce dernier rit en la voyant approcher la couleur d'une tomate.

* * *

Il est dix heures, Lilo et son ami payent et sortent du bar sans remarquer le regard glacial qui les suit. Accoudé contre le bar, un verre a moitié vide a la main et l'autre crispé contre le bois, le grand blond n'a rien raté de l'échange entre la rousse et ce novice aux cheveux rouge. Il a immédiatement reconnu la jeune fille en la voyant entrer, bien qu'elle ait une nouvelle coupe de cheveux. Plus disciplinée et mieux coupée, ils encadrent joliment son visage de poupée à présent. Il a également reconnu le novice avec elle Simon, un ancien Sincère s'il se souvient bien. Et il sait qu'il se souvient bien. S'il y a bien une chose qu'il lui reste de ses années d'érudit, c'est sa mémoire. Il n'a pas entendu ce qu'ils disaient mais ils avaient l'air très proches, en tête a tête.

\- Eric, un problème ?

Le blond pose un regard glacial sur Kyle qui ne bronche pas il connait le blond depuis trois ans et, bien qu'ils ne soient pas particulièrement proches, il a apprit à passer outre son mauvais caractère.

\- Non, rien.

\- C'est ça, et moi je suis un fraternel.

Eric émet un grognement et finit son verre puis fait craquer sa nuque en disant

\- Je m'emmerde.

\- T'es pas le seul… On se fait un combat ? Histoire de se détendre.

Le blond à un léger sourire en coin à la proposition de James

\- Si tu n'as pas peur de te prendre une raclée…

L'autre leader souri d'un air dangereux

\- Tu m'as l'air bien sur de toi…On va voir ça tout de suite.

\- C'est tout vu.

La tension entre les deux est palpable, malgré le sourire poliment froid de James et l'air impassible d'Eric. Le plus âgé se lève et paye leurs verres avant de sortir, rejoint par Kyle et Eric. Les trois hommes se dirigent vers la fosse afin de s'entrainer et de se battre sur le ring. Kyle se sent ridiculement peu musclé, marchant entre le grand Eric et le massif James. Les deux leaders se lancent régulièrement des regards oscillant entre le glacial et le moqueur. Ouai, le tireur n'aurait pas du se mettre entre eux. Pas qu'il est peur –il est un audacieux !-, simplement s'ils en venaient aux mains, il n'est pas convaincu qu'il réussirait à les séparer. Une voix féminine et un peu hésitante les arrête et ils se tournent tout trois vers la novice, qui semblait les attendre à l'entrée de la fosse

\- Excusez-moi… ?

James souri largement

\- Tient, t'es la roussette ? Je te manquais déjà ?

Eric hausse un sourcil quand il dit ça. Roussette ? Et puis comment cela « manque déjà ? » ? Ils se sont rencontrés quand ? La jeune rousse regarde James d'un air blasé et ne lui répond pas, ce qui fait ricaner Kyle. Elle se tourne vers Eric et lui tend la veste qu'il lui avait laissé quelques jours plus tôt, soigneusement repliée

\- Je suis venue rendre ceci, vous l'aviez oublié hier après l'entrainement.

\- Hn, merci.

Il récupère sa veste et la met en travers de son épaule. La novice croise son regard un instant avant de tourner les talons et de rejoindre Simon au bout du couloir. James la suit également des yeux, un sourire appréciateur aux lèvres. Eric fronce les sourcils et dit sèchement

\- James.

\- Oh, pardon. J'avais oublié que c'était ta préférée.

Le blond entre dans la fosse et le regarde sceptique mais ne répond rien. Ce devait encore être Christina qui racontait n'importe quoi. Il commence à s'échauffer quand la voix légèrement nasillarde de James retenti a nouveau

\- Tu es prêt ?

\- Evidemment.

Kyle soupire en les suivant du regard. La tension déjà palpable, avait augmenté d'un cran après le départ de la novice. Il jurerait presque pouvoir voir des éclairs sortir de leur regard mauvais. L'audacieux passe une main dans ses cheveux verts et s'appuis contre le mur. James donne le premier coup.

* * *

Lilo s'appuis contre le mur et regarde Simon en souriant

\- Lil ?

\- Il m'a dit merci.

Le jeune homme rit légèrement en secouant la tête et lui tapote le haut du crâne

\- T'es sérieusement atteinte, tu sais…

La jeune rousse sourit un peu, les joues légèrement rouge et Simon fronce les sourcils

\- Attend…. Me dis pas que…

\- Que quoi ?

Il la regarde puis sourit largement et dit d'un air taquin

\- Tu es amoureuse de lui ?!

\- Chut ! –elle vérifie qu'il n'y a personne- Simon, ne cri pas comme ça !

\- T'as pas nié !

Lilo soupire et se mordille la lèvre inférieure

\- Bon…inutile de te mentir j'imagine…

\- Putain je n'y crois pas ! Toi ? Lui ? Enfin surtout lui ! Je pensais plutôt que tu serais avec Khan ou bien Viktor.

\- Mais pourquoi tout le monde veux me mettre avec Viktor ? C'est mon meilleur ami ! Et Khan est très sympas, vraiment mais…. Enfin, voila quoi…

Elle rougi en balbutiant légèrement et Simon lui pince la joue

\- Petite cachotière, va !

\- Simon !

Il continu de la taquiner jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent aux dortoirs des novices transférés. Les autres dorment encore attirant les ricanements moqueurs des deux novices qui entreprennent de réveiller leurs trois amis. Immédiatement, le dortoir résonne des cris enthousiastes d'Alona sur la nouvelle coiffure de Lilo et la couleur de Simon. Viktor, ensommeillé, se contente de leur tapoter la tête à tout deux et Johan ne dit rien, mais le sourire qu'il a en regardant Simon parle pour lui. Ils sont tellement mignons tout les deux, pense Lilo. C'est injuste qu'on les condamne pour cela, après tout l'amour c'est l'amour non ? Et peu importe que Johan aime Simon ou qu'il aime une fille. Ils vont devoir vivre caché toute leurs vies, où bien se montrer au grand jour mais dans ce cas, ils risquent gros.

Le groupe d'ami s'assoit sur le lit de Lilo et discute en riant. La jeune rousse remarque vite que Simon a sa main sur celle de Johan, caché sous la couverture. Elle croise le regard du coloré et lui souri. Après tout, si c'est ainsi qu'il est, pourquoi vouloir le changer ? Ses doigts se posent sous son oreiller, effleurant le collier qu'Arvid lui a offert. Son ami lui manque.

* * *

 **Voila, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et j'attends vos réactions et avis avec impatience dans les review ^^ D'ailleurs, cette histoire en a déjà 30 et j'en suis vraiment heureuse ! Sur ce, je file passer mon bac blanc d'éco... x_x**

 **A jeudi prochain avec un chapitre spécial, dédié a un des personnages (je parie que vous allez deviner qui c'est de toute façon mais je fais genre il y a du mystère) !**


	13. Flash Back : Simon

**Voila le chapitre 13 avec un peu de retard, désolé ! Ce chapitre se centre sur un personnage qui est sans doute un de mes préférés : Simon ! C'est donc une sorte de chapitre "Bonus" comme le chapitre 6 sur Eric. J'en ferais peut-être d'autre sur les amis de Lilo, pour tenter de les approfondir un peu plus et que vous puissiez mieux les comprendre mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. ^^**

 **Le rythme de publication ne change pas, je continu a posté toute les semaines mais le jour change parce qu'il est plus simple pour moi de publier le samedi et non plus le jeudi. **

**Sur ce, je vous laisse et bonne lecture ! Ah, et attention : LEMON au tout début du chapitre (oui, le rating est pas là que pour faire jolie).**

* * *

Le baiser est humide, chaud et baveux. En un mot : désagréable. Il sent avec écœurement la langue étrangère se frayer un chemin dans sa bouche et toucher la sienne. Leurs lèvres se séparent et la brune plantureuse lui fait un sourire, qu'elle doit sans doute croire séducteur. Ses lèvres s'ourlent en un sourire factice et il pose sa main sur sa hanche tout en déposant de légers baisés dans son cou. La jeune fille pousse un léger gémissement et se presse contre lui, écrasant sans pudeur son imposante poitrine contre son torse. Il frissonne de dégoût mais la garde contre lui. Il devrait aimer ça. Il doit aimer ça. Ce serait normal d'aimer ça. La fille continu de rester collé à lui, ses mains vernis parcourant son dos, glissant sous son haut. _Comme des anguilles_ , ne peut-il s'empêcher de penser. Sa bouche d'un rouge criard s'écrase contre sa mâchoire, laissant des traces grasses de rouge dans un bruit de succion. Il déteste ça.

 **Que dira mon père, j'en ai marre de faire semblant,** **  
Que dira ma mère, m'aimera-t-elle toujours autant?**

L'odeur capiteux de son parfum sucrée lui emplit les narines tandis qu'elle s'assoit à califourchon sur lui. Il la regarde dans les yeux. Bleu. Rapidement, il se retrouve torse nu et l'observe se débattre avec sa ceinture. Il n'a même pas d'érection. Elle ne semble pas s'en rendre compte et se rallonge sur lui pour l'embrasser dans le cou. Non. Il n'aime pas ça. Mais il ne peux plus s'arrêter, ce serai suspect et…il ne faut pas qu'il le soit. Il passe ses mains sous son haut et lui retire ;

\- « Enfin…Je pensais que tu me laisserai tout faire…

\- Ne me pense pas plus soumis que je ne le suis…c'est pas parce que tu es plus âgé que c'est toi qui va mener. »

Il caresse son dos et la retourne pour être au dessus d'elle. Il n'a qu'à imaginer que cette poitrine opulente est un torse plat, que ce ventre est plus ferme et cette bouche moins rouge. Il n'a qu'à ne plus sentir ses long cheveux de jais lui caresser la peau et le visage, ne plus sentir les ongles trop longs parcourir son corps et ses gémissements poussés par une voix fluette. Il ferme les yeux, envoyant son image mentale sur le corps qui frémit entre ses mains. Les épaules sont plus larges et les hanches plus étroites. Il l'embrasse. Les lèvres sont moins charnues et n'ont pas la texture grasse du rouge à lèvre. Les mains qui le caressent sont plus grandes et moins douces. Ces mains qui descendent son pantalon et son boxer. Il empoigne l'épaule trop frêle et tourne le corps sous lui, se colle à son dos. C'est plus simple. Il ne sent plus la poitrine trop grosse contre lui. Il pousse ses cheveux sur le coté et embrasse la peau nue. Oui. C'est plus simple ainsi. Il arrive à imaginer. Il remonte la jupe en grimaçant et enlève le dernier vêtement qu'elle possède. Les gémissements deviennent plus pressants et rauques, lui ordonnant avec impétuosité d'aller plus loin. Il ne se le fait pas redire et s'enfonce assez brusquement. Les halètements et gémissements de douleurs puis de plaisir sont toujours trop aiguës. Il voudrait qu'elle se taise et le laisse imaginer. Ouai. Qu'elle se la ferme. Il continu tout en la baillonant d'une main. Elle se laisse faire. Evidemment. Elle est amoureuse de lui. Il continu jusqu'à la libération et met la tête en arrière murmurant du bout des lèvres et entre deux gémissements un prénom qui n'est pas celui de sa partenaire.

 **Je ne suis pas mieux qu'un autre,  
Je ne suis pas pire non plus**

La jeune femme de dix-sept ans part immédiatement après, congédiée avec courtoisie. Il a prétexter un important devoir à rendre pour le lendemain ; l'avantage d'être un sincère c'est que tout le monde le croit. Même si la vérité ne sort que rarement de sa bouche. L'adolescent de quatorze ans reste allongé sur son lit et regarde le plafond. Paraît que la première fois c'est jamais top…Mais putain, lui a été obligé d'imaginer se faire un gars pour réussir à bander ! De rage, il s'assoit et repousse les draps avant d'entreprendre de les retirer. Enfin, de les arracher de son lit. Il les roule en boule dans un coin de la chambre puis va devant son miroir. Il fixe les prunelles de son reflet avec fureur ;

\- « J'aime les femmes. »

Sa voix sonne faux alors il répète ;

\- « J'aime les femmes. J'aime les femmes. J'aime les femmes. J'aime les… Raaah ! BORDEL ! »

Le jeune homme donne un coup de pied dans le miroir qui tombe et se brise en mille morceaux au sol. Il fixe les éclats qui lui renvoi toujours son reflet. Il voit son visage morceler à cause des brisures et grogne.

\- « Putain ! »

Le brun ouvre en grand son armoire et enfile avec difficulté ses vêtements, ses gestes rendu imprécis par sa colère aveugle.

Il ne comprend pas. Elle est pourtant super bandante, Sarah. Grande, plus âgée, peau laiteuse, grosse poitrine, pas moche et sexy sans forcément être vulgaire. En même temps c'est difficile de l'être avec la tenue des sincères, mais tout de même ! Il ne comprend vraiment pas. Pourquoi il a dut s'imaginer un mec à la place !? Pourtant quand il se touche, il imagine des filles ! Enfin…Pas vraiment non plus. Il a pas beaucoup d'imagination alors il se contente de la sensation de sa main mais quand même. Il le saurait s'il était… _Anormal_. Il n'a jamais regardé d'autres hommes. Jamais. Jamais...Enfin…

Il est déjà arrivé que dans les vestiaires de sport, ses yeux dérivent sur les autres mais c'est normal, non ? Et puis, il n'y en a que deux seul qu'il regarde souvent ; un érudit et un audacieux. Un gringalet, binoclard avec des cheveux châtain et des yeux bleus azur. Banal, en somme. Il n'est pas d'une beauté à couper le souffle, même s'il n'est pas laid à regarder. Il a un grain de beauté sur l'épaule gauche et un autre au dessus du nombril. Il s'en souvient. Étonnement bien. L'autre est un grand gaillard déjà baraqué et le dépassant d'une tête, pourtant il n'est pas petit pour son âge. Avec sa peau bronzé et son piercing à l'arcade, il attire le regard du jeune sincère. Mais cela ne veux rien dire, n'est ce pas ? Il soupire et se passe la main sur le visage. Il n'y a qu'un moyen de savoir… Il grimace rien qu'à l'idée.

L'adolescent se rassoit et rebaisse son pantalon. Il ferme les yeux et repense au vestiaire de sport. Le corps frêle de l'érudit et celui musclé de l'audacieux. Les détails lui reviennent parfaitement en mémoire et il vient bien plus vite qu'à l'accoutumé, murmurant le prénom d'un des deux garçons. Le rouge lui monte aux joues et il s'empresse de prendre des mouchoirs pour s'essuyer. Putain. C'est le même prénom que celui qu'il a murmurer avec Sarah. Il jette les mouchoirs et va dans la salle de bain. Il est mal. Très mal. C'est anormal. Putain… Il a envie de vomir.

 **J'ai le droit de vivre heureux  
J'ai le droit aussi, le droit de l'aimer lui  
J'ai le droit d'être amoureux**

\- Maman ?

\- Oui mon poussin ?

Il grimace a l'entente du surnom et continue ;

\- Juste, je me demandais un truc…

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Bah tu vois… En cours d'histoire y a des érudits qui ont dit que avant il y avait des personnes qui aimaient les gens du même sexe qu'eux…

Un bruit de vaisselle se brisant lui apprend que ce sujet est sensible. Sa mère quitte la cuisine pour venir le voir, l'air sévère ;

\- Ne parle plus jamais de ça, tu m'entends ?! Ces gens sont des erreurs de la natures, heureusement que les érudits nous en protège en les arrêtant et en cherchant comment les guérir de cette…maladie mentale. »

Le jeune homme écoute les propos venimeux de sa mère, choqué par leur violence. Il aimerai demander pourquoi mais se retient. Elle est suffisamment énervée comme ça.

\- Pourquoi tu parles de ce genre de chose ?

\- Juste…Je trouvais ça dégoûtant et je voulais savoir si c'était vrai ou si les érudits se la pétaient en inventant ce genre de choses.

\- Malheureusement c'est vrai, mais on ne devrai pas en parler à des jeunes comme vous. J'irais voir le directeur, c'est inadmissible.

\- Ouai, quand je pense que, selon eux, ils pouvaient se marier dans l'ancien monde.

\- On comprend tout de suite mieux pourquoi les hommes s'entre-tuaient à l'époque –elle renifle dédaigneusement- Accepter et légaliser ce genre d'immondice…Pourquoi pas la pédophilie à y être, ou la zoophilie ! »

Blessé par les propos de sa mère, il hoche la tête et retourne dans sa chambre. Immondice ? Malade mental ? Pédophile ? Zoophile ? Erreur de la nature ? C'est ça alors, ce que l'on pense des gens qui…aime des personnes de même sexe ? Il ne comprend pas. Il est malade ? Il est dangereux ? Il n'a fait de mal a personne pourtant…Si ? Non ? Il est perdu. Tout ça, c'est nouveau pour lui. En tout cas, il ne doit parler de cette tare à personne. Peut-être que le problème partira de lui-même ? Comme un mauvais rhume ou un cauchemars. Demain il aimera Sarah et appréciera de coucher avec elle, n'aura plus envie de penser a un homme au moment de la toucher. Oui. Ça allait passer. Il n'était pas anormal. Il n'était pas un monstre.

 **Que diront les gens?  
Ils plaindront mes pauvres parents**

* * *

Les cours de sport sont une véritable torture pour lui. Son regard ne cesse de dériver vers l'érudit. Il l'obsède. Pas seulement son corps, mais lui tout entier. Son sourire timide, sa façon de remettre ses lunettes sur son nez, le bleu de ses yeux…Il a l'impression d'étouffer. Il ne pense qu'a lui, tout le temps. C'est horrible. Il a tenté de recoucher avec Sarah mais a eu une telle envie de vomir qu'ils ne sont pas aller jusqu'au bout. Il faut qu'il lui parle, qu'il devienne son ami…Il le faut.

Il jette son sac de sport a coté de celui de l'érudit dans les vestiaires. Ce dernier le regarde, surpris ; il se met toujours le plus loin des autres, par pudeur.

\- Salut, moi c'est Simon et toi ?

\- Johan…on est dans la même classe tu sais…

Le sincère sourit ;

\- Je sais, mais ça s'appelle une présentation. Ça te gêne pas que je me mette là ?

Johan est surpris par le grand sourire de l'adolescent et hoche la tête en disant d'une petite voix ;

\- Non, c'est bon.

\- Cool, merci.

Il sort son t-shirt blanc et son short noir de sport en grimaçant ;

\- Tss…Parfois j'aimerai vraiment porter d'autre couleur…ça te soûle pas toi, d'être toujours en bleu ?

Johan le regarde et répond timidement, peu habitué a ce que l'on lui parle. Dans la classe, il est plutôt effacé.

\- Un peu, surtout que chez moi tout est en bleu aussi.

\- Ouai, pareil chez moi ; tout est noir ou blanc. Sérieux, c'est trop parfois…

\- C'est vrai…En fait a part les fraternels, aucune faction n'est colorée.

Simon enfile ses vêtements en soupirant puis attend que Johan finisse de s'habiller. Ils font équipes durant la partie de handball ; Simon en ailier et Johan en défense. Leur équipe gagne grâce aux buts de Simon et Khan, le deuxième ailier. La semaine suivante, Simon se remet a coté de Johan. Ainsi que les suivantes. En cours, il finit par quitter sa place pour se mettre a coté de lui et rapidement l'exubérant Sincère et le timide érudit sont inséparables.

* * *

\- Hey, les PD !

Simon fronce les sourcils en regardant l'érudit blond face a lui ;

\- Attend…C'est a moi que tu parles la ?

Le brun se lève du banc sur lequel il était assis avec Johan et s'avance vers l'adolescent qui lui fait face, le dominant d'une demi-tête. Ce dernier rentre la tête dans ses épaules, voyant que contrairement a ses pensées ils ne se laissaient pas faire.

\- N…Non ?

\- Ah ouai ? Bah j'en ai pas l'impression, vu comme tu nous regardais mon pote et moi. Alors maintenant dégage avant que je te frappe.

\- Mais…

\- Oh putain, je vais sincèrement te refaire le portrait Quatre-Yeux !

L'adolescent insolent par en courant devant le regard meurtrier de Simon. Ce dernier soupire puis retourne vers Johan en souriant largement ;

\- Donc, ou en étions nous ?

\- Je…L'intérêt des fonctions dérivées dans la gestion d'une entreprise…

Le sincère se rassoit en souriant et le regarde dans les yeux. Il aime l'entendre parler, même des choses dont il se ficherai en temps normal.

 **Que diront ces gens qui me trouvent trop différent  
Je ne suis pas mieux qu'un autre,  
Je ne suis pas pire non plus.**

* * *

\- Tu iras dans quelle faction ?

Johan se retourne pour regarder son ami, allongé sur le dos dans l'herbe.

\- Erudit, je pense. J'ai pas ce qu'il faut pour aller dans une autre. Et toi ?

\- …J'irais dans celle ou tu iras.

Simon regarde les nuages et son cœur bat la chamade.

\- Celle ou j'irais ?

Le sincère ferme les yeux. Il est sur que de là où il est, Johan peut entendre les battements effrénés de son cœur. Il a chaud.

\- Oui, celle ou tu iras.

\- Pourquoi ?

Doit-il dire la vérité ? Au risque de le dégoutter et de tout briser ? Le sincère rouvre les yeux et s'assoit pour faire face a son ami. Au fil des semaines puis des mois, son attirance a l'égard du châtain s'était transformée et intensifiée. Il est amoureux. Maintenant, doit-il le dire ? Il regarde les yeux bleu de son ami et murmure, la voix tremblante ;

\- Essaye de deviner.

Une lumière passe dans le regard azur, puis de l'hésitation. Simon tend la main vers lui, avec espoir et appréhension. Après un instant de flottement, Johan y applique la sienne et entrelace brièvement leur doigt avant de se relever et de s'enfuir a toute jambe. Simon reste coi puis saute sur ses pieds et le poursuit. Ils courent a travers les rues du centre ville et Simon finit par le rattraper. Le jeune homme le plaque avec douceur contre un mur, dans la ruelle étroite et le regarde dans les yeux.

\- Johan…

\- Simon…Je… C'est pas…normal.

\- Si tu savais comme j'en ai rien a foutre.

Il ferme les yeux et l'embrasse. Ses lèvres sont légèrement sèches a cause de la course et elles ne sont pas aussi douces que celle de Sarah. Pourtant le baiser est comme une explosion. Il sent ses lèvres le brûler et ne savait pas qu'elles étaient si sensibles. Il mordille tendrement la lèvre de Johan, demandant l'accés a sa bouche. Il souri contre ses lèvres en entendant le gémissement de Johan lorsqu'il l'y autorise et les bras frêles qui entoure sa nuque. Le baiser finit par se rompre et Simon pose son front contre celui de Johan. Les deux se regardent dans les yeux en haletant et en souriant puis Johan commence a rire. Les deux jeunes hommes partent dans un fou rire et s'appuient le dos contre le mur ;

\- Putain…

\- Sérieusement ? Toi aussi ?

\- Apparemment…

Les deux adolescents se sourient ;

\- Ce sera notre secret.

\- Oui…

Simon se redresse ;

\- On devrai y aller…

Il commence a marcher quand Johan le retient par la manche, les yeux baissés et les joues rouges ;

\- Tu…Tu peux le dire ? S'il te plait.

Simon souri tendrement et prend le visage de l'érudit en coupe dans ses mains en murmurant ;

\- Je t'aime, Johan…

Son aimé rougit et le regarde, les yeux brillants de larmes contenues ;

\- Mon dieu, je n'y croyais plus…Je t'aime aussi, Simon.

Les deux jeunes hommes se sourient et, après un chaste baisé, ils sortent de la ruelle sombre.

 **J'ai le droit de vivre heureux  
J'ai le droit aussi, le droit de l'aimer lui  
J'ai le droit d'être amoureux**

* * *

Les mois passent plus vite qu'ils ne le pensaient. Un an passe sur leur secret, sans que personne ne le découvre.

\- « Dis, Simon…

\- Hn ?

\- Et si on allait chez les fraternels ? C'est coloré, joyeux…Et on aura moins à se cacher. Tu en dis quoi ?

\- Pourquoi pas…En tout cas, il nous faut éviter les sincères a tout prix ainsi que les érudits.

\- Les altruistes ?

\- Très peu pour moi… Il nous reste fraternel et audacieux.

Johan regarde le ciel ;

\- Tout dépendra du test d'aptitude de toute a l'heure.

\- Ouai…On se rejoint ici à la fin du test ?

\- Oui…

\- Stresse pas ; peu importe ce que diras ce test. Ou tu iras, je serai avec toi.

Simon souri a son petit ami et se lève ;

\- A tout a l'heure.

Il regarde autour de lui s'il n'y a personne et embrasse son front doucement puis il part pour rejoindre sa faction, main dans les poches. Quand il arrive, sa mère le réprimande pour son retard et le coiffe bien avant de l'emmener au test d'aptitude. Il n'est pas stressé. Il sait déjà de quelle faction il est. Il relève le menton et entre dans la pièce en souriant.

* * *

\- Alors ?

\- Audacieux, sans grande surprise. Et toi ?

\- Érudit…

Simon lui fait un maigre sourire et passe un bras autour de ses épaules, dans une étreinte qui pourrait passer pour amicale aux yeux des autres.

\- On sera ensemble… T'inquiète pas. Je te suivrais chez les fraternels et tout ira bien là-bas.

\- Oui….

Simon le relâche en disant plus fort ;

\- Allez, salut Johan.

Le jeune homme lui fait signe puis retourne dans le quartier des sincères. Il ne peut pas passer beaucoup de temps avec l'érudit…C'est trop dangereux. Quelqu'un pourrait comprendre et alors…Johan lui a dit ce que les érudits font aux gens comme eux ; ils sont traités comme des malades mentaux et sont analysés pour les soigner. Simon sait qu'il n'est pas malade. Il est juste amoureux de Johan.

 **Tant pis si ça choque,** **  
je ne veux plus avoir peur**

* * *

\- Johan Kent.

Simon se redresse et suit du regard l'érudit. Son petit ami est parfaitement bien coiffé et élégant dans ses vêtements bleus d'érudit. Le sincère sourit en le regardant descendre les marche et se dit qu'il a de la chance de l'avoir. Le jeune homme rejoint le chef de faction et grimace en se coupant la main legerement. Simon souri tendrement en le regardant faire, Simon a toujours été si délicat. Le sincère suit des yeux la main qu'il tend au dessus du bol des fraternels en souriant puis il fronce les sourcils en le voyant changer d'avis et laisser tomber son sang sur les braises ardentes. Que fait-il ?! Johan ne peut pas souhaiter aller là-bas ? Il est bien trop fragile et érudit pour… Les audacieux.

Simon est comme dans un état second et ne fait pas attention à l'égrenage des noms. Une des sincères assises près de lui se lève et descend les marches d'escalier et rejoint également la faction audacieuse. Il ne se rend compte de rien, bien trop surpris par ce que Johan vient de faire.

\- Simon Owens.

\- Vas y, mon fils.

Sa mère lui frappe l'épaule et il se lève. Elle est convaincue qu'il sera sincère, c'est ce qu'il lui a dit au sujet de son test d'aptitude. Comment croire que son fils cheri fasse defection ? Si elle savait également qu'il était gay…Il souri en descendant les marches. Sa main prend le poignard et il se coupe sans se départir de son sourire et fait tomber son sang sur les braises ardentes. Il souri et se tourne vers la faction. Son sourire est éclatant.

 _Où tu iras, je serais avec toi._

 **Un homme est un homme** **  
peu importe où va son cœur**

* * *

\- Simon, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée…

\- Mais si…Regarde, ils ont l'air sympa. En plus ils ont du bacon.

Johan soupire devant l'argument de Simon et le suit bien malgré lui vers les trois autres novices. L'ancien sincère débute la conversation avec un grand sourire ;

\- « On peut s'asseoir avec vous ? »

Le seul garçon du trio relève la tête et leur souri d'un air bienveillant ;

\- « Oui allez y, hein les filles ?

\- Oui bien sur. »

Simon reconnait la jeune asiatique, elle était chez les sincères également, bien que son prénom lui échappe. La deuxième fille, une rousse avec de grands yeux verts et le visage constellé de tâches de rousseurs, entame la conversation ;

\- « Vous vous appelez comment ?

\- Moi c'est Simon et lui c'est Johan, je viens des Sincères.

\- Et moi des érudits. »

Les trois novices se présentent également et Simon entame la conversation avec Viktor. Son pied frôlant celui de Johan sous la table, il sourit légèrement en voyant le rouge sur les joues de Johan. Prit dans la conversation, il ne voit pas passer le temps et heureusement que son petit ami voit l'heure. Après une course effréné, ils arrivent a l'heure.

 **Je ne suis pas mieux qu'un autre,  
Je ne suis pas pire non plus**

* * *

Il a les poumons en feu quand il entend le premier sifflet. Il se stop immédiatement et fait demi tour sans réfléchir. Johan était le dernier. Il court a contre sens et voit au loin Keira qui cri d'un air paniqué. Il attrappe son sifflet et y insuffle tout l'air qu'il lui reste dans les poumons. Il entend Keira en faire de même et un troisième sifflement. Il est soulagé et puis se fige en voyant les sans faction le poursuivre :

\- JOHAN !

Il hurle en les voyant se rapprocher et se met a courir pour le rejoindre. Leur leader surgit et se met à tirer sur les sans faction. Le brun grogne en voyant un des tirs d'Eric frôler son ami et le rejoint en courant. Il l'enserre avec force dans ses bras avant de se remettre a courir en sens inverse, afin de l'éloigner aussi vite que possible de la femme. Simon ne s'arette qu'une fois en retrait, derrière Lilo et Eric et prend Johan dans ses bras. Il murmure a son oreille en tremblant ;

\- Tu vas bien ? Bon dieu, tu vas bien ?

\- Je….ouai …

Il soupire de soulagement puis regarde la sans faction qui tient Keira. Il tremble en imaginant que cela aurai pu être Johan et le resserre plus fort dans ses bras. Il a besoin de le sentir proche, contre lui. Il a besoin de sentir qu'il le protège. Ils halètent tout deux et il embrasse son front. Ils finissent par se lâcher mais leurs épaules restent collés, Simon légèrement devant Johan. Le grand brun remarque que Lilo, la rousse de ce matin, attrape une pierre. Il espère qu'elle va réussir à toucher la sans faction. Cette femme qui aurait pu s'en prendre a Son Johan. On ne touche pas a son petit ami. S'il avait une arme, il lui tirerai dessus. Plein de fois. Jusqu'à ce que l'on ne la reconnaisse même plus. La pierre touche la tempe de l'ennemie et elle s'effondre. Le jeune homme remarque Lilo tituber et la retient pour l'allonger au sol, n'ayant plus la force de la tenir. Il sait qu'elle ne la pas fait pour Johan ni pour lui, mais il se promet de la protéger, comme elle vient de les protéger tous. Il s'éloigne quand le leader s'approche et la prend dans ses bras. Ils rentrent tous a pied, dans le silence. Simon, le bras au dessus des épaules tremblantes de Johan, fixe le visage pale de la jeune fille dans les bras d'Eric. Il aurait du faire comme elle. Il n'est pas jaloux mais Simon veux proteger ceux qu'il aime. Alors maintenant, qu'elle se repose et il se chargera de les proteger.

 **J'ai le droit de vivre heureux** **  
J'ai le droit aussi, le droit de l'aimer lui  
J'ai le droit d'être amoureux**

* * *

« - Ou vous allez les gars ?

\- Appremment il y a un bar sympas pas loin, histoire de décompresser. Vous venez avec nous ?

\- Ça me tente bien, Al', Vik' vous venez ?

\- Hum, ok mais je ne reste pas longtemps. Je ne rêve que de mon lit. »

\- Je te comprends, j'en peux plus non plus. »

Simon mène le groupe a travers les couloirs en souriant un peu. Il a entendu une native aux cheveux mauves en parler avec Khan, le grand audacieux. Il grimace légèrement quand le néon vert fluo lui agresse les yeux et pousse la porte. Le bar est grand mais déjà bondée, une odeur de cigarette flotte dans l'air. Du coin de l'œil, il repère une table et s'y dirige. Le serveur, un audacieux d'une vingtaine d'année vient à leur rencontre en souriant ;

« - Salut les novices ! Alors vous prenez quoi ?

\- Euh… un mojito pour moi, répond Simon.

\- Deux.

\- Genre tu bois Johan ? –Alona souri amusée avant de regarder le serveur- Je vais prendre la même chose. »

Viktor souri amusé. Lui, il sait bien que Johan boit ; c'est lui qui l'a « initié ». Et il doit bien avouer qu'il n'en ai pas peut fier ; il est celui qui a dévergondé un honnête petit érudit. Lilo répond au serveur ;

« - Un diabolo menthe, s'il vous plait.

\- Et un a la fraise. »

Le sincère sourit amusé, bien décidé a taquiner ses nouveaux amis ;

« - Sérieusement ? Vous êtes pas joueurs.

\- Désolé Simon, mais là je suis crevée et j'ai pas envie de boire d'alcool.

\- La même, et puis on fait ce qu'on veux. »

Simon lève les mains en signe de paix ;

« - Okay comme vous voulez. Nous en attendant on est de vrai audacieux, hein les gars ? »

Il souri et passe ses bras autour des épaules de Johan et d'Alona, qui pique un fard monumental et bredouille un vague « oui ». Johan semble gêné également par le contact, après tout Simon et lu avait décidé de se montrer plus discret après l'épisode « sans faction ». Cependant il ne cherche pas a s'y souscrire et souri légèrement, crispé ;

« - Ouai, c'est vrai. Nous on ose. »

La jeune fille leur souri narquoisement et annonce fièrement ;

« - On est des audacieux aussi ! Regardez. »

Elle se lève et leur tourne le dos en défaisant sa veste et dévoile la moitié de son tatouage en poussant la bretelle de son débardeur noire. Deux grands bois de cerfs, d'un dégradé passant du blanc au brun chaud, trônent sur sa peau. Simon siffle d'admiration et retient un gémissement quand Johan lui donne un coup de pied, jaloux.

« - Ah ouai quand même, c'est pas rien. Vous êtes tatoué aussi ? »

Viktor secoue la tête en disant qu'il n'en a pas besoin pour se sentir audacieux. Alona dévoile son épaule où s'étale la rose écarlate, semblant entourer son bras fin de sa tige épineuse. Johan regarde la rose avec admiration ;

« - J'adore ton tatouage Alona… Il faut que je m'en fasse faire un aussi !

\- J'aprouve totalement. On ira demain soir après l'entrainement, ok Johan ? »

L'ancien érudit lui fait un sourire éclatant et hoche vivement la tête. Dieu, qu'il aime voir ce sourire sur son visage. Cela donne a Simon une furieuse envie de l'embrasser. Le serveur leur amène leurs verres, coupants les pensées plus ou moins lubriques de Simon ;

« - A notre futur chez les Audacieux ! »

Ils trinquent ensemble puis boivent. Lilo repose le sien et leur dit solennellement ;

« - On reste ensemble tout les cinq, et on s'entraide pour qu'aucun de nous ne partent. Ok ? »

Les quatre autres la regardent, leurs sourires vite remplacés par des mines graves. Alona tend la main vers Lilo et prend la sienne entre ses doigts ;

« - Promis, on reste ensemble jusqu'à la fin.

\- Je suis avec vous les filles, dit Viktor en apposant sa main sur les leurs.

\- Je ferai tout mon possible. »

Johan pose sa main également puis regarde Simon et lui sourit d'un air encourageant. Le grand brun souri à son tour et pose sa main sur celle de Johan et la serre. Il avait déjà promit à Johan de rester avec lui, a présent il élargit juste sa promesse a ses nouveaux amis ;

« - Jusqu'au bout. On arrivera tous ensemble au bout. »

Ils se sourient complices et confiants. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il a découvert son homosexualité, Simon se sent invincible et intouchable, assis a cette table au milieu des Audacieux et du bruit. Ils sont les rois du monde. Avec ses amis et son petit ami, rien ne peux leur arriver. Johan rougit un peu. Simon a gardé sa main dans la sienne et le regard qu'il lui lance le fait frissonner.

 **J'ai le droit de vivre heureux**

 **Que dira mon père?  
Que dira ma mère?  
Que diront les gens?**

* * *

Simon se regarde dans le miroir en souriant et effleure du bout des doigts ses mèches d'un rouge vif. Cette couleur lui va bien mieux qu'il ne le pensait. Tant mieux. Il rejoint son amie qui semble surprise et hausse un sourcil avant de sourire d'un air amusé ;

\- Sérieusement ? Rouge ?

Le jeune homme arbore fièrement sa nouvelle coiffure ; ses cheveux autrefois mi long sont plus court et caresse a peine ses oreilles, et leur couleur est d'un rouge éclatant. Bien qu'il sache que Lilo n'est pas ce genre de fille a faire des histoires pour rien. Il tient tout de même a préciser :

\- Ouep ! Remarque bien que je n'ai pas la même couleur que toi, hein !

\- J'ai vu… Je suis juste surprise ; tu ne préférais pas le bleu ?

Il écarquille les yeux, surpris. Elle se souvient de ça ? Merde… Que dire ? Simon est d'un naturel détendu et nonchalant mais il se met soudainement a paniqué. Ses joues le brûlent en prenant sans doute une teinte bien trop rouge et il balbutie ;

\- C'est que…bah... En fait… Non ?

Elle lui demande a voix basse ;

\- C'est la couleur préférée de Johan, non ?

\- Peut être bien…ouai.

Il est dans la merde. Johan lui avait bien dit d'être discret pourtant ! Putain, ça faisait plus d'un an qu'ils se cachent et lui vient de tout faire rater juste pour une couleur de cheveux !

\- Vous étiez tout les deux réveillés au milieu de la nuit pour me voir être ramenée, vous faisiez quoi ?

Pourquoi cette fille est-elle aussi observatrice ?! Pourquoi ? Bon, que doit-il faire ? Il tente d'improviser ;

\- Ah euh… Bah en fait, on…Discutait.

Elle hoche la tête, pas convaincu du tout, et montre le bar du doigt ;

\- Allons boire un coup, il est encore tot et on a des choses a se dire toi et moi.

N'ayant pas le choix, Simon soupire et la suit. Après tout…Elle ne semble pas si déroutée, et Lilo est assez ouverte d'esprit…Il mentirait s'il disait ne pas vouloir en parler. C'est dur d'être avec quelqu'un, de l'aimer comme un fou et de ne jamais pouvoir le montrer. Il va devenir fou s'il garde encore ce secret pour lui.

Les deux novices s'attablent donc dans un coin de la pièce et après avoir commandé un diabolo menthe et un café au lait, la jeune fille le regarde gravement. Ils attendent le retour du serveur dans un silence pesant puis, une fois servis, elle plante ses yeux verts dans les siens et pose la question qu'il redoute ;

\- Tu es amoureux de Johan ?

Il recrache un peu son café en toussant et la regarde avec de grands yeux. Elle va droit au but, elle ! Elle n'a pas bronché et il sait qu'elle connait la réponse, il répond néanmoins, sans grande conviction ;

\- C'est un garçon.

\- Je sais, mais ça ne répond pas a ma question.

Il soupire et abdique ;

\- Ouai… Et lui aussi…

\- Et… Qui est au courant ?

Il a un sourire amer quand elle demande ça et repose sa tasse ;

\- Juste toi. Vu comme les gens de « notre espèce » sont bien acceptés ici… On nous traite presque comme des divergents. –il ne fait pas attention au léger tic de Lilo quand il prononce ce mot- Tu savais que les érudits étudient le cerveau des homosexuels ? Tout ça pour voir comment on en _guérit_ … Comme si on était malade.

\- Je…Je savais pas.

\- Non…Non bien sur tu savais pas. En même temps personne n'en parle, tu pouvais pas savoir. Mais parfois, y a des gens qui disparaissent… Certains parce qu'ils sont divergents et servent de cobaye aux érudits et d'autre parce qu'ils sont homo et ils _servent_ aussi de cobaye. J'imagine même pas ce qu'ils feraient a un gay divergent, tient.

La novice a un léger tic a la bouche et Simon rougit de colère. Il la dégoûte ?! Il pensait qu'elle était son ami ! Alors c'est comme ça ? Elle va le lâcher maintenant qu'elle connait son secret. Elle va peut-être même les dénoncer aux leaders et ils seront des rats de laboratoires pour ces connards d'érudits ? Hors de question, autant se jeter dans le gouffre directement.

\- Quoi ? Les gens comme ça te dégoûtent ?!

Il hausse le ton et se lève, attirant quelques regards curieux. Il n'a plus rien a perdre. Il vient de se condamner en lui faisant confiance de toute façon. Il s'apprête a lui hurler dessus quand elle prend son bras, en le regardant interloquée ;

\- Non ! Bien sur que non Simon, t'es mon ami. Et jamais je laisserai un ami, surtout pour ça.

Oh. Simon se sent soudain stupide et se rassoit sur sa chaise. Elle ne va pas les dénoncer ? Et surtout, elle n'est pas dégoûtée par lui ? Tout le monde est dégoûté par les homosexuels à Chicago, ils sont traqués et quand les érudits ne les trouvent pas en premier, ils sont lynchés par la population. Sauf peut-être les Altruistes et les Fraternels. Il regarde les yeux verts et sincères de la jeune rousse et sent les larmes lui montées aux yeux. Elle l'accepte. Elle ne le regarde pas comme un monstre. Son regard sur lui n'a pas changé.

\- Je…Je pensais pas le dire a quelqu'un un jour, tu sais… Promet moi que personne ne saura jamais. Pendant si longtemps je me pensais…anormal. Alors maintenant que j'ai Johan je….

\- Je te le promet. Je ne dirais jamais rien la dessus.

Elle lui souri gentiment puis lui dit pour le taquiner et alléger l'atmosphère, tout en sirotant son diabolo ;

\- Alors du coup, en vrai, vous faisiez quoi quand je suis revenu ?

Simon souri amusé, essuyant du revers de la main ses larmes ;

\- Tu es trop jeune pour le savoir.

Le jeune homme rit en la voyant rougir. Ce que ça fait du bien de se sentir normal, l'espace d'un instant. Cela faisait deux ans qu'il ne se sentait plus normal sauf lorsqu'il était seul avec Johan. C'est revigorant.

 **J'ai le droit aussi  
J'ai le droit aussi  
J'ai le droit aussi**

* * *

 **Voila un chapitre qui me tenait particulièrement à cœur et que je suis contente de publier aujourd'hui ^^ Je me suis souvent demander comme l'homosexualité était considérée dans le monde de Divergente ; j'ai imaginé que dans une ville comme celle la ou tout le monde doit "entrer dans le moule", ils seraient jugés comme déviants et donc dangereux. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut. La chanson est "J'ai le droit aussi" de Calogero, qui est un artiste que j'admire beaucoup.**

 **J'adore Simon !**

 **Je vous dis donc à samedi prochain.**


	14. Visite et Message

**Voila ! Chapitre un peu plus court que les autres, désolé mais j'ai vraiment manqué d'inspiration pour celui là... Y a des chapitre comme ça ^^**

 **Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas ~**

* * *

Midi est déjà passé lorsque les novices sont rassemblés dans la fosse. Quatre met ses mains dans son dos et les jauge du regard puis annonce d'une voix forte

\- Aujourd'hui c'est le jour des visites. Alors c'est simple, si y a vos familles vous avez trente minutes et pas une de plus. S'ils y sont pas vous chialez pas, clair ? Vous êtes des audacieux, faites honneur à votre faction.

Eric est assis sur un bloc de pierre et ajoute tout en jouant avec un couteau de lancé ;

\- Et oubliez pas la faction avant les liens du sang. Je veux pas vous voir trop proches de vos familles sinon cela veux dire que vous n'êtes pas entièrement dédié a votre faction. Clair ?

Lilo grimace un peu. Pas que pour elle, les liens du sang soient très importants Jane est sa demi sœur et Jonas n'a aucun lien de parenté avec elle, mais ça reste les liens affectifs. Lilo ne peux pas dire qu'ils lui ont manqué a en mourir, ses pensées allaient plus souvent vers Arvid, elle doit l'avouer et non pas sans une certaine honte, mais ils restent ceux qui l'ont élevé. Bien que la jeune fille se soit souvent senti en profond décalage avec eux.

\- J'espère que mes parents sont là…

\- N'ait pas trop d'espoir Alona, tu as fait défection ils t'en veulent peut-être…

\- Ne sois pas si défaitiste Johan ! Je suis sure qu'ils seront là !

Le jeune homme souri piteusement avant de dire tout bas

\- Moi en tout cas, ils seront pas là. Mes parents ont toujours méprisé les Audacieux.

\- On est là nous ! Et on te laisseras pas tomber mon Jojo !

Simon passe un bras autour des épaules de son ami et lui fait un sourire réconfortant, avant d'ajouter avec un clin d'œil ;

\- Mes parents seront sûrement pas là non plus, on se tiendra compagnie. Ma mère me voyais déjà devenir un juge de renom.

\- Moi, mes parents seront venus les altruistes ne pensent qu'aux autres. Même s'ils n'ont sans doute pas comprit mon choix, ils viendront. Et toi, Lil ?

La jeune fille hausse les épaules

\- Ma sœur et son fiancé devraient venir ils connaissaient mon choix depuis longtemps. Ils ont eu le temps de s'y faire, j'imagine.

\- Et tes parents ?

\- Ils sont morts.

Un silence gêné se fait dans leur petit groupe. La déclaration de Lilo, dite d'une voix neutre, a jeté un froid. Viktor fini par dire ;

\- Je suis désolé.

La rousse hausse à nouveau les épaules et dit simplement

\- T'y es pour rien, puis j'avais huit ans seulement je ne me souviens pas du tout d'eux.

Johan fronce les sourcils quand elle dit ça mais ne fait pas de remarque. Le petit groupe finit par retrouver son entrain et se dirige vers la salle des rencontres. Alona se tord nerveusement les mains en murmurant des prières inutiles, Simon tente de cacher son angoisse, tout comme Johan, tandis que Lilo et Viktor sont confiants. Ils pénètrent dans la salle et immédiatement Alona part en courant vers deux sincères à l'air strict et tout deux ayant des traits asiatiques. Apparemment, Alona a le même débit de parole que ça mère, cela fait sourire un peu Lilo lorsqu'elle passe prés d'eux.

Lilo n'a pas le temps de voir si ses autres amis ont également de la visite qu'elle se sent prise dans l'étreinte puissante de Jonas. Son premier reflexe est de crier tout en frappant la personne qui la tient. Son coude frappe l'épaule du grand blond qui finit par la reposer en grimaçant de douleur

\- Rose ! Tu fais mal maintenant !

\- Mais me prend pas par surprise comme ça ! Tu sais que j'aime pas ça !

\- Eh bien, tu as toujours aussi bon caractère ma petite, répond-t-il en souriant amusé.

Alors que la novice va répliquer, Jane pousse son fiancé sur le coté et fait deux bises sonores sur les joues de sa petite sœur.

\- Ma grande fille.

La femme prend quelques secondes pour la regarder entièrement avant de dire, émue

\- Tu es magnifique, Rose. Les vêtements Audacieux te vont tellement bien.

\- Lilo. Maintenant, c'est Lilo…

\- Pour moi tu seras toujours ma petite Rose !

La novice sourit attendrie et regarde le couple. Elle aimerai leur dire tant de choses. Sa sœur pose son regard sur son bras et pâlit, inquiète ;

\- Oh mon dieu, tu es blessée ?

Lilo regarde son bras qui est encore bandé et hausse les épaules. Elle n'a plus mal maintenant, c'est juste parce qu'elle ne veux pas voir la cicatrice a son bras qu'elle garde le bandage de Saleha.

\- Ce n'est rien, c'est à cause des combats.

\- Combat ?! Tu te bas ?

Le fraternel la regarde, choquée. Lilo répond, amusée par sa réaction ;

\- Jonas, nous sommes la faction guerrière, tu sais, l'armée…Bien sur qu'on se bat.

Le fraternel grimace. Se battre est contraire à tout ses principes et ses idéaux de Fraternel. Jane semble se souvenir de quelque chose et lance des regards furtifs autour d'elle avant de lui mettre un papier chiffonné dans la main.

\- Que…

\- C'est ton ami qui me la donner. Il a dit que c'était important.

Lilo hausse les sourcils. Son ami ? Arvid ? Mais comment connais-t-elle Arvid ? Et puis surtout, pourquoi a-t-il prit ce risque ? Jane répond à ses questions muettes ;

\- Il nous a arrêter ce matin quand on venait… Sur le coup on ne la pas cru et Jonas a tenté de le chasser mais il avait ton bracelet alors…

\- Merci beaucoup.

Jane regarde sa soeur, surprise autant par le fait qu'elle l'ai coupée que par l'émotion contenue dans sa voix. Lilo enfonce le papier dans sa poche, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Une dernière question la taraude mais elle ne sait pas comment aborder le sujet. Mais le temps n'est pas son allié. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle se lance ;

\- Jane ? Est-il possible d'entendre des voix ?

\- Comment ça ?

Elle se mord la lèvre, gênée.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut être deux personnes ? Partager son corps ?

Jane la regarde, soucieuse.

\- Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler… Mais je vais me renseigner, il doit y avoir une explication rationnelle. Tu es sure que tu n'es pas fiévreuse ?

\- Non…Je ne délire pas, Jane.

\- Bon…Je verrais ce que je peux faire. A l'école j'avais de bons amis érudits. Je pense qu'ils me laisseront accéder à certains ouvrages, si je leur demande.

La blonde plante son regard dans celui de la plus jeune

\- N'en parle à personne. Entendre des voix, ce n'est jamais bon signe. Tu pourrais être recalée à l'initiation si cela se sait.

Lilo hoche vigoureusement la tête. Elle ne parlera de Cynbel à personne. Elle se dit qu'elle commence a avoir de nombreux secrets, que cela soit sur elle ou sur ses amis sa divergence, Cynbel, Simon et Johan… Jonas, qui n'avait pas quitter la jeune fille du regard, s'exclame soudain en pointant son épaule ;

\- Tu es tatouée ?

\- Oh, oui.

La novice se met dos a eux et baisse une de ses manches de débardeur, laissant ainsi apparaitre entièrement le bois de cerf qu'elle arbore sur sa peau. Jonas a un sourire enthousiaste, il aurait aimé être tatoué mais l'encre n'était pas naturel et les fraternels n'en avaient donc pas. Ce n'était pas écologique. Jane, elle, est plus mitigée. Le tatouage en lui-même lui plait, mais avoir un dessin imprimé dans la chair ne l'a jamais attiré et voir sa petite sœur en avoir un lui déplait.

\- Je n'aime pas vraiment les tatouages, même s'il est bien fait, mais c'est toujours mieux qu'un piercing… Surtout au visage comme cette femme la bas, mon dieu ce que c'est laid.

Elle grimace et Lilo se tourne. Elle aperçoit Saleha qui virevolte entre les familles et rassure certains parents au sujet des blessures de leur rejeton. L'initiée regarde à nouveau sa sœur

\- C'est Saleha, l'infirmière. Elle est très sympa.

\- Peut être mais c'est tout de même horrible tout ces bout de métaux qui lui traverse la peau.

Lilo n'argumente pas. Jane n'a jamais été un modèle d'ouverture, cela vient sans doute du fait qu'elle pense comme une érudite : ils aiment généralement ce qui est carré et organisé. Alors pour eux, Saleha doit être un démon. La novice souri fugacement en imaginant l'infirmière avec des cornes de diable puis regarde Jonas et sa sœur. Le grand blond à la peau basané par le soleil et aux yeux rieurs, toujours optimiste et joyeux, et sa sœur, petite et strict avec ses cheveux ramené en un chignon sévère, les yeux franc et décidé, la bouche pincée. Ils sont tellement opposés que Lilo se demande souvent comment ils font pour rester ensemble. Apparemment ils ont trouvé leur équilibre, et Lilo sait qu'elle n'en fait pas partie. Ils s'en sortent parfaitement sans elle.

Elle a toujours été dans un monde différent du leur. Ils ne voient que la surface, la peau du fruit alors qu'elle, elle, voit la pourriture. Ce qui suinte, ce qui grouille comme autant de vers qui prolifèrent dans la chair d'un fruit. Ses yeux verts balaient la salle du regard et se pose sur le leader Audacieux, accoudé à la balustrade au dessus d'eux. Elle le fixe un instant. Elle ne voit toujours que le mal partout. Elle a tenté de donner le change, auprès des membres de sa famille quand elle était fraternelle. Etre positive. Etre joyeuse. Etre aveugle. _Tu n'étais pas très douée pour les duper, tu t'en sors bien mieux avec tes amis._ Non. Elle ne dois pas l'écouter. Elle ne dupe pas ses amis ! Avec eux, elle se sent réellement bien et a sa place. Elle s'épanouit dans cette faction. Elle est enfin a sa place.

\- Rose ?!

Elle sursaute et regarde sa sœur

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu étais ailleurs… Je viens de te dire que je suis enceinte.

\- Enceinte ?

Jonas a un grand sourire et passe un bras autour de la taille frêle de sa fiancée. Lilo les regarde estomaquée puis bafouille :

\- Félicitation…Depuis quand ?

\- On la sut il y a une semaine, c'est le deuxième mois.

\- Comment vous allez l'appeler ?

\- Bastien si c'est un garçon…On ne sais pas encore si c'est une fille…

Lilo souri et demande doucement

\- Est-ce que…Rose pourra être son deuxième prénom ?

Jonas sourit et hoche la tête

\- C'est ce qu'on avait pensé, comme ça tu seras toujours avec nous.

La novice leur fait un sourire au moment même où Eric annonce la fin des visites. Elle se laisse étreindre par le couple qui lui fait mille recommandation et leur fait signe de la main tandis qu'ils partent. Une voix grave dans son dos la surprend mais elle ne se retourne pas

\- Pas très démonstrative pour une fraternelle.

\- Je suis une audacieuse.

\- Tsss… Audacieuse en formation.

La novice regarde les portes se refermer sur les familles puis se tourne pour faire face a son leader et le regarde dans les yeux

\- Mais il parait que je suis la favorite d'un certain leader blond, selon James.

Elle regrette ses mots dés qu'elle les a prononcés. Oh mon Dieu, est ce que c'est du _flirt_ ? Est-ce qu'elle vient de _flirter_ ?! Ce n'est même pas du bon flirt en plus ! Bon, elle a plus qu'a espérer que Jane ne soit pas trop loin, histoire qu'elle puisse aller se cacher derrière elle. Eric à un sourire en coin, légèrement moqueur ;

\- Ne sois pas trop confiante, ça pourrait te couter cher.

La jeune fille le regarde dans les yeux, nullement impressionnée ;

\- Vraiment ?

\- Même si tu es forte chez les transferts, n'oublie pas que tu seras contre des natifs. Tu n'es rien face a eux.

Elle hausse les épaules ;

\- On verra lors de l'épreuve finale, j'imagine.

\- J'ai hâte de voir ça.

Le leader la regarde un instant puis se détourne d'elle. Il dit durement, tout en s'éloignant ;

\- Et ne me parle plus comme ça, novice, ou je devrais sévir.

Lilo souri et murmure à peine ;

\- J'aimerai voir ça…

\- A ta place, je ne le provoquerai pas.

Elle sursaute et se tourne vers Tris. Elle ne l'avais pas entendu arriver ! Cette fille aurait-elle des talents de ninja ? Ou bien est-ce juste qu'elle et ses amis sont si peu discret qu'a coté, n'importe qui passe pour un maitre assassin ? La novice souri ;

\- Vraiment ? Et pourquoi ?

\- C'est le leader en chef, tu es une novice. Tu vois la différence de force et de pouvoir ?

La jeune fille croise les bras ;

\- Je sais…Mais j'avais raison.

\- Je n'en doute pas. –Tris souri un peu puis rajoute- Juste…Fais attention, tu es la novice qui a le plus attiré l'attention. Un seul faux pas et Max te fera dégager : il n'aime pas les fortes têtes et ceux qui se font remarquer.

\- Mais… Je pensais que justement, les audacieux étaient composés de fortes têtes.

\- Pas les soldats, eux ils ne doivent pas l'être mais obéir aux ordres. Les leaders sont ceux qui ont les plus fortes personnalités : pour l'être ils faut être dans le top du classement mais aussi avoir le caractère qu'il convient.

Lilo hoche la tête puis sourit

\- Eh bien, dans ce cas, il me suffit de devenir une leader.

\- Aha, je te souhaite bonne chance…Christina et moi le sommes car l'année dernière Lydie et Sam sont partis à la retraite, et à présent le plus vieux a vingt-cinq ans…

La novice ne se départi pas de son sourire ;

\- Je trouverai un moyen…J'irais à l'audace. Puis il y a déjà cinq leaders, une de plus ne sera pas gênant.

Tris la regarde un instant avant de rire et de poser une main sur son épaule :

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi Eric s'intéresse à toi ! Une vrai audacieuse…

Lilo souri fièrement et met ses mains dans ses poches. Ses doigts touchent le message d'Arvid et elle resserre sa main dessus. Elle doit attendre se soir pour le lire.

* * *

La nuit tombe et elle quitte le dortoir comme à son habitude. Cependant, avant de rejoindre la fosse, elle ouvre le message chiffonné et déchiffre les pattes de mouches d'Arvid ;

 _Fais attention à toi. Ça bouge du coté des connards, c'est pas clair. Je trouverai un moyen de te prévenir si j'en apprend plus mais reste sur tes gardes. Va y avoir du grabuge. Tu me manques. Arvid._

Lilo fronce les sourcils et remet le papier dans sa poche. Les connards ? Dans la bouche d'Arvid cela désigne sans aucun doute les bleus. Les érudits préparent quelque chose ? Elle soupire. Elle n'a pas la tête a y réfléchir. Elle rejoint Eric a la fosse. Lilo met de coté l'avertissement d'Arvid : il doit sans doute se faire des idées.

* * *

Les semaines passent et les entraînements nocturnes sont devenus routinier. Le leader est toujours aussi froid et désagréable le jour lorsqu'elle et ses amis ont le malheur de le croiser mais le soir, il ne prend plus la peine de cacher qu'il lui apprends des techniques. Elle s'améliore de jour en jour et personne ne commente le fait que chaque matin elle a de nouveaux bleus sur le corps.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre ! Pas beaucoup d'action dans celui là mais j'en avait besoin pour faire avancer l'histoire ^^**

 **Au programme du prochain chapitre : L'épreuve du Drapeau ! Avec l'apparition de nouveaux personnages pour l'occasion (les Novices Natifs) ! Youhouuu ~**

 **Bon, sur ce, bon week-end de Pâques et Ciao ~**


	15. Épreuve Finale

**Voila enfin le chapitre avec le Capture Flag ! L'épreuve finale de la première partie de l'initiation :D L'histoire vient de dépasser les 3,000 vus, c'est génial et je vous remercierais jamais assez ^^**

 **Bonne lecture ~**

* * *

\- Rappelle-moi pourquoi j'ai voulue être Audacieuse ?!

\- J'en sais rien ! Putain, mais pourquoi je me suis lancé la dedans ? ça fait mal, bordel !

Lilo grogne et se relève de sa cachette pour tirer. Elle entend un cri, signe qu'elle a touché un de ses adversaires. Le bruit des tirs assourdit tout. Viktor, touché à la jambe, gémit de douleur au sol. La jeune fille le tire a l'abri, derrière un caisson. Putain, comment ils en sont arrivé la ?!

 _ **Quelques heures plus tôt**_

Elle est première des transferts, juste devant Simon. Alona, elle, est toujours dans le rouge, avec Keira et Samara. Le groupe d'ami se resserre autour de la jeune asiatique, tout en regardant le classement. La promesse qu'ils s'étaient faite le premier soir en tête _« On reste ensemble, on s'entraide pour qu'aucun de nous ne partent. On reste ensemble jusqu'à la fin. »_

\- Alona ?

\- Oui… ?

\- Se soir c'est l'épreuve finale, du coup on a toute la journée pour s'entrainer.

\- Donc on vas t'aider.

La jeune fille fait un maigre sourire de remerciement à Viktor et Johan. Le novice remonte ses lunettes et énonce un programme d'entrainement

\- Alors, tu vas t'entrainer avec Simon aux couteaux jusqu'à dix heures, puis le tir avec moi. Viktor et Lilo, vous emmenerer de quoi manger, comme ça on ne perdra pas de temps a aller au refectoire. L'après midi, corps a corps avec Lilo et renforcement musculaire avec Viktor. On fini par une heure de repos puis on s'échauffe trente minutes avant le début de l'épreuve.

Les quatre autres hoche la tête, Simon ajoute amusé

\- Oui, chef ! Allez Al', suis moi.

Le jeune homme prend le poignet de la novice et part presque en courant vers la fosse, sous le regard de Johan. Lilo regarde ses deux amis. Johan et Viktor ont bien changé depuis leur arrivée dans la faction, il y a plusieurs mois. Le gringalet à lunettes s'affirme plus et a une capacité d'analyse impressionante il sait toujours comment exploiter une faille, même minime, chez un adversaire. Il n'est pas très fort physiquement mais excelle au tir de précision et en technique défensive d'art martiaux. Il n'est pas le genre d'audacieux qui sera en premiere ligne lors des missions, il est le genre d'audacieux qui coordonne les missions. Et il sera bon. Viktor, lui, a presque doublé de volume, passant de l'altruiste maigrelet à un audacieux musclé. Le fait de pouvoir manger plus et de s'entrainer régulièrement lui a permi de développer en peu de temps ses muscles. A présent, bien qu'il ne soit pas au niveau de Khan, il peux rivaliser avec plusieurs natifs en terme de force physique, ce qui le rend redoutable au corps à corps. Même s'il manque encore de technique, il est capable d'être un vrai danger pour les natifs.

La jeune fille regarde l'heure puis propose

\- On devrai s'entrainer aussi, non ?

\- Ouai, histoire d'être prêt pour se soir.

\- J'approuve, on fait quoi ?

Lilo hausse les épaules

\- Comme vous voulez…Je pense que je vais courir un peu puis je vais aller au lancer. J'ai encore un peu de mal a viser parfois.

\- Mouai, je vais plutôt m'échauffer comme ça puis j'irais au tir. Je suis pas précis. Et toi Johan ?

Il remonte ses lunettes

\- Je dois faire un peu de renforcement et de corps à corps. Le capture flag de se soir ne sera pas une partie de plaisir.

Les trois amis se séparent et partent s'entrainer chacun de leur coté.

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Après un rapide repas, constitué pour l'essentiel de pain et de jambon, Lilo s'échauffe les poignets sur le ring. Alona, face a elle, n'a pas l'air très rassurée. Elles n'ont pas eu de conversation seule à seule a propos de ce qu'il s'est passé dans le labyrinthe et le souvenir des yeux fous de Lilo et de ses propos acerbes restent figé dans l'esprit d'Alona.

\- Bon, alors je vais commencer à attaquer, toi tu dois parer mes coups, ok ?

La jeune asiatique ne répond pas et Lilo en conclut qu'elle est d'accord. Elle se redresse, serre le poing et dirige sa frappe vers son ventre. La jeune asiatique esquive en poussant le bras de la novice et lui envoie son poing dans la mâchoire. Le combat dure une dizaine de minutes, finalement Lilo envoie Alona à terre et la bloque au sol.

\- Tu t'es bien défendue, mais ta garde c'est pas ça encore… Tu as ta garde trop basse, remonte un peu plus tes poings.

\- Tu peux parler ! Moi j'ai pas de cours particulier le soir !

Lilo la regarde, surprise par le ton mordant de son amie. Comment sais-t-elle ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Fais pas genre ! Le soir quand tu vas a la fosse t'es pas seule a t'entrainer, vu que quelqu'un t'a rammené ! Alors tes conseils a la con, garde les.

La jeune fille se relève en poussant Lilo sans ménagement et descend du ring, sous le regard médusé de Viktor.

\- Al ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

\- Toi, la ferme. De toute façon tu prends toujours le parti de Lilo alors c'est bon !

La brune leur lance un regard noir puis quitte la fosse a grands pas. Lilo descend du ring et regarde la porte, choquée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

\- Elle doit être sur les nerfs…C'est compréhensible elle risque quand même d'être virée de la faction…

Lilo soupire. Elle comprends Alona risque d'etre expulsée et ils sont tous sur les nerfs et tentent de l'aider. Son conseil n'était pas méchant, juste pour qu'elle s'améliore… Les deux amis ne savent pas quoi faire et Viktor finit par proposer de demander a Johan et Simon d'y aller, puisqu'apparement elle ne veut parler a aucun d'eux.

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Le soir venu, Alona ne parle ni à Lilo ni à Viktor. La jeune fille ignore également Johan et n'accepte d'adresser la parole qu'à Simon. L'ambiance est pesante et électrique.

\- Lilo !

La jeune fille sursaute et se retourne. Le grand metisse lui fait un large sourire et s'assoit a coté d'elle.

\- Khan ! Je ne m'attendais pas a te voir.

\- Je sais, je sais. Je suis venu souhaiter bonne chance pour se soir.

Le groupe de transferts se tend légèrement plus et le natif pose sa main sur l'épaule de Lilo

\- On se voit après ? Tout le monde se rejoint à la tour Hancock après le CTF.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Bah venez, et vous verez.

Le natif leur souri puis se lève d'un bond.

\- A ce soir, alors !

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Lilo se place prés d'Alona dans le train. La jeune asiatique tremble et est bien plus pâle que d'habitude. Dans un geste réconfortant, la rousse pose son bras sur ses épaules frêles

\- Al…ça va aller.

Son amie ne répond pas immédiatement mais ne se dérobe pas a son étreinte maladroite. Elles restent l'une contre l'autre un moment, dans un silence pesant avant que la brune ne le rompe

\- Je suis désolée… J'aurais pas du vous insulter Viktor et toi. Vous voulez juste m'aider…

\- T'inquiètes pas Alona, c'est déjà oublié… Hein, Viktor ?

Viktor, un plus loin dans le wagon, se tourne vers elles et souri

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu te souviens de ce qu'Alona a dit ?

Il fait mine de réfléchir puis secoue la tête en souriant :

\- Non, pas du tout !

Alona souri un peu, rassurée que ses amis ne lui en tiennent pas rigueur. Elle s'appuis contre Lilo en soupirant un peu elle a peur mais ses amis la soutiendront. Le bras de la novice se resserre quand les deux leaders se lèvent et vont au centre du wagon. Quatre explique brièvement le principe de l'épreuve deux équipes guidées par un leader vont s'affronter, l'une doit protéger un drapeau et l'autre s'en emparer. Eric prend une arme et explique avec un sadisme non dissimulé que si les balles les touchent, ils ressentiront la douleur d'un vrai impact. Lilo échange un regard avec Viktor a l'annonce de cela jamais ils n'ont ressentit l'impact d'une balle dans leur chair et ils ne comptent pas l'expérimenter de sitôt. Elle entend Keira prendre la parole

\- De vraies balles ? Mais on a pas été préparé a ça…

Le leader blond hausse un sourcil et tire nonchalamment dans son ventre. Une puce se greffe sur son abdomen et la novice tombe au sol en hurlant de douleur. Lilo sent Alona trembler contre elle et elle peut comprendre ça a l'air horrible. Comment peut-il tirer comme ça sur une initiée ?! Elle fronce les sourcils en dardant un regard noir sur Eric. Parfois, elle ne le comprend vraiment pas. Elle croise le regard de glace du leader audacieux et le soutient. Il voulait qu'elle soit une Audacieuse après tout, et une audacieuse ne baisse pas les yeux.

\- Un problème pisseuse ?

Elle met quelques secondes a se rendre compte qu'il lui parle a elle. Tout les regards se braquent sur elle et en temps normal elle aurait juste marmonné et baissé les yeux. Mais Lilo a cessé de se laisser faire

\- Ce n'était pas nécessaire de tirer.

\- Oh, la pisseuse se pense meilleure au point de donner des conseils aux leaders ?

Il s'approche d'elle et ne s'arête qu'a quelques centimètres d'elle, le regard planté dans le sien.

\- Ecoute gamine, oublie pas ta place.

Elle soutient son regard, mais finalement rompt le contact en premier, au bout de longues secondes. Elle ne comprend pas ce changement de comportement…Hier ils avaient pourtant parlé et il lui avait semblé que... Enfin, elle se fait sans doute des idées. Alona murmure a son oreille

\- Cesse d'être suicidaire, Lil.

\- J'y penserai…

Quatre reprend la parole

\- Bon, on va faire les équipes. Je commence cette fois, Eric.

\- Vas-y.

\- Lilo.

Elle souri et va vers Quatre. Cynbel au fond d'elle hurle de joie, fier qu'elle soit choisi la première. Elle doit bien avouer qu'elle est d'accord avec lui. De plus, la rage sur les traits de Ben et la contrariété sur celle d'Eric sont délectables. Apres tout, elle déteste le premier et l'autre la humilié. _A nouveau._ Lilo est rancunière, et cela tombe bien parce que Cynbel aussi. Eric à un léger tic avec sa lèvre puis dit

\- Khan.

\- Nikki.

\- Simon.

\- Johan.

\- Sérieusement ? Ben.

Le jeune homme se place prés du leader blond, le visage fermé, sans doute vexé d'être choisi après Lilo et Johan. Les deux leaders continuent de se partager les novices.

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

\- Alors, c'est quoi votre plan ?

Les natifs commencent à tous parler en même temps tandis que les transferts se tournent vers Johan. Le jeune homme joint ses mains et appuis légèrement ses lèvres dessus. Le brouhaha des audacieux finit par énerver Quatre qui leur ordonne sèchement de se taire puis demande leur avis aux transferts.

\- Johan ?

\- Alors déjà, il faudrait qu'on ai un meilleur point de vue. Lilo, t'as pas le vertige alors tu t'en charge et tu essayes de reperer leur drapeau. Une fois le drapeau ennemi repéré il faudra cacher le notre et former un groupe de défense. Mais nous devons nous concentrer sur l'attaque : l'équipe adverse nous sous-estime.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ils ont plus de natifs que nous, dont les deux meilleurs du classement. Il va falloir utiliser les atouts de chacun.

Un natif hausse les sourcils

\- Et… Pourquoi tu t'autoproclames chef toi ?

\- Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse.

Sentant que le natif n'était pas très enclin à se laisser dicter la stratégie par un transfert, Lilo intervient ;

\- Bon, on est tous d'accord qu'il faut savoir ou est le drapeau adverse ?

Le groupe est d'accord et Lilo se dirige vers une façade. Cela ne devrait pas être bien difficile, lors des entraînements Tris leur a fait escalader des murs. C'est la même chose. La novice attrape des prises et commence à grimper, sous les yeux attentifs de Quatre et de Viktor. Les autres initiés commencent à choisir qui sera en défense et en attaque. La jeune fille grimpe rapidement et survole le terrain du regard, une fois en haut de la battisse. La vue est impressionnante, composée par ce qui devait autrefois être un parc d'attraction et entouré de hauts immeubles pour la plupart en ruine, le tout plongé dans la nuit noire. Un éclat de lumiere attire son regard vers les hauteurs et elle souri en voyant le drapeau adverse. La jeune fille redescend prestement

\- Je l'ai vu !

\- Où il est ?

Elle tend le doigt vers la grande roue

\- Tout en haut, on ne le vois pas de la mais il est dans la nacelle la plus haute.

De nombreux novices pestent. Ils ont le vertige. Johan reflechi puis demande rapidement a ce que ceux ayant le vertige leve la main. Viktor lève en premier, suivit par plusieurs autres. Johan fait la moue puis dit

\- Bon bah…Ceux qui n'ont pas le vertige ?

Lilo lève la main, ainsi que deux natifs.

\- Vous serez chargé d'escalader et de capturer le drapeau ennemi. Le groupe d'attaque fera diversion et celui de défense cache le drapeau. Seul ce groupe saura ou est le drapeau, dans l'optique où l'on tente de nous faire parler.

Les novices grimacent, ils n'avaient pas songé à cette éventualité. Quatre frappe dans ses mains

 _-_ Bon, allons-y. Les grimpeurs en arrière et le groupe d'attaque devant. On a une bataille a gagner.

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Lilo apprend que les deux autres natifs se nomment Jean et Diego. Le premier est un grand garçon assez fin, aux cheveux châtain clair rasé sur les coté, le deuxième est un garçon petit et massif, aux cheveux très noirs. Elle n'a pas le temps d'en apprendre plus qu'un cri retentit

\- Eclairez les !

Des grenades lumineuses sont envoyées par leurs adversaires. Elle crispe ses mains sur son arme et reste en arrière avec les deux novices. Le combat commence et elle entend les premiers cris. Les trois grimpeurs restent ensemble, cachés derrière des gravats. Sa jambe tremble nerveusement, elle s'en veut de rester la alors que les autres se battent, même si c'est facticement. Jean donne le signal et les trois grimpeurs s'élancent, gagnant du terrain vers la grande roue, a couvert.

Soudain, Diego tombe au sol en criant de douleur, la main sur le ventre. Les deux autres grimpeurs se stoppent, surpris. Lilo s'élance vers le natif tandis que Jean tire à l'aveugle, tentant de dissuader les assaillants. La jeune fille arrache la fléchette de l'abdomen de Diego. Le jeune homme respire rapidement, le visage en sueur et les mains tremblantes. Elle se retourne, relève son arme et cherche des yeux leurs assaillants.

\- Putain, ils sont ou ?

\- J'en sais rien !

Jean grogne puis tire sur une ombre et souri en entendant un cri, signe qu'il a visé juste. Lilo murmure en se rapprochant de lui

\- C'est fini ?

\- Je sais pas… Faut avancer, les autres comptent sur nous.

Diego les rejoint, en sueur et le teint blafard, mais les mains serrées sur son arme. Les cris sont de plus en plus proches et Jean leur fait signe de continuer. Les trois grimpeurs avancent a nouveau, mais Lilo blêmit en entendant le hurlement de douleur de Viktor. La jeune fille tourne la tête vers les lumières du combat, a quelques mètres sur la gauche.

\- Lilo, grouille-toi.

Elle ne répond pas, les yeux tournés vers les lumières rougeoyantes de la bataille. Jean, le chef autoproclamé de leur trio, prend son bras

\- Putain, grouille-toi. On compte sur nous.

\- Je dois y aller.

Elle part en courant aussi vite que possible, plantant un Jean médusé et un Diego au bord de l'évanouissement. Elle prend appuis sur un caisson et saute au dessus, s'exposant brièvement aux tirs ennemis mais elle se remet bien vite a couvert. Elle aperçoit Viktor au sol, les mains crispées sur sa jambe. La jeune fille avance vers lui en tirant sur tout les adversaires, elle touche Keira a l'épaule et fait tombé Amanda en lui tirant dans le genoux. Une fléchette la frôle et elle aperçoit Ben. Lilo se jette à couvert, prés de Viktor. Une salve de tir passe au dessus de sa tête :

\- Rappelle-moi pourquoi j'ai voulue être Audacieuse ?!

\- J'en sais rien ! Putain, mais pourquoi je me suis lancé la dedans ? ça fait mal, bordel !

Lilo grogne et se relève de sa cachette pour tirer. Elle entend un cri, signe qu'elle a touché un de ses adversaires. Le bruit des tirs assourdit tout. Viktor, touché à la jambe, gémit de douleur au sol. La jeune fille le tire a l'abri, derrière un caisson. Elle retire la fléchette et le laisse récupérer tandis qu'elle se redresse. Elle voit Ben se relever également et ouvre le feu, le touchant par deux fois en plein torse. La jeune fille sourit narquoisement à sa Némésis personnelle ;

\- Aie, ça fait mal hein…

 _Derrière toi !_

Lilo se retourne en entendant le cri de Cynbel mais n'a pas le temps d'éviter la fléchette que lui tire Brie. La fléchette se fige dans son front. La douleur explose dans sa tête et elle hurle en basculant en arrière. Son front est en feu. Elle cri et sent la sueur couler le long de son dos et de ses temps. Ça fait si mal. Putain. Tellement mal. Elle rassemble toute sa volonté pour soulever son bras et arracher violement la fléchette neurologique. La douleur se stop immédiatement. Elle reste quelques secondes a terre avant de se relever.

\- Lil ! Va chercher le drapeau, je gère.

\- Ok !

Elle retourne a couvert et cours aussi vite qu'elle le peut pour rattraper Diego et Jean. Dans son dos, Viktor la couvre puis la laisse partir et retourne au combat. Lilo empoigne l'échelle rouillé et monte rapidement. Elle voit les silhouettes des deux autres grimpeurs au dessus d'elle. Elle continu de monter. Les mains fermement accrochées aux barreaux de l'échelle. Le vent glacial la fait frissonner et elle continue de grimper. La lueur du drapeau éclaire le toit de la plus haute nacelle et les trois grimpeurs se focalisent sur cette lueur. C'est étrange. Il n'y a pas de gardien du drapeau ? Au moment où elle se demande ça, un tir la frôle à l'épaule.

\- A couvert !

\- Putain Jean ! Comment tu veux qu'on se mette a couvert ?!

Lilo grogne et tente de se cacher derrière un poteau. Elle entend Diego crier de peur et le voit descendre avec étonnement :

\- Diego ?!

\- Rien a foutre, je descend. Je ne veux pas me reprendre une flechette et me taulé depuis le haut de la roue ! Je suis pas suicidaire, moi !

Elle le regarde descendre puis relève la tete et recommence a monter. Elle est audacieuse. Elle va continuer. A sa gauche, elle aperçoit Jean et lui fait signe. Une salve de tir lui fait baisser la tête et elle entend Jean pousser un juron avant de dire

\- Il est dans la nacelle a gauche du drapeau. Je m'en charge, toi tu chopes le drapeau.

\- Comprit !

Elle remet son arme dans son dos et agrippe les prises métalliques avec rage. Tout en montant, elle tente de se proteger au maximum grace aux pilliers. Jean se jette dans la nacelle en criant

\- Toi, j'aurais ta peau !

Elle souri très legerement puis grimpe jusqu'à la deuxième nacelle en souriant et empoigne le drapeau.

\- Je…

Elle tombe par terre, le souffle couper en se prenant un violent coup de pied dans le ventre. Elle retrouve difficilement son souffle et releve la tête pour voir son assaillant et palit. Eclairé par la lumière dorée du drapeau, le visage d'Eric la regarde avec froideur. La lumière donne un teint luminescent et presque irréel a sa peau et ses yeux bleu n'en semblent que plus acérés. Elle se redresse et se met face a lui.

\- Leader.

\- Novice.

Elle donne le premier coup, misant sur sa vitesse pour l'atteindre. Le combat est inégal mais elle se défend de toute ses forces les mois d'entrainements passées avec lui lui donne un certain avantage. Elle connait ses techniques. Elle sait comment il se bat. Elle réussi a lui donner un uppercut dans le visage et lui ouvre la lèvre. Eric essuis le sang en grognant et lui donne un coup de genoux dans le ventre. Lilo gémi et tombe a genoux. Son adversaire en profite pour la pousser au sol et l'immobiliser en s'asseyant sur son bassin, les genoux fermements serrer autour de ses hanches et les avants-bras sur ses épaules. Il souri d'un air moqueur

\- Je te pensais plus forte que ça…

\- Facile a dire…

Elle le regarde dans les yeux et sent la crise d'angoisse arriver. Elle serre les dents et sa respiration s'accelère, la rendant erratique. Son cœur s'affole et elle fixe Eric. Le leader fait glisser ses mains pour se retrouver avec les avant bras contre les épaules de Lilo, rapprochant son visage d'elle

\- T'as peur que je te viole ou quoi ?

Voyant que son intervention ne fait qu'accentuer le début de crise. Il sent le cœur de la jeune fille s'affoler et voit la veine de son cou pulser ;

\- Hey c'est bon, je vais pas te violer. Calme.

Il pose une main sur son front. Lilo le regarde dans les yeux, elle a mal au cœur mais sent qu'elle se calme. Elle le regarde dans les yeux sans rien dire. L'atmosphère de la nacelle change soudainement, comme chargée d'électricité. Elle regarde le visage de l'audacieux, si prés d'elle, et se sent rougir. Sa gorge est sèche et elle sent une chaleur brulante se propager dans son corps. Les yeux d'Eric se posent sur ses lèvres. Lilo a une irrésistible envie de l'embrasser. Elle en a envie. Mais la mission passe avant tout. En bas, ses amis se font tirer dessus. Elle bouge lentement la main, profitant du manque de concentration d'Eric et attrape le drapeau puis repousse Eric avec force. Elle rampe jusqu'à la porte de la nacelle avant qu'il ne réagisse et agite le drapeau en se penchant et cri :

\- Je l'ai !

En bas, elle entend les acclamations de son groupe et le cri, plus proche, de Jean. Elle entend aussi le grognement de rage d'Eric. La seconde d'après, Lilo se sent tomber dans le vide.

* * *

 **La suite samedi (mais comme je pars en vacance je ne suis pas sure d'avoir du réseau, donc la publication pourrait avoir du retard) (Je précise que tuer l'auteur est contre-productif pour l'avancement de l'histoire ! )**

 **En d'autre termes...** **Ne me tuez paaaaas ! *s'enfuit***


	16. Chute et Réconfort

**Voila ! Je poste vite, tant que j'ai la connexion internet chez mon oncle ^^**

 **Ce chapitre aurait normalement dut être coupé en deux (parce que je trouve que les deux parties font étrange dans un même chapitre) mais finalement je l'ai laissé comme cela. Je répondrais a vos review dans la semaine, mais merci de les avoir posté ^^ 5 review sur un seul chapitre c'est cool :) Bon je me sauve. Bonnes vacances à ceux qui les commencent et courage aux autres !**

* * *

Toute la grande roue tangue et elle entend le cri de peur de Jean et de l'autre novice. Elle tombe la tête en avant, basculant de la nacelle. En une fraction de seconde, elle s'imagine le crâne défoncée au sol et les membres brisés en un assemblement grotesque. Elle voit la flaque de sang qui se formerait autour d'elle. Elle cri. Une poigne puissante se referme au dessus de sa cheville, bloquant la chute et la laissant pendue, tête en bas.

Lilo tremble, les yeux écarquillés et rivés sur le vide.

\- Lilo ?!

L'appel d'Eric la ramène a la réalité et elle bouge la tête pour le voir. Une main fermement accrochée au rebord de la nacelle et l'autre autour de sa cheville, le jeune homme est suspendu dans le vide et ne les maintient tout deux qu'avec un bras.

\- Eric !

Elle aperçoit déjà des gouttelettes de sueur se former sur les tempes du leader audacieux et il grimace légèrement sous l'effort avant de désigner du menton un des piliers.

\- Je vais te balancer. Il faut que tu attrapes.

\- Je…Je vais essayer.

Il grogne en sentant sa main commencer a glisser

\- Essaye pas, bordel. Réussis. Tu as pas le droit a l'erreur.

Elle inspire profondément. Elle ne doit pas être paralysée par la peur. Elle doit utiliser sa peur pour agir.

\- Je suis prête !

\- Ok !

Eric respire fort et commence a bouger son bras pour la rapprocher du pilier. La roue se met a grincer, faisant un bruit métallique a leur glace le sang. Le leader continu de se balancer et lève les yeux sur la nacelle, paniqué en la sentant bouger. Ses yeux se posent avec horreur sur les vis qui sont en train de se défaire. Il amplifia son mouvement et jette un coup d'œil en bas. Jean et l'autre natif sont descendu de la roue et ont rejoint les autres, tous les regarde. Lilo tend les bras vers le pilier a chaque mouvement mais est encore trop loin. Merde. Eric soupire.

\- Tu pouvais pas être plus grande ?

\- Je fais ce que je peux !

\- Eh bah essaye de pouvoir plus !

\- Aaah ! Eric, me lâche pas !

La main d'Eric glisse de quelque centimètre sur sa cheville et il serre les dents. Lilo tend les mains vers le pilier mais il lui manque encore deux mètres et vu les grincements sinistres de la roue, elle ne vas pas tarder a s'effondrée. Elle jette un coup d'œil en bas. A trois mètres sous elle, il y a un rayon de la roue. Elle n'a pas le choix elle est trop petite pour atteindre a temps l'imposant pilier.

\- Eric, lâche moi.

\- Quoi ?! T'es malade ?

\- Y a une barre en bas, je vais m'accrocher ! A ce rythme la, on va juste tout les deux tomber !

Le blond baisse la tête et aperçois la fine barre de fer, plusieurs mètre plus bas.

\- Tu vas pas y arriver.

\- Il faut essayer !

Ses bras le font souffrir et il sent que sa main va bientôt glisser de la nacelle. S'il la lâche et qu'elle se rate…Elle fera une chute vertigineuse et s'écrasera au sol. Et elle mourra. Ecrasée comme un insecte. Parce qu'il l'aura lâchée.

\- Eric…Fais moi confiance, s'il te plait. Lâche moi.

Il la regarde dans les yeux puis serre les dents. Ils n'ont pas le choix

\- Ok. Je te lâche a trois…Et t'as pas intérêt a te rater, clair ?! 1…2…

Elle prend une grande inspiration. Son cœur bat la chamade et elle entend le sang pulser dans ses tempes. Elle a peur de ne pas réussir et de s'écraser au sol.

\- …3 !

La sensation de chute ne dure que quelques fractions de secondes. L'impact avec le métal froid la fait gémir de douleur et elle enroule ses bras autour de la barre dés qu'elle la sent. Elle serre fort ses bras autour et utilise ses abdos pour remonter ses jambes et les enrouler également autour. Elle halète et prends quelques secondes pour calmer les battements de son cœur. Elle se permet un coup d'œil vers la nacelle et voit qu'Eric est remonté et commence a escalader.

\- _Laisse moi prendre le contrôle._

La voix, paniquée, de Cynbel la surprend. Elle trouve néanmoins la force de lui répondre. _Non_.

\- _C'est absurde ! Laisse moi faire, je vais te sortir de là, fais moi confiance !_

Elle va s'en sortir seule. Elle glisse lentement vers le centre de la roue et frémit a chaque mouvement. Un bruit de déchirure retentit et elle entend Eric lui crier de se pousser. Elle voit la nacelle sur laquelle ils étaient se détacher et tomber droit sur elle. Dans un reflexe de survie, elle se laisse glisser le long de la barre sans se retenir et ses reins heurtent violement le pilier central. La nacelle frappe l'endroit ou elle se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt et tord le métal dans un grand bruit.

\- Dépêches de descendre. Tout vas s'écrouler.

Le leader la rejoint rapidement et ils descendent aussi vite que possible. La roue commence à s'écrouler et Lilo cri quand Eric la rapproche de lui pour lui éviter de se faire frapper par une nacelle en chute libre. Elle le regarde un instant puis se remet a descendre et saute sur la terre ferme avec lui. Ils courent tout deux rejoindre les autres au moment ou le reste de la grande roue s'écroule dans un vacarme assourdissant.

Viktor est le premier a la rejoindre et l'enlace avec force

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Je crois…Ouai.

Le jeune homme la tient encore puis la lâche et la regarde en souriant, soulagée

\- Tu nous a fait une de ses peurs….ça n'arrive qu'a toi ce genre de truc Lilo.

\- Et heureusement d'ailleurs, parce que y a que toi qui saurait t'en sortir.

Simon lui souri et lui ébouriffe les cheveux en ajoutant

\- Tu es une survivante…

Alona pousse Viktor et se jette dans les bras de Lilo, en pleurs

\- Tu m'as fais si peur ! J'ai cru que tu allais tomber…Putain, Lilo refait jamais ça ! Je fais quoi moi si je perd ma meilleure amie ?! Lilo, j'ai eu si peur pour toi !

La jeune fille serre son amie en caressant ses cheveux dans un geste apaisant

\- Désolée Al…Mais je vais bien maintenant, c'est bon…

\- Encore heureux que tu ailles bien…

Johan reste en retrait du groupe en se tordant les mains, l'air coupable. Lilo tourne la tête vers lui et il baisse immédiatement les yeux

\- Lilo…Je…désolé. C'est moi qui t'ai dis d'aller la bas…

\- Johan, c'est pas ta faute. Personne pouvait savoir que la grande roue n'était pas sure…Personne.

Du coin de l'œil, elle voit Quatre et Eric venir vers eux et elle cesse de parler. Quatre prend la parole

\- Lilo, par mesure de prévention tu vas passer la nuit a l'infirmerie. Saleha est habituée a traiter les traumatismes et après ça on doit s'assurer que tu n'as pas de séquelle psychologique…

\- Vous avez peur qu'a cause de ça j'ai peur du vide ?

\- Entre autre. Juste une nuit, histoire d'être sur que tout va bien.

Elle hoche la tête et n'ose pas regarder Eric dans les yeux, sentant son regard brulant sur elle. Le moment où ils ont faillit s'embrasser dans la nacelle lui revient en mémoire et elle se mord la lèvre. Une fois les deux leaders partis, Simon dit en souriant

\- Eh bien, je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé en haut mais il t'a dévoré du regard ma grande.

Lilo soupire devant la discrétion de Simon. Afin d'échapper a leurs questions, elle dit

\- Bon, on doit rejoindre Khan a la tour avec les autres !

\- Ah oui, j'avais oublié ! Vite, j'ai hâte de voir ce qu'ils nous ont réservé !

Alona attrape le bras de Lilo et dit tout en marchant vers la tour

\- Tu ne t'échappera pas aussi facilement, ma grande.

\- Je te raconterai plus tard, la je n'ai pas envie d'y penser.

La jeune asiatique souri un peu, compatissante

\- D'accord.

Ils montent les marches de la tour Hancock et arrive sur le toit. Khan et plusieurs natifs leur font signe et le métisse court jusqu'à eux et pose sa main sur l'épaule de Lilo en souriant

\- C'était impressionnant ce que tu as fait sur la Roue…Je ne sais pas si j'aurais été capable de demander Eric de me lâcher.

\- On avait pas vraiment le choix…Mais merci Khan.

\- De rien ! Tu es vraiment une fille exceptionnelle –il souri puis la lâche et va ers le bord- Bon, alors la surprise !

Viktor regarde la grande tyrolienne d'un air perplexe

\- Jusqu'ou va-t-elle ?

\- Jusqu'à la base !

Le transfert écarquille les yeux

\- La base ?! Mais elle fait combien de mètre ?

\- Aucune idée, mais elle est très longue.

\- Un peu comme…

\- Simon, si tu finis cette phrase je te frappe.

Ils rient devant la mine déconfite de Simon et l'air sérieux de Johan. Nikki leur explique les règles de sécurité et Lilo remarque Brie, un peu en retrait. La jeune fille s'éloigne du groupe pour rejoindre la native

\- Salut…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

\- Tu ne viens pas ?

Brie soupire et croise les bras

\- T'es pas obligée d'être sympas avec moi.

\- Je sais. Alors, tu viens ?

La blonde remet ses cheveux longs en arrière et la regarde dans les yeux puis soupire

\- Ok. Et désolé. Pour les combats, j'y suis allé fort.

\- C'était il y a longtemps, ce n'est plus important.

Lilo lui sourit, ignorant sciemment Cynbel qui cri que si c'est important. Cynbel est toujours négatif de toute façon. Les filles rejoignent le groupe au moment ou Johan se propose de passer en premier.

\- Tu es sur, Johan ? Tu ne veux pas que je le fasse ?

Le jeune homme enlève ses lunettes et les met soigneusement a l'abris dans sa poche avant de répondre à Simon

\- Je suis un audacieux, moi aussi. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être materné en permanence.

Si ces mots blessent Simon, il n'en montre rien. Khan et Nikki aide le jeune homme a s'installer dans la tyrolienne et après que Nikki lui ai rappelle ou était le frein, il s'élance. Simon part en deuxième. Après hésitation, Alona se lance également. Lilo souri a Viktor et lui prend le bras

\- J'y vais avant toi.

\- J'ai peur du vide…

\- T'en fais pas, il n'y a pas de risque. Je t'attends en bas, me fait pas poireauté !

Elle lui sourit, encourageante, puis s'installe dans la tyrolienne et se lance. Le vent siffle dans ses oreilles et fait bouger ses cheveux. Elle souri et regarde autour d'elle. La vue sur Chicago est incroyable des milliers de petites lumières blanches et jaunes se découpent sur les silhouettes noires et imposantes des immeubles. La façade vitrée d'un building en ruine coupe sa contemplation du paysage et elle souri en voyant son reflet et tend la main pour le toucher. Ses doigts effleurent la surface lisse du verre et elle voit son reflet lui faire signe avant qu'elle ne dépasse l'immeuble. C'est une sensation indescriptible. Elle écarte les bras et cri a plein poumon

\- Je vole !

Elle éclate de rire et regarde les étoiles. Elle vole. Soudain, une énorme croix rouge apparait dans son champ de vision et elle attrape le frein et tire, un peu tard, et s'arête a moins d'un mètre du mur. Elle souri. Elle se sent vivante.

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

\- Bon alors Lilo, tu vas dormir là. Je t'ai rajouté une couverture, il fait froid en ce moment, et je t'ai mis un miroir pour demain matin. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, ma chambre est juste en face dans le couloir, ok ?

Lilo hoche la tête et souri a Saleha

\- Il n'y aura pas de problème.

\- On sait jamais, surtout avec Eric.

\- ...Comment ?

Saleha la regarde, surprise par son étonnement ;

\- Bah quoi ?

\- Comment ça « surtout avec Eric » ?

\- Oh…Eh bien c'est simple Quatre m'a prévenu tout a l'heure qu'Eric aussi allé dormir la. Tris et lui ont du le forcer, j'imagine.

\- Tu imagines bien.

Eric referme la porte derrière lui et regarde les deux femmes

\- Ils m'ont tanné pour que je reste, arguant que je pourrait être traumatisé.

Son intonation montre parfaitement a quel point il trouve l'idée ridicule. Saleha souri et désigne le lit a droite de celui de Lilo

\- Tu dors la. Bon je vous laisse, c'est le couvre feu. Bonne nuit !

Sur ce, elle s'éclipse. Lilo, gênée d'être seule avec le leader, va vers son lit et tapote nerveusement son oreiller. Dans son dos, elle entend Eric poser sa veste sur le lit et commencer a se changer. Elle rougi légèrement et tire le rideau séparant leur deux lits, afin d'avoir un peu plus d'intimité. La jeune fille jette un regard a son reflet dans le miroir son teint lui parait cireux depuis qu'elle a perdu son bronzage agricole et ses cheveux sont encore plus laid que d'habitude. Elle grimace et se détourne du reflet. Elle n'aime pas ce qu'elle voit. Lilo c'est toujours trouvée laide avec ses cheveux roux et ses taches de rousseurs moches qui lui parcourent le visage et le corps.

Elle prend un des hauts que la faction audacieuse leur a fournit pour faire office de pyjamas. Elle flotte dedans malgré le fait qu'elle est prit un peu de poids grâce aux entrainements physiques. Elle doit avoir l'air d'une gamine dedans, elle en est sure. _De toute façon ce n'est que comme ça qu'il te voit une gamine._ Elle soupire et met son short. Elle hésite et enlève le rideau une fois changée.

Eric est déjà assis sur le lit en train de comparer attentivement deux des dagues de Saleha. Il relève la tête en entendant le bruit du rideau et la regarde. Il a un très léger sourire en la voyant dans ce t-shirt gris trois fois trop grand. Elle a n'a que trois ans de moins que lui mais n'est pas très impressionnante physiquement. Il repose les dagues et s'allonge.

Elle appuis sur l'interrupteur et la lumière au plafond s'éteint. La lune éclaire une partie de la l'infirmerie et Lilo regarde le mur en face d'elle sans même tenter de fermer les yeux. La respiration lente et régulière d'Eric dans son dos la perturbe. Elle ramène ses jambes contre sa poitrine et reste en position fœtale. Elle est surement ridicule être en pareil émoie juste parce qu'il dort dans la même pièce qu'elle. Elle repense a ce qu'il s'est passé pendant l'épreuve finale le moment ou elle a crut qu'ils allaient s'embrasser, celui ou il s'est jette de la nacelle pour la retenir. Au péril de sa propre vie. Avait-il fait ça parce qu'elle était sous sa responsabilité ou bien parce que c'était elle ? Aurait-il mit sa vie en jeu pour quelqu'un d'autre ? Elle aimerai penser que non, croire que pour lui elle est spéciale. Même si c'est dangereux car si jamais il découvre sa divergence, il la tuera. De sang froid. Doit-elle prendre le risque ? Oser tenter quelque chose avec lui, au risque d'être découverte ? Ou au contraire, faire profil bas et essayer d'ignorer ces sentiments ardents qu'elle ressent pour le leader ?

Au bout d'une dizaine de minute, cette position finit par être douloureuse, et lentement elle déplie ses jambes. Elle est confuse. Ses sentiments pour Eric sont en contradiction avec le plus élémentaire instinct de survie ne t'approche pas de ce qui peut te tuer. Alors que faire quand on tombe amoureuse de celui qui pourrait-être notre bourreau ? Elle hésite puis se tourne vers Eric. Elle s'arête surprise en voyant les yeux bleu glaces grands ouverts face à elle.

Le jeune homme la regarde dans les yeux sans rien dire puis repousse le drap et se lève lentement. Il s'approche d'elle sans bruit, les yeux toujours fixé dans les siens. Elle sent son souffle devenir irrégulier, si elle le pouvait elle l'aurait insulté de traitre, tandis qu'elle l'observe approcher. Il s'arête devant son lit et se penche au dessus d'elle. Sans qu'aucun d'eux ne parle, Lilo se décale légèrement et Eric pose un genou sur le lit avec l'avant bras appuyé prés de l'oreiller. La jeune fille respire rapidement et entend son cœur battre furieusement. Elle regarde le visage du leader au dessus d'elle puis rougit lorsque celui-ci s'allonge dans le lit, prés d'elle. Mille et une questions se propagent dans sa tête mais elle les oublie en sentant la main du leader autour de sa taille.

Il semble hésiter brièvement puis se décale lentement pour se rapprocher d'elle, un frisson la parcourt lorsque leurs bassins se touchent. Elle le regarde faire en écarquillant les yeux mais ne recule pas. Leurs souffles courts se mêlent. Ses yeux se ferment à demi, attendant le moment où leurs lèvres se toucheront. _Mauvaise idée !_ Ta gueule, Cynbel.

Eric comble l'espace qui les sépare et joint leurs lèvres. Elle répond timidement au baiser et le sent sourire contre ses lèvres. Il dépose sa main dans ses cheveux en prolongeant le baiser avec passion. La jeune fille passe ses bras autour de son torse, rapprochant ainsi leurs corps. Le souffle court, ils se sourient après avoir rompu le baiser avant de le reprendre, le cœur battant. Eric se met au dessus d'elle, ses mains parcourant fiévreusement le corps de la jeune fille. Elle gémit contre sa bouche.

Dehors, la lune éclaire leurs corps enlacés au travers de la fenêtre non fermée.

* * *

 **Voila ! Et non, pas de lemon pour ce chapitre (mais il y en aura un dans un chapitre qui arrive, donc bientôt, je previens a l'avance ^^). Mais leurs ennuies sont loin d'être finis et ils ne sont pas encore "en couple", loin de là u_u (en même temps avec le caractère d'Eric...)**

 **à samedi prochain ! :D**


	17. Rencontre Inattendue

**Je poste assez tard, mais au moins je poste ^^ Il n'y a pas énormément d'action dans ce chapitre ; c'est plutôt un chapitre de transition. Mais il y a tout de même l'apparition d'un nouveau personnage qui prendra de l'importance au fil de l'histoire.**

 **En espérant que ça plaise.**

 **On se retrouve en bas.**

* * *

Le lendemain, Lilo se réveille seule. Elle soupire. Evidemment. Il n'allait pas rester. Elle touche la place prés d'elle. Froide. La jeune fille s'assoit sur le lit en tenant le drap contre elle. Elle se remémore la scène de la nuit passée et serre un peu les poings. Sur le moment, cela lui avait semblé si…Naturel. Elle ne s'était plus posé aucune question lorsqu'il était prés d'elle et maintenant... Elle jette un coup d'œil vers le lit d'Eric et sourit d'un air désabusée. Il n'y a plus ses affaires. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a prit ? Coucher avec lui ? Alors que c'est un danger pour elle ! Pourquoi n'écoute –t-elle jamais la voix de la raison ? On ne couche pas avec ce qui peut nous tuer. C'est simple pourtant.

\- _Parce que tu préfère faire la forte tête ! Beurk, quand je pense qu'a cause de toi on a couché avec…ça._

\- La prochaine fois je t'écouterai…

\- _Tu as intérêt ! Beurk, coucher avec un homme, non mais quelle idée. Je suis pas gay, moi ! Tu aurais pu prendre en considération le fait que je sois aussi là !_

Elle soupire

\- Cynbel, je te rappelle que c'est MON corps donc tu t'adaptes, que ça te plaise ou non. Et moi, j'aime les hommes, point.

Cynbel se tait. Elle continue de se morigéner elle-même une dizaine de minutes avant de relever la tête en entendant du bruit.

\- Lilo ! Enfin réveillée, ma petite.

\- Saleha…

\- Tu sembles déçue, tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre ?

La novice serre les dents et secoue la tête

\- Non.

Elle repousse les draps et se rhabille rapidement puis regarde l'infirmière

\- Quelle heure il est ?

\- Neuf heures et demie, aujourd'hui vous avez quartier libre. Les résultats seront annoncé à midi et ce soir une fête est organisée pour les novices ayant réussit la première épreuve.

La jeune fille hoche la tête. Une audacieuse entre en trombe dans l'infirmerie et Lilo la regarde, surprise. Elle ne l'a jamais vu avant pas très grande, de long cheveux auburn et ondulés, le teint clair et des yeux bleu foncé. Lilo lui donnerai la quarantaine.

L'inconnue fonce vers Saleha qui a un grand sourire et saute, littéralement, dans ses bras. Cette infirmière est définitivement tarée ;

\- Bella !

\- Salut Saleha !

Les deux femmes s'étreignent et Lilo se sent gênée d'être là. Les deux amies échangent a toute vitesse des banalités et Bella lui parle rapidement de sa mission qui a duré trois mois. La novice tente de s'éclipser discrètement quand Saleha la retient

\- Attend Lilo, j'ai besoin que tu signes ta sortie la dernière fois j'avais oublié de te le faire faire.

La novice s'approche du bureau de l'infirmière sous le regard curieux de la femme audacieuse. Saleha fouille un instant dans ses papiers en désordre avant de lui tendre une feuille

\- Voila, signe juste à coté de Lilo McCarthy et se sera bon. Sinon Max m'engueule…Apparemment je serai pas assez « professionnel », tss, je lui en foutrai moi du professionnel…

Bella écarquille les yeux et regarde la novice rousse

\- McCarthy ? La fille d'Olivier ?

Lilo la regarde, les yeux écarquillés d'étonnement ;

\- Vous connaissiez mon père ?

\- Oh mon Dieu… -Bella met une main devant sa bouche- Saleha, c'est la fille d'Olivier !

L'infirmière ouvre grand les yeux et pose son regard sur la jeune fille. Lilo est mal à l'aise. Que se passe-t-il ? Et comment connaissent-elles son père ? Il était un fraternel ! Elle déteste ne pas comprendre ce qu'il se passe autour d'elle.

\- Comment j'ai fait pour ne pas le voir ?! Le même nom de famille, la bonne faction et les cheveux roux et ondulés…

\- Vous allez m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe à la fin ?

Elle est excédée. Elle déteste que l'on parle d'elle comme si elle n'était pas la ! Et puis surtout, elle veut qu'on lui explique elle n'aime pas ne pas comprendre.

\- Assieds-toi Lilo…Toi aussi Bella, je crois qu'on a pas mal de chose à nous dire…

Elle obéit et s'assoit sur la chaise face au bureau, Bella en fait de même. La jeune fille est perplexe, cette situation est...surréaliste. Le silence est pesant jusqu'à ce que Bella prenne la parole

\- J'ai beaucoup de chose à te dire, Lilo… Je m'appelle Belladone Wood, et je suis la grande sœur de ton père…

\- La sœur de mon… Vous êtes ma tante ?! Mais c'est impossible : mon père est un fraternel ! Ou alors…Vous avez fait défection ?

\- Non, c'est lui qui a fait défection… Jusqu'alors je ne savais pas que mon frère avait une fille, si j'avais su j'aurait tenter de prendre contact avec toi dés que tu es arrivé ici ! J'avais 18 ans quand Olivier a choisit d'aller chez les fraternels. Nos parents l'ont très mal prit et l'ont renié. Il m'ont même empêché d'aller le voir lors de la rencontre des familles, je leur en ait toujours voulu d'avoir fait ça… Je… Comment va-t-il ? Tu as des frères et sœurs ? Est-ce que sa nouvelle vie lui plait ? Cela fait si longtemps, je n'espérais plus avoir de ses nouvelles.

Lilo regarde Belladone avec tristesse. Elle aimerait pouvoir lui dire que son père va bien et vis heureux, qu'elle a une ribambelle de frères et sœurs braillards qui courent partout…Mais elle ne peut pas. Ce serait un mensonge.

\- Il…Mon père est mort dans un incendie quand j'avais huit ans…Je suis désolée Belladone…

Le visage de la femme se décompose et un sanglot horrifié secoue ses épaules. Des larmes commencent a inonder son visage et elle tremble

\- Mort ?

\- Je suis désolée…

Elle se met a pleurer et Lilo se rapproche d'elle et passe ses bras autour de ses épaules tremblantes. Elle n'a jamais pleuré son père. Elle ne se souvient pas du tout de lui. C'est triste, voir horrible de dire ça, mais sa mort ne la jamais chagrinée. Elle était juste en colère contre eux. En colère qu'ils soient morts, même si elle savait qu'ils n'avaient pas fait exprés. Elle leur en a toujours voulue, mais jamais elle n'a pleuré. Les sanglots de sa tante trouve echo en elle et lentement, des larmes perlent à ses yeux. Bella l'enserre avec force et pleure toute ses larmes tandis que Lilo touche du doigt une larme sur sa joue et la regarde avec étonement. Elle pleure ? Toute la tristesse qu'elle avait enfouit au plus profond d'elle semble remonté et elle se met a pleurer également. Les deux femmes se tiennent l'une l'autre. Aucunes d'elles ne saurait dire combien de temps cela a duré mais au bout d'un moment, l'Audacieuse finit par lacher Lilo et essuyer ses dernières larmes et son nez. La novice fait de même et les deux se regardent.

\- C'est…Bizarre.

\- Comment ?

\- J'ai quitté ma sœur et je me retrouve une tante.

Bella lui fait un pauvre sourire avant de demander

\- Ta sœur ?

\- Demi-sœur, du coté de ma mère. Elle a sept ans de plus que moi et est dans la faction fraternel. Je suis la seule fille de mon père.

\- Je vois…

La femme se lève et se mouche avant de dire a Lilo

\- Eh bien, je n'ai qu'un fils et aucune fille… Si tu le veux… J'aimerai que l'on garde le contact. Je dois bien cela à mon frère et en tant que tante j'aimerai passer du temps avec toi. Histoire que l'on se connaisse un peu mieux…Si tu veux bien, évidemment.

Lilo, émue, souri et se lève

\- Oh oui…Bien sur que je veux bien.

Saleha, qui avait réussi à se faire oublier jusque là, dit

\- Vous avez toute deux la journée de libre, non ?

\- C'est vrai ! A midi, après l'annonce du classement, on ira faire du shopping ensemble, d'accord ?

La transfert acquiesce et demande

\- Mes amis pourront nous accompagner ? Aucun de nous n'a de tenue pour la fête de ce soir.

\- Evidemment. Je te présenterai mon fils dans la soirée, je suis sure que vous allez vous entendre. Je serais là quand ils annonceront le classement. Tu…Tu n'es pas en danger ?

Saleha répond a sa place en souriant

\- Elle ? En danger ? Non ! C'est la première transfert et Eric a parié sur elle !

\- Eric ?! Il ne parie jamais !

\- Sauf cette fois.

Belladone souri d'un air fier

\- Ça c'est bien une Wood.

Lilo penche la tête

\- Une McCarthy…

\- Non Wood : McCarthy était le nom de jeune fille de notre mère et Olivier a décider de l'utiliser pour montrer son désaccord avec notre père. Ils ne s'entendaient pas du tout… Je pense que c'est en signe de rébellion qu'il a fait défaction.

\- Donc…Je devrais m'appeler Wood ?

\- Normalement, oui. Bon il faut vraiment que je file, on se retrouve à midi.

Sa tante lui sourit puis ressort de l'infirmerie. Saleha regarde la jeune fille et dit

\- Tes amis doivent t'attendre…Ah, et avant que j'oublie.

Elle prend une boite dans un tiroir et lui lance. Lilo la rattrape et la regarde, curieuse.

\- Ce sont des pillules, pour éviter de tomber enceinte. Il y a aussi trois pillules du lendemain, tu devrais en prendre une.

La jeune fille devient cramoisi et part a toute vitesse, sous le regard amusé de Saleha. Elle s'arête au réfectoire et prend un verre d'eau pour avaler la pilule. Elle n'y avait pas pensé ! Heureusement que Saleha est là il manquerait plus qu'elle se retrouve enceinte. Rien qu'a l'idée, elle frissonne.

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Le reste de la matinée se passe dans un silence pesant et inhabituelle, dans les dortoirs des novices. Alona reste assise sur son lit et caresse nerveusement son tatouage à l'épaule, Simon et Johan sont assis par terre et joue aux cartes sans rien dire sous le regard attentif de Viktor qui compte les points. Lilo est assise contre un mur et lance une balle qu'elle a trouvée dans la fosse.

Deux rebonds et elle revient. Dans une heure, ils connaitront le classement. Deux rebonds et elle revient. Dans une heure, elle saura si Alona part. Deux rebonds et elle revient. Dans une heure, elle saura si Johan part. Deux rebonds et elle revient. Dans une heure, elle verra Eric. Elle rate le rebond et la balle part a travers le dortoir. Eric. Elle soupire et met sa tête en arrière, contre le mur, et regarde le plafond. Elle est attirée par lui, physiquement. Et fortement. Quand elle le voit, elle ressent le besoin d'être prés de lui. Mais est-ce pour autant de l'amour ? Elle ne peut prétendre le connaitre, même si elle a remarqué avec le temps qu'il n'est pas aussi dur qu'il voudrait le faire croire.

Il se protège. Elle a bien vu, quand ils s'entrainaient, qu'il retenait la plupart de ses coups pour ne pas la blesser. Enfin, ne pas trop la blesser. Dés le début, il a voulu l'aider il lui a montré comment améliorer son Uchi Mata, puis une multitude d'autre techniques de sorte que, durant les combats contre les natifs, elle arrive à rivaliser avec eux et même en battre une partie. Sa place de première des transferts, c'est a lui qu'elle la doit. Elle a apprit par Saleha qu'Eric était un Erudit, cela explique en partie ce masque de froideur. La plupart des érudits se cachent derrière un masque. Elle aimerait juste comprendre ce qui a conduit a ce qu'il le perfectionne à ce point. Lilo est curieuse. Elle sait que le Eric froid qu'elle voit le jour est différent de celui qui l'entraine la nuit. Même s'il n'est pas un instructeur patient, il n'est pas aussi cruel qu'en journée. Et surtout, il a risquer sa vie pour elle.

Quand elle a glissé de la nacelle, elle a tout d'abord crut que dans un excès de rage, il l'avait poussé. Elle y repense avec honte non seulement il ne l'a pas poussé mais en plus il lui a sauvé la vie en sautant après elle, ne se retenant que d'une seule main. Elle lui en est redevable elle lui doit la vie. Lilo soupire. Ce que c'est compliqué ! Quand elle était chez les Fraternels la vie était plus simple elle ne parlait à personne à part sa famille, occasionnellement et souvent pour se disputer, et Arvid. Maintenant, elle doit gérer une multitude d'interactions auxquelles elle n'été pas préparée. Les amis, elle gère mais l'amour… C'est une autre histoire. Est-elle juste attirée ? Est-elle amoureuse ? Et si elle l'est, peut-elle envisager un avenir avec un homme aussi distant ? Aussi dangereux pour elle ? En admettant qu'il veuille bien d'elle. Si ça se trouve, elle n'était qu'un coup comme ça en passant et il est déjà passé à autre chose. C'est d'ailleurs sans doute le cas.

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Lilo prend la main d'Alona et la serre fort pour lui montrer son soutient. Elle voit que Viktor fait de même. Simon et Johan pose chacun une main sur l'épaule de la jeune asiatique ;

\- On est la, Al… ça va aller…

\- Merci, les gars…

La jeune fille respire rapidement et serre fort leurs mains. Ils sont tous prés d'elle pour la soutenir. Ils ont peur de voir son nom en dessous de la ligne. Lilo lève les yeux vers le balcon en entendant arriver les leaders. Les quatre leaders chargés de l'instruction des novices se tiennent bien droit le visage fermé et les mains dans le dos. Il n'y a pas a dire leurs leaders en imposent lorsqu'ils sont sérieux. Même Christina. Elle évite consciencieusement le regard d'Eric qu'elle sent peser sur elle et fixe Quatre qui commence à parler

\- Novices, ainsi s'achève la première partie de votre entrainement. Vous avez passez les trois derniers mois à repousser vos limites physiques et aujourd'hui une partie d'entre vous se rapproche du statut d'Audacieux. Ceux qui seront sous la ligne rouge partent. Vous deviendrez des sans factions et vous devrez quitter l'endroit dans les deux heures qui suivent. Tris ?

La jeune femme blonde va vers le tableau qui est caché par un rideau gris et fait tomber le tissu d'un geste. Lilo retient son souffle.

* * *

 **Oui, j'aime les fins sadiques ! Alona va-t-elle réussir a passer l'épreuve ? Et qui va partir ?**

 **On le saura au prochain chapitre.**

 **Sur ce, Ciao et portez vous bien les vacanciers :D**


	18. Résultats

**Un chapitre très court (désolé...) sans beaucoup d'action mais on sait enfin qui a réussit l'épreuve et le classement des novices \o/**

 **C'est le dernier chapitre de 'transition' (avec le précedent) et dés le prochain, il y aura plus d'action.**

* * *

Les cinq amis regarde immédiatement la ligne rouge, cherchant Alona avant même de se chercher eux même. Le prénom de la jeune fille est le dernier au dessus de la ligne. Le soulagement fait pousser un cri de joie a Viktor qui étreint son amie :

\- Tu as réussis Al !

Lilo souri et la serre aussi au moment où Simon ordonne un _« câlin collectif »_ et les cinq amis s'étreignent en riant, Alona au centre. Une fois l'euphorie passé, Lilo regarde a nouveau le classement et écarquille les yeux de surprise :

1_ Khan

2_ Lilo

3_ Nikki

4_ Brie

5_ Jean

6_ Simon

7_ Amanda

8_ Viktor

9_ Marco

10_Dino

11_Ben

12_Johan

13_Jack

14_Valentin

15_Alona

 _16_Diego_

 _17_Samara_

 _18_Keira_

Elle fixe son nom qui arrive en deuxième position, surprise. Elle ne s'y attendait pas… Elle savait qu'elle était première des transferts, avec Simon sur les talons et Viktor non loin mais elle ne pensait pas battre autant de natifs. Le fait qu'elle soit celle ayant attrapé le drapeau a dut jouer beaucoup. Elle relève les yeux par réflexe vers Eric et remarque qu'il la regardait. Toujours vexée de s'être réveillée seule, elle détourne le regard et décide d'ignorer le leader. Se faisant, elle aperçoit Bella avancer vers elle en poussant les audacieux sur son passage et n'a pas le temps de parler que la femme la prend dans ses bras, un large sourire placardé aux lèvres ;

\- Lilo ! Deuxième ?! Mais c'est génial ma grande !

Elle rit un peu et la serre aussi, heureuse d'être félicitée. Rapidement, elle fait les présentation entre ses amis et Bella, qu'elle présente comme sa tante. Etre appelée ainsi met les larmes aux yeux de la femme qui murmure, en effleurant les cheveux roux de la jeune fille ;

\- Tu ressemble tellement à ton père…Je te montrerai des photos de lui plus tard. –elle essuie ses quelques larmes- Bon, allez les jeunes, direction les boutiques !

\- Ouiiiii !

Le groupe se moque gentiment d'Alona et de son exclamation puis suit l'audacieuse vers les magasins. Après moults essayages et la constatation sans appel que les jupes ne vont pas du tout à Simon. Ni les robes. Ni les escarpins. Le groupe finit par trouver son bonheur.

Viktor reste simple, comme à son habitude, et opte pour une chemise noire et un pantalon sombre ainsi que des chaussures noirs vernis. Johan choisi la même chose, si ce n'est que la chemise est bleu marine avec le col noir. Alona se décide, après de longues délibérations avec Bella et Simon, pour un haut bleu électrique et une jupe noire évasée ainsi que des escarpins noirs. Simon hésite longuement et fini par prendre une chemise rouge dont il n'attache pas les premiers boutons et un jean noir. Lilo, quand à elle, regarde les vêtements d'un air perplexe.

Chez les fraternels, elle se faisait elle-même ses vêtements avec du tissu qu'ils produisaient dans la faction et des teintures naturelles. La jeune fille n'a jamais fait du shopping et ne sait pas vraiment par ou commencer. Elle se contente de suivre ses amis et de donner son avis sur leurs essayages. Quand ils lui demandent ce qu'elle veut mettre, elle est gênée

\- Euh…Je sais pas… Y a pas des sarouels ?

Alona et Bella s'indignent :

\- Un sarouel ?!

\- Pour une fête ?

\- Non mais Lilo, c'est une faute de goût impardonnable !

La jeune fille rentre la tête dans ses épaules :

\- Okay…Bah…pas une robe, ni une jupe, ni un pantalon moulant, ni un short alors. Et certainement pas de talons.

Ses amis et sa tante la regarde d'un air blasé puis Alona décide de prendre les choses en main :

\- Tu vas essayer ce qu'on te donneras apparemment tu n'as aucun gout vestimentaire.

\- Mais…

\- Pas de mais ! Allez, en cabine ! Bella, tu m'aides à trouver de jolies robes, Simon et Johan vous cherchez un ensemble haut et jupe, Viktor tu t'occupe de trouver des shorts.

Lilo pousse un soupire a fendre l'âme et s'assoit sur le siège de la cabine. Ses amis s'amusent à lui faire essayer mille et un vêtements, allant plus ou moins ensemble. Parce qu'elle a beau ne pas s'y connaitre, elle est convaincu qu'une jupe rouge, un haut bleu électrique et des collant saumon, ça ne va pas ensemble. Même si Simon affirme le contraire.

Elle finit par mettre fin cette torture en choisissant une des robes qu'Alona et Belladone lui ont choisit. C'est une robe noir avec des motifs floraux à bretelle avec un léger décolté, marquant la taille avec un ruban de satin noir et la jupe évasée. Alona lui demande de choisir entre plusieurs escarpins et elle grimace. Marcher avec de telles échasses ?! Elle attrape une paire de boots à lacet noire vernis, avec de grosses semelles.

\- Lilo, tu ne peux pas…

\- Si. Hors de question que je mette ses engins de torture ! Déjà que je met une robe, il faut pas pousser non plus.

La jeune asiatique soupire mais abandonne quand Lilo a une idée en tête on ne peut pas argumenter. Ils disent au revoir à Bella et se promettent de se retrouver a la fête de ce soir puis retournent aux dortoirs en souriant. En traversant les couloirs, ils croisent Eric et Lilo prend soins de l'ignorer. Elle n'a pas digérer de n'être qu'un coup d'un soir.

Lilo sent sa gorge se serrer quand elle ne voit pas les lits de Samara et Keira dans le dortoir. Elles ne s'appréciaient pas particulièrement, Keira lui en voulant pour elle ne savait quelle raison, mais le dortoir faisait soudainement vide. Simon s'affale sur le lit de Viktor avec les autres garçons en soupirant

\- C'est vide…

\- Ouai, ça fait bizarre.

\- Je te le fais pas dire, soupire Johan.

Lilo s'assoit sur le lit d'Alona, faisant face aux gars et pose son sac d'achat par terre. Elle regarde l'heure. 19 heures déjà ? Ils avaient passé plus de temps qu'elle ne le pensait dans les boutiques ! Alona remarque l'heure et se lève d'un bond

\- Il faut qu'on se prépare !

\- Mais on a juste à s'habiller…

\- Lilo, je comprends soudainement mieux pourquoi on t'a prise pour un garçon… Je vais t'apprendre à prendre soin de toi, c'est plus possible ! Suis moi ! –elle lance a la cantonnade- Je réquisitionne la salle de bain !

Elle entraîne de force Lilo, sous les regards compatissants des trois garçons. Qui ne font rien pour l'aider, les traîtres. Elle s'assoit sur un tabouret et enlève son haut pour mettre sa tête sous l'eau et laisse Alona lui laver les cheveux. La jeune fille lui avait avoué, il y avait plusieurs semaines, qu'une fois l'initiation terminée elle aimerai devenir coiffeuse. Chez les Audacieux, coiffeur était l'un des métiers les plus répandue chez ceux qui ne devenaient pas soldats. La jeune fille ferme les yeux et apprécie le massage du cuir chevelu que lui prodigue son amie. Elle grince des dents sous l'eau glacé du rinçage puis pose une serviette sur ses épaules. Elle se lave entièrement, tout comme Alona, puis se sèche et met ses nouveaux vêtements. Elle a un peu de mal a enfiler le collant sans le déchirer mais y parvient.

Elle se regarde et grimace en remarquant que les bretelles laissent voir les taches de rousseurs sur ses épaules. Elle déteste ses taches de rousseurs. Elle se sent déguisée et mal a l'aise dans ses vêtements, heureusement qu'elle a des boots ! Alona prend une brosse et lui démêle les cheveux avec soin. Ils ont un peu poussé et les pointes lui caressent légèrement les épaules à présent. La novice prend un soin tout particulier et enlever tout les nœud de la chevelure flamboyante de Lilo puis recule et souri.

\- Ils ont l'air tout doux maintenant !

\- Pour une fois.

Son amie soupire

\- Lilo, arrêtes de constamment te dévaloriser…

\- Je ne me dévalorise pas, Al je suis réaliste ! Regarde-moi. J'ai des taches brunes partout sur le visage et les épaules, des épaules carrés et je sais pas être féminine !

La jeune asiatique pose une main sur le bras de Lilo et dit doucement

\- Tu n'es pas réaliste, Lilo. Juste complexée… Moi j'aime bien tes taches de rousseurs, ça te va bien. Et puis tu exagères –elle pose ses mains sur ses épaules- Tu a une silhouette féminine Lil, tu as même plus de poitrine que moi !

Lilo souri légèrement, amusée par la dernière remarque :

\- C'est pas très compliqué…

\- Hey ! On ne se moque pas du 80B de ses amies !

Les deux filles finissent par toutes deux éclater de rire. Un peu plus sereine, Lilo jette un coup d'œil à son reflet et se sourit. Oui, ce pourrait être pire…Elle s'apprête à sortir quand Alona la retient en souriant d'un air démoniaque :

\- Tu n'as rien oublié ?

\- Euh… Non ?

\- Si ! Je ne t'ai pas maquillé !

Lilo tente de s'enfuir en criant mais Alona la rattrape et la force a se calmer en riant puis entreprend de la maquillé légèrement. Elle se contente de lui noircir un peu les paupières pour faire ressortir ses yeux verts et de lui mettre du rouge a lèvre cerise. Enfin débarrassée de ce supplice, Lilo ressort de la salle de bain avec Alona. Les novices restants dans le dortoir les dévisagent, Viktor est le premier a parler

\- Wow… Alona, ça te vas vraiment bien.

\- Merci, Viktor !

\- Et tu as réussi a faire de notre garçon manqué une fille ! Bravo, c'est saisissant, on y croirai presque.

\- Simon, tais toi ou je te frappe.

\- Calme Lil, je plaisante. Plus sérieusement, tu es jolie comme ça.

Les garçons les complimentent toutes deux et l'ancienne fraternelle se sent rougir il est rare qu'on la complimente sur son apparence, à part ses cheveux.

\- Tient, tu t'es rappeler que t'étais une femelle ?

Lilo se retourne en serrant les poings :

\- Ben, ferme la si tu veux pas que je t'explose. Et c'est pas parce que je suis en robe que je te mettrais pas la raclée de ta vie.

\- Oh, mais c'est qu'elle mord.

\- Ben, tais toi.

\- Toi le pète-sec reste en dehors de ça.

Johan serre les poings et dit, exaspéré :

\- Bon sang Ben, quesqu'elle t'as fais ?! Pourquoi tu viens toujours lui chercher des noises ? Tu as pas comprit encore que ça sert à rien ? Ou alors ton cerveau est trop petit pour que tu comprennes des choses aussi simples.

Ben est soufflé par l'éclat de Johan et le regarde, bouche bée. Simon en profite pour rajouter :

\- Allez, dégage Ben. On te laissera pas gacher notre soirée.

Vexé et ne trouvant rien a répondre, le transfert quitte le dortoir.

\- Bon, on devrait y aller aussi.

\- En avant !

* * *

 **Voila ! Le prochain sera bien plus long (environs 6000 mots).**

 **Au prochain chapitre ; Fête, alcool et crise de jalousie ! Ah et un lemon aussi ;P**

 **Sur ce, portez vous bien et à samedi prochain !**


	19. Une Fête Mouvementée

**Le chapitre 19 \o/ Déjà, j'ai vraiment pas vu le temps passer depuis le chapitre 1 O_o C'est dingue. Plus de 4.500 vus sur cette fic déjà, j'aurais jamais pensé ça en la commençant ! Et on est loin d'avoir finis ce que j'ai prévue en plus ^^**

 **Bon, pour ce chapitre retour des paroles de chanson, parce que j'ai écouté celle la en boucle en écrivant. Il s'agit de Fire meet Gasoline de SIA, voila.**

 **/!\ Ah oui, et attention lemon dans la dernière partie. Il s'agit de mon tout premier alors je ne sais pas s'il est réussi ^^"**

 **On se retrouve en bas et bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **It's dangerous to fall in love** **  
** **But I want to burn with you tonight**

 **You hurt me**

La fête bat son plein quand ils arrivent, plusieurs audacieux dansent en riants. Lilo souri un peu. Elle aime regarder les gens danser. Le groupe d'amis, un peu intimidé, se dirige vers le buffet et Simon tend un verre à Lilo et Viktor en souriant.

\- Pas d'excuse cette fois.

Simon sourit et regarde Lilo en levant son verre

\- A la tienne ?

\- A la tienne !

Ils trinquent et boivent cul sec. L'alcool est particulièrement fort et lui brûle la gorge désagréablement. Viktor se met à un peu tousser et repose son verre en marmonnant un « putain, on dirait du détergent ». Elle grimace en lui redonnant le verre vide

\- C'est infect ton truc !

\- C'est parce que tu n'as pas mélangé, c'est sur que pur comme ça…

Elle se retourne vers Khan qui vient d'arriver avec les autres natifs. Nikki à ses cotés la toise d'un air assez hautain, la native n'a pas accepté le fait d'être classé en troisième après une transfert. Elle est magnifique dans sa robe courte d'un rouge éclatant, ses cheveux bouclé en d'élégante anglaises et maquillée avec soin. Pour un peu, Lilo se sentirait écrasé par tant de beauté et de charisme. Sauf qu'elle n'en a rien à faire. Élégant dans sa chemise noire aux manches retroussées, Khan leur souri avec amusement. Lilo a un sourire en coin et joint ses mains, comme pour prier

\- Éclaire nous de ta lanterne, ô grand spécialiste de l'alcool.

\- Avec plaisir.

Il souri et va au buffet, prés de Simon et commence a mélanger dans le shaker à disposition différente boisson avant d'en servir dans un verre. Il le tend a Lilo tout en souriant d'un air de défi. La novice prend le verre et regarde avec méfiance le liquide bleu tout en menaçant

\- Si c'est aussi dégouttant que ce que m'a donné Simon, je te recrache tout dessus.

Le grand métisse lui souri puis Lilo boit son verre. Le gout de l'alcool reste fort mais il est mélangé avec d'autres saveurs qui rendent le tout buvable. Pas particulièrement bon, mais pas vraiment mauvais. La jeune fille repose son verre

\- Alors ?

\- Ça passe…

\- Je veux goûter, tu m'en fais un Khan ?

\- Bien sur !

Le natif devient leur barman attitré et finit par prendre un Simon curieux comme apprenti. Lilo se sent bien et après que Viktor et Alona aient gouté aux cocktails de Khan, ils vont tout trois sur la piste de danse. Johan préférant garder un œil sur Simon qui s'essai à faire un cocktail _Lagon Bleu_ à Nikki. Le trio danse en riant, Lilo et Alona s'amusant gentiment de la maladresse de Viktor. La petite asiatique finit par prendre ses mains en riant

\- Je vais te montrer !

Elle l'entraîne sur une chanson rythmée en bougeant ses hanches et danse en souriant, obligeant Viktor a suivre ses pas. D'abord timide, le jeune homme finit par rire et danser sans se préoccuper des autres. Lilo souri et les rejoint dans la danse. Danser c'est un peu comme courir ça vide l'esprit et apporte une sensation d'euphorie. Ils enchaînent les chansons jusqu'à ce qu'Alona ne se plaigne de ses talons

\- Tu vois ! Je savais que c'était des créations du diable les chaussures sans talons y a que ça de vrai !

\- Mais les talons hauts c'est ultra féminin et sexy !

Viktor rit un peu, les joues rougies par la danse et l'alcool tout en disant

\- Tu as pas besoin de ça pour l'être Al.

Il sourit de toute ses dents à la brune qui sent ses joues s'enflammer puis le jeune homme rejoint le reste de leur bande au bar :

\- Simon, tu me fais une vodka orange ?

\- Pas de problème !

Johan regarde le brun d'un air inquiet

\- Tu es sur, Viktor ? Tu n'es pas habitué à boire…

\- T'inquiètes pas ! Puis ce soir je veux m'amuser.

Khan passe un bras autour de ses épaules

\- Et tu as bien raison ! On est là pour ça après tout.

\- Ouai ! Tu sais quoi, Khan ? En fait je t'aime bien, t'es un mec sympa. Puis tu as apprit à Simon à faire des cocktails et ça, ça vaut de l'or !

Johan regarde son ami d'un air blasé :

\- Je crois qu'il a déjà trop bu…-il se tourne vers Simon- Ne met qu'un peu de vodka, ok ? Je n'ai pas envie de m'occuper de lui toute la soirée parce qu'il est malade.

\- Ok, Johan ! Et toi, je te sers quoi ?

\- Rien…

Son petit ami soupire un peu et finit de faire la boisson de Simon, avant d'enchaîner sur un Mojito :

\- T'es pas drôle, Jojo…

\- Il faut bien que quelqu'un reste sobre…Et ne m'appelle pas Jojo ! ça fait gamin...

Le plus grand rit et lui ébouriffe les cheveux par-dessus le comptoir

\- J'aime quand tu boudes mon Jojo ! Je te fais quand même un verre.

\- Tss…okay, mais avec pas trop d'alcool.

Lilo souri en regardant l'échange entre ses amis puis se tourne vers Alona. Assise sur une chaise, la jeune asiatique a enlever ses escarpins aux talons vertigineux et lui sourit tout en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir

\- Alors, dis moi…Khan, il t'intéresse ?

La novice rousse lève les yeux au ciel, plus amusée qu'agacée, et lance un regard au grand natif. Dire qu'il n'est pas attirant serait mentir très grand et d'une forte carrure, avec sa peau bronzé et ses yeux bleus il en ferait frémir plus d'une. Cependant, malgré cela et sa gentillesse, Lilo n'est pas particulièrement intéressée par lui. L'avoir comme ami, oui. Comme petit-ami, non. Il est trop...gentil, justement. Lilo sait qu'elle s'ennuierait vite avec un garçon comme lui, et s'en voudrait de lui faire perdre son temps alors qu'elle sait pertinemment qu'entre eux cela ne durerait pas. Et puis… Malgré le fait que sa raison lui dise non, elle se sent bien trop attirée par le leader blond pour réellement envisager d'autres garçons.

\- Non, pas vraiment.

\- Sérieux ? mais c'est un mec en or ! Il est beau, drôle, fort, gentil... Et vous vous entendez bien !

\- Je sais tout ça…Juste, c'est pas mon genre. Tu as qu'a tenter ta chance, toi.

Le visage d'Alona se fait plus triste

\- Moi ? Tu sais bien que je suis déjà amoureuse…

\- Ouai…Mais tu sais, tu devrais peut-être passer à autre chose, tu ne penses pas ?

\- J'y penserai…Bon, on retourne danser ? Je n'ai plus mal !

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

\- Lilo !

La jeune fille se retourne et souri ;

\- Belladone !

Sa tante la regarde un instant en souriant avant de l'étreindre

\- Tu es magnifique, ma grande. Je te présente mon fils, Kyle !

Elle se décalle, laissant passer un jeune homme aux cheveux verts. Kyle lui souri en disant :

\- Alors c'est toi, la fameuse Lilo…Ravie de te rencontrer.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Bon les jeunes, je vous laisse faire connaissance. Il y a un beau brun qui m'attend là-bas !

Kyle roule des yeux en lâchant un « maman » excédé. Belladone souri largement puis part de sa démarche gracieuse. Lilo la jalouserai presque d'être élégante et gracieuse _naturellement_. Un silence vaguement gêné s'installe entre les deux jeunes, la première ne sachant pas quoi dire a ce cousin inconnu et le deuxième se demandant combien de verres d'alcool sa mère a bu pour penser que c'était une bonne idée de les laisser en plan. La jeune fille brise le silence en désignant les bras complètements encrées du jeune aux cheveux verts

\- J'adore tes tatouages.

Les yeux noisettes de Kyle semble s'illuminer quand elle dit ça

\- Tu trouves ? Ma mère dit qu'il y en a trop.

\- J'aime bien, c'est un style après. Mais les couleurs sont super sympa et puis j'aime beaucoup celui la. On dirait vraiment des écailles de serpent…

\- Tu as vu un peu ! Moi je préfère celui là, c'est le tout premier que j'ai fait, à treize ans. C'est le symbole audacieux.

La novice regarde son cousin déboutonné sa chemise pour lui montrer fièrement le symbole tatoué sur son pectoraux, au niveau du cœur.

\- Tu savais déjà quel serai ta faction…Tu es vraiment un pur audacieux.

Le jeune homme souri largement avant de la prendre soudainement dans ses bras

\- Je t'aime déjà, petite cousine !

Lilo se crispe quand il la prend dans ses bras, il le remarque quand il la relâche et demande, perplexe

\- Bah quoi ? Je sens pas bon ?

\- Non c'est pas ça –elle souri amusé puis enchaîne- Je suis pas très tactile a la base, surtout quand on me fait des « calins-surprise » comme ça. En fait, en règle générale, je n'aime pas trop les contacts.

\- Wow, et tu viens des fraternels ? Ma pauvre, t'as du douiller.

La novice souri amusée. C'est bien la première fois qu'on lui dit ça d'habitude les gens trouve ça étrange et un peu bizarre qu'une fraternelle n'aime pas les calins mais lui, constate juste et fait une remarque sur son ressentie. Elle sent qu'elle va l'apprécier.

\- J'aimerai bien me faire un deuxième tatouage, mais j'ai pas d'idée. Tu as des conseils a me donner ? Je suis pas très renseignée sur le sujet.

\- Tu parles a un spécialiste ! Je suis tatoueur quand je ne suis pas en mission. Alors voyons voir…Tu voudrais le faire où ?

 **There's two of us** **  
** **Bristling with desire**

Le quatrième shoot de _Cocaine Liquide_ lui monte un peu a la tête et il cligne plusieurs fois des yeux. James est généreux sur les doses. Le regard bleu d'Eric se repose sur son rival qui souri d'un air narquois, rendu ridicule par sa face rouge et sa façon de chercher ses mots

\- Alors tu abon…Abanba…Abandonne ?

\- Dans tes rêves. Je tient mieux que toi.

L'autre leader plisse le nez et leur ressert un verre

\- Le dernier. Celui qui boit et qui arrive a rester dabo…debout sans tomber gagne !

Le blond souri et hoche la tête. Le dernier verre est bien plus chargé que ceux d'avant et il grimace légèrement il va vraiment finir par être sacrément bourré. Ils boivent cul sec puis se lève sous les regards amusé et les rires des autres leaders. Quatre et Tris ont parié sur Eric tandis que Christina sur James, prétextant qu'avec son expérience il tient forcément mieux. Voyant que les deux tiennent plus ou moins bien debout, Tris s'exclame en riant

\- Il faut qu'ils fassent le flamand rose !

Eric rétorque vertement :

\- La mort, jamais je fais ça !

\- La même ! Puis c'est pourri, ça veux rien dire.

La blonde souri sournoisement avant de dire avec bien trop d'innocence :

\- Oh, je ne savait pas que vous en étiez incapables…

\- Moi ? Incapable ? Je le fais quand je veux.

\- S'il peux le faire, alors je peux aussi ! Et en mieux.

\- Ah ouai ? Prouve le.

\- De suite.

Les deux leaders, bien emmechés, entreprennent de faire la fameuse pose. Quatre rit en embrassant la joue de sa copine

\- Tu es une diabolique manipulatrice...

\- Toujours utilise l'ego d'un homme. Toujours.

James lève prudemment une jambe et tente de passer son bras dessous sans perdre l'équilibre. Eric fait de même. Aprés plusieurs tentatives, le blond finit par réussir a tenir la pose plus de trios secondes et devient le vainqueur du pari, sous les yeux dégoûtés de James et Christina, qui donne l'argent a Tris et Quatre.

Eric rit un peu. Son masque de froideur tombe en présence de ses amis, bien que James n'en fasse pas partie, et de l'alcool. Surtout de l'alcool en fait. Il n'en ai pas au point de sautiller en chantant l'amour des poneys et faisant des câlins a tout le monde, mais il rit et s'amuse. Et il a même fait le flamand rose ! Dieu, faite que personne ne l'ai vu faire ça ; il tient à sa réputation de connard sans Coeur. Il remarque alors que leur bouteille de Vodka est vide et grogne puis décide d'aller en chercher. Une fête ne peut être réussite sans sa dose d'alcool.

Il se dirige vers le bar et regarde avec surprise les novices qui se sont autoproclamés Barmen Khan et Simon. Il commence a faire le tour pour aller prendre une bouteille dans la réserve quand son regard est attire par une chevelure rousse, au bord de la piste de danse. Il s'arette en fronçant les sourcils lorsqu'il voit Kyle enlacer la jeune novice.

Une brusque envie de violence s'empare de lui alors qu'il ne quitte pas des yeux les deux en train de parler en souriant. Il sent son estomac se tordre et sa bouche forme un rictus haineux. Comment Kyle ose-t-il passé du temps avec elle ? Et pourquoi se laisse-t-elle faire ?! Elle lui doit tout ! C'est grâce à lui qu'elle a eu un tel classement...Bien plus ; c'est grâce a lui si elle est encore en vie ! Elle devrait lui en être reconnaissante, mais non, elle se permet de _flirter_ avec un audacieux ? Kyle pose sa main sur le bras de Lilo. Il est vexé, mais bien plus encore il est jaloux. Bien que jamais il ne l'avouera. Comment osent-ils faire ça sous son nez, en plus ? L'alcool et la jalousie lui embrume légèrement l'esprit et il se dirige a grand pas vers eux, le regard noir. Kyle le remarque enfin et lui souri, ne voyant pas son énervement :

\- Eric ! Je t'avais dit que j'avais…

Il le coupe froidement, les yeux rivés sur Lilo qui ignore délibérément son regard.

\- Tu n'as pas quelque chose à faire Kyle ? Ailleurs qu'ici.

Le jeune homme comprend le message :

\- Je vais voir comment va Ambre. A plus, Lilo.

\- Salut Kyle.

Eric lève les yeux au ciel puis repose son regard de glace sur la novice. Il prend son bras et l'entraîne de force à sa suite, sortant de la salle et traversant quelques couloirs afin d'être sur de n'être dérangé par personne

\- Regarde moi.

Elle ignore l'ordre. Sa mâchoire se contracte, il prend son menton sans douceur et lui relève brusquement la tête vers lui :

\- Je t'ai dit de me regarder !

La jeune fille fronce les sourcils et lui lance un regard courroucé :

\- Ne me donnes pas d'ordre.

\- Je suis ton leader, grogne-t-il

\- Tu es soul.

Ils s'affrontent du regard, Eric tenant toujours son menton afin de l'empêcher de rompre le contact. Il dit avec colère :

\- Je ne t'ai pas permis de me tutoyer, novice.

\- Ah oui ? Pourtant je te tutoie tout le temps pendant les entraînements, _leader_.

\- Les entraînements sont à part.

Elle le regarde d'un air agacée puis pose sa main sur son poignet :

\- Lache moi. Et puis, pourquoi tu as viré Kyle ? Et pourquoi on est là ?

\- Ça te regarde pas.

\- Quoi ? Bien sur que si, j'étais en train de parler avec lui.

\- Justement !

Lilo se tait un instant, surprise, avant de retrouvée son air agacée :

\- Attend, me dis pas que tu as agis par jalousie quand même ?!

Le regard d'Eric se fait plus ardent tandis qu'il répond ;

\- Et si c'était le cas ?

 **The pleasure's pain and fire** **  
** **Burn me**

Elle le regarde dans les yeux. Ses prunelles azurs brûlent a la fois de colère et de désir et elle se sent frémir malgré elle. Elle sent son ventre s'embrasé sous son regard et les souvenirs de leur nuit ensemble lui reviennent en mémoire. Mais le sentiment de trahison et de vexation est plus fort. Elle dégage son menton de ses doigts d'un revers de la main et dit froidement :

\- Il ne fallait pas partir ce matin. Tu n'as pas le droit d'être jaloux.

\- J'en ai le droit.

Elle serre les poings quand il affirme ça. Et puis quoi encore ? Il n'a aucun droit sur elle ;

\- Ah ouai ? Et qu'est-ce qui t'en donnes le droit ?

\- Je t'ai sauvé la vie.

Il la regarde et elle peut voir palpiter la veine de son coup au fur et a mesure qu'il s'énerve. Est-ce juste elle, ou l'ambiance est carrément étouffante ? Elle ricane devant sa réponse, désabusée ;

\- C'est ça… Et du coup, tu penses que je vais ouvrir les cuisses pour toi quand tu le veux ? Tu as rêver en couleur.

\- Pourtant, c'est bien ce que t'as fais hier soir.

La jeune fille pâlit avant de rougir de colère et éructe ;

\- Quoi ?!

Le leader continu en souriant méchamment :

\- Oui, tu te rappelles pas ?

Il attrape son bras avec violence et la rapproche de lui. Elle tente de se dégager de sa prise mais elle ne peut rien contre sa poigne d'acier. Eric se penche et murmure à son oreille.

\- Si tu as besoin, je peux te raffraichir la mémoire. –il pose une main sur sa cuisse- Tu sais, quand tu as ouvert les jambes comme une traînée... –Il remonte sa robe en caressant sa cuisse- Tu peux le refaire.

Il ne voit pas venir la claque mais la douleur se propage vivement dans sa joue. Hébété, il regarde la jeune fille et la lâche sous l'effet de la surprise. Lilo, les larmes aux yeux, le regarde en serrant sa main contre sa poitrine. Elle est terrifiée et le regarde en tremblant

\- M'approche pas ! Tu es vraiment le pire des connards !

Elle le regarde avec dégoût puis recule et part en courant. Comment a-t-il pu ?! Il venait de gâcher tout, vraiment tout ! Il a même souiller le souvenir merveilleux qu'elle avait gardé de la nuit dernière. Il avait pourtant été si tendre. Encore un piège ! Il voulait juste son "dû", sa...sa _récompense_ pour l'avoir sauvée ! Si elle avait su, elle l'aurait castré cette nuit la. Comment a-t-il pu…

Alors c'est ça ? Pour lui elle est passé du rang de gamine a celui de pute personnelle ? Et puis quoi…Lilo n'est pas une traînée. Coucher avec un homme dont elle est amoureuse ne fait pas d'elle une trainée. Pas du tout. Elle court aussi vite que possible et finit par sortir de la grotte. Elle regrette tellement cette nuit. Elle s'en veut tellement d'avoir coucher avec cet homme malgré les mises en garde de Tori et de Tris. Et surtout, elle s'en veut de continuer à l'aimer. Malgré ce qu'il lui a dit et son comportement. Elle a eu l'impression qu'il allait la violer… Elle a eu si peur. Son estomac se noue.

\- _Je ne l'aurais pas laisser faire._

\- Tu ne peux rien faire Cynbel…

\- _Bien sur que si ! S'il avait continué j'aurais prit le Corps. Et je l'aurais tué._

Elle soupire un peu

\- On est pas assez fort pour le battre.

\- _Toi peut-être. Moi je l'aurais tué._

Lilo monte lentement les marches d'un bâtiment et arrive sur un toit. Elle souri tristement

\- C'est la qu'on a du sauté, le premier jour…

\- _Je sais._

Elle s'assoit sur le rebord, les pieds dans le vide et regarde les étoiles. Il y en a tellement. Lilo tend la main vers le ciel et sent sa gorge se noué. Elle avait tord. Les étoiles sont trop loin, elle ne peut pas les atteindre. Et même si elle le pouvait…Les étoiles sont froides, glacées et dures… Elle sent les larmes lui monté aux yeux et les essuie. Elle a eu si peur. Elle n'avait jamais eu peur d'Eric avant. Il sentait l'alcool...

Elle a une impression étrange et fronce les sourcils. L'odeur de l'alcool qui empeste. Cela lui rappelle quelque chose. Elle se mordille la lèvre et n'arrive pas a se souvenir. Elle fouille dans sa mémoire. L'odeur persistante. La Peur. Elle est coupée dans sa réflexion par l'arrivée de quelqu'un derrière elle ;

\- Tu vas sauter ?

\- J'ai l'air d'être suicidaire ?

\- Honnêtement ? Là, oui. Si tu ne sautes pas, pourquoi tu es la ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas.

\- Tu me tutoie maintenant ?

Elle lève les yeux au ciel avant de répondre, agacée :

\- Je ne suis pas d'humeur. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Elle l'entend approcher et James s'assoit a coté d'elle. Il regarde les étoiles en ignorant sciemment le regard courroucé de la jeune fille.

\- On les voit bien ce soir…

\- James. Je ne suis clairement pas d'humeur à parler des étoiles avec toi.

Elle l'entend soupirer avant qu'il ne commence a parler, souriant d'un air sournois de comploteur qui ne lui dit rien qui vaille :

\- Je t'ai vu avec Eric.

\- Merveilleux. Et alors ?

Il est un peu décontenancée et reprend :

\- Eh bien, si tu veux te venger de lui… Je peux t'aider.

\- Comment ?

\- Sors avec moi.

Lilo hausse un sourcil :

\- Tu te fous de moi ? J'ai l'air si conne que ça ?

\- J'oserai pas, roussette, surtout vu les baffes que tu mets.

\- Tss…Quoiqu'il en soit je ne vais pas me jeter dans les bras du premier mec venu sous prétexte qu'il m'a insultée de traînée. Ce serai lui donner raison.

Le leader hausse les épaules puis cherche des cigarettes dans sa veste et en allume une :

\- Comme tu veux, Roussette. En attendant, lui, il est dans son appartement avec Juliette.

\- Je m'en fiche de ce qu'il fait. Passe moi en une.

James rit un peu et lui tend une de ses cigarettes :

\- Toi, tu fumes ?

\- Non. J'ai juste besoin de m'occuper les mains.

Elle tend la main pour prendre le briquet de James et soupire exaspérée quand il allume la flamme lui-même, la forçant a se rapprocher de lui pour allumer le bout. Elle se redresse et ignore le regard désireux qu'il pose sur elle et tire une bouffée. Alors comme ça, il est en train de coucher avec une Audacieuse ? Elle grimace et lève les yeux sur la fumée qui tourbillone devant ses yeux. Elle a la gorge nouée.

 **So come on** **  
** **I'll take you on, take you on** **  
** **I ache for love, ache for us**

Eric retourne dans la sale de fête, hagard. Sa tête lui fait mal et il voit un peu trouble. Il revoit ses yeux. Vert. En larmes. Sa voix qui cri tout en tremblant. Sa posture défensive et terrifiée. _M'approche pas._ Il entend sa voix. Il a l'impression qu'elle crit en boucle dans sa tête, résonant dans son crâne. _M'approche. Pas. Pire. Des. Connards._ Putain, mais qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?! Il se laisse tomber sur son fauteuil, les yeux dans le vide et l'air perdu. Tris échange un coup d'oeil avec Quatre puis regarde Eric ;

\- Eric, ça va pas ? Et pourquoi t'a la joue rouge ? Tu t'es encore battu ?

\- Laisse moi.

Sa voix ne sonne pas sèchement comme d'habitude, elle est lasse et abattue. La jeune femme fronce les sourcils ;

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

Il releve ses yeux azuréen vers elle et ne dit rien. Elle est pétrifiée. Elle a vu Eric énervé, calme, froid, dédaigneux, satisfait… Elle n'avait jamais vu Eric vide. Un éclair de lucidité passe dans les yeux bleu du leader en chef et il se redresse

\- Tris, tu es une fille.

\- …Ravie que tu l'ais enfin remarqué.

Il grogne légèrement puis se lève et prend son bras :

\- Faut que tu viennes avec moi. Maintenant.

La blonde hésite une fraction de seconde mais décide de le suivre. Ils sont amis après tout. Elle souri à Quatre puis emboîte le pas du grand blond. Il va hors d'atteinte des oreilles indiscrètes et la regarde dans les yeux

\- J'ai merdé.

\- Hein ?

Il soupire et repète

\- J'ai fait une connerie.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ?

La jeune femme commence à paniquée devant l'absence de réponse d'Eric :

\- Eric ! Putain, qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?

\- J'ai forcée Lilo !

Il serre les dents en disant ça. Il s'en veut terriblement. Putain, il aurait pu la violer, parti comme il était ! Il a toujours hait et méprisé les hommes qui s'en prennent aux femmes comme ça, et il a faillit en être un. Un violeur. Un putain de violeur. Tris le regarde, choquée et met une main devant sa bouche ;

\- Oh mon Dieu…Tu l'as violée ?

\- Non. Elle m'a baffé avant.

Tris soupire

\- Ok…Explique moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- On s'est disputé et quand elle a dit que j'étais jaloux, j'ai commencé a être insistant et a dire que je voulais qu'on recouche ensemble et elle ma baffé avant de partir en courant.

\- Bon, tu vas devoir aller t'excuser et…Attend…Recoucher ? Vous avez déjà…

Il soupire et s'adosse au mur

\- Hier. Infirmerie. Aprés l'incident du CTF.

\- Putain Eric… Tu connais le règlement ! Les leaders n'ont pas le droit de sortir avec des novices.

Le blond la regarde blasé et hausse un sourcil :

\- Parce que tu veux me faire croire que Quatre et toi vous avez attendu la fin de ton initiation pour vous mettre ensemble ? –il poursuit devant l'air coupable de la leader- C'est bien ce que je pensais.

\- En tout cas, tu vas aller chercher ta novice immédiatement et t'excuser. Si tu pouvais lui offrir un truc en même temps se serai pas mal. Et que tes putains d'excuses soient sincères ! Et ne t'étonnes pas si elle les refuse tes excuses, t'as vraiment agis comme un con.

Eric se décale du mur en disant ;

\- Lui offrir un truc ? Tss, non. C'est pas comme si j'allais lui demander de sortir avec moi non plus. C'est d'un niais, j'ai vomirai un arc-en-ciel.

\- Eric !

Il grimace puis regarde ailleurs ;

\- J'y vais...

Le jeune homme se mord la lèvre puis marche vers la sortie. _M'approche pas. Tu es le pire des connards._ Il fait le cynique mais au fond, il est blessé. Parce que oui, il a agit comme un connard. Et le fait que cela soit la vérité est encore pire. Il regarde autour de lui puis fronce les sourcils. Ou est James ? Il l'avait croisé en revenant... Il écarquille les yeux. Merde. Lilo.

 **Why don't you come** **  
** **Don't you come a little closer**

\- Je peux t'aider à les occuper.

\- Tu deviens lourd, là. Je suis pas intéressée.

Elle tire une nouvelle bouffée et soupirer un peu. Avec une autre fille. Là en ce moment. Elle grimace et son ventre se tord violemment. Elle a envie de vomir rien qu'a les imaginer ensemble...Elle imagine la fille, surement une audacieuse pulpeuse ; avec de jolies courbes, une belle poitrine et sans tâches de rousseur. Elle renifle avec dédain et écrase son mégot contre le rebord du toit puis le jette dans la nuit. Elle s'en fiche de polluer, elle n'est plus une fraternelle. Et puis, elle est trop énervée pour y penser.

\- Je suis ton leader.

Elle fronce les sourcils puis tourne la tête vers James. Son ton a changé. Il ne plaisante plus. Elle le regarde droit dans les yeux ;

\- Je sais. Mais être leader ne te donne pas le droit d'exiger que je sorte avec toi ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

\- Ça t'as pas dérangé avec Eric !

\- Il ne m'a pas ordonner de le faire, lui. Tu sais, y a un truc ça s'appelle le libre arbitre.

Elle inspire profondément l'air frais puis se lève pour retourner dans la base. L'ambiance n'est plus reposante mais tendu, et elle n'aime pas le regard qu'il pose sur elle. Il est malsain.

Elle fait quelque pas quand elle ressent une soudaine sensation de chute. Son corps se retourne son bras gauche part en arrière et entre en collision avec la main de James. Elle voit tout comme au travers d'un voile. James est en face d'elle et avait tenter de l'attrapper par derrière. Lilo sent un rictus se former sur ses lèvres et la voix de Cynbel résonne dans la nuit

\- Sérieusement, tu pensais que je verrais pas venir le coup ?

James grogne et la regarde perplexe.

\- Ta voix…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comprend pas quand on dit « pas intéressé » ?

Le leader la regarde un instant puis serre les dents.

\- T'es allée avec Eric.

Cynbel le regard d'un air méprisant puis se détourne de lui et avance. Lilo est choquée il peut prendre le contrôle sans la consulter… ? _Apparemment._

\- Tu vas pas t'en tirer comme ça !

Cynbel leur fait éviter un coup mais s'en prend un dans la mâchoire et grimace de douleur. D'un geste, il s'empare du couteau que Lilo avait garder dans ses boots et en serre fort le manche. Alors qu'il s'apprete à se battre, une voix grave et pleine d'une fureur non dissimulée se met a parler.

\- James. Dégage.

\- Eric… Toujours la quand il faut pas.

\- Tu es sourd ? Je suis ton supérieur, le leader en chef, alors tu va obeir et te barrer avant que je ne me charge de ton cas. Personnellement.

Le plus agé regarde Eric avec colère puis se redresse, quittant sa position de combat.

\- Très bien.

Il jette une œillade meurtrière a la novice puis part, l'air énervé. Cynbel se décale et regarde Eric en croisant les bras. Il entend au fond de lui Lilo lui dire de la laisser reprendre le contrôle mais la retient. Il a toujours en travers de la gorge ce qu'il lui a fait plus tôt. Il le fixe sans rien dire : sa voix n'est pas celle de Lilo et cet homme n'est pas assez bête pour ne pas s'en apercevoir. Il la regarde dans les yeux et semble chercher ses mots avant que ses yeux ne se posent sur le couteau

\- Lilo, tu n'étais pas droitière ?

Cynbel pâlit légèrement et se redresse, gardant le couteau en main. Il va devoir parler. Et puis, pourquoi est-il si observateur ?! C'est sensé être un audacieux, merde ! Ils sont pourtant pas réputés pour leur intelligence et capacité d'analyse.

\- Hn.

Voila. Un grognement. Cela compte comme une réponse, non ? Au fond de lui, il sent Lilo s'agiter et tenter de remonter. Elle est plus combative que prévue. Cynbel a du mal à la maintenir calme et docile. Eric enchaîne

\- Bon… Par rapport a ce qu'il s'est passé je crois que je te dois des excuses.

\- Non, sans blague.

Cynbel n'a pas pu se retenir de faire un commentaire acerbe. Il s'en ai prit à Lilo ! Il s'était juré il y a longtemps qu'il ne laisserai plus personne blesser la jeune fille. Cynbel n'existe que pour protéger Lilo. Il regarde Eric de son air le plus menaçant. Nullement impressionné par la novice, le leader continu, mal à l'aise

\- ….pardon.

Cynbel a un rire désabusé

\- Pardon…Parce que tu pense sincèrement que ça suffit ?!

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te faudrait de plus ? Je me suis excusé !

Cynbel se sent soudain prit de vertige et chancelle. Merde. Lilo est bien plus résistante que prévue. Il se sent être aspiré en ariere et ferme les yeux. Merde. Il va encore devoir n'être qu'un spectateur.

Lilo rouvre les yeux et regarde Eric. Ce dernier s'est rapprocher par refflexe en la voyant tituber mais a suspendu son geste. Il se redresse de toute sa hauteur et la regarde, légèrement moqueur pour se redonner une contenance

\- Tu ne sais plus tenir sur tes jambes.

\- C'est ça, moi en tout cas je saute pas sur tout ce qui bouge.

Le regard d'Eric se durci :

\- Ne me manque plus de respect, Lilo. J'ai suffisamment de pouvoir pour te faire dégager de la faction.

La jeune fille relève la tête et le regarde, pleine d'une fureur contenue

\- Alors fais le. Vire moi des Audacieux.

 **So comeug on now** **  
** **Strike the match, strike the match now**

 **We're a perfect match, perfect somehow** **  
** **We were meant for one another** **  
** **Come a little closer**

Eric la fixe méchamment et serre les poings. Cette fille avait le don de le mettre hors de lui ! Il s'excuse, chose qu'il répugne toujours a faire, et elle le provoque ? Ç'en ai trop. Ils se regardent en chien de faïence un long moment avant qu'elle ne lui envoie son poing dans le ventre. Il arette l'attaque avec facilité et lui donne un coup de genoux dans les cotes, entendant avec satisfaction le gémissement de douleur lui échapper. Elle ressert sa prise sur le couteau, le faisant passer à sa main droite et se jette sur lui. Les coups pleuvent des deux cotés, le couteau entaille la chair et les vêtements d'Eric tandis que ses poings percutent avec violence le corps de Lilo. Ils ne s'arettent que lorsqu'Eric la bloque au sol, envoyant le couteau plus loin sur le toit. Elle lui lance un regard noir :

\- Lache moi !

\- Non.

Ils se fusillent du regard et elle tente de se dégager. Eric se mord la lèvre et se penche au dessus d'elle en plantant son regard dans le sien.

\- Si tu continu à bouger comme ça contre moi, je répond plus de rien.

Les yeux de la novice s'écarquillent quand il dit ça. Il ne peux empêcher les souvenirs de la nuit dernière de lui revenir en tête. Le corps tendu sous lui ne l'aide en rien a chasser ses images et lui donne des idées pas particulièrement catholique. La novice semble perdue quelques instants et regarde son visage. Il ne la pas frapper a cet endroit. Il regarde avec minutie ses traits fins, la peau piquée de taches de rousseur et les boucles rousses qui s'étalent autour, formant comme un halo. Il a envie de l'embrasser. Il replonge son regard dans ses yeux sans rien dire et remarque qu'elle aussi, le regarde avec envie. Les lèvres légèrement entrouverte et ses yeux verts papillonnants de son regard à sa bouche. Il n'en faut pas plus à Eric pour l'embrasser.

Ses lèvres s'écrasent contre celle de la novice sans douceur. Elle répond immédiatement au baiser en mordant sa lèvre, Eric ne fait pas attention a la douleur ni au gout du sang. Il resserre sa prise sur ses poignets et profite de sa position pour appuyer plus son bassin contre celui de la jeune fille. Elle halète et il en profite pour approfondir le baiser, quémandant l'accés a sa bouche qu'elle lui offre avec plaisir. Il souri contre ses lèvres et pose son autre main sur sa hanche.

Lilo passe ses mains dans son dos musclé et entreprend de lui enlever ce qu'il reste de sa chemise. Il la laisse faire, embrassant avec empressement le cou blanc de la jeune fille. Leurs souffles est erratique. Elle caresse chaque parcelle du torse d'Eric, voulant se rappeler des moindres détails de son corps tandis qu'il lui enlève son collant, le déchirant au passage. Il remonte sa main le long de sa cuisse, en caresse l'intérieur tout en se mettant entre ses jambes. Il relève la tete pour croiser son regard, attendant son approbation. Elle le regarde, les joues rougies par la gêne et le plaisir, et hoche la tête. Le jeune homme a un léger sourire et appuit un peu plus son érection contre elle tout en murmurant d'une voix sensuelle

\- Dis le…

\- Je…

Il lui mordille la lobe de l'oreille et elle se cambre en gémissant légèrement

\- Putain….vas-y…S'il te plait Eric…

L'entendre dire son prénom d'une voix suppliante et pleine de désir le rend encore plus excité et il glisse une main entre les jambes de la jeune fille.

 **Flame and candle meet** **  
** **Fire meet gasoline** **  
** **Fire meet gasoline** **  
** **I'm burning alive**

Elle gémit lorsqu'elle sent ses doigts en elle et se mord la lèvre pour être plus discrète. Le sourire qu'arbore Eric a chacun de ses gémissements la rend folle et elle passe sa main dans ses cheveux blonds. La bouche de son amant embrasse son cou et elle ferme les yeux. Elle pousse un grognemen de frustration quand il retire ses doigts, arrachant un leger rire a Eric. Ce dernier releve la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux, le regard plein de désir. C'est une chose qu'elle aime chez lui malgré son envie et la passion de leur echange, il attend toujours de voir si elle est prete a passer a la vitesse surpérieur. Elle murmire

\- Vas-y…

\- Sois plus précise Lil… Supplie moi

Il appuit ses propos en enlevant son boxer, se présentant totalement nu devant elle. La jeune fille rougi un peu plus et se mord la lèvre avant de dire d'une voix suppliante

\- Eric..Prends moi…

Il souri et accède à sa demande. Elle ferme fort les yeux, la sensation étant d'abord douloureuse. Eric ne bouge pas immédiatement, la laissant s'habituer avant de bouger. Elle sent qu'il se retient et serre un peu sa main sur ses cheveux en gémissant. D'un mouvement de hanche, elle l'invite à accélérer et a cesser de se brider. Le leader accélère la cadence, poussant parfois des gémissements rauques de plaisir. La jeune fille rejete soudain la tête en arrière et gémit le prénom de son amant

\- Eric !

Il frémit et ne tarde pas a jouir également, murmurant le prénom de la jeune fille et crispant ses mains autour de ses hanches

\- Lilo…

La jeune fille sourit, les yeux légèrement voilée par le plaisir et il se retire. Eric remet son boxer avant de s'allonger sur le dos, au coté de la jeune fille et de regarder le ciel. Il n'a aucun geste tendre envers elle et, bien que cela ne l'étonne pas, cela la blesse. Ils ne parlent pas, fixant juste les étoiles qui brillent de mille feux dans la nuit. Lentement, Lilo se rapproche de lui et pose sa tete contre son épaule. Elle tremble légèrement de peur. Peur du rejet. Mais elle en crève d'envie, d'être dans ses bras sans pour autant que cela soit sexuel. Elle aimerait un peu de tendresse. Alors elle tente sa chance, quitte a être déçue. A son grand étonnement, le colosse blond ne se décalle pas ni ne fait une remarque acerbe. Il continu de fixer les étoiles d'un air songeur. La jeune fille reste ainsi contre lui, la tête reposant sur son épaule et elle regarde le ciel. Le bras tatoués du leader fini par se refermer autour d'elle, la tenant fermement contre lui et elle redresse la tête, surprise. Eric ne la regarde pas mais elle peut remarquer un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. Ni moqueur ni calculateur. Juste le sourire d'un jeune homme de vingt ans. Alors Lilo souri aussi et repose sa tête dans le creux de son épaule et ferme les yeux. Elle réfléchira aux conséquences de ses actes demain. Pour le moment, il n'y a rien d'autre qui compte que les étoiles dans le ciel. Et le bras protecteur autour d'elle.

 **I got all I need** **  
** **When you came after me** **  
** **Fire meet gasoline** **  
** **I'm burning alive** **  
** **And I can barely breathe** **  
** **When you're here loving me** **  
** **Fire meet gasoline** **  
** **Burn with me tonight** **  
** **Burn with me tonight** **  
** **Burn with me toninbght** **  
** **Burn with me tonight** **  
** **Eh, eh**

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 19, j'espère qu'il vous a plut ^^ n'hésitez pas à laisser une review (j'aimerais surtout savoir si j'ai réussit à faire le lemon, j'ai tellement galéré à l'écrire x_x)**

 **Sur ce, à samedi prochain !**

 **Ciao ~ Keur**


	20. Lendemain et Mise en Garde

_**Désolééééééééée T-T Je suis en reta Mais j'ai des circonstance atténuante ! *moment où l'auteur raconte sa vie* Pendant le week end je suis allé en vacances dans ma famille dans un village paumé sans internet, je suis revenue dimanche à 22h et lundi j'avais l'expression orale du bac x.x et comme je suis en période de révision du bac j'ai pas trouvé le temps pour corriger ce chapitre, il est donc avec surement pleiiins de fautes mais je ne voulais pas repousser encore plus le moment de publication. De toute façon une fois l'histoire finie je reprendrais tout depuis le début pour enlever les très (trèèès) nombreuses fautes.**_

 _ **Réponse à Mero : Merci pour ta review, et oui Eric est faible x) **_

_**Bon je vous laisse, on se retrouve en bas. Et encore désolé pour l'attente _ Je sais que c'est frustrant.**_

* * *

Quand Lilo se réveille, elle n'est pas seule. Enroulée dans des draps blancs qui sentent le citron, elle est blottie contre un corps chaud. Un léger sourire naît sur ses lèvres quand elle lève les yeux vers le visage d'Eric pendant qu'il dort. Détendu et les cheveux en bataille, elle le trouve beau. Il a un air si différent de celui habituel ; moins renfrogné et distant, presque mignon. La jeune fille caresse du bout des doigts sa joue puis regarde autour d'elle, curieuse.

La chambre est étonnement bien rangé, trois murs crème et un de couleur gris clair, sur lequel est encadrée une prise de vue de Chicago depuis la tour Hancock. Il y a deux bibliothèques pleine de livres qui trônent de chaque coté d'un bureau couvert de dossier. Elle sourit un peu en se disant qu'il prend sa fonction de leader suffisamment à cœur pour rammener du travail chez lui, bien qu'il n'aime pas s'occuper de la paperasse. Elle l'a suffisamment entendu se plaindre de Max le soir pour le savoir. Une commode simple en bois et du même gris que le mur finie d'habiller la pièce ainsi qu'une haute fenêtre sans rideau. Elle repéré un livre sur la table de chevet, posé sous la lampe blanche et souri un peu en lisant le titre ; _Le Seigneur des Anneaux. (NdA ; je voulais absolument qu'Eric lise ce livre. Je sais pas pourquoi.)_ Pas le genre de livre qu'elle imaginait plaire à Eric. En fait, elle n'imaginait pas Eric être un grand lecteur mais pour un ancien Erudit, c'est assez compréhensible.

\- Tu as fini ton inspection ?

Elle tourne la tête vers lui et croise deux yeux bleus, encore ensommeillés. Gênée, elle souri timidement ;

\- Désolée…

Le grand blond ne répond pas et la regarde quelques instants puis tourne la tête pour regarder la pendule. Il soupire légèrement en voyant l'heure. 6 heures du matin. Il lance un regard blasé a la jeune fille ;

\- Pour une fois que je peux dormir, tu me réveilles…

\- Eh bien rendors toi, je bouge plus.

Il semble surpris et hésitant, pesant sans doute le pour et le contre puis repose sa tête sur l'oreiller. Il murmure d'un air faussement menaçant

\- T'as plus interet à remuer, gamine.

Lilo souri un peu et se remet en place, niché contre lui. Elle referme les yeux en savourant la proximité et l'intimité qu'ils partagent. Elle se sent bien. Eric resserre sa prise autour d'elle, la rapprochant et enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux roux. Elle ne bouge plus et referme les yeux. La respiration lente et profonde d'Eric finit par l'endormir a son tour.

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Lorsque Lilo rouvre les yeux, Eric est en train de s'habiller. La jeune fille s'étire avant de poser ses yeux sur la silhouette du jeune homme. Son corps est parsemé de plusieurs cicatrices blanchatres, vestiges de ses nombreux combats contre des sans faction et d'autre audacieux. Elle suit des yeux les mouvements de son amant avant de repousser le drap et de chercher ses propres vêtements. Eric a dut la déshabiller quand il la ammener ici, elle rougi legerement a cette idée, et regarde sur la commode. A peu prés plié, ses habits de la veille l'attendent.

La jeune fille remet sa robe et soupire devant l'état désastreux de ses collants, récoltant un rire moqueur d'Eric ;

\- Tu m'as lacéré une chemise, fallait bien que je me venge.

\- Ouai, en attendant déjà que j'aime pas les robes je vais traversé la moitié de la faction sans collant. Le rêve.

Elle se renfrogne devant l'air railleur du blond et met ses chaussures en grimaçant. Elle déteste etre pieds nu dans ses boots. Une large main se pose sur sa hanche et elle entend le leader souffler a son oreille ;

\- Tu voudrais pas prendre une douche ? Maintenant de préférence.

Il mordille le lobe de son oreille et elle frémit en sentant immédiatement son bas ventre s'embraser. Elle se defait cependant de son emprise et dit tout en arrangeant ses cheveux ;

\- Désolé mais je n'ai pas le temps ; aujourd'hui on décharge les livraisons fraternelles et je dois passer me changer avant. Je me laverai là-bas.

Elle retient un sourire devant l'expression frustré du leader et va vers la porte tout en disant ;

\- Une autre fois.

Elle sort avant qu'il ne la retienne et marche vite vers les dortoirs. Ignorant les regards de plusieurs audacieux sur ses jambes nues. Elle s'arrete devant la porte et prend une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage avant d'entrer ;

\- LILO !

Alona lui saute dessus et elles tombent a la renverse. Mais quel est cette manie qu'ils ont tous ?! Simon, maintenant Alona. Le prochain c'est qui ? Viktor ? Elle grimace en atterissant sur le sol, s'égratignant les coudes et lance un regard assassin à la jeune asiatique. Confuse, cette dernière se leve prestement et l'aide à se relever en se confondant en excuse ;

\- Désolé Lil, mais on s'est tellement inquiètés pour toi hier…

\- Ouai, on te trouvais plus. Ou tu étais ? Et ta dormis ou ? Et…. C'est un suçon dans ton cou ?

Elle devient cramoisit et pose sa main sur son cou. Quoi ?! mais elle se rapellait pas de ça ? Il lui a fait un suçon ? Viktor souri amusé puis regarde Simon ;

\- Tu avais raison Simon.

\- Je te l'avais dit, allez passe moi mon argent, petit.

\- Petit ?! Mais je fais une tête de plus que toi, tomate.

\- Tomate ?!

\- Les gars ! De quoi vous parlez ?

Les deux garçons se retournent vers leurs amis en souriant et Simon leur explique de bonne grace ;

\- Eh bien, grâce à ma grande intelligence et mon don inné de la déduction…

\- En gros, il a parié que Lilo avait passé la nuit avec quelqu'un et il avait raison. Elle a pas nié le coup du suçon mais juste rougi.

Les regards de ses quatres amis se concentrent sur elle et elle baisse la tête gênée. Que faire ? Elle ne peut pas nié, mais elle ne peux pas dire avec qui elle était non plus… Les relations Leaders et Novices sont interdites… Et puis elle ne sait pas s'il y a vraiment relation ; ils n'en ont pas parlé et elle ne sait pas vraiment ou ils en sont en fait. Elle soupire puis releve la tête et les regarde. Alona est, évidemment, celle qui pose la question ;

\- Alors, tu nous expliques un peu ? Tu peux pas continuer a nous cacher ce genre de chose Lilo.

La jeune rousse se braque et la regarde en fronçant les sourcils ;

\- Et pourquoi ? Etre amis ne vous donne aucun droit sur ma vie privé, j'en parle si je veux !

Viktor soupire et pose une main sur son épaule ;

\- Lil… Tu sais ce qu'on veut dire, ne t'énerves pas pour rien.

\- …Très bien. Mais laissez moi au moins me laver avant.

Simon s'apprete à faire un commentaire mais Johan le frappe derière la tête juste à temps en marmonnant un « arette de faire le pitre ». Lilo rit un peu et va rapidement dans la salle de bain et se lave comme elle peut avec le bac d'eau froide avant de mettre ses vêtements d'audacieuse. Elle se sent bien plus à l'aise ainsi ! Elle se débarbouille un peu le visage puis rejoint ses amis ;

\- Bon, je peux apparemment pas y échapper… C'est un peu compliqué mais oui, j'ai passé la nuit avec quelqu'un.

Alona sautille d'excitation ;

\- C'est pour ça que Khan t'interessait pas ! C'est qui alors ? Diiiis moi qui c'est !

Lilo se mord la lèvre et dit, gênée ;

\- Je peux pas en parler…Tu sais que les relations entre une novice et un audacieux confirmé sont mal vu. Voire même carrément interdite…Il ne veut pas que j'en parle tant que je n'ai pas fini l'initiation. Désolé Alona.

\- Oh… Mais…C'est un confirmé alors ?

Elle souri un peu gênée et se gratte la tête ;

\- Eh bien…

\- Bon, peu importe. J'ai faim, pas vous ? Et si on se depeche pas, on aura plus de bacon !

Elle remercie silencieusement Viktor de détourner la conversation et la bande commence à aller vers le refectoire. Alona boude legerement de ne pas avoir été mise au courant mais retrouve vite sa gaieté habituelle et commence à parler avec enthousiasme de la prochaine épreuve avec Lilo. Viktor englouti une dizaine de tranche de bacon, comme chaque matin, sous les yeux réprobateurs de la petite asiatique. Johan, lui, est resté silencieux et semble perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Johan, un problème ?

\- Non rien –il sourit- Je refflechit juste. Tu peux me passer le jus d'orange ?

\- Oui, bien sur.

Lilo lui tend la bouteille tout en lui montrant clairement par le regard que sa tentative de détournement de conversation était assez nulle. Elle se joint à la conversation de ses amis jusqu'à ce que Tris ne se lève et lance aux novices ;

\- Allez les bleus, on va décharger les camions. Et je veux de l'enthousiasme !

Plusieurs audacieux se moquent gentiment, contents que le travail soit fait par les nouveaux et non par eux. Les cinq amis se lèvent et suivent la leader blonde jusqu'au déhors de la base. Plusieurs camions fraternels et des charettes y sont déjà et Lilo souri legerement. Les chevaux de l'écurie lui manquent un peu. Elle pose sa main sur les naseaux de l'un d'entre eux ;

\- Salut toi…

Elle souri en le caressant et remarque un novice natif qui regarde le percheron avec méfiance. Elle souri et lui fait signe ;

\- Jean ! Viens, il va rien te faire.

\- Mouai, ça mord ces bêtes là tu sais.

Elle souri et secoue la tête ;

\- Celui là est sympas, ai pas peur.

Piqué dans sa fierté, le natif se rapproche d'elle et pose une main dans le pelage épais et soyeux du cheval de trait. L'animal tourne mollement la tête vers le nouveau venu et effleure son épaule de ses naseaux avant de se reconcentrer sur Lilo qui lui caresse l'encolure.

\- T'es un bon cheval toi… Allez, je te laisse mon vieux ; j'ai du boulot.

Elle lui gratte un peu la liste en souriant puis fait signe a Jean qu'elle va aider. Ce dernier n'a d'yeux que pour le cheval et a un grand sourire. Elle le comprend, elle aussi adore les chevaux. La novice grimpe dans la charrette et commence a aider a décharger les sacs de blés et de farine.

Elle balance le lourd chargement sur son épaule et entamme les allé et venu a un rythme soutenue. Elle a déjà aidé a charger des camions, dans son ancienne faction, mais le rythme des fraternels était bien plus lent ! Ils faisaient des pauses, buvaient de la citronnade et s'arretait pour jouer avec un enfant. Les audacieux, eux, déchargent sans s'aretter. Elle se demande si vu du ciel, ils ressemblent a des collones de fourmis noire en train de rammener la nourriture a la fourmilière. Ce n'est pas très flatteur. Lorsqu'elle est seule dans la charrette, elle sent quelque chose taper son épaule. Se redressant, elle inspecte les environs, perplexe. Un petit cailloux frappe alors son bras et elle tourne la tête vers le coté et écarquille les yeux.

Caché derrière plusieurs caisses de charbons et de pomme de terre, Arvid lui fait signe. La surprise passée, la jeune fille se faufile entre les sacs et se dirige vers lui. Le jeune homme lui fait un sourire si éblouissant que tout les repproches auxquels elle pensait disparaisse, ne laissant place qu'au bonheur de le revoir. Elle se jette dans ses bras et le serre de toute ses forces ;

\- Arvid…

\- Doucement Lilo, tu me fais mal.

Elle retient un rire et lui souri tout en chuchotant avec fierté ;

\- J'ai pas mal gagné en force. J'ai été deuxième du classement, tu sais.

\- J'ai entendu ça…Félicitation ma grande.

Le jeune homme lui souri et lui ébouriffe les cheveux ;

\- C'est nouveau ça ?

\- Oui, je les ai coupé le jour du Choix. Tu aimes ?

\- Je les preferais long, mais de toute façon tu reste magnifique Lilo.

Elle souri en entendant le compliment et le regarde attentivement. Il n'a pas changer, si ce n'est qu'il a un peu grandi il lui semble. Ses épaules sont un peu plus larges et ses muscles, autrefois fins, semblent être plus épais ;

\- Tu t'entraines ?

\- Je suis venu a ce propos… T'es en danger Lil. Ça bouge du coté des érudits et ça sent vraiment pas bon… On pense qu'ils passent a la vitesse supérieur dans la traque aux divergents. D'après ce que le Réseau nous a apprit, ils vont durcir les test chez les Sincères et les Audacieux. Je ne sais pas encore comment.

Lilo palit légèrement au fur et a mesure qu'il lui explique la situation. Les audacieux et les sincères ? Pourquoi eux ? Parce qu'ils sont la Justice et l'Armée…Un divergent serait une grande menace pour eux s'il modifie les jugements ou empeche des expéditions…Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas les traquer chez les Altruistes également ? Ce sont eux qui font les lois après tout. Et surtout ; comment vont-ils s'y prendre…Qu'est-ce qui est commun aux deux factions et sur quoi les Erudits ont maitrise…

\- Arvid, cherchez du coté des fournitures que les labo Erudits produisent. Les Audacieux et les Sincères doivent avoir un truc en commun… un truc qui vient de chez les érudits et qu'eux seuls peuvent produire.

\- On va chercher, le Réseau est sur le coup…Mais reste sur tes gardes ; on pense qu'ils prévoient un coup d'etat…Et tu sais que pour ça, ils auront besoin de la force. Donc de votre faction.

Elle hoche la tête. Bien sur ; un coup d'Etat ne peux se faire qu'avec une partie de l'armée en soutient… Mais elle imagine mal sa faction s'en prendre aux Altruistes ; deux des leaders viennent de cette faction tout de même ! Elle regarde Arvid ;

\- Je ferais attention… Tu as prit de très gros risques pour venir m'en parler Arvid…

\- Tu me manquais bien trop, trois mois sans te voir c'est long…J'aurais pas du venir, ils avaient peur que tu me trahisse et que tu me fasses retter. Mais j'ai confiance en toi, Lil. Je sais que tu me ferais rien -il lui souri- Et j'ai autre chose pour toi, Lil. De la part de ta sœur.

Le jeune homme fouille sa poche et lui tend une feuille arrachée d'un cahier. Elle défroisse rapidement le bout de papier et sent son estomac se nouer en lisant les premières lignes manuscrites ;

 _J'ai cherché ce dont tu m'as parlé et j'ai trouvé ça. En cas de problème trouve un moyen de me contacter et surtout assure toi que personne ne le sache ma chérie ; ils pourraient te virer de la faction. Je serais toujours de ton coté. Je t'aime ma petite Rose._

 _Ta grande sœur, Jane._

Ses mains tremblent lorsqu'elle plie le papier pour le mettre dans sa poche interieure ;

\- Lilo ? ça va ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ce papier ?

Elle fait un pauvre sourire a Arvid et secoue la tête ;

\- Rien, juste une lettre de ma sœur… Elle me parle du fait qu'elle soit enceinte et ça me fait quelque chose, j'aurais aimé connaitre mon neveu ou ma nièce.

\- Je comprends... Tu verrais les gosses de mon frère, ils sont géniaux.

Elle entend la voix de Viktor l'appeler et soupire puis enlace Arvid avec force tout en murmurant ;

\- Ne prend plus de risque comme ça…

\- Tu me manquais tellement Lilo… Tu étais comme ma petite sœur pendant toute ses années.

Elle sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux puis le relache et embrasse sa joue ;

\- Je dois y retourner. Tu me manques aussi Arvid…J'ai toujours ton collier.

\- Un jour, on détruira ce système de faction. Et alors, on pourra enfin se voir comme avant.

La jeune fille lui fait un sourire triste ;

\- J'aimerai tellement que cela arrive.

\- Ça arrivera. –il semble hésiter- Lil… Rejoint moi, se soir au pied de la tour Hancock.

\- J'essayerai de venir. Salut Arvid…

La rousse tourne les talons et s'apprête à partir lorsque la main d'Arvid attrape son poignet. Il la tire vers lui et la resserre fort contre son lui. Elle a le visage dans son coup et verse quelques larmes, s'accrochant a lui. Lui. Son presque frère. Elle respire son parfum si particulier, fumée et cuir avant de se mettre a vraiment pleurer. Le sans faction finit par reculer, les yeux brillants et se passe une main dans les cheveux en murmurant un "à ce soir" puis il tourne les talons et part en courant. Lilo le regarde puis rejoint son ami. Viktor la regarde, perplexe et hausse un sourcil ;

\- Tu pleures ?

\- Non… J'avais juste un coup de blues, ça va maintenant.

Elle force un sourire et recommence le déchargement pour se donner une contenance. Elle sent le regard inquiet de Viktor dans son dos et fait comme si de rien était. Alors ainsi, sa sœur a trouvé son probleme… Elle lira tout ce soir ; elle ne s'en sent pas le courage pour le moment.

Elle doit aussi penser a ce que lui a dit Arvid ; les érudits accelèrent la traque. Elle espère pouvoir passer au travers du filet…Dans le cas contraire… Elle devra fuir chez les sans faction. Retourner avec Arvid mais abandonner Alona, Viktor, Simon, Johan…Et Eric. Elle ne sait pas si elle en aura la force, même si c'est pour sauver sa propre vie. Elle soupire. Elle verra le moment venu. Ce soir, elle reverra son ami. Trois long mois déjà.

\- Lilo ?

La rousse se retourne pour faire face à Tris. La blonde à la mine soucieuse et lui fait signe d'approcher ;

\- Je dois te parler. Suis moi.

Un doute la prend tandis qu'elle suit la leader et qu'elles s'éloignent des autres. Et si la traque avait déjà commencé ? Et s'ils savaient déjà ?

* * *

 **Voila pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous à plut. Sur ce, je retourne bosser #motivation**

 **Keur !**


	21. De Nouveaux Alliés et Découverte

**Je poste sans retard \o/ Youhou x)**

 **Je vais essayer de garder le rythme de publication de 1 samedi = 1 chapitre, mais avec le bac qui approche trèèèès vite je ne sais pas si je tiendrais les délais ^^ mais je n'abandonne pas l'histoire !**

 **Bon je vous laisse lire, on se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

 _Reste calme. On attend de voir ce qu'ils savent et dés que ça devient dangereux, on se tire._ Elle hoche imperceptiblement la tête. Ouai. De toute façon Arvid ne doit pas être bien loin…Au pire, elle n'aura qu'a prendre le train qui conduit chez les fraternels et aller dans la forêt à l'endroit habituel, il finira bien par venir.

Elle s'assure pour la énième fois que son couteau de combat est bien contre sa cuisse. Elle savait bien que c'était une bonne idée de le garder avec elle, depuis son altercation avec James. Tris s'arette dans une pièce ressemblant étrangement à celle où l'avait emmené Quatre, au tout début de la formation. Mur blanc, chaise inconfortable et surtout une seule porte de sortie. Elle ne se sent pas à l'aise et son regard scrute alternativement la jeune femme blonde puis la porte, pour revenir sur la leader.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

\- Je veux te parler de deux choses. Assied-toi.

La novice obéit à contre cœur. Cynbel est sur ses gardes et elle sent qu'il est prêt à prendre le contrôle à tout moment. Cela la rassure autant que cela lui déplait : elle peut se débrouiller par elle-même, elle ne supporte pas la sensation d'être prisonnière de son propre corps lorsque Cynbel la controle. Elle est comme...spectatrice de sa vie. C'est déroutant.

Elle regarde Tris, les main posées à plat sur ses cuisses et attend qu'elle parle avec appréhension :

\- Bon, déjà je voudrais te demander ce qu'il s'est passé avec Eric hier soir, et cette nuit d'ailleurs d'après ce que j'ai comprit ?

La novice écarquille les yeux, surprise. Elle ne s'y attendais clairement pas à ça ! Mais elle se rappelle rapidement que les relations de ce genre sont interdites dans la faction et répond du tac-o-tac :

\- Rien.

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûre.

\- Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, vous avez une preuve ?

La leader regarde la novice, estomaquée. Elle répète :

\- Une preuve ?

\- Oui. Si j'ai bien comprit, vous m'accusez d'avoir une relation particulière avec le leader en chef. Je vous demande donc si vous avez des preuves de ce que vous avancez.

Tris fixe la plus jeune. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle aurait une telle répartie et une telle assurance, mais elle aurait du s'en douter : cette fille a quand même tapé dans l'œil du froid Eric. Et elle est en train d'en découvrir les raisons. La blonde souri légèrement et dit, en voulant tester les limites de la novice :

\- C'est lui qui me l'a dit.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi venir me demander ? Vous n'avez pas confiance en votre _leader_ ?

Elle appuit particulièrement sur le dernier mot et plante son regard dans celui de la blonde. Elle ne se laissera pas démonter. Elle aime bien Tris, elle pense même qu'elles pourraient êtres amies, mais si elle pense faire tomber Eric grâce à elle, elle se fourre le doigt dans l'œil. Lilo n'est pas une traître.

\- Je lui fait confiance !

\- Dans ce cas, cette conversation est inutile. Je suis désolée, mais vous allez devoir vous contenter de ce que vous a dit Eric.

\- Tu utilises son prénom ?

\- Comme tout le monde, quand il n'est pas là.

Elles se regardent en chiens de faience avant que Tris ne se mette à sourire d'un air amusée. La jeune femme blonde croise les bras, satisfaite :

\- Je comprends tout de suite mieux. Tu es intègre Lilo, c'est rare de nos jours.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé hier, du moins en partie. Mais Eric est mon ami ici, et je ne compte pas le faire tomber pour ça. Surtout que je suis mal placée pour ça.

Elle souri et son sourire est contagieux. Lilo se sent un peu soulagée. C'était un test ? Elle s'apprête à se relever quand la leader prend un air plus sérieux et annonce gravement :

\- J'ai une autre chose à te dire, Lilo.

La jeune rousse se tend imperceptiblement et Tris continue :

\- Tu es divergente.

 _Cours !_ L'ordre de Cynbel est impératif et Lilo ne perd pas une seconde à réfléchir. La chaise tombe avec fracas au sol tandis qu'elle se précipite vers la sortie. La porte s'ouvre et Quatre apparaît. Merde. Elle est tombée dans un piège ! Elle attrape immédiatement son couteau et se met en position offensive. Hors de question de se faire avoir aussi facilement ! Elle ne veux pas mourir. Elle veut vivre ! Quatre la regarde avec stupeur lever le couteau mais ne lui laisse pas le temps de l'abattre, lui attrapant le poignet et lui tordant dans le dos

\- Lâche-moi ! Putain mais lâche-moi !

Elle se débat. Sa voix passe du féminin au masculin et inversement. Lilo et Cynbel prenant alternativement le contrôle pour tenter de se défaire de la poigne du leader audacieux. Bien que sa force ne soit pas aussi impressionnante que celle d'Eric, il la maîtrise. Non sans mal. Cynbel lui donne plusieurs coups de talons dans les tibias et Lilo tente de lui donner des coups de tête avec l'arrière du crâne. Tris pose ses mains sur ses joues et la force à la regarder. Lilo se débat toujours mais ne cri plus : il serai dommage d'en faire venir d'autre. Elle lance un regard noir à son instructrice :

\- Je vous faisais confiance, et vous vous allez me livrer !

\- Non Lilo, on va pas te livrer.

Il y a un instant de flottement et la jeune fille ne sait pas comment réagir. Cynbel grogne, arguant que c'est un piège mais la sincérité dans les yeux de Tris la convint d'écouter un peu. De toute façon, elle est toujours tenu fermement par Quatre.

\- Lilo. On est la pour t'aider.

\- Pourquoi vous feriez ça ? Vous n'avez aucun intérêt à m'aider, c'est juste dangereux pour vous.

\- On est comme toi… Quatre et moi sommes des divergents…

Lilo regarde la jeune femme. Est-ce vrai ? Ou est-ce juste une ruse pour la faire avouer ? La pièce est peut-être pleine de cameras… La jeune fille fronce les sourcils. S'ils veulent la pièger, qu'ils essaient. Elle n'avouera rien ! Jamais ! Elle demande d'une voix tranchante :

\- Le test. Qu'est-ce que tu as vu lors de ton test ?

\- J'ai eu le choix entre un couteau et de la viande, mon reflet m'a demander de choisir. Ensuite il y a eu un doberman qui m'a attaqué, j'ai réussi a le calmer mais quand il a voulu s'en prendre a une petite fille je me suis jettée sur lui.

Lilo ne dit rien et analyse aussi calmement que possible. Altruiste pour avoir voulu sauver l'enfant, Audacieuse pour s'être jeter sur lui, Erudite ou Fraternelle pour l'avoir calmé… C'est possible mais ce pourrait être inventé. Cynbel lui souffle une question et la jeune fille hoche la tête avant de demander :

\- Comment ce fait-il que vous n'ayez pas été repéré par les érudits dés le test accomplit ?

Tris souri un peu

\- J'ai eu de la chance…Je suis passée avec Tori, tout comme toi.

\- Et Quatre ?

\- Je suis passé avec un Altruiste, ils ont l'habitude de cacher les divergents aux yeux des érudits.

Lilo se mord la lèvre :

\- Admettons… Dans l'hypothèse où je vous croirez, pourquoi m'aider ? Et me dire ça ? Cela vous met juste en danger. Vous auriez tout aussi bien pu me laisser me faire choper, ça aurait amélioré votre couverture.

\- Lilo… Sans l'aide de Quatre, je serais en ce moment même dans les laboratoire Erudit ou bien a la morgue. J'aimerai éviter cela à quelqu'un d'autre.

La jeune fille regarde Tris dans les yeux. Elle semble sincère et puis…Lilo a tellement besoin de confier se secret à quelqu'un. Le seul à le savoir est Arvid et ne pouvoir en parler à personne est pesant. Ne pas pouvoir se confier quand elle a peur, quand elle tremble, quand elle apprend qu'un autre divergent a été aretté...Elle finit par abdiquer et murmure :

\- Comment avez-vous su ?

\- Tori m'a prévenu, hier soir à la fin de la fête.

\- Et…Quatre, tu pourrais me lâcher ?

Le jeune homme lui lâche les poignets et lui tend son couteau tout en essuyant le sang de sa lèvre.

\- Tu te débats bien.

\- Pas assez bien, puisque je n'ai pas réussi a me défaire…Qui d'autre est au courant ?

\- Tori, nous trois…Tu peux te confier à Uriah aussi, un audacieux confirmé mais il est en mission chez les Altruistes. Mais surtout, n'en parle pas à Eric.

La novice hoche la tête. Bien sur. Elle ne comptait pas lui en parler de toute façon. Même si ça lui pèse de savoir que l'homme qu'elle aime veux détruire les gens comme elle. Elle pose une question aux deux leaders :

\- Mais, pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi ne vous a-t-elle pas prévenu plus tôt ?

\- Parce que l'épreuve la plus dangereuse pour toi commence maintenant. On va rentrer dans ta tête et voir tes peurs. L'année dernière, j'ai failli être découverte à ce moment là…Heureusement pour toi, on t'a trouver avant le début des simulations !

La plus jeune se retient de lui rappeler que les simulations commencent le lendemain à huit heures, et qu'elle trouve que c'est un peu court au niveau du temps. Et puis, comment faire ? Ses peurs, elle ne les contrôle pas ! Quatre sourit en la regardant et répond à ses questions muettes :

\- On va t'entrainer cette après midi.

\- Oui, Eric est parti à neuf heures pour une réunion chez les Erudits il ne reviendra que ce soir ou demain matin. Cela nous laisse tout notre temps pour t'entraîner dans nos paysages de peurs.

Lilo les regarde alternativement. Ils ont l'air particulièrement fiers d'eux jusqu'à ce qu'elle soulève un léger problème technique :

\- Mais…et mes amis ? Ils vont pas se demander ou j'ai passer mon après midi ?

\- Oh…Eh bien, il va falloir faire ce que tu fais de mieux, dit Tris d'un ton docte.

Devant l'air interrogateur des deux autres, elle explique le fond de sa pensée :

\- Tu vas devoir te blesser, et leur dire que tu vas rester à l'infirmerie. Vu la fréquence à laquelle tu te fais mal, se ne sera pas difficile.

\- Et s'ils passent me voir ?

\- Tu es chiante à avoir des amis qui se soucient de toi ! dit-elle en soupirant.

Elle refflechit mais finit par lancer un regard suppliant à Quatre. Ce dernier hausse un sourcil puis répond :

\- Tu as qu'a leur dire que tu as... un rendez vous ?

\- Voila, et ils s'en contenteront. Bon donc, Lilo, après le repas rejoint moi devant mon appartement. Tu devrais le trouver, il est à deux portes à droite de celui d'Eric.

La pétillante blonde lui fait un clin d'œil et Lilo se sent rougir légèrement. Quatre, lui, ne semble pas comprendre immédiatement l'allusion et regarde Lilo avec de gros yeux

\- Que…Eric ? Et toi ?

La novice regarde ailleurs, gênée

\- C'est assez compliqué. Et j'aimerai mieux ne pas trop en parler…

\- On va y aller, ou notre absence va être remarquée. A tout a l'heure Lilo. Et que personne ne le sache.

La blonde rouvre la porte et s'assure que personne ne les a entendus et file, entraînant son compagnon avec elle. Lilo prend quelques secondes pour assimiler toutes ses informations. Elle a trouvé des alliés. Elle n'est pas la seule divergente. Tris et Quatre sont là, ils l'aideront. Elle soupire, rassurée et se permet un sourire. Un problème en moins, s'il n'est pas régler il est tout de même bien atténué. Il n'en reste qu'un.

La jeune fille attrape la feuille pliée dans sa veste et l'ouvre. Elle relit les quelques mots de sa sœur et son cœur se sert : elles n'ont jamais été très proches l'une de l'autre mais elle sait que sa sœur sera toujours là pour elle.

Les lignes suivantes sont copiés d'un manuel de psychologie. La jeune fille aimerai ne pas lire mais ses yeux se posent d'eux même sur le titre écrit en majuscule, comme une sentence.

 _TROUBLE DISSOCIATIF DE LA_ _PERSONNALITÉ_

Elle sent Cynbel se révolter au fond d'elle et sa voix résonne avec force dans sa tête. _Tu as demandé à l'autre cruche de chercher des infos sur nous ?! Non mais ça va pas ?! Et si elle en parle ! Tu es inconsciente petite conne !_ Les sourcils froncés et les lèvres pincées, elle entame la lecture, tentant d'ignorer les remarques véhémentes de Cynbel.

 _Un sujet atteint du trouble de la personnalité multiple (maintenant appelé le_ _trouble dissociatif de l'identité_ _ou TDI) peut, tour à tour, « être » des personnes totalement différentes. Chaque « personnalité » a une façon d'agir, de parler, de se comporter, de penser et d'appréhender son environnement et elle-même de façon particulière. Ces personnalités doivent être au moins deux à prendre le contrôle du sujet. Il ne s'agit pas d'une simulation puisque les passages d'une personnalité à l'autre ne sont pas soumis au contrôle de la volonté, du moins ce n'est pas le cas pour la plupart des sujets qui n'ont bénéficié d'aucune aide thérapeutique._

 _Aussi, les différentes personnalités du sujet ne sont pas nécessairement au courant de leur coexistence dans le même corps et dans ce cas, le temps qui passe lorsqu'une des personnalités est en interaction consciente avec le monde extérieur est perdu pour les autres personnalités. Ceci implique que les autres personnalités sont amnésiques pour les événements pendant ce temps et ce fait peut rendre la vie du sujet très compliquée et angoissante._

 _Dans le cas où les différentes personnalités du sujet sont partiellement ou complètement capables d'interactions, le sujet ou les personnalités du sujet peuvent communiquer via des « voix dans la tête »._

 _Les causes présumées et largement confirmées du TDI sont des traumatismes répétés dans l'enfance qui continuent souvent jusqu'à l'adolescence ou l'âge adulte. Suite à cette découverte, le TDI a été interprété comme étant un mécanisme de défense du sujet qui lui permet de continuer à vivre dans des situations de vie menaçantes, contradictoires et désespérantes._

"Trouble dissociatif de la personnalité". "Personnalité multiple". Mais…Pourquoi ? D'où vient Cynbel ? Pourquoi est-il là, lové au creux de son esprit ? _Tu n'as pas à le savoir. Je suis juste là pour te protéger, le reste est superflu._ Elle soupire. Au moins, à présent, elle peux poser des mots sur ce qu'il lui arrive. Nommer les choses est rassurant, ça permet d'avoir un certain contrôle dessus. Même si ce n'est qu'une illusion. Lilo fourre la feuille dans sa poche avant de sortir dans le couloir.

 **"Cynbel, d'où viens tu ? Je le découvrirais… Je saurais pourquoi tu es là."**

* * *

 **Voila la fin du chapitre 21 \o/ On commence à en apprendre plus sur Cynbel ^^ Et Tris et Quatre commencent à entrainer Lilo dans le prochain chapitre !**

 **Bon, sur ce ciao et portez vous bien jusqu'a samedi prochain !**

 **Keur.**


	22. Paysage de Peur

**Voila le nouveau chapitre de Remember :)**

 **Comme je m'aperçois que je n'avais pas répondu à Mero pour sa review sur le chapitre 20 je le fais ici ^^ ; Oui, il faut bien un peu de tendresse entre eux ^^ Même si avec Eric c'est un peu difficile à caser des moments tendres ! J'espère que la suite t'a plut :)**

 **Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

Tu es prêtes ?

La jeune fille lance un regard angoissée à Tris.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre...

\- Ok, alors on y va.

Elle grimace et la laisse lui planter une aiguille dans le cou en frissonnant puis ferme les yeux. La sensation de chute lui est presque habituelle ; elle ressemble à celle qu'elle ressent lorsque Cynbel prend le contrôle. Elle se laisse glisser lentement.

La première chose qu'elle ressent est le vent fouettant son visage. Lilo ouvre les yeux et lance un regard circulaire autour d'elle, reconnaissant sans mal la périphérie de Chicago. Elle avise Tris et se rapproche d'elle, l'air perplexe. Que font-elles ici ? Elles sont prés de la clôture, seules. Un peu plus loin, la novice remarque que plusieurs broussailles brûlent. Lilo se tourne finalement vers la blonde, sans comprendre ;

\- Tu as peur de la solitude ?

\- Non...J'ai peur de ça.

Ce n'est que lorsque la leader pointe son doigt devant elle que Lilo les remarque. Les corbeaux. Des dizaines de corbeaux qui croassent avec force et battent des ailes. Menaçants et énormes. La novice fronce les sourcils en les voyant s'envoler puis pâlit quand ils se mettent à venir vers elles. Elle se recula d'un pas par reflexe, les yeux écarquillés ;

\- On fait quoi ?!

\- C'est à toi d'agir, Lilo ! Agis comme une audacieuse !

La jeune fille se met à reculer plus vite, manquant de trébucher, les bras protégeant sa tête des serres et coup de becs des volatiles. Elle sent les griffes des oiseaux lui entailler les bras et gémit de douleur puis se met à courir. Fuir. Elle doit fuir. Ce n'est qu'une illusion. Elle court et cri en sentant un bec lui percé la chair de la joue. Une illusion. Quatre lui a dit qu'il n'y avait que deux façons d'en sortir... "Vaincs ta peur comme une audacieuse ou calme ton rythme cardiaque". La novice cesse de bouger et ferme les yeux. Une illusion. Elle inspire profondément et tente d'ignorer la douleur. Inspire. Expire. Son cœur ralentit. Une illusion. Juste une illusion. Les battements fous se calment et elle n'entend plus les croassements furieux.

Lilo rouvre les yeux. Elle n'a plus aucune blessure.

\- Pas mal, même si tu as prit ton temps. Passons à la deuxième peur.

\- Comment peux-tu être si calme ? On est dans tes peurs...

\- J'ai apprit à me maitriser : les entrainements répétés font que maintenant ce n'est plus qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Tu apprendras avec le temps.

La leader lui souri et Lilo hoche la tête. Cette fille l'impressionne ; elles n'ont qu'un an de différence mais elle semble tellement forte et sûre d'elle ! Pas étonnant qu'elle soit déjà leader, elle le mérite amplement.

La novice audacieuse remarque alors que ses membres sont entravés et qu'un épais pilier de bois la retient dans son dos. Elle commence a se débattre un peu et blêmit en sentant les flammes. La chaleur la fait un peu suffoquer et elle respire vite des goulées d'air puis elle tend ses mains en avant. Elle les enfonce dans le brasier qui en brule les cordes puis se précipite loin du feu. Repérant une flaque d'eau, elle s'y précipite et y enfonce ses poignets brulés en soupirant de soulagement. Les chairs meurtries se reforment aussitôt et la douleur disparait.

\- Mieux que tout à l'heure. On va voir ce que tu vas faire maintenant.

La jeune fille regarde autour d'elles en haussant un sourcil ;

\- Une boite ?

Elle entend le bruit de l'eau et regarde au sol. A ses pieds, un large tuyau déverse d'énorme quantité d'eaux. Lilo commence a frapper le verre de toute ses forces, paniquée. D'ici quelques minutes, toute la boite allait être submergée ! Elle frappe violemment avec le talon les parois de la boite. Pourquoi cela ne marche pas ?! Tris la regarde, bras croisés mais sa respiration n'est pas aussi calme qu'elle le voudrait ; elle aussi a peur. Lilo se mord la lèvre. Réfléchir. Elle doit réfléchir.

\- Dépêche toi, Lilo. J'ai pas très envie de finir noyée.

Une illusion. Rien de tout ceci n'est réel après tout... Elle pose son regard sur la parois. L'eau lui arrive à la poitrine. Ça pourrai marcher. Rien n'est vrai. Elle se rapproche de la vitre et donne un coup de poing. L'eau lui arrive au cou. Ça va marcher. Elle en redonne un. L'eau la submerge. Elle prend sa respiration et va sous l'eau puis donne un nouveau coup. Rien n'est réel ! La vitre se fissure et l'eau se déverse.

Les deux jeunes filles reprennent leur souffle.

\- Quatre ? Combien de temps ?

\- 14 minutes et 20 centièmes.

Lilo débranche les électrodes en soupirant puis les regarde ;

\- C'est bon alors ?

\- Le temps est pas mal, mais tu as cassé le verre.

\- Et alors ? L'important c'est de vaincre, non ?

Le jeune homme s'appui contre la table et secoue la tête, d'un air soucieux ;

\- Oui, mais les vrais audacieux ne cassent pas le verre. Tu dois penser comme une audacieuse. Bon, je vais t'entrainer dans mon propre paysage de peur.

Lilo hoche la tête et se rebranche en soupirant. Elle doit déjà y retourner...C'est épuisant ce genre de choses ! La rousse regarde le leader préparer la seringue puis ferme les yeux quand il la pique. Elle se ressent glisser.

La première peur de Quatre s'avère être le vide. Accroché à une poutre à une trentaine de mètre du sol, le fier leader n'en mène pas large. Lilo regarde en bas puis demande à l'audacieux ;

\- J'imagine que si je propose de sauter, tu ne me suis pas ?

\- Pas vraiment...Seuls les divergents sautent. Suis moi.

La jeune fille se met debout sur la poutre et le suit. Elle ne pense pas au vide ; Lilo n'en a jamais vraiment comprit la peur. Quand on est sur le point de tomber, oui. Mais pas lorsque l'on est en sécurité, et il s'avère que là, elle ne voit pas pourquoi elle tomberait. Ils entrent dans une pièce sombre et éclairé par une seule ampoule. Il y a quelques vis au sol, remarque la novice. Soudain, les murs s'ébranlent et se rapproche dans un crissement sinistre.

\- La deuxième peur ?!

\- Peur du confinement.

Elle tente de retenir les murs à la force de ses bras ;

\- Comment on s'en débarrasse ?!

\- Pense comme une Audacieuse, ou bien calme ton rythme cardiaque.

La jeune fille cesse tout mouvement et réfléchit. Elle attrape les vis et commencent à tenter de bloquer les murs avec. Quatre respire vite, angoissé par les murs qui vont bientôt les écraser. Elle parvient finalement a les bloquer et soupire de soulagement.

\- Voila. Oublie pas ; les audacieux cherchent des outils pour vaincre leurs peurs.

Elle hoche la tête tout en disant « oui » et se relève lorsque la pièce reprend des proportions normales. La salle est la même mais au centre trône une table avec un revolver et derrière, une femme est attachée a une chaise.

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Une innocente.

Lilo ne rajoute rien. Il est simple de deviner ce qu'il faut faire. Elle se rapproche de la table et prend l'arme. Elle est froide, glacé, entre ses doigts et la jeune fille lance un regard au leader ;

\- Je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir...

\- Moi non plus ; je détourne les yeux.

La novice repose son regard sur le revolver et sa main tremble lorsqu'elle le lève vers la femme. Lilo la regarde droit dans les yeux. Ils sont noisettes. Elle tire. Son regard n'a pas vacillé. Si l'on doit tuer quelqu'un, on doit le faire en le regardant dans les yeux. C'est du moins ce qu'elle pense. C'est une forme de...respect ? La jeune fille détourne le regard du corps et repose l'arme en tremblant. Ce n'est qu'une illusion. Ce n'est pas réel.

La pièce change d'aspect ; ce n'est plus une salle dénudée mais une sorte de salon. Très peu meublé et tout en gris. Lilo sait d'emblée qu'elle est chez les Altruistes. Mais pourquoi avoir peur d'un altruiste ? Elle lance un regard interrogatif a Quatre qui, lui, fixe droit devant lui. La rousse aperçoit alors un homme approcher. La cinquantaine, grisonnant et un peu bedonnant, l'altruiste approche d'un air menaçant, une ceinture a la main. Le rapport est vite fait entre l'air énervé et effrayé de Quatre et l'homme armé d'une ceinture ; une père, ou un oncle, battant un enfant. Elle fronce les sourcils et hésite ; elle est sensé s'entrainer mais... elle est gênée de voir une peur aussi intime. Elle le regarde et il hoche la tête. Elle s'avance vers l'homme. Elle, elle n'a pas peur de lui ; il n'est pas impressionnant et seul Quatre, de par son passé, a une raison d'être terrorisé par cet homme. Elle lève la main et lui donne une gifle cinglante. L'illusion s'évanouit et ils se réveillent dans la salle de simulation.

Tris va vers Quatre et pose sa main sur son bras avec un léger sourire ;

\- Bon retour parmi nous. Ça va ?

\- Oui, ça va. –il souri d'un air rassurant puis regarde Lilo- Tu as comprit, après il faudra que tu y arrive avec tes propres peurs ; c'est bien plus difficile. Et tu seras seule.

\- Je penserai a ce que vous m'avez dit, tout les deux. J'y arriverai ! J'espère... Merci pour tout ce que vous faites.

La blonde souri et fait un geste de la main ;

\- C'est normal ; nous devons nous serrer les coudes.

\- Merci quand même ! Ah et, Quatre, c'est pour quatre peurs ?

\- Exactement, c'est mon leader qui m'avait surnommé ainsi.

Lilo enlève les électrodes et se relève ;

\- Quatre et Tris... Deux nombres. Dites, ce n'est tout de même pas votre nombre de faction ?

Tris souri d'un air coupable ;

\- Si...Erudit, Altruiste et Audacieuse.

\- C'est pas vrai...Et toi Quatre ?

\- Erudit, Altruiste, Audacieux et Sincère.

Lilo secoue la tête en souriant amusée. Pendant tout ce temps, ils avaient leur numéros de faction et personne ne s'en sera jamais douté. Ils portent leur divergence aux yeux de tous... C'est tellement ironique. La leadeur enchaine ;

\- Et toi ?

\- Erudite, Fraternelle, Sincère et Audacieuse.

\- Eh bien, chère novice, tu as bien fait de venir ici ! Tu peux rejoindre tes amis maintenant. Assure toi juste que personne ne découvre quoique se soit...

\- Et... Si on nous découvre ?

Tris a l'air embarrassée et Quatre répond a sa place ;

\- Si tu es découverte, on t'aidera a fuir chez les sans factions... Si nous sommes également découvert, on t'y rejoindra.

\- Les sans factions ?

\- Oui, cela fait longtemps que les divergents rejoignent leur rang. Mais ne t'en fais pas ; personne ne saura jamais rien.

La pus jeune soupire, rassurée puis leur fait au revoir de la main ;

\- Je vais rejoindre les autres novices, merci beaucoup encore.

Une fois seuls, les deux leaders se regardent, l'air graves ;

\- Sa relation avec Eric...

\- Je sais, ça la met en danger.

\- Pas seulement elle, nous trois.

La jeune femme soupire et s'appui contre le mur ;

\- Que préconises tu ?

\- Le mieux serait qu'on s'arrange pour qu'Eric ne continue pas avec elle.

\- ... Quatre, c'est notre ami. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que malgré tout il reste..instable. Cette fille est sans doute la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivé depuis plusieurs années.

\- Je sais ! Mais si elle est découverte, qui nous dit qu'elle ne nous vendra pas ?

\- Dans ce cas, il ne fallait pas se révéler a elle.

\- Sans nous, elle serai en sursis...

\- Justement ; on ne pouvais pas ne rien faire. Maintenant on va voir ou tout ça va nous mener. On est des audacieux, on s'en sortira.

Le jeune homme soupire et éteint les machines ;

\- Ouai, je l'espère. Il ne reste plus qu'a voir ses résultats de demain.

* * *

 **Que vont faire Tris et Quatre ? Pour se proteger vont-ils tenter d'éloigner Lilo d'Eric ?**

 **^-^ Sur ce, je vous laisse :3**

 **Keur.**


	23. Négociation

**Hello Everybody ! Aujourd'hui un chapitre centré sur notre Eric national :D !**

 **J'ai aussi une nouvelle moins joyeuse ; le Bac approchant, je vais cesser la publication de Remember pour me centrer sur les révisions. Je reprendrais dés la fin des épreuves, je n'abandonne pas la fic ^^ voila !**

 **Enjoy et bonne lecture.**

* * *

Eric sort de son 4x4 noir et lance un regard méprisant au siège des érudits. La Ruche. Il déteste cet endroit. Le jeune homme se met à marcher vers l'entrée, suivit par Max. Ensemble, ils entrent dans le bâtiment et se dirigent vers les escaliers. Autour d'eux plusieurs érudits se pressent, des livres épais dans les bras. Le siège semble en ébullition. Comme toujours.

Une érudite les accueille en souriant largement :

\- Monsieur Matthew, monsieur Thompson, nous ne vous attendions pas si tôt.

Max répond en voyant qu'Eric ignore totalement l'érudite :

\- Nous comptons rentrer au plus tôt dans notre faction les simulations demandent beaucoup d'organisation.

\- Oui, bien sur. Suivez moi, j'ai prévenue Jeanine de votre arrivée.

Eric a un léger tic quand il entend le prénom de sa mère et suit la jeune fille. Bien sur, il sait exactement où se trouve le bureau et les deux audacieux pourraient s'y rendre seuls ce n'est la qu'une formalité. Histoire de leur rappeler qu'ici ils sont chez les érudits et qu'ils ne sont pas libres de se balader comme ils le veulent dans les couloirs. Charmant.

L'érudite est petite et ronde, sans lunette et avec une tignasse noire et bouclée. Elle ne lui dit absolument rien : elle n'était pas a ce poste lorsqu'il vivait ici. Eric s'arette devant la porte et regarde la petite plaque. Jeannine Matthew. Il ne prend pas la peine de frapper et entre dans le bureau sous le glapissement indigné de la secrétaire.

Assise à son bureau, penchée sur un rapport, la chef de faction ne prend même pas la peine de relever la tête

\- Les audacieux…Toujours aussi sans-gêne.

La femme repose son stylo et lève enfin les yeux vers les deux hommes. Elle reste un instant muette, surprise de voir son fils face à elle ;

\- Eric.

\- Jeannine.

\- Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous. Je ne vous attendez pas si tôt.

Max s'assoit sur un des fauteuil tandis qu'Eric reste debout, bras croisé. Jeannine soupire légèrement, elle n'avait pas imaginé de telles retrouvailles avec son fils unique. Il doit avoir une place importante dans sa faction pour accompagner un leader, tout de même. Elle enchaîne

\- J'imagine que c'est tout aussi bien. Nous avons énormément de choses à mettre au point.

\- En premier lieu, il nous faut les nouveaux sérums.

\- Oui oui, évidemment. –elle appui sur un interphone- Ezpéranza ? Pourrais-tu dire aux garçons de charger les caisses dans le camion ? Merci. –elle enlève son doigt- Une transfert fraternelle, très compétente.

\- Passionnant.

Max lance un regard d'avertissement à Eric. L'aversion de ce dernier pour les érudits se ressent à des kilomètres à la ronde. La blonde ne s'offusque pas et poursuit, comme si de rien n'était :

\- Les nouveaux sérums vont nous permettre de mieux chasser les divergents je vous passe les détails techniques, mais cela rajoute une dernière « peur » celle d'être découvert comme divergent. Selon la réaction du novice nous pourrons déterminer qui l'est ou non.

\- Ce ne serai pas plus simple de leur donner un sérum de vérité des sincères ?

\- Ça l'aurait été, le problème étant que ceux qui ne sont pas prédisposer à la sincérité risque de réussir soit à mentir soit à ne pas répondre. De plus, les douleur provoqués si le sujet n'est pas prédisposé pourrait entraîner la mort, dans les cas extrêmes.

Eric hoche la tête et demande ;

\- Combien de marge d'échec ?

\- Il y a 10% d'incertitude.

\- Je n'en veux pas.

Max et Jeannine le regarde avec des yeux rond

\- Quoi ?!

\- Comment cela ?

\- Je ne vais pas jouer la vie des membres de ma faction avec une telle marge d'erreur. Trouver autre chose ou perfectionner votre sérum. Mais je n'en veux pas dans ses conditions.

Max tente de le raisonner :

\- Eric, même s'il y a une incertitude si cela permet de trouver des divergents…

\- Max, quel est le pourcentage de divergents dans la population ? 3 ou 4% pas plus, c'est très rare. Alors pour 3 ou 4 % de vrai divergents, en admettant qu'ils ne déjouent pas le système, on sacrifie 6 ou 7 audacieux ? Cela ne vaux pas le coup. Je reste sur ma position trouver moi autre chose.

Jeannine, mâchoire serrer, tente de forcer un sourire puis appui sur l'interphone et dit d'une voix tendue :

\- Espéranza ? Dis leur d'aretter de charger. Ils n'en veulent pas, finalement.

Elle regarde son fils, le visage fermé

\- Tu es dur en affaire.

\- Je sais ce que je veux, et ce que je ne veux pas. Passons aux choses sérieuses maintenant.

\- Eric…Toujours droit au but, hein ?

\- Jeannine, toujours à tourner autour du pot.

La femme soupire et se rappuit bien dans son fauteuil, dardant son regard sur son fils

\- Bien. J'imagine que vous avez refflechi à ma « proposition » de coopération ?

Max, se sentant à l'écart de l'échange, prend la parole

\- Oui en effet, nous en avons discuté et…

\- Qu'est-ce que les audacieux y gagnent ?

Max soupire. Eric est impatient et ne tient pas en place il ne souhaite qu'une chose et c'est quitter cette tour.

\- Eh bien, nous pouvons envisager une augmentation du budget alloué a votre faction.

\- De quel ordre ?

Jeannine prend sa tablette et cherche durant quelque seconde dans ses dossiers avant de dire

\- Un tier de celui alloué aux Altruistes, puisqu'après ça cette faction n'existera plus.

\- Un tier du budget des pètes-secs ? Mais ils ont rien pratiquement.

La blonde grimace et le regarde d'un air courroucé

\- C'est ma seule offre, Eric.

Le colosse blond fronce les sourcils et fait quelque pas vers le bureau. Il pose durement ses mains à plat sur le bureau et se penche vers la chef de faction érudite, sous les yeux exorbités de Max, et dit froidement en détachant bien chaque syllabe

\- Eh bien, je vais être dans l'obligation de décliner votre offre. C'est vous qui avez besoin de nous et dans ses conditions, je ne peux accepter.

Il plante son regard de glace dans celui si semblable de sa mère avant de se relever

\- Max, nous avons suffisamment perdu de temps. On rentre.

L'ancien leader en chef lance un regard désolé a Jeannine avant de se relever pour suivre Eric. La femme pince les lèvres et fusille du regard le dos du jeune homme. Quand est-il devenu si sur de lui ? Dire qu'elle avait pensé qu'elle l'aurait dans la poche…Mais le sujet est bien trop important elle ne peux se permettre de ne ps avoir le soutient des Audacieux. Et Eric est respecté la bas.

\- 7 %

Le blond sourit légèrement avant de se retourner, l'air grave

\- 12%.

\- Je ne monterai pas au dessus de 10%, a prendre ou a laisser.

\- Très bien, mais alors que le prix des sérums soit moins importants.

\- Je verrais ce que je peux faire.

\- Et bien évidemment, nous prenons tout de même le tier du budget des Altruistes.

La femme grince des dents tout en marmonnant un « oui ». Max regarde Eric, surpris. Il savait qu'il ferait un bon chef de faction mais ne s'attendait pas a ce qu'il soit aussi bon négociateur. Sans doute ses racines Erudites. Le jeune homme est satisfait et s'assoit nonchalamment en face du bureau, un sourire insolent aux lèvres

\- Parfait. Maintenant que nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde, nous pouvons parler des modalités.

* * *

Le trajet de retour se fait dans le silence. Il a accepté d'aider les érudits. Cela ne tiendrai qu'à lui, il les aurait envoyé au diable mais il est le leader en chef. La faction doit passer avant tout. Et bien qu'il méprise les érudits, il est avantageux pour eux de participer à ce coup d'état. Le blond appuis son front contre la vitre et regarde la nuit noire au dehors pendant que Max conduit.

* * *

\- Les gamines sont pas sensés dormir a cette heure la ?

\- Saleha m'a dit que tu reviendrai se soir.

Il devine que la jeune fille sourit rien qu'au ton qu'elle emploi et ne bouge pas lorsqu'elle s'assoit à coté de lui sur le toit :

\- Et qui te dis que j'avais envie que tu m'attendes, novice ?

\- Rien du tout. Mais j'avais envie de le faire. Comment ça s'est passé ?

Il lui lance un regard. Se doute t-elle de quelque chose ? Non, il n'y a aucune raison qu'elle devine quoique se soit, c'est juste une question anodine. Il regarde l'horizon tout en répondant ;

\- Tu n'as pas à le savoir, novice.

Le jeune homme l'entend soupirer. Il n'est pas très aimable mais c'est dans sa nature, et puis, il n'a pas de compte à lui rendre. Ce n'est qu'une novice. Enfin, une novice avec qui il a une relation plus ou moins claire. Mais une novice quand même. Et puis, il ne sait pas vraiment quelle relation ils ont : clairement pas ensemble, ni « amoureux »… Plutôt du genre « plan cul régulier » ? Ouai, surement.

Ils restent dans le silence un moment, jusqu'à ce que Lilo ne demande ;

\- Tu es déjà aller de l'autre coté de la clôture ?

Les yeux du blond se posent sur l'imposante barrière au loin

\- Parfois, quand on surveille les champs fraternels.

\- J'y suis aller deux fois… La première pour aider aux champs avec Jonas. Je ne me souviens pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre le moment où on est sorti et celui où on est revenu : on nous a forcer à prendre le sérum d'oubli en revenant... Comme si l'extérieur était une chose dont on ne devait pas avoir connaissance...

Le silence du leader l'encourage à poursuivre :

\- La deuxième fois, je suis sortie avec un ami à moi. On a déjoué la garde des Audacieux et on a couru dans les champs extérieurs. C'est bizarre d'être dehors, de ne pas avoir la clôture qui nous bouche l'horizon, juste le ciel bleu et les arbres...Chicago me donne l'impression d'être comme…

Il murmure à sa place, comme une évidence :

\- Un enclos à bétail.

\- Exactement. Au fond, il n'y a pas de différence entre un paddock et cette ville on est enfermés et coupés du monde.

Eric regarde la clôture. Plusieurs fois, il s'était fait la réflexion que cette ville était une prison.

\- Tu voudrais partir ?

\- Oui. J'aimerai partir loin d'ici... j'aime cette faction mais j'aimerai voir le vrai monde, le grand, celui sans clôture… Je voudrais voir la mer, aussi.

\- Tu rêves trop, novice.

\- Peut être, oui…

Ils ne disent rien durant un long moment, chacun plongé dans ses pensées. Eric finit par soupirer et se lever, la jeune rousse se tourne vers lui :

\- Eric ?

\- Quoi ?

Elle semble gênée et rougit légèrement :

\- Non rien…Bonne nuit.

\- Hn.

Le jeune homme tourne les talons et descend les marches quatre à quatre. Il s'arette une fois dans son appartement et soupire en lançant sa veste sur son canapé et s'affale sur son lit, les mains derrière la tête. Il a tellement de choses à gérer en même temps ! Les simulations de demain, la mise en place du coup d'Etat avec les érudits, cette gamine... Il est sur les nerfs et soupire à nouveau.

Lui aussi, il aimerai quitter la ville et s'aventurer au delà de la clôture. Voir ce monde dont ils se sont coupés depuis deux longs siècles. A quoi ressemble-t-il a présent ? Le blond ferme les yeux. Enfant, il avait vu des cartes et lu des livres là dessus. Les mers, les océans, les déserts, les glaciers… Comment arriver à concevoir une terre faite simplement de glace et une étendue de sable à perte de vu ? Des forets si grandes qu'elle recouvre presque un continent, des étendues d'eau salée gigantesques et des montagnes si hautes que les nuages en sont arrêtés. Eric visualisait cela, lorsqu'il était enfant et avait l'espoir qu'un jour il irai voir tout ça.

Maintenant…

Eric se sent misérable. Il a tout abandonner pour devenir chef de cette faction, et a présent afin d'assurer un avantage à cette dernière il va participer à une véritable hécatombe. Sur les ordres de Jeannine. Il fronce les sourcils. Ça va être un véritable massacre. Ils vont les décimés. Et il en sera responsable. Eric a déjà tué, c'est d'ailleurs en partie le fait qu'il soit particulièrement doué à cela qui fait qu'aujourd'hui il est à ce poste. Sauf qu'il a tué des sans factions, lorsque ces derniers attaquaient et se rebellaient. Là, ils vont juste massacré une faction pacifiste dont aucun membres ne se rebellera. Le jeune homme n'a pas un sens moral très aiguisé, en général tant qu'il en sort vainqueur cela lui va, mais là... il a un problème de conscience. Et il ne peut en parler avec personne.

Il se tourne et lance un regard au réveil. 4 heures 31 minutes… Dans deux heures, il va devoir se lever pour régler les derniers détails des simulations avec les autres leaders… Eric ferme les yeux. Il tend le bras et grogne en ne rencontrant que le vide avant de se morigéner lui-même. Il n'a dormi qu'une seule fois avec elle ! Son absence dans le lit ne lui fait pas du tout étrange.

Pas du tout.

* * *

 **Voilaaaa :D Sur ce je vous laisse \o/**

 **Keur !**


	24. Première Simulation

**Coucou tout le monde ! Je suis de retour (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour !) avec le chapitre 24 de la fic.**

 **J'ai enfin finis le Bac x.x il ne manque plus que les résultats le 5 *croise les doigts***

 **Bon, au programme ; discussion entre Lilo et ses amis et enfin la première simulation \o/**

 **Sur ce, on se retrouve en bas ! Enjoy !**

* * *

Lilo grogne et met sa tête sous le drap en entendant le bruit désagréable et désormais familier de la casserole de Quatre.

\- Allez novices, aujourd'hui c'est le premier jour des simulations ! Devant les salles dans un quart d'heure.

La jeune fille se met en boule et refermant les yeux. Soudain, la couverture est tirée d'un coup par une Alona et un Simon hilares

\- Allez ! Debout la marmotte !

\- Faut dormir la nuit Liiiiil !

\- Faux frères ! Traîtres ! Persécuteurs ! Poulets !

Les deux novices s'éloignent d'elle en riant toujours et s'empressent d'aller s'habiller sous le regard mauvais de la rousse. Elle soupire et finit par se lever, les cheveux en épis sur la tête et la marque de l'oreiller sur la joue. Viktor lui sourit tout en faisant son lit avec soin

\- Toujours pas du matin a ce que je vois…

\- J'ai pas réussit à m'endormir, grogne-t-elle tout en s'habillant

Son ami s'étire avant de dire

\- J'y pense…ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas parlé tout les deux –il a un grand sourire qui ne lui dit rien qui vaille et poursuit- Alors, cet audacieux, il serait pas grand, blond et tatoué par hasard ?

Elle s'empourpre

\- Je….Je vois pas de quoi tu parles Vik, héhé…Oh lala, tu as vu l'heure ? Il faut qu'on y aille !

\- Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça ! Dit moi si j'ai raison.

Elle soupire et hoche la tête

\- Ouai…ok t'as raison.

\- Tu sais, tu devrais le dire aux autres. Tu peux nous faire confiance tu sais qu'on dira rien.

\- On ne dira pas quoi ? demande Simon en souriant.

Les deux jeunes se tournent vers leurs amis, et sous le regard insistant de Viktor, Lilo leur dit

\- L'identité de l'audacieux…

\- Bien sur qu'on ne dira rien, tu peux nous faire confiance Lilo !

La jeune fille regarde Alona puis souri un peu.

\- Ok… C'était Eric.

Il y a un blanc dans leur groupe tandis que Johan et Alona assimilent l'information, le sourire en coin de Simon lui apprend qu'il s'en doutait déjà et elle s'empourpre un peu plus en se rappelant leur conversation.

\- QUOI ?

\- On parle bien du même ?

Alona la regarde, peinée et blessée

\- Tu…Pourquoi tu ne ma rien dit ? Je croyais que j'étais ta meilleure amie ?! Tu avais promis…-elle se mord la lèvre puis regarde Simon et Viktor- Vous saviez ?

\- Je viens à peine de l'apprendre, se défend Viktor

\- Je me doutais juste, elle ne me l'avait pas dit.

La jeune asiatique soupire puis regarde Lilo dans les yeux

\- Bon… Je peux te pardonner à deux conditions.

\- Lesquelles Al ?

\- Déjà, excuse toi de ne pas avoir tenu ta promesse et deuxièmement je veux TOUT savoir sur votre relation !

La brune lui souri et Lilo soupire de soulagement Alona n'est pas rancunière. Elle hoche la tête

\- Excuse-moi… Et je te dirais.

\- Allez, allons manger !

\- Ouai !

Les deux jeunes filles se moquent gentiment de Viktor et de son appétit monstrueux. Johan attrape la manche de Lilo

\- Attend Lil, je peux te parler une minute ?

\- Oui, bien sur.

Le transfert attend que les autres partent puis la regarde dans les yeux

\- Je ne voulais pas fouiller, je t'assure ! Mais…Je suis tomber sur ça, hier soir…

Il lui tend le mot que sa sœur lui avait transmit et la jeune fille blêmit. Oh non… Non. Non ! Il n'a pas lu ça, quand même ? _Sale petit fouineur de mes deux…_ Elle fait taire Cynbel et dit, crispée

\- Ah…Je vois, ce n'est rien…O, devrait rejoindre les autres maintenant.

\- Attend, Lilo ! Je crois que je peux t'aider.

Elle le regarde, surprise

\- M'aider ?

\- Oui. Je suis un ancien érudit, rappelle toi.

\- Mais…M'aider en quoi ?

\- Eh bien… Juste, tu sais…Je me suis dit que il y avait peut-être un lien entre ça et ton amnésie.

Il se tortille les mains, gêné, et elle enchaîne sans comprendre ;

\- Mon amnésie ? Mais quelle amnésie ?

\- Lilo, tu nous a dit ne pas te souvenir de tes parents et n'avoir aucun souvenir d'avant tes huit ans, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ouai, mais je vois pas ce que ça a à voir, en fait…

\- Tout ! Ce n'est pas normal, tu devrais te souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé avant tes huit ans. La mémoire est formée à partir de cinq… Tu as une amnésie partielle. Je suis convaincu que ça a un lien avec le fait d'avoir ce trouble.

La voix de Lilo se fait plus grave et cassante en répondant, plus masculine

\- Et si tu trouve le binoclard, tu fera quoi hein ? Si elle a oublier c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison alors commence pas à ramener ta science ou j'te bute.

Johan a un mouvement de recul, surpris par l'agressivité et le changement de voix de la jeune fille. Cette dernière secoue la tête en grimaçant, l'air choquée et inquiète

\- Désolé Johan… C'est Cynbel, il est de plus en plus fort et parfois il prend le contrôle.

\- Je vois ça… Bon, en tout cas si tu a besoin d'aide je suis là.

Le jeune homme prend sa main et lui serre en signe de soutient avant de la lacher

\- On devrait les rejoindre. Avant que Simon ne vienne nous chercher.

\- Oui, tu as raison.

Les deux amis vont au réfectoire en silence. La rousse s'assoit en face d'Alona qui commence a piquer du nez dans son jus d'orange et Johan à coté de Viktor

\- Al, tu me passes le beurre s'il te plait ?

Elle a un sursaut

\- Hein ? Quoi ?

\- Le beure, s'il te plait.

\- Ah oui, tient. Au fait, on a un peu de temps alors raconte nous tout maintenant !

La rousse grimace tandis que quatre paires d'yeux se posent sur elle

\- Okay, je vais vous dire. Bon, vous savez que quand j'ai eu l'accident avec Brie.

\- Cette garce…

\- Alona !

\- Quoi Viktor ? C'est la vérité ! Cette fille est une plaie.

Lilo lève les yeux au ciel

\- Je ne raconte pas si vous m'interrompez.

\- Désolé !

\- Donc après être revenue de l'infirmerie j'avais beaucoup de retard, donc le soir j'ai décidé d'aller a la salle d'entrainement pour…bah pour m'entraîner. Et ne fait pas de commentaire Simon ! –elle le menace avec une cuillère pleine de miel avant de poursuivre- Quand j'y suis allé, je suis tombée sur Eric qui s'entraînait. J'ai voulu partir discrètement mais il m'a entendu.

\- Étonnant…

La jeune fille lui lance la cuillère qui lui atterrit dans les cheveux et il cri d'indignation

\- Mes cheveuuux !

\- Fallait pas m'interrompre Simon.

\- La suite Lilo.

\- Oui oui, donc il m'a entendu et m'a demandé, enfin ordonné plutôt, de lui tenir son punching ball pour que, je cite _« je serve au moins à quelque chose »_ , donc après il m'a montré comment perfectionner ma technique de judo. Le lendemain j'y suis retourné. Et le surlendemain. Et ainsi de suite. Je vais pas dire qu'on est devenu super proches ce serai mentir. Mais on se parlait normalement, on a finit par se tutoyer et je l'appelé même par son prénom ! –elle souri, fière d'elle puis poursuit sous le regard avide d'Alona- Tout a changé lors du CTF.

La jeune asiatique a un air triomphant

\- Je le savais qu'il s'était passé un truc dans la nacelle !

Viktor penche la tête

\- Me dite pas que tu l'as embrassé et que c'est comme ça que tu a eu le drapeau…

\- Non, quand même pas. Mais presque. On a faillit s'embrasser ET j'en ai profité pour attraper le drapeau.

Viktor secoue la tête en souriant amusé et marmonne un « t'es pas croyable comme fille ». Simon rit un peu

\- Tu aurais du en profité pour l'embrasser Lil, ce genre d'occasion ça se rate pas.

Johan boit son café puis dit gravement

\- Heureusement qu'elle l'a pas fait : imagine s'ils avait été en train de faire des trucs pas catholiques au moment ou la roue a commencé à s'effondrer ? Ils aurait été mal.

Elle devient cramoisi

\- Mais… Hey ! J'aurais pas fait des trucs pas catho alors que n'importe qui aurait pu monter !

Ses amis éclatent de rire en se moquant gentiment d'elle. Alona se calme la première et demande en souriant

\- Et donc, a la soirée vous vous êtes rendu compte que vous vous aimiez ?

\- Euh….Pas vraiment non…

Lilo grimace légèrement puis regarde l'heure :

\- Faut qu'on y aille !

Les cinq amis se regardent puis se précipite en courant devant les salles de simulations

\- Pourquoi on arrive jamais à gérer notre temps ?!

\- Tais toi et cours Viktor !

Ils s'arettent devant les salles et reprennent leur souffle. Quelque seconde après, l'heure sonne et ils regardent les listes, afin de savoir avec qui ils vont passer

 ** _JAMES_**

 _Khan_

 _Brie_

 _Amanda_

 _Dino_

 ** _TRIS_**

 _Johan_

 _Viktor_

 _Lilo_

 ** _CHRISTINA_**

 _Jean_

 _Marco_

 _Valentin_

 _Nikki_

 ** _QUATRE_**

 _Ben_

 _Alona_

 _Simon_

 _Jack_

Ils se regardent et se sourient un peu, pour se donner du courage avant de se séparer. Lilo et les deux garçons s'assoient cote a cote sur un banc devant la salle de Tris.

\- Vous connaissez vos peurs déjà ?

\- Je suis arachnophobe, pour les autres je ne sais pas…

\- Et moi, je pense qu'il y aura la peur du vide. Peut être aussi peur de l'échec ou un truc comme ça… Et toi Lilo ?

\- Noyade, je pense. Les autres je ne sais pas trop encore…

Elle bouge nerveusement une de ses mèches de cheveux et Viktor prend son poignet et la force a cesser. Il lui tient la main et la serre, stressé. La jeune fille presse un peu ses doigts sur sa main et ils restent comme ça a attendre. Tris appelle Johan en premier et le jeune homme se lève, pale. Lilo et Viktor lui font de maigres sourires encourageant

\- Ça va aller Johan…

\- Ouai, tu vas réussir haut la main.

Il souri un peu et essuit ses lunettes puis entre dans la salle avec la leader. Ils attendent de longues minutes dans un silence pesant puis la porte se rouvre et Johan titube a l'extérieur. Les deux novices se lèvent immédiatement et le soutiennent

\- Johan !

\- Ça va aller, viens t'asseoir.

Il ne répond pas, tremblant et en sueur, ce qui les inquiètent davantage

\- Viktor.

Le grand jeune homme blêmit et se redresse pour faire face a la leader. Il jette un coup d'œil a Lilo qui grimace puis dit

\- Je m'occupe de Johan…

Legerement rassuré pour son ami, mais terrifié a l'idée de finir dans le même état, Viktor entre dans la pièce avec la leader. Lilo aide Johan a s'asseoir sur le banc. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Viktor ressort. Il essuie la pellicule de sueur sur son front et les regarde

\- A ton tour Lil…

\- Ça va ?

\- Ouai t'inquiètes, je tiens.

Il grimace un sourire puis se laisse tomber sur le banc a coté de Johan. A peine rassurée sur son état, elle entre dans la pièce.

\- Assied toi Lilo.

Tris lui désigne le fauteuil tout en préparant la seringue. La jeune fille obéit et s'assoit tout en la regardant. La jeune rousse ferme les yeux et se laisse sombrer lorsque la leader lui injecte le sérum.

Quand elle rouvre les yeux, elle est en chute libre. Un cri de peur lui échappe et ses mains tentent de se rattraper aux pierres du puits, sans succès. Elle attérit dans l'eau glacée et sombre. Paniquée, elle relève la tête et plisse les yeux elle voit de la lumière, loin au dessus d'elle. L'eau lui semble de plus en plus froide et elle remarque avec étonnement qu'elle porte ses vêtements de fraternel, qui une fois gorgés d'eau l'entravent et la tire vers le fond. Elle tente de rester a la surface en battant énergiquement des pieds, l'espace étant trop réduit pour nager normalement. Elle boit la tasse. Plusieurs fois. Sa peur se fait de plus en plus panique et son souffle se saccade.

Elle doit se calmer. La jeune fille pose ses mains contre les pierres mousseuses et glissantes du fond du puits et appui ses pieds de l'autre coté. Bien, ainsi elle ne risque plus de tomber, bien que cela soit instable. Un puits. Normalement, dans un puits, il y a un sceau pour remonter l'eau. Et une corde. Elle plisse les yeux et scrute l'obscurité, éclairé par un faible rayon de soleil venant de la surface. Elle distingue enfin la corde et sourit un peu. Parfait. Mais si elle grimpe a la corde, elle va tomber a cause de la poulie… Il faut donc qu'elle bloque l'autre coté. Elle tâte avec empressement le mur et ses mains finissent par tomber sur un crochet. La jeune fille attrape un morceau de la corde et l'enroule autour avant de solidement la noué. Elle attrape l'autre bout a pleine mains et commence son ascension, gênée par le poids de ses vêtements mouillés et par leur forme. Grimpé a la corde avec un sarouel n'est vraiment pas recommandé.

Elle tombe un sol une fois hors du puits et prend une goulée d'air. Enfin sorti ! Ses vêtements sèchent immédiatement et le soleil disparaît derrière des nuages noirs. La novice audacieuse se relève prestement et regarde autour d'elle. L'air est chargé d'électricité, comme avant un orage, et le vent mugit dans les arbres. Elle se rend alors compte qu'elle est chez les fraternels. Elle reconnait le puits prés de la grange ou Jonas entrepose le blé. A peine cette constatation faite que la porte de la grange s'ouvre avec fracas, libérant plusieurs dizaines de rongeurs. Les rats, énormes et gras, fixent leurs yeux rouges sur elle et, comme mu par une volonté commune, s'élancent vers elle. La jeune fille crit et commence à courir a travers les fermes fraternels. Elle est seule. Les rats poussent de petits cris stridents et des centaines d'autres les rejoignent, sortants des maisons, du foins, des écuries… Elle se retrouve bientôt encerclé par une myriade d'yeux rouges.

Un rat, plus énorme encore que les autres, se rapproche d'elle en couinant agressivement. Son poil est luisant et plusieurs cicatrices parsème sa toison, signe de nombreux combats entre mâle dominant. Lilo constate avec répugnance qu'il n'a qu'un seul doigt a la patte droite et grimace. Elle n'a pas d'arme. La jeune fille calme sa respiration comme elle le peut puis ferme les yeux. Ce n'est pas réel. Les rats n'existe pas. Ce rat n'existe pas. C'est juste une peur. Rien d'autre. Elle essaye de faire abstraction de la sensation atroce du rat sur ses pieds, commençant a mordre dans sa cheville. Elle ne pousse pas de cri de douleur en sentant ses dents se planter dans sa chair. Ce n'est rien. Ce n'est pas réel. Le rat couine quand elle l'éloigne d'un coup de pied. Lilo rouvre les yeux en souriant et marche droit devant elle. Ce n'est pas réel. Elle traverse l'armée des rats, les écrasant comme si de rien n'était. Car ils n'existent pas vraiment. Son cœur se calme. Tout disparaît.

Les fermes laissent place a la grotte Audacieuse. Une main large se pose sur son épaule et elle se retourne. Eric lui souri tout en lui tendant une arme, un D _esert Eagle_. Lilo resserre ses doigts autour de la crosse glacée et regarde le leader. Enfin, l'image du leader que son esprit lui envoi. Le grand blond lui désigne alors une porte sans un mot puis croise les bras. Elle n'a pas le choix et avance. L'écriteau sur la porte l'a fait frissonner. _Sois digne de la faction, soldat_. La rousse jette un dernier regard en arrière puis entre dans la pièce. C'est une salle d'interrogatoire, une table au centre et une chaise sur laquelle est assis un homme, de dos. Lilo n'a pas besoin de faire le tour pour le reconnaître. Arvid. Le sans faction se retourne et lui souri largement

\- Lilo ! Je savais que tu viendrais. Tu vas m'aider a sortir d'ici, hein ?

Les yeux sombres du jeune homme se pose sur l'arme dans la main de Lilo et il blêmit en secouant la tête

\- Non…Non Lilo, tu vas pas faire ça… Lilo ! Non ! Tu es mon amie ! Meilleure amie, tu te souviens ?!

Il relève sa manche, exposant ainsi le bracelet qu'elle lui a offert, le dernier jour. Son cœur se déchire. Ce n'est pas réel mais…Elle ne peux pas tirer sur lui ! Il a été son premier ami, le premier vrai. Son complice. Son confident. Son frère. Elle ne peut pas le faire. Elle entend la voix d'Eric lui souffler a l'oreille

\- Si tu ne tire pas…Tu vas quitter la faction. Adieu Viktor. Alona. Johan. Simon. Bella. Kyle. Khan. Saleha. Eric… La faction avant les liens du sang. Tire.

Son ami d'enfance la regarde, horrifié et murmure plusieurs fois « non ». Lilo sent ses larmes dévaler ses joues et un sanglot lui secoue la poitrine. Elle ferme les yeux aussi fort qu'elle le peux et lève son arme. Une fois qu'elle sait qu'il est dans le viseur, elle les rouvre pour faire face aux yeux noir de son ami et murmure

\- Arvid, ce n'est pas vrai. Ce n'est pas toi que je tue. C'est pas toi. C'est pas toi… C'est pas toi…Je t'aime Arvid. C'est pas toi.

Elle plonge ses yeux dans ceux terrorisés du jeune homme et appui sur la gâchette. Elle hurle de toute ses forces pour couvrir le bruit de la détonation et ne détache pas ses yeux du crâne éclaté de son premier ami.

\- Arvid ! Je suis désolée. Si désolée….Mais c'est pas toi. Je t'ai pas tué. CE N'ES PAS TOI !

Elle tombe a genoux, secouée de sanglot et tremble. La présence d'Eric dans son dos a disparut. De même que le cadavre.

Elle sent l'air chaud lui caresser les cheveux et l'herbe verte lui caresse les bras. Essuyant ses larmes, elle se redresse. Une simple illusion. Elle doit passer outre. Même si la vision du corps sans vie d'Arvid la hante. Elle regarde autour d'elle et se dirige vers le haut de la colline, poussée par le vent. Le ciel est dégagé et elle entend au loin les paysans fraternels travailler la terre. Elle voit un bâtiment et s'en approche. Les contours sont flous, légèrement brumeux. La jeune fille fronce les sourcils et tente vainement d'ouvrir la porte. Fermée. Pourtant, elle doit entrer. Elle est convaincue que sa dernière peur est là, a l'intérieur.

\- Tu n'arriveras pas à l'ouvrir.

\- Cynbel.

Lilo se retourne, faisant face à son double. Plus grand qu'elle d'une tête et bien plus large d'épaule, il la regarde en souriant narquoisement. Ses courts cheveux roux volent légèrement dans la brise chaude mais ce qui fait frémir Lilo sont ses yeux ; ni rieur ni plein de malice comme la dernière fois mais une lueur sombre semble les habiter. Cynbel a l'air dangereux.

\- Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu en face comme ça.

\- Je dois entrer là dedans, pour finir la simulation.

\- Considérons que la simulation est terminée, Lilo. Tu n'as pas besoin d'entrer et de voir les deux dernières peurs. Crois-moi, c'est inutile.

Elle fronce les sourcils, agacée et recommence à triturer la poignée ;

\- Cynbel, laisse moi y entrer. Je dois les voir.

\- Tu ne DOIS pas les voir. Je suis le gardien de ces deux secrets, et c'est très bien ainsi.

Il se rapproche d'elle et se penche, son visage n'étant plus qu'a quelque centimètre de celui de Lilo et il murmure d'un air désolé.

\- Je n'ai qu'a faire en sorte que tu sortes de la simulation.

En disant cela, il enroule ses mains puissantes autour du cou de la jeune fille et les serre violemment. N'ayant pas vu le coup venir, elle se débat mais suffoque rapidement. Le sang bat ses tempes et elle entend son cœur résonner dans sa tête.

\- Cynbel…

Sa voix est brisée par le manque d'air et elle ouvre grand la bouche, tentant de happé l'oxygène. Il la regarde et elle voit des larmes dévaler ses joues. Elle suffoque. Les yeux verts de Cynbel se plantent dans les siens. Il pleure et une grimace déforme ses traits. Il murmure à travers ses larmes;

\- Je fais ça pour toi, Lilo…Ma petite Rose. Je ferais tout pour te protéger, même contre toi-même.

Le jeune homme lui sourit tristement et embrasse son front en murmurant inlassablement ses excuses tandis que ses mains se resserrent autour de son cou. Ses yeux verts, si semblable aux siens. Bientôt, sa vue se brouille et elle ferme les yeux. Le monde s'estompe. Elle manque d'oxygène. Elle a mal. Elle a froid. Elle entend son cœur. Il bat moins fort. A moins que cela ne soit trop fort ? Elle ne sait pas. Il lui semble qu'elle ne l'entend plus. Elle a froid.

\- Je fais ça pour toi...

* * *

 **On ne finis pas sur une note très joyeuse, je dois l'admettre. La suite samedi prochain !**

 **D'ici là, portez vous bien, keur sur vous et ciao ! :)**


	25. Chez les érudits

**Voila le chapitre 25, je l'aime un peu moins que les autres (y en a des comme ça) mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira même s'il ne me satisfait pas entièrement ^^**

 **Je répond aux review du chapitre précédent dans l'après-midi ;)**

* * *

La première chose qui l'informe qu'elle est en vie, est la sensation des draps sur sa peau, l'odeur de l'éther et le vent frais qui caresse sa joue. Les sensations agréables. Ensuite vient le bruit régulier de la machine, ce « bip » entêtant résonnant à intervalle régulier. Un peu indistinctement, elle perçoit des voix. Lointaines, comme au travers d'un voile. Elle sent aussi un poids, immobile, sur le matelas qu'elle occupe. La lumière traverse ses paupières et elle bat légèrement des cils. Elle doit ouvrir les yeux.

La lumière lui brûle la rétine et elle grimace d'inconfort. Elle finit par tourner la tête vers le poids, curieuse. Un livre à la main et le menton appuyé contre son poing, Eric lit, assis sur le matelas. La jeune fille murmure, avec une voix éraillée ;

\- Boo.

Les épaules du jeune homme ont un léger tressaillement surpris, puis il baisse ses yeux bleus vers elle.

\- Enfin réveillée ? T'en a pas marre de pioncer tout le temps ? Tu passes ta vie à l'infirmerie.

Elle souri un peu puis essaye de bouger mais les perfusions et autres fis 'en empêche. Encore un peu pantelante, elle demande ;

\- Pourquoi je suis reliée à tout ça ?

\- Tu as eu une crise cardiaque durant la simulation..

Les souvenirs de son altercation avec Cynbel lui reviennent en mémoire et elle soupire. C'est vrai. Elle s'est faite tuer. Lilo frissonne et pose une main sur son cou, se rappelant de l'horrible sensation d'étranglement, de l'air lui manquant. Sans remarquer son trouble, le grand blond enchaîne ;

\- Grâce à Tris et Saleha, tu n'as rien ; aucune séquelle. Apparemment, ton esprit a tenté de résister au sérum et s'est, comme qui dirait, court-circuité. Tu te souviens de ta dernière peur ?

\- Je me rappelle...être morte durant la simulation... Je crois, murmure-t-elle sous le choc.

\- Ton esprit a sans doute prit pour réelle la simulation, c'est déjà arrivé.

Elle ne répond pas. Comment expliquer que ce n'est pas ça ? Comment dire que c'est _l'Autre_ qui a tenté de la tuer ? Ses poils se hérissent. La personne qui a tenté de la tuer est en elle. Cauchemardesque. Son regard se pose sur sa main et elle remarque qu'elle tremble. Cette main. Cynbel a les mêmes. Ce sont les siennes et celles de Cynbel. Pourtant... C'est son corps. L'Autre ne devrait pas être là. Il n'a pas sa place dans son corps, dans son esprit. Alors...pourquoi...Pourquoi ? Pourquoi son double, l'autre-elle, Cynbel a voulu s'en prendre à elle ? Cela n'a pas de sens...

Elle remarque que le leader l'observe, sourcils froncés et tente de calmer ses tremblements. Personne ne doit savoir, pas même lui. Elle plonge son regard dans celui du grand blond et lui demande ;

\- J'ai été inconsciente longtemps ?

\- Moins que ce que Saleha avait prévue. Tu as eu ta crise hier, mais elle t'as gardé endormie le temps de faire des examens plus poussés.

Il referme son livre et se lève après avoir vu l'heure.

\- Je dois y aller maintenant.

\- Merci.

Il lui lance un regard en coin ;

\- …De quoi ?

\- D'avoir été là, à mon réveil.

Elle lui souri un peu puis referme les yeux. Le leader se détourne d'elle, vaguement gêné :

\- De rien. Évite quand même de passer ta vie à l'infirmerie, ça devient redondant à force.

Sur ce, il tourne les talons, elle entend ses pas s'éloigner, le bruissement des rideaux puis la porte se refermer. Cynbel a voulu la tuer. C'est un fait. Mais...Pourquoi ? C'est totalement stupide ; s'il lui arrive malheur alors cela arrive aussi à Cynbel. Il est Elle. Elle est Lui. Lilo avait toujours penser qu'il était là pour la proteger… Après tout, c'était ce qu'il avait fait à chaque fois, non ? Contre James, pour le parcours d'obstacle, contre... Contre qui déjà... Elle à une étrange sensation. Cynbel, elle l'avait déjà connue, avant. Cynbel... Elle fronce les sourcils en se rappelant du parcours d'obstacles, il y a plusieurs mois, quand elle lui avait demandé qui il était ; _"Je m'appelle Lilo, mais tu m'avais nommé Cynbel il y a longtemps"_. Mais ça remonte à quand, _"Il y a longtemps"_ ?

Elle murmure à mi voix, le regard perdu dans le vague :

\- Je suis là pour te protéger, même contre toi-même…C'est ce qu'il a dit…

Elle soupire lassement :

\- Mais me protéger de quoi ?

\- Tu parles toute seule ?

Elle sursaute et regarde l'infirmière :

\- Saleha ! Tu m'as fais peur. Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver.

\- Tu nous a fait une belle frayeur aussi. Bella n'arette pas de me demander comment tu vas. De même que Viktor, Alona, Johan, Simon et Khan. On en été arrivé à un point où Eric leur a tout bonnement interdit d'entrer dans l'infirmerie ! Sauf que lui, bien sur, il pouvait y entrer. Soit disant que c'est plus calme pour lire. Je lui en foutrais moi des plus calmes…

Le rire de Lilo la coupe et elle regarde la novice, attendrie et amusée :

\- Je t'agaces à parler tout le temps, hein ?

\- Oh non, j'ai une amie qui est pareille.

\- Ah oui, Alona ? Charmante petite.

\- Ouai, elle est super, souri Lilo

\- Bon, tu dois te reposer. Visite interdite jusqu'à se soir.

La rousse réfléchi et hésite. Ça vaux le coup d'essayer… Elle a besoin de _lui_. _Il_ peut l'aider. La jeune fille relève la tête

\- Aucun de mes amis ne peut venir ?

\- Non.

Lilo soupire. Bon, aux grands maux les grands remèdes et elle a besoin de réponses. Et elle en a besoin maintenant, avant que Cynbel ne se réveille à nouveau. Elle souri d'un air timide à Saleha :

\- Est-ce que mon…mon petit ami peut venir ? J'aimerai lui parler… Il a du beaucoup s'inquiéter.

Les yeux de Saleha s'illuminent et elle s'exclame :

\- Oui bien sur ! Je vais chercher Eric tout de suite.

\- HEIN ?!

\- Bah, c'est lui non ?

Lilo la regarde, cramoisie et gênée par la tournure des choses. Elle serre le drap tout en tournant la tête de gauche à droite ;

\- Je…non ! Enfin, non. Je… Je pensais à Johan.

\- Oh… Celui avec des lunettes ?

\- Oui, lui. Et…est-ce que tu peux éviter de dire que c'est mon petit ami ? On aimerai éviter que ça s'ébruite, ça ne fait que quelques jours…

\- Bien sur ! Des amoureux secrets, que c'est excitant !

L'infirmière s'en va en sautillant et Lilo soupire. Parfait. Bon, elle a du mentir à Saleha et faire croire qu'elle sortait avec Johan, mais ça vaut le coup. Du moins elle espère. La femme revient quelques minutes plus tard, traînant derrière elle un Johan médusé. Elle leur annonce en gloussant qu'il peux rester jusqu'à se soir et qu'ils ne devaient pas faire de cochonneries dans son infirmerie avant de déguerpir en ricannant. Le jeune homme lui lance un regard interrogatif :

\- Est-ce que je veux vraiment savoir ?

\- Non, tu ne veux pas.

\- Okay… Alors, que s'est-il passé Lil ? Tu nous a fichu une sacrée trouille, encore une fois.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute…Cynbel a... Il était dans la simulation et à voulu me la faire quitter Par tout les moyens.

Elle se coupe et se mort la lèvre. Le dire rend la chose bien plus concrète que le penser. Le jeune homme, pragmatique, garde la tête froide et hoche la tête :

\- Tu sais pourquoi ?

\- Il a voulu m'empêcher d'accéder à mes deux dernières peurs.

\- Et tu comptes sur moi pour ?

\- M'aider. Tu me l'as proposé, non ? Et tu es le seul qui puisse le faire ici.

Un sourire fend les lèvres de Johan

\- A mon tour d'être un héro. J'ai bien une idée, qui me semble être la seule d'ailleurs, mais c'est débile et digne d'un plan de Simon. C'est pour dire.

\- Le risque, ça me connait. A quoi penses-tu ?

Le jeune homme prend un air grave :

\- On va aller chez les érudits, et prendre l'antidote au sérum de l'oubli. C'est une sorte de stimulateur ; grâce à ça, je pense que tu pourrais retrouver des souvenirs. Du moins, je l'espère.

\- …Tu veux qu'on vole dans les laboratoires érudits ?

Le silence du jeune homme confirme ses craintes et elle soupire.

\- Tu es fou…C'est un plan débile, risqué, et on risque de se faire virer de la faction mais je n'ai pas d'autre idée, et j'aimerais éviter de vraiment y passer cette fois... On préviens les autres ?

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ?

Johan rougit légèrement et regarde le sol :

\- Je veux pas que Simon se mette en danger, tu le connais… Puis à deux on sera plus discret.

\- On part quand ?

\- Maintenant. Saleha a dit qu'on avait jusqu'à ce soir ; on n'aura plus une telle "tranquillité" avant longtemps.

\- Mais... On a pas de plan !

\- Je t'expliquerais tout dans le train, Lilo. Je suis un ancien érudit, ne l'oublis pas -il sourit- Je saurais comment nous y introduire.

Elle regarde les yeux de Johan et hoche la tête. Ils brillent de détermination. Johan est presque toujours celui qui est protégé et materné par leur groupe, au même titre qu'Alona, du fit de sa petite taille et de sa condition physique plus faible, bien que non négligeable. Il brûle de faire ses preuves.

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Elle regarde une dernière fois le plan que Johan a tracé durant le trajet en train. Ils vont remonter par le seul endroit à ne pas être surveillé : le conduit à ordures. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils se cacheront dans un placard dans lequel il y a plusieurs tenue d'érudit et se changeront. Ils se feront passer pour des novices et Johan les guidera jusqu'à l'entrepôt des sérums destinés aux fraternels : les sérums d'oublis. Une fois là, ils n'auront qu'à chercher les boites contenants les sérums de contre-effet, ceux qui stimulent la mémoire, puis ils repartiront par le même chemin. Il y a beaucoup d'incertitudes dans ce plan et énormément de zons d'ombres ; que faire s'ils rencontrent quelqu'un ? Par où s'enfuir en cas de problème ? Mais c'est le seul moyen qu'elle a de retrouver la mémoire.

Johan sort de son sac une bombe pour les cheveux et lui tend :

\- Ta couleur ne passera pas inaperçu, en noir se sera déjà mieux.

\- Bah dis donc... Tu avais tout prévu.

Il sourit un peu ;

\- Disons que lorsque j'ai découvert que tu avais ce trouble, j'ai envisagé plusieurs possibilités. Dont celle là.

Elle applique avec soin le colorant sur ses mèches, toussant un peu quand elle en avale, puis se tourne vers Johan. Le jeune homme a retiré ses lunettes, au profit de lentilles marrons, et s'est mit un grain de beauté sur la joue. Il a également changer de coiffure retournant à celle des premiers jours, une raie sur le coté et les cheveux bien coiffé. Sans être méconnaissable, il a énormément changé. Lilo lui souri un peu puis sort du train et regarde la grande tour des érudits.

\- Prêt ?

\- Et comment !

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

\- Ah mais ça pue !

\- C'était ton idée, Jo !

\- Ça empêche pas que ça pue.

Lilo soupire un peu et lui pince les fesses pour le faire aller plus vite :

\- Avance au lieu de te plaindre ! J'en ai marre d'avoir tes fesses au dessus de la tête.

\- Mes fesses sont très bien.

\- Je n'en doute pas.

\- Ah ! Je vois le bout ! Maintenant, on se tait. Surtout toi.

\- Hein ?!

\- Chut !

Elle se retient de répliquer et se contente de le suivre en escaladant le conduit, tout en gromellant dans sa barbe.

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

\- C'est la première fois que je porte du bleu…

Elle se regarde d'un œil critique puis fait la moue

\- Ce n'est pas aussi pratique que nos tenue habituelles…Ni aussi classe. Il n'y a pas assez de poches non plus.

\- Je te le fais pas dire, bon oublie pas : on est des érudits maintenant.

\- Oui. Ne t'en fais pas, je sais.

Elle hoche la tête l'air grave avant de demander à son ami :

\- Il y a des cameras ?

\- Il y en aura dans l'entrepôt mais pas dans les couloirs. Suis moi.

Le plan se passe relativement bien, ils accèdent sans encombre aux entrepôts des érudits, après avoir traversé de nombreux couloirs vides. Les deux novices se faufilent avec aisance entre les caisses, évitant les faut dire qu'elles n'étaient pas cachées et que l'entrainement physique intensif qu'ils ont subit durant trois mois ont aiguisé leur sens. Johan repère le premier les caisses d'antidotes et fait signe à Lilo qu'il faut escalader. Elle ne dit rien et entame l'ascension, le suivant de prés. Une fois arrivé aux caisses entreposés au dessus, Johan sort un couteau de sa poche et entreprend d'ouvrir, pendant que Lilo surveille les alentours.

Le flacon est remplit d'un liquide vert pâle et il le brandit en souriant. Les novices redescendent prestement et commencent a retourner de la d'où ils viennent quand des bruits de pas se font entendre.

\- Merde…

Lilo fait signe à Johan de se taire et les deux se plaquent contre un mur. Un groupe d'érudits passent sans les remarquer et ils soupirent. C'était moins une.

\- Vous là.

Ils se raidissent puis se tourne pour faire face à une érudite. Johan se tend immédiatement en reconnaissant Jeannine Matthew. Lilo, elle, fixe l'érudite de ses yeux verts. Elle l'a déjà vu quelque part… C'est la femme qu'elle a vu lors du test d'aptitude !

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, novices ?

Voyant que Johan ne répond pas, la jeune fille improvise, un sourire polie aux lèvres

\- Désolé madame, je ne me sentais pas bien et mon ami m'a proposé d'aller prendre l'air. En revenant nous avons entendu du bruit par ici et sommes passés voir ce qu'il se passait.

Johan hoche vigoureusement la tête. La chef de faction regarde la jeune fille en haussant un sourcil mais semble croire ce qu'elle dit.

\- Bien, retournez dans vos dortoir jeune homme. Quand a vous mademoiselle… ?

\- Lil…y. Lily.

\- Eh bien, Lily, venez un peu avec moi.

Elle lance un regard paniquée a Johan qui, une fois hors de la vision de l'érudite lui fait signe qu'il l'attend au point de rendez vous. Elle retient un soupire et suit la femme en mémorisant le trajet du retour. Elle traverse plusieurs salles et remarque, quelques sans factions en simulation. Des centaines de questions se mélangent dans sa tête, ce que remarque l'érudite qui la regarde

\- Tu as des questions ?

\- …Que font ces sans factions ici ?

\- Ils nous servent de cobayes pour les sérums que nous préparons.

La jeune fille hausse un sourcil

\- Cobaye ?

\- Cela te choque-t-il ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Sont-ils rémunéré en échange ?

\- Bien sur que non, ce ne sont que des rebuts de la société.

Lilo regarde un instant les hommes et femmes sans faction, craignant de ne voir Arvid parmi eux puis écarquille les yeux de surprise. Reconnaissable, malgré ses vêtements de sans faction, Keira est attachée a une chaise et en pleine simulation. Sa surprise n'échappe pas a Jeannine

\- Un problème, novice ?

\- Non, aucun. J'étais juste surprise par la jeunesse de cette sans faction.

La femme cesse de marcher et observe la jeune rousse avant de rire un peu et de dire en souriant

\- Tu es une bonne menteuse. Qui es-tu ?

\- Je vous ai déjà dit que je m'apeller Li…

\- Je parles de ton vrai nom. Sache que je n'oublie jamais un visage, mais que le tient m'est inconnu. Tu n'es pas une érudite, et pour mentir ainsi surement pas une sincère.

Lilo serre les dents et se tend. Prise au piège. Elle n'a d'autre choix que l'honnêteté.

\- Je suis sure que vous avez une idée sur ma faction.

\- S'infiltrer dans la tour érudite, s'habiller en novice de cette faction et mentir a sa chef… Tu es sans aucun doute une audacieuse.

\- C'est vrai. Je m'appelle Lilo.

Jeannine souri et la regarde de ses yeux perçant

\- Eh bien, Lilo. Explique moi pourquoi tu es ici.

\- Je souffre d'amnésie, j'étais venue chercher un antidote.

\- Eh il t'a semblé logique de t'introduire ici pour le voler ?

\- Ah dire vrai, je n'y ai pas vraiment reflechi sur l'instant. Mais étant donné que vous ne me l'auriez sans doute pas donné si je l'avais demander…

\- Tu as de la chance, Lilo, que je sois de bonne humeur et en pleine négociation avec ta faction. Tu peux partir.

Lilo soupire de soulagement et s'aprette à partir lorsque Jeannine la retient.

\- Attend un instant… Pourquoi as-tu réagit en voyant cette sans faction ?

Lilo jette un regard à Keira avant de répondre

\- Elle était en initiation avec moi. Les faibles n'ont pas leur place dans les rangs Audacieux.

La blonde a un sourire :

\- Et, en tant qu'Audacieuse, j'imagine que tu feras ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour éradiquer les nuisances, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sur, -elle sourit- Je ferais en sorte que les nuisibles disparaissent.

Elle plante son regard dans celui de l'érudite. Cela ne la regarde en rien. Eradiquer les nuisances ? Elles n'ont de toute évidence pas la même notion de ce qu'est la nuisance. Dire cela ne l'engage en rien. Jeannine semble satisfaite et la laisse partir. Lilo en a encore des frissons cette femme est dangereuse. Vraiment dangereuse. Elle lui fait froid dans le dos avec ses yeux perçant et son sourire affable. Elle ressemble a un serpent, prete a attaquer a tout instant. Elle rejoint rapidement Johan et ensemble, ils font route vers le train.

\- Que te voulais Jeannine ?

\- Rien, elle a deviner que je n'était pas érudite mais c'est tout.

\- Je vois… Dépechons nous, c'est le dernier train !

\- Oui.

C'est bizarre. Les yeux de Jeannine ressemblent à ceux d'Eric. Et puis, elle a bien dit qu'elle était en négociation avec les Audacieux ? Arvid avait donc raison... Ce qu'il lui à dit, le soir où Eric revenait de chez les érudits, est donc vrai : ils veulent faire un coup d'état avec l'appuis des audacieux. Massacrer les Altruistes et éradiquer les sans-factions.

Ce sont des êtres humains. Lilo soupire. Elle a fait son choix si Eric prépare un coup d'Etat, peut importe les sentiments qu'elle a pour lui, elle fera tout pour l'empecher. La faction avant les liens du sang ? Ses amis avant la faction.

Et Arvid est son ami.

* * *

 **Voila ! La suite samedi prochain et au programme ; les souvenirs de Lilo ! Si vous avez une idée sur ce que c'est, faites moi part de vos théories ;)**

 **Keur et portez-vous bien !**


	26. L'Origine de Cynbel

**Hi ! Etant en vacances en Espagne, c'est un peu difficile pour moi de poster (on est dans un petit village perdu en Andalousie n_n ) donc je profite de la connexion d'un McDo pour publier ce chapitre \o/**

 **/!\ Je précise que le** **Rating M n'est pas ici pour faire joli** **: ce chapitre peut** **heurter les plus sensibles et les jeunes** **. Il évoque des** **événements ayant traumatisés** **, à juste titre, le personnage principal.**

 **J'ai écouté l'Aigle Noir de Barbara en écrivant.**

* * *

Au début, elle ne sent rien. Aucun changement. La jeune fille lance un regard à la seringue que vient de lui injecter Johan puis écarquille les yeux. Elle a l'impression d'être aspirée en arrière, comme dans un cauchemar dont on n'arrive pas à se réveiller. Puis, les souvenirs lui sont revenus, tous en bloc, dans un flot d'images infernales. Entêtantes. Il lui semble avoir crié, mais elle n'en ai pas sûre. Du moins essayé. Son corps ne lui répond plus et elle veut faire sortir de sa tête les souvenirs qui sont de plus en plus prenants. De plus en plus réels. Comme si quelqu'un l'obligeait à revivre tous se qui s'était passé. Depuis le début…Le tout début.

C'était une journée d'été. Il y avait beaucoup de vent et Rose portait un chapeau de paille sur ses cheveux roux tressés. Jonas l'avait chargé d'une mission importante et, du haut de ses sept ans et demie, elle tentait de la mener à bien. Le sac de blé est lourd pour ses bras d'enfant mais elle est déterminée Jonas lui a fait confiance ! En plus, elle est forte ! Elle va lui prouver qu'elle est aussi forte que lui. Elle tire le sac en souriant, convaincu que son exploit serait applaudit par ses parents quand elle leur racontera, se soir.

La fillette arrive enfin au moulin et soupire un peu. Il était temps ! Après elle va boire une citronnade, peut être même que sa sœur la laissera s'occuper des poneys ! Elle souri contente puis pousse la lourde porte du moulin.

\- Kenneth ? Où que t'es ?

Elle regarde la pièce et referme soigneusement derrière elle. Elle n'aime pas trop le moulin.. Les grosses pierres qui broient les grains pour les réduire en poudre lui font peur. Elle pose le sac de blé puis explore, à la recherche de Kenneth qui aurait du être ici. Son exploration la conduit à l'étage, après avoir monté un escalier en bois encombré par des bouteilles vides. Le bruit des grandes ailes est fort et cache ses appels.

La fillette soupire en ne le trouvant nulle part puis cri en sentant une main lui empoigner le col. Elle est tirée en arrière et se débat

\- Lache moi !

Le visage de Kenneth entre dans son champs de vision les joues rougies par l'alcool et l'air…étrange, il la fixe avec des yeux de merlan frit.

\- Rosie…

Elle le regarde boudeuse mais rassurée de voir que ce n'est que lui :

\- Pose moi, c'est pas drôle.

Le jeune homme de dix sept ans ne réagit pas, se contentant de la fixer d'un air indéfinissable.

\- Rosie.

La petite fille se débat un peu, tentant de faire lâcher la poigne du plus âge. Ce dernier commence a caresser ses cheveux doucement et elle grimace :

\- Arette, je suis pas un petit animal.

\- Je suis désolé, Rose.

\- Désolé ? De qu… AIE !

Elle hurle quand il plaque durement son corps enfantin contre le parquet, se positionnant au dessus avec des yeux fous. La petite fille se met à pleurer en le frappant de ses poings

\- Tu m'as fais mal ! T'es méchant ! Méchant !

\- Ta gueule.

Ebahie pas la violence du jeune homme, elle se tait et le regarde sans comprendre. Le brun prend sa main et la pose de force sur son entrejambe et Rose grimace, dégoutée, et essaye de toute ses forces d'enlever sa main. Sans succés. Ses vêtements sont déchirés. Ses cris étouffés par la main de Kenneth. Son pantalon tombe a ses chevilles. Douleur. Peur. Honte. Déchirement. Terreur. Elle fixe le plafond. Elle aimerait qu'il s'écroule sur eux, les tuant sur le coup.

\- Je suis désolé. Si tu parles de quoi que se soit, je te tue.

La fillette ne répond rien et sort du moulin, les yeux secs d'avoir trop pleuré. Elle ne va pas boire de citronnade.

 _ **X**_

Elle ne dit rien durant plusieurs semaines, subissant la même chose à chaque fois que Kenneth trouve le moyen d'être seul avec elle. Il s'excuse à chaque fois. Elle ne comprend pas. Pourquoi le fait-il s'il s'excuse après ?

\- C'est de ma faute.

C'est forcément de sa faute. Il ne ferai pas cela pour rien, n'est-ce pas ? C'est elle l'enfant, donc c'est elle qui a fait une bêtise. Peut être que si elle est sage, il arrêtera ? Ce doit être ça… C'est forcément de sa faute. Forcément. Elle est coupable. C'est de sa faute.

Un soir, elle s'assoit dans son lit et regarde son reflet dans le miroir. Elle a l'impression que ça se voit sur son visage, ce qu'il lui fait, que c'est écrit sur son front qu'elle est dégoûtante. Mais elle le mérite de toute façon, parce qu'elle est pas assez sage.

\- C'est faux, et tu le sais.

La fillette sursaute et se cache sous sa couette par refflexe :

\- Qui qu'est la ?!

\- Calme toi, Rose.

Elle sort la tête de la couette. Bizarrement, la voix ne semble pas venir de l'extérieur, mais de l'intérieur. Dans sa propre tête.

\- C'est ça, ma grande. Je suis un ami. Regarde le miroir.

Elle hésite puis prend le petit miroir et se regarde dedans. Elle est surprise de ne pas voir son reflet, mais celui d'un garçon de l'age de Jonas. Roux comme elle, les cheveux courts et les yeux verts

\- T'es qui toi ?

\- Ton nouveau meilleur ami.

\- Tu vis dans le miroir ?

Le reflet lui souri puis dit

\- C'est compliqué, Rose. Pour faire simple, tu m'as créer dans ta tête et je suis là pour te protéger.

La petite fille suce son pouce

\- Alors tu vas rester avec moi pour toujours de l'éternité ?

\- Oui, ma petite Rose. Je suis là pour te protéger. De tout.

La fillette le regarde puis souri un peu en se rallongeant, le miroir dans ses mains :

\- Comment tu t'apelles ?

\- Comme tu veux, je n'ai pas encore de nom.

\- Cynbel…C'est joli Cynbel.

Elle s'endort le sourire aux lèvres. Cynbel. Elle n'a pas comprit d'où il venait mais il lui a promi de la proteger. C'est un gentil.

 _ **X**_

\- Tu ne devrais pas mentir comme ça Rose !

La fillette ne comprend pas. Elle ne ment pas, pourtant. Elle a dit la vérité…Pourquoi elle ne la croit pas ? Elle se tourne vers son père qui la regarde :

\- Tu ne comprend pas la gravité de ce que tu dis, Rose. Mange ça, et retourne jouer.

Elle prend mécaniquement le pain et sort de la maison. Elle sait que les boulangers mettent un produit dans le pain, un produit qui les rends tous heureux. Elle n'en mange plus depuis le moulin. Elle ne veut pas se sentir bien et heureuse. La fillette passe a l'écurie et donne son quignon de pain a son poney préféré. Utopie est toute noire, avec une liste blanche. Elle est toute douce avec son pelage duveteux et elle lui fait tout le temps des calins. La petite fille entre dans le box de l'animal et s'assoit contre le mur, dans la paille.

Ses parents l'ont pas crut. Pourtant, elle a dit que la vérité ! Elle ment pas… Pourquoi il ne la croit pas ? Elle est si méchante que ça ? Rose ne ment jamais. Elle est gentille. Elle essaye d'être gentille tout le temps ! Elle aide comme elle peut avec ses petits bras, elle s'occupe de nourrir les poules et les cochons, elle panse les chevaux et fait de la citronade avec Jane. C'est pas assez ? Elle n'est pas assez gentille ?

\- Ce n'est pas toi le problème, ma petite Rose.

La fillette regarde à coté d'elle. Cynbel lui souri d'un air rassurant et caresse ses cheveux tout en murmurant

\- Le problème ne vient pas de toi. Ce sont les autres, le problème.

Cynbel est beau. Il lui sourit et s'occupe d'elle, il joue avec elle et lui parle le soir quand elle a peur et qu'elle pleure. Il est là quand Kenneth la cherche, il l'aide a se cacher et la previent.

\- Les…Les autres ?

\- Oui. Ceux qui ne te croient pas, ne te protègent pas et te font du mal. Tout ceux la, ce sont des problèmes.

La petite fille s'apprete a lui demander s'il compte ses parents comme un problème quand la porte du box s'ouvre

\- C'est ici que tu te cachais !

La fillette crit de peur en voyant Kenneth la regarder. Utopie, surprise, se cabre et son sabot donne un coup dans l'épaule du jeune homme qui recule en grognant. Rose en profite pour s'extirper du box

\- Merci Utopie !

Elle souri puis palit en voyant Kenneth la poursuivre et se met a courir. Elle va aussi vite que possible, puisant dans toute ses forces et acellère. La fillette s'élance dans la foret pour échapper a son poursuivant. Elle court vite. Elle devrait s'entrainer : elle pourra mieux échapper a Kenneth s'il n'arrive pas a la rattraper. Elle finit par se refugier en haut d'un arbre. Elle est a l'abri pour le moment. Heureusement qu'elle court vite.

 _ **X**_

Elle dort quand cela arrive. Jane l'a réveille en catastrophe. L'odeur du brûlé et la chaleur est insoutenable. Ses yeux la piquent à cause de la fumée et elle a du mal à respirer. Sa sœur l'a prend dans ses bras et dévale les escaliers. Ensemble, elles sont sorti de la maison en flammes.

Le feu gronde comme le tonnerre, les flammes roulent, léchent, consument tout sur leur passage. Le bois, la paille, les rideaux, les meubles, les lits, les parents. Jane avait crié, à s'en briser les cordes vocales. Pourquoi ses parents ne sortent pas ? Elle ne sait pas. Jonas tente de contenir l'incendie avec d'autres fraternels. Jane hurle. Son hurlement de douleur a, le temps d'un instant, surpassé le vacarme de l'incendie. Rose se blotti contre sa sœur. La maison s'écroule. Son père n'est pas sorti. Les flammes montent haut dans le ciel et la chaleur lui brûle le visage et assèche ses yeux. Sa mère n'est pas sortie.

\- Papa ? Papa t'es où ? Maman...?

Elle murmure et ses mots se perdent dans la nuit. On ne retrouvera le corps de ses parents que le lendemain. Morts brûlés, couchés dans son lit.

 _ **X**_

Deux semaines plus tard, Jane choisi de rester chez les fraternels. Malgré son test l'ayant désignée érudite, elle doit s'occuper de sa sœur. Les jours passent, monotones. Rose passe des journées entières, assise dans la cendre de sa maison. Finalement, Jonas et Jane s'installent dans une ferme abandonné et la rénove avec l'aide de la faction et Rose vit avec eux, dans une petite chambre a l'étage. Johanna, chef de leur faction, finit par forcer la fillette à manger le pain. Le bonheur artificiel l'empêche de faire son deuil. La vie colorée et joyeuse que le sérum lui fait voir n'est pas la vérité.

Rose ne veux pas de ce bonheur. Elle veut juste qu'on la laisse pleurer ses parents. Kenneth ne vient plus la voir. Cynbel a disparut de sa tête. La fillette ne veux pas vivre dans ce monde faux.

 _ **X**_

Lilo rouvre les yeux et fixe le plafond, silencieuse. A ses cotés, Johan la regarde avec inquiétude

\- Lil… ?

\- Johan. J'ai besoin de…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et se lève d'un bond avant de sortir en courant de la salle. Les larmes aux yeux, elle traverse plusieurs couloirs aussi vite que possible. Sa course effrenée la mène devant une porte et elle étouffe un sanglot. La nuit est tombée. Elle fixe la porte en tentant de retenir ses pleurs puis frappe. Elle se sent si mal. Si sale.

La porte s'ouvre et Eric la regarde, surpris

\- Lilo ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Elle le regarde avant d'eclater en sanglot incontrolables et de baisser la tête. Sa respiration saccadé l'empêche de répondre et elle hoquète. Le jeune homme ouvre plus grand la porte et se décalle

\- Entre.

La jeune fille obéit et pénètre dans l'appartement, toujours secouée par de lourds sanglots. Pourquoi est-elle venue ici ? Elle aurait pu rejoindre ses amis. Elle regarde Eric puis se jette dans ses bras et le serre en pleurant toujours. Le jeune homme ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe et entoure son corps de ses bras

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Lilo ?

Elle ne répond pas et il finit par abandonner et resserer ses bras autour d'elle. Elle est venu le voir, lui. Il caresse ses cheveux. Il aura tout le temps de lui demander pourquoi elle pleure demain matin. Eric la souleve facilement et la dépose sur son lit avant de se coucher prés d'elle. Lilo se blottit dans ses bras, à la recherche d'une presence rassurante et ferme les yeux. Le jeune homme ne dit rien et eteint la lumière. Il ne pouvait pas ne rien faire pas pour elle. Ils s'endorment enlacés.

* * *

 _ **Voila, je vous avais prévenu c'est assez dur :/**_

 _ **Cynbel est donc né de ce traumatisme ; le viol. Il arrive que des enfants ayant subit cette horreur souffrent d'un dédoublement de la personnalité et c'est donc le cas de Lilo. Ce chapitre a été assez dur à écrire et je ne me suis pas vraiment étendue sur les sévices : pas besoin de décrire plus pour qu'on comprenne de quoi il en retourne je pense.**_

 _ **Sur ce, je vous laisse. Je tenterais de poster la semaine prochaine par contre sachez que du 22 au 3 août, je serais en voyage en Corée donc je ne posterais rien.**_


	27. Lendemain et Simulation Complète

**Je suis de retour \o/ Voila donc la suite avec la réaction d'Eric et la simulation enfin complète.**

* * *

Eric regarde la jeune fille dormir contre lui en réflechissant. C'est la première fois qu'il agit comme ça pour quelqu'un…Cette fille est comme un électron libre qui a tout chamboulé dans sa vie. Lui, le grand Eric, celui qui se vantait de son cœur de glace, troublé par une fille comme elle ? Il la détaille puis soupire. Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'elle serait le genre de fille qui lui plairait lui qui avait toujours été attiré par les filles pulpeuses et féminines, le voila avec un lutin garçon manqué dans les pattes. Comment en est-il arrivé la ?

Déjà, dés le début, il l'avait remarqué. Ce « garçon » pas très épais qui avait risqué sa place dans la faction pour aider un pète-sec inconnu. Tant d'héroisme niais de fraternel lui avait donné envie de vomir. Evidemment, « il » avait également était le premier sauteur, suivit par cet altruiste. Eric avait déjà pressenti que ce gamin allait être chiant.

Ensuite, il y a eu l'entrainement d'endurance. Le moment où il a réalisé que le fraternel était enfaite une fille. Cela l'avait surpris mais il n'avait pas particulièrement fait attention à elle. Une fraternelle n'avait pas de chance de devenir une Audacieuse, surtout depuis le durcissement de l'initiation. Etonnement, celle là avait tenue l'endurance. C'est à ce moment là qu'il a commencé à réellement la voir. Puis il y a eu l'incident avec Manon et l'initative qu'elle a eu. Malgré tout, Eric avait été impressioné. Un peu. Le combat contre Adam, durant lequel elle ne cessait de chercher son regard. Et celui contre Brie.

C'est le moment où il a commencé à s'interesser trop à elle. Le moment où elle est passée du statut de novice à celui de Lilo. Il a été inquiet durant les quatre jours d'infirmerie, demandant si régulièrement de ses nouvelles à Saleha qu'elle l'avait viré de l'infirmerie. Les entrainements nocturnes les a rapproché il a autorisé Lilo à l'apeller par son prénom et à le tutoyer. C'est plus que n'importe quel autre novice. Ils ne parlaient pas, ou peu, se contentant de se battre et s'entrainer. Puis il l'a trouvé endormie dans la salle d'entrainement, après une réunion éprouvante.

C'est le moment où il a prit conscience qu'il la désirait. Les nuits qui suivirent furent à la fois une torture et un moment de détente pour lui. Il ne devait rien laisser paraitre de son attirance pour elle, mais enfin il pouvait laisser tomber le masque de l'instructeur froid et distant. Deux mois plus tard, il y a eu l'épreuve du CTF. Et la roue. Il n'a pas réflechi un instant quand il la vu tomber et s'est jeter à sa suite, se retenant de justesse. Il avait cru crever de peur et de culpabilité quand il la lacher sans savoir si elle reussirait à se rattraper, trois metres plus bas. La course contre la montre, quand ils sont descendu aussi vite que possible en s'aidant pour s'echapper de la grande roue. L'infirmerie. Les grands yeux verts qui se sont tournés vers lui et l'ont regarder. Le doute qu'elle avait dans les yeux, remplacé par le désir quand il s'est penché sur elle.

C'est le moment ou il a prit conscience qu'il s'était trop attaché a elle. Il est parti des l'aurore, choqué par ce qu'il avait fait les relations avec les novices étaient prohibées par son propre reglement ! Il risquait sa place en tant que leader. Il ne pouvait prendre le risque. Sa raison le lui interdisait. Mais l'alcool fait taire la raison. Et il a voulu recommencer. Le dégout dans les yeux de la jeune fille lui avait fait bien plus mal qu'il ne voulait bien l'avouer et il s'était confier a Tris. Quand il avait vu James commencer a brutaliser la jeune fille, soon sang n'a fait qu'un tour et il est intervenu. Elle était bien trop précieuse pour que James ne la touche. Lui-même n'en aurait pas le droit normalement elle est tellement trop pure pour lui. Il a envoyé sa raison et sa culpabilité au diable, et l'a embrassé. Ce n'est pas sa faute si les yeux verts de cette gamine l'obsèdent.

C'est le moment ou il a réalisé qu'il était dans la merde. Se reveiller a ses coté n'était pas désagréable. Du tout. La regarder s'habiller non plus. Tout comme la taquiner. Parler avec elle sur le toit, après une réunion harassante l'avait calmé. La savoir a nouveau a l'infirmerie, et apprendre qu'elle avait fait une attaque l'avait inquièté. Terrorisé même. Il avait passer la journée avec elle, assis sur son lit a lire et la regarder, sous les yeux moqueurs de Saleha. Elle avait comprit, bien évidemment. Et ce depuis longtemps sans doute. Ce que lui n'a réalisé que hier soir.

Quand Lilo avait frapper a sa porte, en pleur et qu'il l'a prit dans ses bras. Ce moment où il a senti son cœur battre si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il a cru qu'elle l'entendrait. Ce moment ou il a réussi a mettre un nom sur ce qu'il ressent pour elle.

Le jeune homme soupire et se tourne sur le dos, les mains derrière la tête. L'initiation prendrait bientôt fin les simulations ne durent qu'un seul mois. D'ici un mois, elle ne sera plus novice mais audacieuse. Du moins, si elle réussit. Si jamais elle refait une crise durant une simulation, elle sera éliminé d'office et deviendra une sans faction. Pour la premiere fois, Eric regrette cette règle qu'il a lui-même fixé. Un mouvement l'interpelle et il tourne la tête sur le coté pour rencontré les orbes vertes de Lilo

\- Salut…

\- Tu m'expliques ?

La jeune fille s'assoit. Ses yeux sont encore rougit, elle a sans doute pleurer durant la nuit et de larges cernes soulignent ses yeux. Elle pousse un soupire résignée et dit, d'une voix brisée

\- L'accident…Durant la simulation, c'est parce que mes deux dernières peurs sont lié a des souvenirs. Souvenirs que j'avais oublié.

\- Amnésie post-traumatique ?

\- Johan pense que c'est le cas. Hier, ils me sont revenus. Et je comprend pourquoi j'ai voulu les oublier.

Eric regarde les larmes couler lentement sur les joues de la novice avant de demander, d'une voix étonnement douce

\- Tu veux en parler ?

\- Non…Oui…Je ne sais pas.. Je ne sais pas comment commencer.

\- Par le début.

Lilo se mord la lèvre, hésitante mais se lance, convaincu par le regard sollicitant du blond.

\- Mon père s'appelait Olivier, il était un audacieux mais a été transferé chez les fraternels. Il y a rencontré Sylvie, ma mère, qui avait déjà une fille, Jane. J'ai neuf ans de différence avec ma sœur. Jusqu'à mes sept ans, il n'y avait pas de probleme et on était une famille fraternelle normale joyeuse et soudée. Jusqu'à ce que… Je sois…

Le mot refuse de sortir et Eric a peur de comprendre. Il ne dit rien, attendant qu'elle soit prête. Au bout de plusieurs secondes, elle continue en essuyant ses yeux

\- Kenneth, un ami de ma sœur, m'a violé. J'avais sept ans et lui dix-sept. J'étais terrifié et convaincue que c'était ma faute alors je n'ai rien dit a personne. Même lorsqu'il a recommencer plusieurs fois. Le pire, c'est que pendant qu'il me faisait subir ça, il s'excuser en disant qu'il n'y était pour rien ! –elle serre les poings de rage et continue hargneusement- Ce con me faisait culpabiliser, disant que tout était de ma faute. J'ai apprit a courir vite a cette période s'il ne pouvait m'attrapper, il ne pouvait me faire du mal. Alors je me cachais, je grimpais aux arbres et je courrais. Quand j'en ai parler a mes parents, ils ne m'ont pas crut. J'avais huit ans et cela faisait un an que Kenneth abusait de moi. Mes parents ont cru que je mentais après tout, comment un fraternel pourrait faire cela ? Ils ont fermé les yeux. Comme tout le monde.

Eric pose une main dans le dos de la jeune fille, elle continue

\- Tu sais pourquoi les fraternels sont constemment heureux ? C'est parce qu'on les drogue dans le pain il y a un produit nous rendant heureux et pacifistes. C'est le prix du bonheur, ne pas avoir a vraiment refflechir par sois même mais se laisser dicter notre joie par une drogue. La plupart y sont accro. Moi, je n'en ai plus manger depuis la mort de mes parents. Le deuxième souvenir que j'aurais preferer oublier.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- C'était la nuit, Jane m'a reveillé en catastrophe et nous sommes sorti de la maison. Tout brulait. C'était horrible. Mes parents ne sont pas sorti a temps. J'ai vu ma mère se defenestrer et mourir sous mes yeux et mon père a brulé dans son lit. La maison s'est écroulé… L'on ne nous a pas laisser faire notre deuil dés le lendemain on nous a forcer a manger le pain. Je ne leur pardonnerai jamais de ne pas m'avoir laisser pleurer mon père.

Eric regarde la jeune fille et dit

\- Je n'ai jamais fait le deuil du mien non plus.

Lilo se tourne vers lui, surprise par la confidence soudaine du jeune homme

\- Ton père est mort ?

\- Pas vraiment en fait il a disparut quand j'étais môme. Je ne sais pas s'il est vivant ou s'il est mort. Ni même pourquoi il est parti. Du coup, j'ai passé toute mon enfance a essayer de l'imaginer. Ensuite, j'ai eu accés a ces dossiers, une fois que je suis devenu leader.

Il désigne d'un geste le bureau encombré et continu, les machoire serrées

\- Un Divergent. Jeannine l'a découvert et il s'est enfui avant d'être aretté. En me laissant derrière lui. J'avais six ans.

\- Eric…

\- C'est pas aussi horrible que ce qu'il t'es arrivé, c'est sur, mais c'était pour te dire que…Bah que si tu as besoin de parler je peux comprendre. Quatre aussi il a perdu sa mère très tot, Evelyn Eaton.

Lilo le regarde puis souri un peu et pose timidement sa tête contre son épaule

\- Merci Eric…J'avais besoin de ça, quelqu'un qui puisse m'écouter.

\- Et tes amis ?

\- J'avais besoin que ce soit toi. Simon aurait sans doute chercher a mener une opération commando pour aller massacrer Kenneth, Alona aurait pleurer, tout comme Johan et Viktor aurait compatis et m'aurais serré dans ses bras. Mais aucun n'aurait vraiment comprit. Toi, je savais que tu pourrais.

\- Pourquoi en étais-tu sur ?

\- Parce que l'on ne se construit pas un masque de froideur, si l'on a jamais été blessé. Le tien est tellement perfectionner que beaucoup ne remarque pas que ce n'est qu'un masque. Tu étais celui qui pouvais comprendre.

Le jeune homme appuis sa tête contre celle de la jeune fille. Il se rappelle ce qu'il s'était dit, au début de l'initiation que jamais elle ne pourrait le comprendre, qu'une fraternelle avait toujours vécue dans la joie. Il se trompait. Il passe un bras autour de ses épaules et l'entraine dans une étreinte réconfortante. Au bout d'un moment, il lance un regard a l'horloge mural et dit

\- Faut se lever, novice.

\- Je sais…

Elle enlève, visiblement a contre cœur, sa tete de son épaule et repousse les draps pour se lever. Il la regarde puis se lève a son tour et s'étire en retenant un baillement. Le jeune homme se tourne et l regarde puis dit en souriant un peu

\- Tu me dois une douche, gamine.

Il l'entend rire légèrement et le regarder. Elle souri et répond

\- Je ne vois pas d'objection à en prendre une, maintenant.

\- Tant mieux.

Eric attrape deux serviettes dans la commode et sort de la chambre, s'assurant qu'elle le suive, puis entre dans la salle de bain. C'est une grande pièce blanche et noire, avec de hautes fenêtres cachées par des rideaux fins et un néon faisaint le tour du plafond. Il pose les serviettes sur le radiateur et le monte puis ouvre l'eau. Le grand blond se dénude sans pudeur, il se sait beau de toute façon et il n'a pas honte de se montrer, puis entre sous le jet. Il reste dos a la jeune fille et règle la température de l'eau. Il l'entend se déshabiller a son tour et entrer dans la douche. Elle glapit légèrement sous l'eau froide et il rit

\- Pas habituée, novice ?

\- Si, mais j'esperais pouvoir enfin me laver a l'eau chaude, pour une fois.

Il sourit et tourne plus le mitigeur vers le rouge avant de tenter de se retourner vers elle. Tentative échouer quand il sent les mains de la rouquine se poser sur ses épaules, afin de l'empecher de se tourner. Il ne peut s'empecher de la taquiner

\- C'est pas comme si je t'avais jamais vu nue, tu sais.

\- Ce n'est pas pareil.

La voix de la jeune fille est troublée et il se tait. C'est vrai. C'est différent des autres fois. Tout est différent. Ils ne sont pas en état de choc, obligé de se toucher pour se sentir vivant, ni prit dans le feu de l'action comme sur le toit. Il sent les mains fines caresser doucement sa peau et il ferme les yeux. Comment d'aussi petites mains peuvent-elle cacher une telle force et tenir une arme sans faiblir ? Elle suit les lignes de ses cicatrices. Les caresses légères se poursuivent sur ses épaules, ses flancs, sa colonne vertébrale… Finalement, elle l'invite a se tourner vers elle, d'une pression sur l'épaule et il s'execute. Ses yeux bleu acier cherche immédiatement a rencontrer les siens et leurs regards s'accrochent. Elle souri timidement puis reprend son travail minutieux, inspectant avec application son torse du bout des doigts puis ses bras. Son index suit une ligne droite, camouflée par le tatouage noir sur son avant bras et il se tend. Elle murmure

\- Elles ne sont pas comme les autres…

Le leader baisse les yeux vers ses poignets, en proie a de vieux démons. Ses deux tentatives de suicides, les scarifications, les mutilations, la douleur, le rejet, le froid, la peur…

\- Eric ?

L'appel de Lilo le fait revenir a la réalité et il dit

\- Ce n'est rien, seulement un mauvais souvenir.

\- Elles sont droites, parfaitement alignées et sur ton poignet… Ce n'est pas rien, Eric.

Il retire son poignet de sa main, comme si elle l'avait brulé.

\- C'est rien je t'ai dis !

Ils s'affrontent du regard, lui froid et distant et elle, impétueuse et couroucée. Elle romp finalement le contact en soupirant, d'un air soudainement las.

\- Je te comprends pas…Parfois j'ai l'impression que tu peux parler et l'instant d'après tu es fermé et froid !

Il hausse un sourcil puis roule des yeux

\- J'y crois pas. On est tout les deux nus dans une douche et toi tu veux _parler_ ?!

\- Quoi ? C'est si étonnant pour toi que je veuille pas te sauter dessus comme une chienne en chaleur ?!

Elle lui lance un regard énervée avant de sortir et de prendre une serviette. Elle la met autour d'elle, au niveau de la poitrine, et le regarde.

\- Ecoute moi bien Eric, parce que leader ou pas je me repeterai pas : si tu n'as pas comprit que je veux être autre chose qu'un plan cul pour toi, alors c'est bon on ferai mieux d'en aretter là. Je ne suis ni une pute, ni une chienne, ni quoi que ce soit dans ce genre, ok ?

Il est bouche bé et la regarde. Il devrait dire quelque chose et ce de préférence là, maintenant, tout de suite. Mais sa fierté l'empeche de parler. Il se contente de la fixer. Il regarde son visage se décomposé et palir quand elle voit qu'il ne dit rien, il regarde ses yeux s'embuer de larmes qu'elle refuse de laisser couler, il regarde sa bouche se pincer et ses mains se crisper sur la serviette

\- Ok, j'ai comprit. Je vais m'habiller dans la chambre, je serai partie avant que tu finisses ta douche. Maintenant je suis juste une novice comme les autres. Et oublie tout ce que je t'ai dit.

Elle quitte la salle. Eric relache son souffle, il n'avait pas eu conscience de l'avoir retenue, et pose son front contre la vitre. C'est fini. Et cette fois, il ne peux s'en prendre qu'a lui. Parce qu'il n'arrive pas a le dire. Parce que ça lui a fait peur. Il n'est pas prêt. Ça va passer. Il va travailler. Beaucoup travailler.

Il aimerait le croire.

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

\- Es-tu prêtes Lilo ?

\- Oui Tris, cette fois tout se passera bien.

La jeune fille a un regard déterminée. Le fait de s'être confier a Eric l'a liberé d'un poid énorme bien que leur « discussion » est mal tournée. Aujourd'hui, elle n'a plus rien a craindre. De personne. Elle est une audacieuce presque accomplit ! Elle se sent glisser dans ses peurs.

Quand elle rouvre les yeux, elle est en chute libre. Elle ne crit pas cette fois et serre les dents, attendant l'impact de l'eau glacée. Elle atterit dans l'eau et remonte a la surface pour respirer. Elle met ses cheveux en arrière et repète les geste de la première fois, s'accrochant aux pierres mousseuses avant de prendre la corde. La jeune fille monte en grimaçant ses mains mouillées glissent et la corde lui cisaille les paumes. Le vent glacé et la lumière blafarde du ciel l'accueillent a sa sortie du puit.

Le ciel se couvre rapidement et le vent fait rugir les bois. Les rats. La jeune fille regarde la grange puis repere une moissoneuse et s'y précipite a l'instant même ou les rats sortent des batiments. Elle démarre l'engin et souri en regardant les bestioles courir vers elle

\- Adios amigos…

Elle appuis sur l'accélerateur et l machine fonce vers les rongeurs. Elle grimace de dégout quand elle commence a les écraser et les déchiqueter. Bon Dieu, c'est dégoutant ! L'illusion disparait et elle regarde Eric droit dans les yeux quand il lui tend le Desert Eagle. Elle le prend en soupirant

\- Est-ce obligé ?...

\- Tu es une Audacieuse, c'est ton rôle.

Elle le regarde puis entre dans la salle d'interrogation et tire dans la tête d'Arvid avant même qu'il ne se retourne et ressort aussi vite que possible. Une illusion. Ce n'est pas réel alors rien ne sert de se torturer l'esprit en le regardant et le laissant parler. Ce n'est pas réel, juste son esprit.

Elle rouvre les yeux sur les brins d'herbes et se releve. Elle sait ce qui l'attend a présent. La jeune fille releve la tête vers le haut de la colline en serrant les poings. Elle s'y dirige, poussée par le vent. Le ciel est dégagé et elle entend les oiseaux et les cigales chanter. La construction n'est plus flou, elle distingue nettement les grandes ailes du moulin a vent. Lilo avance a grand pas vers la batisse, prête a en découdre. Elle va affronter cette peur comme une audacieuse. Cette fois, Cynbel n'est pas la pour l'aretter et elle pousse la porte en bois.

\- Rosie… Tu es revenue ma Rosie…

Elle s'arette dans l'embrasure, laissant ses yeux s'habituer a la pénombre, et voit Kenneth. La vision de cet homme, de vingt six ans a présent, la glace. La Peur s'insinue dans ses veines, comme du vitriol et il lui semble de des milliers de petites aiguilles percent ses boyaux. Elle regarde l'homme approcher et entrer dans la lumière. Ses cheveux filasse,s aussi sombre que ceux de Jonas sont blonds, retombent en catogan sur sa nuque et il a le visage rougeaut des alcooliques. La carrure massive et robuste, il lui fait un sourire de dents parfaitement alignée mais jaunes a cause des cigarettes et des joints que fument régulièrement les fraternels. Kenneth s'approche d'elle, les mains dans le dos.

\- Je ne suis pas Rose. Et encore moins a toi.

Elle espère que les tremblements de sa voix ne se remarque pas, avant de se rappeler qu'elle est dans sa propre tête. Tentant d'être assurée, elle avance dans le moulin et l porte claque dans son dos violement. Sans s'en préocupper, elle s'avance vers Kenneth en attrappant une des bouteilles vides.

\- Calme ma jolie… Allez, viens la.

Il tend la main vers elle et la jeune fille lui frappe le visage violement avec la bouteille tout en criant un retentissant « crève » qui résonne dans toute la tour. Le jeune homme tombe au sol, le visage en sang.

L'illusion s'évanouit aussitôt et la jeune fille se retrouve face a sa maison en feu. Elle se jette instinctivement dans le brasier et court jusqu'à la chambre de ses parents, a l'étage, et tente d'ouvrir la porte. Bloquée. Lilo grogne et cherche un outil des yeux puis attrape la croix de bois accroché au mur et s'en sert comme d'un belier pour défoncer la porte. Une fois le passage dégagé, elle se jette dans la chambre et empoigne les mains de ses parents avant de partir en courant vers la sortie, sans les lacher. En passant devant un des miroirs, il lui semble voir Cynbel dans son dos mais la jeune fille ne se retourne pas et continu. Elle sort de la batisse qui s'effondre quelques secondes après. Elle sait que l'illusion va s'aretter d'une seconde a l'autre et etreint ses parents en fermant les yeux.

Quand elle les rouvre, elle est dans la salle de simulation.

\- Lilo, tu as mit 11 minutes, c'est un très bon temps. Et tu as donc… Cinq peurs ?! Wow, tu as presque vaincu Quatre.

Lilo ne répond pas et regarde ses mains. Elle a tenu ses parents…Elle sait que c'était faux mais c'est…Troublant.

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

\- Eric ? Voila le rapport sur les simulations d'aujourd'hui.

\- Combien de novice sont de potentiels divergents ?

\- Pour l'instant, trois. Tout est dans le rapport.

\- Merci Christina. Je regarde ça tout de suite.

Le grand blond prend le dossier rouge et l'ouvre immédiatement, les trois premiers noms sont écrits en gras et il écarquille les yeux. Putain, c'est pas vrai.

 ** _Risque de Divergence (moins de huit peurs)_** ;

· **_Lilo Wood_** ; Cinq peurs (Noyade, Rat, Tuer un sans faction, un Fraternel [raison inconnu], Incendie) 11 minutes 34 Secondes.

· **_Marco Bodt_** ; Sept peurs (Brûler, les chiens, Mort de sa famille, Echouer a l'initiation, être invisible aux yeux des autres, Mort de Jean par sa faute, être dévoré vivant par un monstre humanoid) 14 minutes 53 secondes.

· **_Viktor Stephen_** ; Sept peurs (être invisible, être le centre de l'attention, perdre ses amis, les insectes, être un pion [être manipulé], vertige, tuer un innocent) 15 minutes 20 secondes.

Le leader repose les feuilles et soupire en se pinçant l'arette du nez. Okay. Voila que maintenant Lilo risquait d'être une divergente. Si cette gamine en est une, elle se sera bien foutu de sa gueule ! Remarque…Peut-être qu'elle ne l'ai pas, elle est peut etre juste exceptionnelle Quatre a bien simplement quatre peurs et Tris un temps incroyable, et aucun d'eux n'est un divergents. Rasseneré par cette constatation, Eric commence à soigneusement étudier le dossier. Lilo ne peut pas etre une divergente. Il le refuse.

* * *

 ** _Je n'ai pas du tout corrigé les fautes et je m'en excuse ; je n'ai pas le temps en ce moment. Avec le voyage j'ai pris du retard sur mon travail pour la prépa littéraire x_x je dois le rattrapper maintenant..._**

 ** _Sur ce, à la prochaine_**


	28. Vivre avec

**Voila donc la suite de l'histoire de Lilo. Et posté le bon jour ^^ Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Lilo regarde ses pâtes d'un air morne. La dispute qu'elle a eu avec Eric tourne en boucle dans sa tête et elle retient un soupire, ne voulant pas laisser ses amis s'inquiéter pour elle. Elle est déjà suffisamment un boulet pour eux. Toujours a avoir des problèmes ou se blesser… La jeune rousse mâchonne sans grande envie et ses yeux dérivent malgré elle vers la table des leaders. Il a si peu d'estime pour elle ? Elle le cherche par réflexe et ne peux s'empêcher d'être déçue en ne le voyant pas avec les autres. Elle ne comprend pas…Le moment était si parfait et en quelques secondes, ils se sont disputé. Décidément, ils sont tout les deux nuls en interaction sociale. Elle regarde finalement ses amis et demande d'une voix atone

\- Dites les gars, pourquoi vous êtes venu chez les Audacieux ?

Sa question prend de cours ses amis et ils se regardent entre eux, surpris. C'est vrai qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais confié sur leur motivation… Simon hausse les épaules et dit, tout en se servant des pâtes

\- Mon test d'aptitude m'a dit audacieux puis… Du coup j'ai choisit cette faction.

Le regard en coin qu'il a lancé à Johan n'échappe pas à Lilo, mais elle ne fait pas de commentaire, attendant les réponses des autres.

\- Moi, mon test m'avait dit érudit mais je ne me voyait pas rester dans cette faction, j'ai toujours admirer les Audacieux alors le choix a été vite fait.

\- Moi, mon test m'avais dite Audacieuse, donc je ne me suis pas posé de question.

Viktor prend la parole, un peu hésitant

\- Mon oncle est un transfert Audacieux, il a fait défaction pour ma tante. Petit, c'est lui qui me gardait car mes parents étaient souvent occupé et il me parlait de sa faction d'origine qui lui manquait. J'ai toujours admiré les audacieux et j'étais vraiment heureux lorsque j'ai fait le choix d'en être un.

\- Ce n'était pas ton test, toi non plus ?

\- Non, j'étais Altruiste, mais il fait de l'audace pour faire défaction malgré tout, non ?

Johan hoche vigoureusement la tête, les autres acquiescent également. Il est vrai que c'est un choix difficile, surtout lorsque le test d'aptitude n'y est pas favorable.

\- Et toi, Lil ?

\- Moi ? Mon test m'a désignée Audacieuse, et puis je ne me suis jamais vraiment sentie chez moi chez les Fraternels. Toujours en décalé.

\- Je sais ce que c'est…

\- Moi aussi, les autres pensent d'une certaine façon et toi, en tant qu'audacieuse, tu pense autrement.

\- Ouai, c'est pas facile.

Ils se regardent tous et Alona dit en souriant

\- En tout cas, je sais pas vous, mais moi je ne regrette pas du tout mon choix.

\- La même !

\- Idem.

\- Y a pas photo !

\- Évidemment.

Ils se sourient complices puis Viktor regarde Lilo

\- Alors, comment ça c'est passé la simulation cette fois ?

\- J'ai pu aller jusqu'au bout sans mourir, c'est déjà un bon signe.

Elle souri un peu, tentant de dédramatiser l'ambiance et ajoute

\- Mes peurs étaient liés a des souvenirs oublié, mon esprit a fait barrage pour que je ne m'en souvienne pas et du coup y a eu genre…Un court circuit ? Mais maintenant c'est bon, je me souviens.

Johan la regarde lourdement

\- D'ailleurs… C'était quoi, ces souvenirs ? Tu avais l'air bouleversée…

La jeune fille prend un air sombre et repousse son assiette, ayant soudainement perdu l'appétit.

\- C'est une longue histoire, que je n'ai pas forcément envie d'en parler maintenant.

\- Mais Lil' tu…

\- Al', non.

La brune se tourne vers Johan, surprise. Le jeune homme soutient son regard d'un air grave, et poursuit sur un ton sans appel

\- Elle nous en parlera quand elle sera prête à en parler. Tu ne peux pas la forcer.

\- Depuis quand tu me parles comme ça Johan ?

Viktor pose une main sur le bras d'Alona et murmure

\- N'insiste pas…

Il désigne du menton Lilo, qui est d'une pâleur extrême et qui semble plongée dans des souvenirs particulièrement douloureux

\- Oh oui, désolé Lil'…

Un silence gênant règne un instant entre eux avant que Simon ne dise, tentant de changer de sujet

\- Bon… Sinon, c'est bientôt la fin de l'initiation. Vous êtes bien classé ? Moi j'ai onze peurs.

\- J'ai sept peurs.

\- Moi, onze.

\- Cinq.

\- Onze aussi.

Ils parlent un moment et la gêne finit par se dissiper. Ils prévoient de passer l'après midi a faire les magasins, aller chez le tatoueur et le coiffeur car Simon doit se recolorer les racines en rouge. Lilo ne pense plus a ses souvenirs retrouvé, elle est loin de chez les fraternels a présent il ne peux rien lui arriver.

Les cinq amis se séparent en deux groupes. Simon, Alona et Johan commencent par le coiffeur la jeune asiatique souhaite changer de coupe et peut-être faire une couleur tandis que Johan les accompagne, quand a Viktor et Lilo, ils ont décidé d'aller directement chez le tatoueur. Les deux amis se dirigent vers la boutique en discutant, chacun essayant de deviner le tatouage de l'autre, sans succès.

\- P'tite cousine ! ça fait un moment dit moi.

\- Kyle ! Tu es tatoueur ici ?

\- Ouaip, alors dis moi, vous voulez un tatouage commun toi et ton petit copain ?

Elle rit un peu et secoue la tête

\- C'est pas mon petit copain ! Je te présente Viktor, mon meilleur ami. Viktor, voici Kyle, le fils de Bella.

\- Ah ouai, enchanté.

Le novice tend la main à Kyle qui lui sert avec un grand sourire

\- Salut mec ! Bon alors, je vous fait quoi ? C'est votre combientième ?

\- Alors moi c'est mon deuxième et c'est le premier de Vik.

L'homme aux cheveux verts a un sourire encore plus large et tape sur l'épaule de Viktor

\- Ça y est alors, tu deviens un audacieux ! Tu as une idée de ce que tu veux pour fêter ça ?

\- Euh… Je voulais un aigle dans le dos…

Le grand novice semble impressionné par l'exubérant tatouer et ce dernier hoche la tête, enthousiaste

\- Parfait pour moi, je te fais ça tout de suite. Bon ben désolé chère cousine, mais je vais devoir te laisser le devoir m'appelle. Tu verras avec Tori.

\- T'inquiète pas. Allez, courage Viktor, ça va aller.

\- Ouai…

Elle rit un peu en les voyant partir, enfin en voyant Kyle le traîner plutôt, et se tourne vers les tatouage possible. La jeune fille soupire en ne trouvant aucun motif qui ne lui plaise et déambule un peu avant d'arriver dans l'autre partie de la boutique. Elle fixe avec fascination les différents piercings.

\- Y en a un qui te plaît ?

\- Khan ?

\- Lui-même.

Le natif lui souri avant de dire

\- C'est mon père le perceur.

\- Ça explique ça.

La jeune fille désigne les trois anneaux a son arcade sourcilière et le natif hoche la tête, amusé

\- Ouai en partie… Alors tu veux te faire percer ?

\- Peut être… J'aime bien ceux la.

\- Les industriels ? Ils sont cool et assez populaire en ce moment. Si tu veux je te le fais.

\- Tu sais faire ?

\- Ouaip, mon père m'a montré c'est pas dure.

Lilo pèse un instant le pour et le contre avant de finalement hocher la tête

\- D'accord.

Khan est un jeune homme vraiment intentionné et il s'applique pour lui faire le moins mal possible. Il tente quelques fois d'engager la conversation mais finit par abandonner, voyant bien que Lilo est ailleurs. La novice grimace legerement quand l'aiguille perce son cartilage. Après quelques minutes, Khan lui annonce que c'est finit et elle lui souri un peu

\- Merci Khan…

\- A ton service, Lil.

Elle hoche la tête et va attendre Viktor. Son meilleur ami la rejoint et arbore fièrement son tatouage en souriant

\- Simon ne pourra plus jamais dire que je ne suis pas un vrai audacieux !

\- Tu l'étais déjà bien avant ce tatouage, il en faut du courage pour tous nous supporter.

Le jeune homme rit en entendant le commentaire de la rousse puis marche a ses cotés.

\- Sympas le piercing, c'est ton cher leader qui déteint sur toi ?

A ces mots, la jeune fille prend un air triste qui n'échappe pas a Viktor.

\- J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?

\- Non, c'est pas toi le problème…Je sais pas vraiment ou j'en suis. Ni ce qu'on est lui et moi. Un coup il est gentil et attentionné et juste après il me parle comme si j'étais une gêne pour lui ! Et tout a l'heure on s'est disputé et je suis parti en lui disant que j'étais pas sa pute et que s'il me voyait comme ça il valait mieux arrêter…

\- Et…Il t'as pas retenue ?

\- Non.

Le grand brun soupire et passe un bras autour des épaules de la rousse

\- T'inquiètes, il te mérite pas. On est la nous, tu vas pas laisser ce gars te pourrir la vie.

Lilo s'aprette à lui rétorquer que ce n'est pas pareil, que même si elle sait que ces amis sont la pour elle elle souffre quand même, qu'elle l'aime. Juste ça. Elle n'arrive pas à se faire à l'idée qu'elle a prit la bonne décision, parce que la bonne décision ne devrait pas lui faire aussi mal au cœur et au ventre. Elle sent le bras de son ami se crisper et elle relève la tête avant de hausser un sourcil. Plusieurs érudits sont face à eux, a leur tête une grande femme blonde a l'air familier les dévisage.

\- Victorien Stephen, quelle surprise de te voir ici.

\- Madame Matthew, la surprise est partagé…Et ici on m'apelle Viktor, juste Viktor.

La femme souri et Lilo en frissonne. Ce sourire est un des plus effrayant qu'elle ai vu, il est polie mais pourtant elle a l'impression qu'il est dangereux. Froid et tranchant comme une lame de rasoir. Les yeux bleu perçants de la femme se posent sur elle et son sourire s'accentue

\- Novice Lilo, n'est-ce pas ?

Lilo serre la main tendue et se retient de faire remarquer qu'il est hautement impolie de garder son gant quand on touche quelqu'un

\- Oui madame.

\- Je vous avais bien dit que je n'oubliais jamais un visage.

Un frisson parcourt le dos de Lilo lorsque la leader prononce ces mots. Le regard de glace de Jeannine semble transpercer son âme, puis la femme se détourne.

\- Eh bien Viktor, je suis heureuse que tu ais pu suivre ta voie loin des… Influences néfastes qu'aurait pu avoir tes parents sur toi.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'ils aient eu des influences néfastes, madame Matthew. Ils m'ont influencé comme tous parents influencent leur enfant. Puis-je vous demander ce que vous faites ici ?

\- Bien sur, nous sommes venus supervisé la dernière phase d'entraînement. Cela entre dans la traque des divergents. Sur ce, je dois y aller , je dois voir Eric. Au plaisir de te revoir Victorien. -elle jette un regard à Lilo- Et fais attention à tes fréquentations.

La troupe des érudits se remet a marcher et disparaissent au tournant d'un couloir. Lilo se permet enfin à respirer

\- Putain…Elle est oppressante et…Effrayante.

\- Ouai, c'est la leader érudite.

Lilo grimace puis regarde son ami en souriant un peu

\- Victorien ?

\- Oh m'en parle pas, jamais aimé ce prénom. C'est ultra pompeux non ?

\- Un peu oui ! Mais comment tu la connaît ? C'est une érudite.

Le grand brun passe sa main dans ses cheveux

\- Mon père est membre du conseil, j'ai croisé Jeannine deux ou trois fois…

\- Ah d'accord… En tout cas les savoir ici ne me plaît pas.

\- Pareil.

Les deux amis échangent un regard perplexe avant de retourner rejoindre les autres. Lilo se mord la lèvre en réfléchissant. Tout ceci est mauvais les érudits commencent a fouiner du coté des Audacieux, elle espère pouvoir passer entre les mailles du filet.

Les jours passent, puis les semaines. Lilo n'a plus reparler a Eric et il n'y a plus aucun entraînement nocturne. Elle a cessé d'y aller. Dire qu'elle est déçue serait un euphémisme elle se sent trahi. Le leader n'a tenter de lui addresser la parole a aucun moment, elle aurait esperé un signe, un…n'importe quoi mais quelque chose ! Pas un tel silence. Viktor a raison finalement, elle ne doit pas se prendre la tête pour un type pareil. Elle doit se concentré sur la dernière épreuve, le dernier obstacle avant sa vie d'audacieuse et surtout le dernier test pour connaître sa divergence. Lilo ne doit pas se déconcentrer ni perdre de vue son objectif.

* * *

 **Voila ! Et donc au menu de la semaine prochaine ; L'épreuve finale des simulations !**

 **Sur ce, ciao et portez vous bien ~**


	29. Mémoire

**Chapitre court mais intense ^^**

Elle va réussir.

C'est ce qu'elle se dit lorsqu'elle est appelée par Tris et qu'elle entre dans la salle. La novice regarde d'un air suspicieux les érudits autour d'elle et le grand écran. Ainsi, ils vont voir toute ses peurs ? Génial… Son regard vert se pose sur la leader érudite qui lui souri et un frisson la parcourt. Un requin. Voila ce qu'est cette femme. A ses coté se tient Eric, bras croisé et visage fermé, il ne lui accorde même pas un regard. Elle a un gout amer dans la bouche.

\- Je t'en prie Lilo, installe-toi.

Elle ne répond pas à James, remarquant a peine sa présence tant elle est focalisée sur Eric. Le leader Audacieux daigne enfin poser ses yeux sur elle et dit d'un ton brusque

\- T'es sourde ? Assied toi.

La rousse marmonne entre ses dents un « c'est si gentiment demandé… » tout en s'éxécutant. Elle a un léger soubressaut lorsque son cou est piqué par la seringue et ferme les yeux. La sensation est à présent familière mais reste désagréable. Elle glisse dans son paysage de peur.

Chute libre.

Elle grimace et anticipe l'entrée dans l'eau glacé avec appréhension. Elle atterit dans l'eau et son bras fait un plat. Elle remonte à la surface et souffle fort en regardant son bras se teintée de rouge. Génial ! Elle tremble de froid et bouge un peu les orteils pour que le sang circule. L'eau est bien plus froide que d'habitude. Elle a l'imression d'être tiraillée par des centaines de petites aiguilles de glaces. La jeune fille s'accroche aux pierres et commence a grimpé, tombant et trébuchant plusieurs fois. Ce n'est pas normal. C'est bien plus dur que d'habitude et la corde est haute, presque hors d'atteinte. Dans un grognement, la jeune fille saute et l'attrape a pleine main. Comme toujours, ses paumes se cisaillent et la corde est poisseuse de sang. La douleur aigue dans ses mains ne l'empêche pas de grimper aussi vite que possible. Elle a une épreuve à gagner.

Une forte bourrasque de vent manque de peu de la faire retomber au fond du puit et elle jure. L'audacieuse s'extirpe et lance un coup d'œil autour delle. Elle a la désagréable impression que tout est différent…

Elle ne se pose pas plus de question puisque déjà, les rats arrivent. La jeune fille court vers la moissoneuse batteuse et pâlit. Les clés ne sont pas sur l'engin comme pour les fois précédentes. Lilo jure et frappe violement le volant du poing. C'est pas vrai ! Elle n'a pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur elle et bondit de l'appareil. Il doit y avoir une arme quelque part. Il y a toujours une arme. Elle crit quand un des rats plantent ses dents dans sa cheville et le repousse d'un coup de pied avant de partir en courant vers la grange. Une fourche. Il lui faut une fourche… Le ciel est noir et d'un coup un éclair frappe le sol et la grange prend feu a quelques mètres a peine d'elle. Lilo plonge sans hésitation sa main dans le brasier pour attraper le manche d'un balais et se recule en hurlant autant de douleur que de victoire. La novice se tourne vers les rats, son balai enflammé en main et la main bruler au second degré. Faisant fis de la douleur lancinante, elle court en hurlant vers les rongeurs et donne des coups dans la masse. L'odeur du poil bruler et les crit stridents de douleur la dégoutent mais elle continue jusqu'à ce que la peur change.

Elle regarde Eric droit dans les yeux quand il lui tend le Desert Eagle. C'est la premiere fois depuis un mois qu'elle est aussi proche de lui, même si ce n'est qu'une illusion. Elle prend l'arme dans sa main droite, remarquant avec satisfaction que la brulure a disparut, et ne fait aucun commentaire. Elle sait que c'est inutile. Elle se contente de dévorer des yeux le visage du leader, sa machoire carré et ses yeux bleus avant d'entrer dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Blême, elle tourne la tête vers la silhouette assise de son ami.

\- Lilo !

\- Je suis désolé.

Elle ne peut retenir ses excuses lorsqu'elle tire dans le cœur d'Arvid, enfin de l'illusion. Elle ne s'y habituera jamais. Et c'est temps mieux elle ne veut pas s'y habituer. Elle ne tuera jamais Arvid, elle s'en refait le serment. Plutôt crever.

La brise est chaude sur son visage et elle inspire l'odeur de lavande ambiante. Lilo tourne les yeux vers le moulin et avance sans hésitation vers la batisse. Elle s'arrette avant d'ouvrir et regarde sa main avec effarement. Petite. Si petite. C'est une main d'enfant.

\- Comment est-ce possible… ?

Sa voix est également enfantine et la novice se regarde. Il ne manquait plus que cela… Elle ne va tout de même pas affronter cette peur dans le corps de ses sept ans ?! C'est impossible ! Mais elle n'a pas le choix…Il est trop tard pour renoncer. Elle prend une grande inspiration et pousse la porte. L'odeur d'alcool lui prend le nez et elle grimace tout en entrant. Elle attrape par refflexe une des bouteilles vides. Arme dérisoire compte tenue de la différence de force entre un Kenneth de dix sept ans et elle.

\- Rosie… Tu es revenue ma Rosie…

La Peur. Encore. Elle se sent glacée de l'intérieur et incapable du moindre geste. Kenneth avance vers elle. Elle n'esquisse aucun geste. Il prend son bras et broit son poignet, lui faisant lacher son arme de fortune

\- Tu vas être une petite fille sage, d'accord Rose ?

\- Je m'apelle Lilo.

\- Quoi ?

Elle serre les poings et le regarde droit dans les yeux

\- Je m'apelle Lilo ! Et tu vas me lacher !

Elle plante de toute ses forces ses dents dans la main du fraternel. Il la lache en criant de surprise plus que de douleur puis grogne

\- Sale petite peste… Reviens ici !

Lilo est déjà parti en courant vers le fond du moulin et lance derriere elle les bouteilles, dans l'espoir de l'atteindre. Le jeune homme avance, plein de fureur.

\- Toi je vais te…

La novice lance une bouteille qui le frappe a la tête et l'illusion disparait lorsque le fraternel commence a saigner.

L'air est étonnement glacé et elle remarque avec surprise que la maison ne brule pas et est parfaitement normale. Face à elle, les traits déformés en un rictus malsain, le jeune homme la fixe avec des yeux déments.

\- Cynbel ?

\- Lil. Ça faisait longtemps.

La jeune fille regarde son double en fronçant les sourcils, perplexe et mal-à-l'aise par le regard de son double

\- Pourquoi as-tu… ça ?...

Elle désigne d'un geste vague de la main le briquet dans les mains de son double et le sourire de ce dernier s'accentue.

\- Tu n'as voulu n'en faire qu'a ta tête, petite peste. Tu n'as pas vu que JE TE PROTEGEAIS !

Il penche la tête et fait cliqueter le briquet, allumant une flamme

\- Tu voulais te souvenir, non ? Soit. Eh bien, laisse moi te raffraichir la mémoire.

C'est avec horreur qu'elle voit le jeune homme tourner la clé de la chambre de ses parent d'un geste sec avant de lacher le briquet sur la flaque d'essence à ses pieds. Le sol s'embrase immédiatement.

\- Bâtard !

La jeune fille hurle de toute ses forces, horrifiée. Elle se jette sur lui avec fureur et donne un coup de poing dans sa machoire, le faisant tomber sous le choc. Lilo attrape la clé métalique, se brulant la main à cause de la chaleur, et tourne brusquement la clé. La serrure cède et la porte s'ouvre. Ses parents en sortent. Ils crient. Le feu se propage. Elle leur désigne la sortie. Ils partent.

Lilo se tourne vers Cynbel au sol et la rage déforme ses traits. Les flammes éclairent son visage de mille reflets rougeoiyants. Elle pousse un grognement bestial et le frappe. Encore. Et encore. Et encore. Jusqu'à ce que la maison ne soit plus que feu. La jeune fille se recule alors, semblant soudain se rendre compte de l'incendie et cherche une sortie du regard. Un gemissement de douleur la retient et elle regarde Cynbel. D'un geste, elle fait tomber l'armoire sur lui. Le bloquant au sol. Satisfaite, elle part en courant malgré les hurlements de son alter égo.

La maison s'effondre sur lui. Elle s'en fiche.

L'illusion disparait.


	30. Réalisation

Elle ouvre brusquement les yeux. La respiration haletante, Lilo se redresse en retenant un cri. Cynbel. C'était lui depuis le début. C'ETAIT LUI DEPUIS LE DEBUT ?! Lui...Lui qui avait déclenché l'incendie. Il a tué ses parents. A cause de lui…

Pourquoi…POURQUOI ?!

Elle crispe ses mains sur le fauteuil. Lui. Mais… Lui… C'est elle… Il est elle, non ? La réalisation lui donne le vertige. Sa vue se brouille. Cynbel les a tué. Mais puisque Cynbel n'existe pas. Puisqu'il n'a pas de corps… Comment ? Elle ? Lui ? Qui a fait quoi ? Qui a agit ? Qui controllait qui ?

Cette idée la frappe comme un uppercut dans la poitrine. Sa respiration se bloque. La panique la gagne. Et si…Et si elle les avait tué ? Non… Elle ne peut pas. C'est lui. Lui. LUI. Mais…Il est elle. Elle est lui. Non ? Elle ne sait plus. Que croire ? Cette vision était-elle seulement vraie ? Perdue. Elle est perdue.

Quelque chose la touche. Une main puissante se referme sur son épaule et un sentiment glacé s'empare d'elle. Kenneth. Il est là ! Il la tient ! Brusquement, elle se dégage et lève son poing pour frapper la fraternel. Hors de question. Son poing se fait bloquer.

\- Eh bien Roussette, t'es sur les nerfs toi.

De longs cheveux bruns caressent ses doigts et elle redresse la tête vers son adversaire. Au lieu du visage agressif de Kenneth, elle découvre James et son large sourire moqueur.

\- Novice, tu comptes y passer la journée ? Descent de là !

L'ordre d'Eric claque et Lilo sursaute, revenant peu à peu à elle. James l'aide à descendre sans lâcher sa main. Les jambes tremblantes, elle se tient à lui en inspirant profondément pour calmer les battements erratiques de son cœur. Prévenant, l'audacieux la guide vers un coin de la salle pour qu'elle s'assoit

\- Ça va Roussette ?

\- …Oui, merci.

Lilo inspire puis pousse un profond soupire avant de poursuivre

\- Je vais bien maintenant.

Elle retire sa main de celle du leader audacieux en disant ces mots. Elle n'a pas oublié le comportement de James sur le toit, il y a plusieurs semaines maintenant. Il lui lance un regard blessé, devinant sans mal les pensées de la jeune fille et dit simplement tout en s'éloignant

\- Tu ne donnes pas de seconde chance…

La novice reste droite mais l'accusation la trouble. Elle n'a cependant pas le temps d'y songer plus longtemps puisqu'elle aperçoit Jeanine venir vers elle, souriante

\- Félicitation Lilo, comme je l'imaginais tu es vraiment une audacieuse.

\- Merci madame.

\- Il reste maintenant, une dernière chose à faire…

Lilo hausse un sourcil en la regardant

\- Mais je pensais que la simulation était la dernière épreuve…

\- Ce n'est pas une épreuve. C'est une vérification. Vois-tu, Lilo, j'ai été particulièrement alarmée par ta réaction lorsque tu as vu les laboratoires. J'espère que tu comprends l'enjeux que représente la chasse au divergent, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je ne comprends pas ou vous voulez en venir, madame.

La leader lui fait un sourire froid

\- Je m'en doute, vous n'êtes pas érudite. Tu m'as dit que tu éliminerais les nuisances, prouve-le-nous.

Elle met dans la main de Lilo un revolver avant de claquer des doigts. Lilo blêmit. Devant elle, se tient Jane et son fiancé. Sa sœur la regarde avec un sourire doux, une main posée sur son ventre rebondit tandis que Jonas pose un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules.

\- Que… Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?! Pourquoi sont-ils là ?

\- Ils ont caché des divergents.

La voix d'Eric est glaciale. Tout comme son regard lorsqu'elle se tourne vers lui. Elle déglutie. C'est… impossible. Jonas peut-être mais pas Jane. Elle est trop érudite pour cela. C'est impossible. Lilo se tourne a nouveau vers sa famille. Un test.

Le coup part.

Elle ouvre les yeux et prend une grande goulée d'air tout en s'asseyant.

\- Bien joué Roussette, tu es une vraie Audacieuse maintenant !

Le leader lui sourit et lui donne une tape sur l'épaule avant d'ajouter plus bas avec un sourire malicieux

\- Ravi de voir que j'ai prit une place aussi importante dans ta simulation.

Lilo, gênée, se détourne afin de ne pas voir le sourire et le regard brillant de James. Mauvaise idée puisqu'elle tombe directement dans les yeux d'Eric. Un bref instant, elle reste figée à le regarder avant brusquement tourner la tête et de sourire à James

\- J'avais quelques remords quand à notre dernière altercation, c'est sans doute pour cela.

\- Vraiment ? Dois-je donc m'attendre à ce que nous repartions de zero ?

Le regard d'Eric brûle sa nuque tandis qu'elle descent, avec l'aide de James

\- Oui.

\- Parfait Roussette, je te croiserais donc ce soir à la fête des Audacieux.

La jeune rousse hoche la tête avant de quitter la salle de Simulation la tête haute. Eric ne veut plus d'elle ? Parfait. Elle n'a pas besoin de lui non plus. Et elle a d'autres choses à faire que de courir après un iceberg. Aussi beau l'iceberg soit-il.

En marchant, elle aperçoit son reflet dans une vitre et s'arette. Elle ne ressemble plus à Cynbel maintenant que ses cheveux lui arrivent à l'épaule. C'est un soulagement.

Elle ne veut pas ressembler à l'assassin de ses parents.

X

Le choc du corps contre le mur fait un bruit sourd.

\- A quoi tu joues, James ?

Les poings serrés sur le col du leader, le soulevant presque du sol, Eric crache ces mots avec haine. Haine que le sourire moqueur de James ne fait qu'attiser

\- Quoi, t'es jaloux Eric ?

\- Répond à ma question avant que je te démonte.

\- Allons, allons. Tu ne vas pas me frapper pour ça tout de même, que penserais ta _chère_ _môman_ ?

N'y tenant plus, le blond donne un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire de James, lui faisant cracher du sang

\- LA FERME ! Alors écoute moi bien, parce que je me repeterais pas, Lilo tu t'en approche pas. Tu lui parles pas. Tu la regarde pas. Et tu ne pense même pas à elle, compris ?

Le plus âgé des deux cesse de sourire et attrape à son tour le col d'Eric pour le rapprocher de lui

\- Au nom de quoi ? Tu n'es même pas avec elle. Tu la jeté.

\- Je vois pas de…

\- Arrête ! Sois un homme putain ! Assume. C'est éviden pour tout le monde. Ça fait un mois que tu la regardes dés qu'elle te vois pas, que tu es à nouveau hyper aggressif, qu'elle ne te souris plus et même qu'elle t'évite. Même un putain d'avugle aurait comprit, merde ! T'as laissé passer ta chance Eric, alors maintenant retourne chialer dans ton coin.

Il le repousse violemment, le faisant tituber et assène

\- Pas ma faute si t'as pas les couilles d'assumer. Elle est officillement audacieuse et je compte en profiter, parce que tu sais quoi ? Moi je suis un homme. Toi t'es rien d'autre qu'un gamin. T'as pas changé depuis ton arrivé ici. Tu crois que parce que t'es leader-en-chef tu es quelqu'un ? Mais ouvre les yeux mec ! Tu n'es rien. Un gamin qu'a jamais grandi dans sa tête. Retourne pleurer dans les jupes de ta mère, et laisse les grands s'occuper.

Tout en disant ça, il le pousse à nouveau, le forçant à s'écarter de son chemin, et il s'avance dans le couloir. Juste avant de bifurquer, il se tourne vers le blond et l'achève en disant avec un large sourire

\- Ce soir, je compte bien la baiser ta Lilo. Et pas qu'un peu. Je m'arrangerais pour que tu l'entendes crier depuis ta chambre.

Il s'en va.

Seul et choqué, Eric chancelle legerement avant d'écraser son dos contre le mur et de se laisser glisser au sol. Un sentiment glaçant s'insinu en lui et il a un ricannement amer.

Il a tout gaché. Une fois encore.

Sa vue se brouille et il respire par acoup. Ouai. Tout gaché. Sa vie est une vaste blague en fait. Et même pas drôle. Abandonné. Harcelé. Délaissé. Pourquoi tout le temps lui ? Pourquoi tout ce qu'il touche doit se briser ? Même Lilo… Elle était forte pourtant. Mais même elle, il a réussit à la faire fuir.

Elle était pourtant la seule qu'il voulait garder à tout prix.

Mais alors pourquoi ce jour là il ne l'a pas contredit ? Elle était pas un plan cul ! Bin sur qu'elle n'en était pas un ! Mais… Elle lui en a trop demandé. Parler de ça. De ces années là. Des tentatives de suicide. Du harcélement. De la solitude. De la honte.

Pourtant elle lui a parlé, elle.

Peut-être que James a raison. Peut-être qu'il n'est pas digne d'elle. Peut-être est-il trop immature ? Pas assez réfléchi ? Trop fier ? Trop lui. Ouai. Ça doit être ça le prblème. Il est trop. Trop tout. Il est pas assez aussi. Pas assez attentif. Pas assez prévenant. Pas assez sincère. Avec les autres. Avec lui-même. Finalement, c'est peut-être mieux comme ça.

Peut-être que…La quitter était la meilleure chose qu'il pouvait faire pour elle ?

Elle. La fille-garçon. Fille-lutin. Souriante, pleine de détermination et avec une volonté de fer. Elle et son passé sombre, cauchemardesque. Elle et son sourire. Lilo. Elle mérite mieux. Elle a assez souffert comme ça, pas la peine qu'il se rajoute à l'équation, lui et sa manie de tout détruire. Surtout ce qu'il aime.

Ces larmes ont un goût de sel. Elles ne veulent plus s'arrêté de couler. Pourtant, quelqu'un pourrait passer dans le couloir. Le voir pleurer. Mais… Il s'en fiche étrangement. Il pleure. Prostré. Il lui semble être revenu des années en arrière. Dans sa chambre d'ado. Il pleure.

Il entend des pas mais il ne peut plus se retenir. Les talons claquent. Les pas s'arrêtent. Quelqu'un se baisse. On l'enlace. Il ne relêve pas les yeux. Le parfum est reconnaissable entre mille. Ses pleurs redoublent.

Jeannine ressere ses bras autour de son fils.

* * *

 **J'entre en prépa littéraire cette année, donc je n'aurais clairement pas le temps d'écrire un chapitre par semaine :/ Je suis désolé pour ceux qui suivent la fiction.**


	31. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi

**Après une longue absence dû à mes études, je poste ce nouveau ch^pitre de Remember ! Je n'ai pas d'avance alors le rythme va continuer à être irrégulier ; mes études passent avant tout, et sont assez (trèèèèès) prenante (une prépa, quoi).**

 **Lilo et Eric m'avaient manqués !**

La fête bat son plein. Lilo virevolte au milieu de ses amis, un verre à la main. Johan et Simon dansent le rock ensemble, au centre de la piste. Alona et Viktor se laissent guider par la musique, euphoriques. Ils ont réussi. Tout les cinq ont passé le test avec succés.

La jeune fille boit son troisième shot et éclate de rire en voyant Khan glisser en dansant. D'un geste, elle l'aide à se relever et continue de danser.

Avant, elle n'aimait pas ça. La danse. Trop de gens, de bruits. Elle n'était pas à l'aise. Maintenant…c'est différent. Lilo se sent bien. Elle se sent belle. Les regards de James lui confirment. Ceux d'Eric aussi. Elle tourne sur elle-même. Comment a-t-elle put detester danser ? Elle laisse la musique l'envahir et se laisse porter par les notes. Son corps lui semble réagir de lui-même. Comme s'il connaissait ces pas par cœur.

Du coin de l'œil, elle voit James se rapprocher d'elle et son sourire s'accentue. Lilo ferme les yeux et se laisse entrainer. Elle en a marre. Elle ne veut plus se questionner. Se poser des limites. Une main se pose sur sa hanche et une autre attrape son poignet pour la faire pivoter. Lilo garde les yeux fermés, sachant très bien de qui il s'agit.

Elle est belle. Elle est désirable. Elle s'est faite rejeter par celui qu'elle aime. Eh bien, tant pis pour lui. Elle va se relever. Comme toujours. Elle s'est toujours relevée.

Elle ouvre les yeux pour tomber dans ceux de James et suit le rythme de la musique, tout en dansant près de lui. Un sourire félin ourle les lèvres de l'homme. Elle y répond sans le quitter des yeux.

Lilo n'est plus une proie. Lilo est une prédatrice.

 ** _X_**

La nuit est bien avancée lorsqu'Eric sort de sa chambre. Encore un peu hagard, il avait préféré ne pas se rendre à la fête. De toute façon, il en connaissait l'issus. Et elle ne lui était pas favorable. Le leader pousse un soupire et remonte le col de sa veste. Il n'en peut plus de se battre pour des causes perdues d'avance.

Et puis, c'était sans doute mieux pour eux deux. Il tente de se persuader que c'est le cas. Malgré la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui rappelle qu'il n'a jamais été aussi heureux que depuis qu'il est avec elle.

Un murmure etouffé le coupe dans ses reflexions et il se stoppe. Des bruissements. Le leader se compose un masque de marbre, bien décidé à virer ces unportuns. Il reprend sa marche à grands pas vers les bruits avant de se figer à nouveau. Choqué.

Coincée entre le mur et le corps de James, Lilo embrasse ce dernier à pleine bouche. De la ou il est, le leader pouvait voir les mains de l'autre homme parcourir avidement le ventre et les cuisses de la nouvelle audacieuse.

Eric croise le regard de Lilo. Saphir contre Emeraude. Ils se toisent longuement, tandis que James, inconscient de la situation, embrasse le cou de l'ancienne novice.

Lilo reste interdite quelques secondes, surprise par l'irruption du blond, avant de froncer les sourcils. D'un air de défi, elle empoigne les cheveux de James pour le maintenir plus près d'elle et passa une jambe entre les siennes. Sans quitter des yeux Eric. Il a du mal à déglutir.

Et dans son regard glacial, plein de haine et de gêne, Eric entend ces mots. Ces mots qu'aucun d'eux n'a dit a voix haute, mais que tout deux entendent résonner. Ces mots qui les séparent aussi surement qu'un mur, donnant une impression de lame de glace dans leur cœur. _« Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, Eric »._

Il aimerai pouvoir dire que cela ne lui fait rien de la voir avec lui ! Qu'il s'en fout, qu'il n'a pas besoin d'elle et qu'il n'a pas une impression de trahison qui lui traverse les entrailles. Il aimerai lui marquer ses mots aux fers blanc aussi surement qu'elle elle le fait. Lui marquer le corps et l'esprit avec ses mots. Au moins, même si cela lui fait mal, ce serai ses mots à lui qui la marquerai, pas ceux d'un autre mais les siens.

Et elle, elle le fixe de ses yeux vert. Trop verts. Elle le regarde avec hargne, et haine, et colère. Comme s'il était fautif. Mais de quoi ? Il n'avait pas demandé cela, lui ! Il n'a pas voulu que ce con soit la, contre elle en plein milieu de ce couloir désert. Ce ne devrait pas être ce connard mais lui, ne peut-il s'empêcher de penser. Et maintenant il se retrouve là, estomaqué par la vision de la jeune fille et de l'autre leader.

Finalement les prunelles colériques et vengeresses de l'ancienne novice lui font tourner talons. Il ne peut rien dire ; James est également un leader, il ne peut rien lui ordonner. Eric prend la direction de la salle d'entrainement, attrapant Quatre au tournant d'un couloir ;

\- J'ai besoin de me battre, ou je vais buter quelqu'un.

Son ami ne pose pas de question, sachant qu'il ne sert a rien de questionner un Eric en colère, et le suit sans un mot.

XX

Quand Lilo se reveille, elle met quelques secondes avant de se souvenir de sa nuit. Et que le bras autour d'elle est celui de James.

La jeune fille s'extirpe lentement de l'étreinte et s'assoit sur le lit. James dort. Elle sourit un peu. Lilo se sent libre, étrangement. Elle se sent femme. Son sourire se fane. Alors, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ressent une pointe de déception dans son cœur ? Pourquoi, pendant quelques secondes, a-t-elle esperé le bras d'Eric autour de sa taille ? La jeune femme repousse les mèches rebelles de devant son visage et grimace.

Elle ne veut plus être amoureuse de lui. Elle exige de ne plus l'être. C'est trop douloureux d'aimer un homme comme Eric. Elle, elle ne veut pas se prendre la tête comme ça.

Lilo veut vivre.

Elle veut vivre sans se retenir. On lui a volé son enfance. On a souillé son innocence. On lui a arraché ses parents. Maintenant, elle veut profiter de la vie. Elle est audacieuse, une des meilleures. Elle a des amies, elle a même retrouvé une famille. Elle a Viktor, Alona, Simon, Johan, Bella, Kyle, Khan…James, un peu.

 _« Tant pis, s'il ne veut pas de moi c'est son problème._ » se dit-elle farouchement, dans un sursaut d'orgueil. Elle n'est pas le genre de fille à courir après un homme. Elle est forte. Elle est indépendante.

Elle a vécut seize ans sans Eric, elle peut continuer. Elle n'a pas besoin d'un homme.

C'est sur ces pensées qu'elle se rhabille.

 _« Je n'ai pas besoin de toi »_ se dit-elle, sans savoir qu'au même moment, dans sa chambre, Eric frappait le mur en se disant les mêmes mots.


	32. Marionnette

Le leader regarde alternativement sa mère puis Max avant de dire d'une voix froide :

\- Bien, il est donc temps.

Les deux autres acquiescent d'un air assuré et conquérants.

 **X**

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Un sérum, maintenant vous allez être de vrais audacieux. Tout le monde doit le prendre.

Alona regarde d'un air suspicieux l'aiguille :

\- Je ne suis pas convaincue. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans ? Et c'est pour faire quoi ? Je suis pas fan des aiguilles en plus, celle la est énorme. Non, franchement je peux pas être dispensée ?

\- Tais toi un peu.

Sur ce, l'audacieux lui plante l'aiguille dans le cou. Johan a un mouvement de recul et lance un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui avant de murmurer à l'oeille de son petit-ami ;

\- Je n'aime pas ça. Je sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais...

\- Viens là le binoclard, c'est ton tour. Et ramène toi aussi le rouquin.

Simon et lui échangent un regard inquiet avant de se faire injecter le nouveau sérum. De même que Viktor.

Un peu à l'écart, Lilo regarde la file d'un air soucieux. Elle n'aime pas ça. Pas du tout. Surtout avec ce qu'elle sait sur les érudits. L'avertissement d'Arvid lui revient en tête et un frisson la parcourt. Non. Clairement elle n'aime pas cela. Ils se passe un truc louche. Mais elle n'a pas le choix. Un audacieux lui fait signe et elle s'approche en soupirant avant de se faire injecter le sérum.

Elle a la désagréable sensation de sentir le liquide froid passer dans ses veines et elle grimace. Non. Rien de ce qu'il se passe n'est normal, elle en est sure. Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçoit Tris et Quatre se faire piquer également. Elle croise le regard de la leader et comprend qu'elle non plus ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe. Pas bon.

Dans son dos, Eric la regarde d'un air désolé.

 **X**

\- Alona, Viktor, où allez vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?... Simon ? Simon regarde moi ! Parle moi !

Lilo serre le bras de l'ancien sincère et le secoue énergiquement tout en criant.

\- Putain mais c'est quoi ça ? C'est pas drôle les gars ! Pas drôle du to...

\- Tais toi Lilo.

La jeune fille sursaute et tourne la tête :

\- Johan... ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ?

Le jeune homme hoche la tête et ajuste ses lunettes :

\- Je ne sais pas. Ça doit être lié au sérum que nous avons eut hier après-midi mais je n'en sais pas plus que toi.

\- Pourquoi ne sommes-nous pas touchés ?! explosa l'impétueuse jeune fille.

\- Parce que nous sommes divergents, Lilo.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et recule en lâchant le bras de Simon :

\- Tu savais... toi aussi ?

\- Je ne savais pas, mais c'était une supposition. Disons...que c'était probable.

\- Je... Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu puisses être divergent.

Il eut un sourire amer :

\- Surprenant, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Mais... quelles factions ?

\- Érudit et altruiste.

\- ... Pourquoi les audacieux alors ? Pourquoi ne pas être parti chez les altruistes ?

Johan regarde Simon et les larmes lui montent aux yeux en croisant son regard vide de toutes é n'est pas Simon. Ce n'est plus Simon. Quelques larmes lui échappe et il les essuie en reniflant un peu, honteux de se laisser aller alors que son petit-ami à besoin de lui.

\- Parce que Simon m'aurait suivi. Et que Simon ne pouvait être à sa place qu'ici.

La jeune fille hoche la tête :

\- Comment on les sauve de ce truc ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais...

Il se stoppe soudainement et attrape le bras de Lilo pour la forcer à se mettre à la suite des autres. La rousse se tait en comprenant le message et suit le groupe en silence. Un audacieux les surveille. Elle ne le regarde qu'à peine mais il est visible qu'il n'est pas sous emprise.

Elle n'aime pas cela, du tout.

Elle suit les instructions et va vers un train avec tout le monde. Un Audacieux cri, il demande ce qu'il se passe. Un coup de feu retentit. Elle ne se retourne pas mais serre les dents. Elle commence à comprendre.

Les érudits avaient besoin d'une armée selon Arvid. Et l'armée, c'est eux. Mais rien n'aurait été possible sans l'aide de...

\- Eric.

Le murmure de Johan l'a fait frissonner et elle suit son regard pour tomber sur le leader blond. Ce dernier discute avec Jeanine.

Une profonde déchirure se fait dans le cœur de la jeune fille.

Il les a trahis.

Il les a réduits à l'état d'esclave.

Il l'a trahi.

Il a voulu en faire une **marionnette**.

Une profonde détermination se mit à illuminer son regard tandis qu'elle monte dans le train en serrant son arme contre elle.

Elle se vengera. L'image d'Arvid s'impose à elle Oui. Elle se vengera. Elle aurait du écouter son ami d'enfance : on ne peut faire confiance à ces gens. Ceux qui sont pour ce système absurde de factions, ceux qui ne veulent pas sortir de l'enceinte de Chicago.

Elle trouvera le moyen de rejoindre les sans faction puisqu'apparemment, elle n'a pas sa place ici.

 **X**

Le regard d'Eric dévie vers les troupes alors qu'il parle avec Jeanine. Au milieu des troupes, au coté de ses amis, se tient Lilo. Elle marche droit devant elle. Son cœur se serre et il détourne le regard.

A cause de lui. Il en a fait une marionnette au service d'une cause en laquelle lui-même ne croit pas.

Pourquoi fait-il cela ?

\- Qui est cette fille, Eric ?

\- Personne. Juste une ancienne novice.

Jeanine observe un instant la jeune fille entrer dans le wagon ;

\- C'est elle, la fameuse Lilo j'imagine.

\- Qui t'as parlé d'elle ?!

\- J'ai mes sources et ton attachement singulier pour cette fille n'est pas passé inaperçu.

Le jeune homme grogna et elle continue :

\- Tu sais, avec ce serum, il suffit que tu lui demandes et elle fera ce que tu veux.

Le leader audacieux lui lança un regard furieux avant de répliquer avec dégoût :

\- Jamais. Je ne m'abaisserai jamais à ça. Si elle n'a pas son libre-arbitre, ce n'est qu'un viol.

Elle hausse les épaules :

\- Son libre-arbitre, elle ne l'a plus. Et elle ne l'aura plus, tu sais.

Eric se renfrogne.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient de faire...


	33. Chute et Abandon

Les mains crispées sur son arme, Lilo regarde droit devant elle avec détermination. La machoire serrée à s'en faire mal, la jeune fille ressasse toutes les déceptions qu'elle a subit au sujet d'Eric. Elle ne veut plus lui donner une autre chance. Elle ne lui donnera pas d'autre chance. Il ne le mérite pas.

Cet homme vient de tous les trahir et de les livrer en pature aux érudits. Quel lâche. Elle est mortifiée d'avoir aimé un tel homme. Les jointures de ses mains deviennent blanches à cause de la pression. Oui. Elle a honte d'aimer un tel homme. Alors elle va totalement fermer son cœur à présent et devenir sourde à ses appels ses émotions ne sont plus qu'un poids à présent, elles ne sont pas fiables. Elles sont détraquées.

Du coin de l'œil, elle voit Johan pleurer silencieusement, le regard braqué sur Simon. Lilo secoue la tête en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux et pousse un grognement sourd. La seule émotion qu'elle doit ressentir à présent, c'est la haine.

Elle voit, plus loin dans le wagon, Quatre et Tris se tenir la main. Bien. Ils sont là également. Lilo pousse l'épaule de Johan et lui fait signe de la suivre. La jeune fille traverse lentement le wagon pour se placer derrière les deux leaders et murmure.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

« Pour l'instant, on attend. Je ne sais pas où ils nous emmènent mais ça ne me dit rien qui vaille. »

« Moi je sais. » affirme Lilo « Nous allons chez les Altruistes. »

Tris tourne vivement la tête vers elle

« Les Altruistes ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« Un coup d'état, à la solde des érudits. »

« Comment le sais-tu ? «

« Ma source est fiable, Quatre. J'ai été prévenu qu'ils en avaient l'intention, mais je ne pensais pas que cela se passerait aussi vite et d'une manière si…lâche. »

Les deux leaders échangent un regard puis Quatre soupire

« Ok, je te crois. Dans ce cas, il faut couper la tête. »

« Que veut-tu dire ? »

« Il faut tuer Jeannine » conclu Johan, d'une voix neutre.

Lilo hoche la tête

« Je m'en charge. »

« Non Lilo. Tu es trop inexpérimentée. Je vais le faire. » répliqua Quatre d'un ton sans appel.

« Et une fois ça fait ? Et surtout, comment faire ? C'est presque une opération kamikaze… » s'inquiète Tris en resserant la main de son petit-ami.

« Je trouverais un moyen, faites moi confiance. »

Lilo penche la tête, le regard froid.

« Et que fait-on d'Eric ? »

Un silence suit sa question. Silence que coupe Johan en affirmant calmement

« Il faut s'en débarrasser en priorité. C'est un danger trop grand. »

Quatre et Tris le regardent, choqués par les propos du jeune homme. Johan soutient leur regard d'un air farouche

« C'est à cause de cette brute que nous en sommes là. »

« Je suis d'accord. »

« Lilo ? » s'étonne Tris « Tu…Tu es d'accord avec lui ? »

« Bien sur. Cet homme est une gêne, il faut l'éliminer. » répond-t-elle en serrant son arme « Je n'hésiterais pas, si j'en ai l'occasion. ».

« Moi non plus. »

Quatre soupire légèrement, conscient de la véracité de leur propos puis il se tourne vers Johan

« Non. Toi, tu dois rester en vie quand la voie sera libre, tu devras inverser le processus des puces qu'ils ont injecté. Notre but premier est ta protection, Johan. Lilo, tu protègeras Johan et l'escortera jusqu'au centre de contrôle des puces. Tris et moi, nous nous chargeons d'Eric et Jeannine. »

« Mais… »

« C'est un ordre direct de ton leader, Lilo, alors pour l'amour de Dieu, au moins une fois dans ta vie, suis les ordres. » asséne Quatre avec exaspération.

La jeune fille grimace mais ne fait aucune remarque. Le wagon s'arrête une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Les quatre divergents suivent le mouvement et descendent en rang serré avant de se poster au garde à vous, en ligne. Eric sort alors du premier wagon, accompagnée par quelques érudits et audacieux hors de contrôle et marche vers eux.

Le Leader commence à passer en revue chaque personne, l'air suspicieux, avant de se stopper face à Quatre. Son regard se voile un peu et un air peiné traverse son visage une fraction de secondes. Le blond secoue un peu la tête avant de reprendre sa revue, accelerant imperceptiblement en passant devant Lilo, comme si le regard neutre de la jeune fille le dérangeait. Il finit par s'arrêter aux cotés de James et lui fait signe de prendre en main les choses. Le leader sourit largement d'un air sadique et commence à aboyer ses ordres. Eric leur tourne le dos pour inspecter les maisons des altruistes.

Tout se passe en une fraction de seconde.

Johan, le visage déformé par la rage, leve son arme et vise le crâne du grand blond. Le coup part avant que Lilo n'ait le temps de l'en empêcher. Malgré sa colère, elle sent son cœur rater un battement lorsque le coup part. Dans sa précipitation, le jeune homme vise mal et la balle traverse la poitrine d'Eric. Ce dernier se stope, titube avant de s'écrouler.

Lilo ne peut décrocher son regard du corps au sol. Le teint blême, elle sent son cœur s'emballer. Eric n'a pas poussé un cri.

Des dizaines de fusils visent alors Johan qui sourit triomphalement.

Ignorant les conséquences, Lilo tourne la tête vers Johan dans un état second. James hurle quelque chose mais elle ne l'écoute pas. La jeune fille fixe son ami, hébétée.

« C'était ma vengeance… » arrive-t-elle à murmurer avant de se faire violement plaquer au sol par James.

Les deux jeunes divergents n'opposent aucune résistance. Johan lance un regard à Simon lorsqu'il passe devant lui et gémit de douleur devant le regard fixe et neutre de son petit-ami. Lilo, elle, revoit inlassablement la chute silencieuse d'Eric, sans réellement y croire. Elle ne remarque qu'elle est en présence de Jeannine que lorsque James la claque avec violence pour qu'elle réponde à la question de la leader. La jeune fille lance un regard noir au leader qui lui répond par un sourire insolent avant de relever la tête vers la mère d'Eric, l'air toujours aussi hagarde. La femme la regarde durement

« C'est bon James, vous pouvez disposer. Lilo. J'aurais du me douter que vous en étiez une. Cela se sentait vous étiez si insolente et hors de contrôle. »

« Je vous emmerde. »

« Comment ?! » S'offusque la femme en faisant des yeux ronds de surprise.

« Vous m'avez entendu. Je vous emmerde. Je vous emmerde tous. Je vous hais. »murmure Lilo l'air fatiguée « De toute façon, je vais mourir. Peu importe ce que je dis. Je ne dirais rien d'autre. Je vous déteste juste. »

Une fois cela dit, la jeune fille baisse la tête. A quoi bon ? Elle se sent lasse de tout ça. Toute cette douleur. Elle en est juste fatiguée. Elle n'a pas même dix-sept encore. Elle est fatiguée de vivre tout ça. La chute d'Eric repasse devant ses yeux. Elle n'a même pas pu se venger de lui. Ce n'est pas elle qui l'a tué mais Johan. Elle n'a plus de raison de se battre. Elle est fatiguée. Et triste. Incommensurablement triste. Et elle ne sait même pas si le pincement de son cœur est dû au manquement de sa vengeance ou à la chute d'Eric. Elle revoit le sang gicler de la blessure. Sa chute à genoux. Son vacillement. Son basculement. Son corps au sol. Son Sang. Le sang d'Eric.

« Je veux juste…que tout ça cesse. »

La leader érudite ne fait aucune remarque. Peut-être est-elle touchée par la détresse dans la voix de la jeune fille ou bien veut-elle simplement en finir au plus vite, le fait est qu'elle ordonne de faire exécuter les deux divergents avant de monter dans une voiture et de quitter les lieux. Sans doute va-t-elle rejoindre le corps de son fils.

Deux audacieux attrapent les prisonniers et les mettent à genoux, face à un mur. Johan se met à pleurer et Lilo se dit qu'elle aimerait pleurer elle aussi, mais ses yeux restent désespéremment sec. Elle n'a même pas peur. Elle ne ressent plus rien.

« Dommage que tu sois divergente, t'étais plutôt bonne »

« Contente toi de me tuer. » supplie-t-elle à voix basse.

Johan tourne la tête vers le ciel, des larmes plein les yeux et murmure ;

« Simon, je t'aime… »

Ses épaules tressautent. Il n'avait pas voulu ça. Il ne veut pas mourir. Pas sans avoir délivré Simon de l'emprise des érudits mais à présent, il était trop tard. Il avait agit sur le coup de l'émotion. Il avait condamné Simon, Lilo et les autres. Le jeune homme lance un regard désolé à Lilo.

« Pardonne moi… »

La jeune fille lui fait un maigre sourire

« Je ne t'en veux pas, Jo. »

Une rafale de tir retenti alors et des cris percent le silence lourd.

Les audacieux maintenant Johan et Lilo sont fauchés et tombent par terre, leur cris noyés dans leur sang. Surpris, Johan releve la tête vers les toits et écarquille les yeux. Lilo, elle, ne réagit que lorsqu'une paire de rangers noires entrent dans son champ de vision. Une main se pose dans ses cheveux et lui redresse fermement la tête.

« Tu as abandonné ? » demande une voix glaciale.

Les sourcils froncés et la bouche dédaigneuse, Arvid la regarde d'un air furibond.

« Réponds-moi Lilo ! Est-ce que tu as abandonné ?! »

La jeune fillee est tentée de dire oui mais soudain, il lui semble retrouver un ancrage sur terre en voyant le visage de son ami d'enfance.

« Arvid… » murmure-t-elle, perdue.

« Lilo, les Altruistes comptent sur nous ! On ne peut pas abandonner maintenant, il faut se battre ! »

Arvid accompagne sa tirade d'une claque sonore. Lilo secoue vivement la tête et regarde ses mains déliées avant de se relever. Oui. Elle doit se battre, parce que personne ne le fera à sa place. La jeune fille attrape une arme sur un des corps au sol, la charge mécaniquement avant de se tourner vers Arvid. Le sans-faction sourit et désigne les toits

« On s'arrache d'ici, et on va buter de l'érudits ! »

« Non. »

Le jeune homme hausse un sourcil.

« Quoi ? »

Lilo montre Johan et dit avec assurance et fermeté.

« On doit emmener Johan au centre de contrôle. On ne peut pas vaincre les Audacieux. »

Arvid semble hésiter mais finit par hocher la tête.

« Je te suis, princesse. Je t'ai toujours fait confiance. Allez, on s'arrache ! »

« Eh, Arvid ? »

« Quoi ? »

Lilo le foudroie du regard

« Ne me frappe plus jamais »

Le sans-faction eut un léger rire

« Alors ne sois plus léthargique. Tu ne peux pas te permettres d'abandonner quand des gens comptent sur toi. »


	34. Arvid

Autour d'eux, le sol est jonché de blessés et de cadavres. Sans-faction, Altruistes et Audacieux sont mêlés. Lilo détourne le regard, refusant de voir les visages blêmes et figés. Elle a peur de reconnaître quelqu'un.

De reconnaître Viktor, Alona, Simon, Bella, Kyle, Khan ou quelqu'un d'autre.

La jeune fille lance un regard à son meilleur ami, tentant de trouver du réconfort dans les yeux noir de celui qui est comme son frère. Arvid scrute les alentours, à la recherche d'ennemi, l'air sur ses gardes. Lilo se reconcentre et mène la marche. Elle n'a pas le temps pour ce genre de chose. Ils sont les seuls à pouvoir arrêter cette hécatombe à présent. Elle se laisse guider par son instincts et les heures intenses d'entrainement qu'elle a suivi.

Elle aperçoit du mouvement du coin de l'oeil et, mécaniquement, elle lève son arme et tire. Lilo ne pense à rien en voyant l'audacieux tomber au sol. Elle continue sa route et enjambe le cadavre. Ses yeux verts brillent sombrement. Elle a une mission à accomplir. Arvid se jette soudainement sur le coté, couteau à la main, et poignarde un audacieux qui s'apprêtait à leur tirer dessus. Elle ne tourne même pas la tête vers lui. Tout deux avancent instinctivement et entament une danse macabre, tuant sans marquer la moindre hésitation.

Johan les suit, tremblant. Ses yeux suivent avec une fascination mêlée d'horreur les mouvements de son amie ; Lilo semble enragée. La jeune fille ne laisse pas la moindre chance à ses adversaires, tuant sans parler ou montrer la plus infime émotion. L'évidence le frappe; Le jeune homme sent des larmes de rage et d'impuissance lui monter aux yeux. Lil est brisée.

"Par ici !"

Les trois amis se tournent comme un seul homme vers la voix. Un sourire soulagé passe fugacement sur les lèvres de Johan.

"Tris !"

Abritée dans une maison altruiste -sans doute la sienne- la jeune leader leur fait signe de la rejoindre. Les trois jeunes s'élancent vers elle, parcourant aussi vite que possible la distance les séparant. Une fois à couvert, Arvid lança un regard méfiant à la jeune femme ;

"Tu es qui ?"

"Tris, Leader des Audacieux. Enfin... de ce qui reste des audacieux" répond amèrement Tris.

"Ou est Quatre ?"

La leader grimace, l'air inquiète

"On a été séparée... Lorsque les Sans-Factions sont arrivés, nous nous sommes rebellé à notre tour. J'ai évacué une partie des altruistes tandis que Quatre combattait. Je ne l'ai pas retrouvé depuis."

"ça fait combien de temps ?"

"Une demi-heure, je pense."

Lilo coupe court à la discussion ;

"Nous devons prendre le train. Nous n'avons pas le temps d'attendre."

"Lilo !" s'indigne Johan.

"Jo, on DOIT y aller. Plus on attend, plus il y a de morts."

"Lilo a raison, nous devons partir immédiatement"

Tris semble tourmenté par le choix. La jeune femme serre les poings. Doit-elle chercher Quatre ou mettre un terme à tout ceci ? Elle lance un regard aux trois jeunes devant elle, eux qui n'ont qu'un an de moins qu'elle mais dont elle a la responsabilité. Eux qui ont déjà vu trop de choses pour leur âge. Tout comme elle. Elle vient à peine d'avoir dix-huit ans. Tout d'un coup, elle trouve son poste injuste. Elle ne veut pas prendre cette décision. Elle ne veut pas avoir à décider de ça. Elle veut simplement...revoir Quatre. Être sure qu'il va bien. Elle veut être égoiste. La jeune femme soupire et plonge dans le regard de la nouvelle Audacieuse.

Lilo. Cette fille si prometteuse. Cette fille qui a su dompter Eric et se faire aimer par lui. Cette fille qui est quasiment majore de sa promotion. Cette fille qui a un regard effrayant et dénué de toute expression à présent. Cette fille qui est couverte de sang.

"Je vous accompagne jusqu'au train, après ce sera à vous de jouer."

"Tu ne viens pas ?" s'étonne Johan, soudain inquiet.

"Je dois retrouver Quatre. Lilo ? Je te confie la suite des opérations. Libère les Audacieux pendant que je botte le cul des Erudits."

La jeune rousse la regarde avant de faire un sourire inquiétant ;

"C'est ce qui est prévue. Je vais leur montrer qu'il ne faut pas nous prendre pour des cons."

Tris frissonne avant d'hocher la tête et de charger son arme d'un geste assuré.

"Ok. C'est parti."

 **X**

Assis dans le train, Arvid regarde sa meilleure amie. Un sentiment glacé l'habite depuis qu'il l'a vu, à genoux dans la poussière, une mitraillette pointée contre sa nuque. La pétillante jeune fille semble être vide à présent. Bien sur, elle s'était relevé après qu'il l'eut secoué mais il sent bien qu'elle n'est pas... vraiment elle.

Le jeune homme soupire. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi elle est ainsi. Pourquoi n'est-elle pas... plus vivante ? Elle semble être machinale. Elle n'agit que mécaniquement, sans pitié... Elle n'est plus sa "petite soeur" si souriante. Et ce n'est pas seulement au vu des circonstances, il le sait. Il le sent.

Arvid n'a aucune idée de ce qui s'est passé avant qu'il n'arrive mais il sait que ça à cassé sa chère Lilo. Et il s'était juré, il y a de ça bien longtemps maintenant, qu'il la protégerait toujours. Il a faillit à sa promesse. Le jeune homme se crispe. Jamais. Elle n'aurait jamais du aller chez les Audacieux. Elle aurait du rester chez les Fraternelles, être entouré d'amour et de douceur et non de sang et de violence.

Amour artificiel. Il le sait bien, mais amour quand même. Ici... Dans la faction en noir, quel genre d'amour pouvait-elle bien esperer ? Aucun. Arvid s'en veut. Il n'a pas su la protéger, il n'a pas pu être à ses cotés...tout ça à cause des factions, comme toujours.

Le jeune homme ne cesse de regarder Lilo. Il doit la protéger. Il doit détruire ce système de faction. Il doit détruire la barrière qui entoure la ville. Pour elle. Parce que Lilo, sa chère petite Lilo, à toujours rêvée de voir l'océan. De voir des montagnes. De voir des déserts. De voir des forêts. De voir autre chose que cette stupide ville, que ces rues absurdes, que ces factions désuètes.

Alors oui, Arvid va détruire Chicago et mener Lilo en dehors, loin de tout ça. C'est une _promesse_.

La jeune fille se lève soudainement, sortant Arvid de ses pensées.

"On arrive, préparez vous à sauter, les gars."

"On te suis, chef" sourit Arvid en se relevant, imité de près par Johan.

Le Sans-Faction s'approche du bord et observe le paysage défiler, attendant impatiemment le signal de l'Audacieuse. Enfin, il va pouvoir entrer chez les Audacieux, découvrir l'intérieur d'une faction... et détruire le plan des Erudits. Ces types qui se pensent au dessus d'eux et qui se servent des siens pour leurs expériences à la con. Il a hâte de leur rendre la pareille.

"Arvid ?"

"Quoi ?"

"Pour toute à l'heure... Merci. J'avais besoin qu'on me rappelle pourquoi je me bat, pourquoi je suis là."

Le jeune homme sourit à Lilo et pose affectueusement sa main sur sa tête.

"De rien, petite ! Je suis là pour ça après tout."

Lilo lui sourit faiblement puis se concentre à nouveau su le paysage. La jeune fille leur fait signe et s'élance vers le toit. Elle se réceptionne sans difficulté avec une roulade et reste accroupie au sol, guettant le moindre mouvement suspect. Arvid et Johan l'imitent sans problème, se laissant guider par elle. Le jeune homme observe autour d'eux, curieux. Que foutent-ils sur un toit ? Voyant qu'il n'y a aucun danger imminent, les trois rebelles se relèvent et Lilo marche d'un pas assuré vers un gigantesque trou. Le sans-faction hausse un sourcil.

"Lil ? C'est quoi ça ?"

"Notre porte d'entrée pour la faction Audacieuse, Arvid. Suis nous"

Sur ce, Johan et elle sautent d'un air assuré. Arvid retient un cri et s'approche du bord.

"Lilo ?!"

Aucune réponse. Le jeune homme grimace. Bon sang, il a horreur de ça. Il n'a pas vraiment le vertige mais... de là à sauté dans un puit sans fond... Il se rassure en se disant que si Johan et Lilo l'ont fait, c'est que le danger est minime. Tentant de faire taire ses craintes, le jeune homme ferme les yeux et saute en se mordant le poing, afin de retenir son cri de terreur.

"T'en a mis du temps" remarque simplement Lilo lorsqu'il atterrit dans un filet.

Vexé, le jeune homme ne répond rien, se contentant d'enlever la sécurité de son arme d'un air peu avenant. Il perçoit des éclats de voix et plusieurs bruits de pas. Un sourire se dessine sur son visage tendit qu'il sent monter l'adrénaline en lui. Il lance un coup d'œil à Lilo et remarque que la jeune fille sourit également, mais d'un air bien plus inquiétant que lui. Cette constatation emplit son cœur de détermination.

Il protégera Lilo et l'emmènera loin d'ici.

"C'est parti" murmure la jeune fille en s'enfonçant dans les couloirs de la faction.


	35. Retour chez les Audacieux

Larry était un audacieux comme un autre. Âgé de vingt-huit ans, il avait passé toute sa vie dans la faction en noir. Soldat de métier et bon suiveur, il avait toujours remplie ses missions avec exactitude et précision, ne remettant jamais en question les ordres de ses leaders. Larry avait un sens aigu du devoir qui lui avait valu la reconnaissance et la confiance de ses pairs, et l'amour de Maxine, audacieuse native avec laquelle il avait eut deux enfants ; Lou et Cléa. La vie de Larry était, en somme, sans histoire et presque banale.

Cependant, tout cela prit fin lorsque le couteau de chasse de Lilo s'enfonça profondément dans son torse, éclaboussant de sang chaud la gorge et la poitrine de la jeune fille.

Elle arracha violemment l'arme des chairs ensanglantées et laissa le corps de Larry tomber sans vie au sol. D'un mouvement de tête, elle ordonna l'avancée et parti en tête couverte par Arvid et suivit par Johan. Ce dernier enjamba le corps avec un frisson de dégoût. Les trois adolescents avancèrent sans bruit dans la base audacieuse que les anciens novices connaissaient à présent par coeur. Silencieusement, Arvid et Lilo se débarassèrent des quelques sentinelles tenant le camps ; cela ne fut pas bien difficile, la plupart étant parti au combat contre les Altruistes. Finalement, ils se stoppèrent brusquement à l'entente de la voix grave d'un homme.

\- Lilo, tu ne te décideras donc jamais à gentiment te laisser tuer, n'est-ce pas ?

La novice se retourna, l'air bravache ;

\- James, encore et toujours toi décidément.

\- ça n'avait pas l'air de te déranger, dernièrement si je me souviens bien.

Arvid jeta un regard d'incompréhension à Lilo qui gronda sourdement. Le sourire de James s'élargit ;

\- Quoi ? Tu n'as pas dis à ton copain ? Désolé le Sans-faction, mais elle est à moi maintenant la p'tite Roussette.

Lilo fit signe aux deux autres d'avancer en murmurant à Johan un "Je m'en charge, ne perdez pas de temps les gars.". L'audacieux hésita mais finit par hocher la tête et par prendre le bras d'Arvid et le trainer derrière lui. Le jeune homme résista ;

\- On va pas la laisser avec ce type !

\- Va.

\- Mais...

\- Arvid ! Tu as plus urgent à faire, ne perdez pas de temps. Pense à tes frères, plus tu attends plus ils risquent de mourir !

Prenant soudainement conscience de l'importance de leur rôle, le sans faction blêmit et mordit sa lèvre, hésitant, puis il se détourna en lâchant d'un ton menaçant ;

\- Si tu meurs, je profane ta tombe gamine.

\- ça vaut pour toi aussi.

\- Hey, ça va ? Je vous dérange pas ? s'impatienta le leader.

La jeune fille fit craquer ses articulations et lui lança un regard noir tandis que ses amis partaient en courant, continuant leur route.

\- Je vais te régler ton compte, comme j'aurais dpu le faire il y a bien longtemps.

\- Je croyais que tu me laissait une "seconde chance", se moqua-t-il.

\- C'était avant que tu ne contribues à tout ça, connard.

Il posa une main au niveau de son cœur, mimant une blessure avec un sourire ironique ;

\- Oh touché, ça me blesse ce que tu dis ma Roussette.

Ils commencèrent à marcher en cercle, lentement, tels des loups enragés s'étudiant avant de s'entre-déchirer violemment. Lilo serra son couteau à s'en faire mal. Le sang sur sa peau avait en partie séché, laissant une trainée d'un rouge presque noir sur le menton et la gorge de la jeune fille, lui donnant l'aspect d'un lion en combat. Ses cheveux d'un roux flamboyant semblèrent irradier comme un feu de joie autour de sa peau dorée par le soleil. A cet instant, elle semblait être une déesse vengeresse, sauvage et magnifique, auréolée de sang et de feu. James en fut éblouit quelques secondes. Lilo se jeta sur lui, tout croc dehors.

Elle planta profondément son arme dans l'épaule de son ennemi, oubliant que quelques jours auparavant, ce corps qu'elle déchirait était contre elle dans une étreinte voluptueuse. Elle sourit un instant en entendant le cri de souffrance de l'homme avant d'être projetée contre un mur et de gémir de douleur. La large main de James attrapa son cou et la souleva avec peu de difficulté.

La gorge en feu, elle ouvrit la bouche en un cri muet. L'air lui manqua et sembla embraser ses poumons. Dans un sursaut, elle donna un coup de genoux dans la lame, encore profondément plantée dans la chair de James. L'homme hurla et lui frappa la tête contre la parois rocheuse. Elle eut l'impression que son crâne s'éclatait. Devant ses yeux, des myriades de points noirs dansaient. Elle retrouva la force de relever ses mains et les posa sur le visage rouge de James. Elle le regarda un instant en grimaçant puis enfonça ses deux pouces dans les yeux de l'homme.

Il hurla à s'en briser les cordes vocales et la balança violement au sol. Son corps roula dangereusement vers le ravin et elle se rattrapa de justesse à la rambarde, la moitié de son corps au dessus du vide.

\- Putain ! Bordel de merde la salope ! Je vais te tuer ! je vais TE TUER !

La jeune fille reprit son souffle. Son regard se porta sur l'aveugle qui agitait violemment son couteau autour de lui. Il se stoppa brusquement puis sourit dangereusement

\- Je t'entends respirer.

Elle blêmit, encore assommée par le manque d'air. L'aveugle avança vers elle, le couteau serré dans la main. Elle tenta de se relever mais n'y arriva pas, ses jambes tremblants trop. Soudain, elle lança un regard au vide puis à James et un sourire mauvais naquit sur ses lèvres.

\- Je suis sûre que tu es incapable de m'avoir. Tu es bien trop con.

Elle continua de le provoquer ;

\- Et puis, tu penses que je suis à toi connard ? On a passé UNE nuit ensemble, ne pense pas que cela te donne un droit sur moi. Je n'appartiens à PERSONNE !

Sur ces mots, elle donna un coup de pied dans le tibia de James qui bascula en avant. Le corps de l'homme passa par dessus la rambarde du ravin et elle entendit son cri terrifié tandis qu'il tombait dans le gouffre. Elle sourit méchamment lorsqu'elle perçu le bruit spongieux de l'impact et se redressa lentement sur ses jambes flageolantes. Lilo reprit bien vite son souffle, craignant que d'autres audacieux n'arrivent, alertés par le bruit et s'engouffra à la suite de ses amis.

Elle traversa plusieurs couloirs et parvint finalement devant la salle de contrôle. Elle attrapa son arme à feu, enleva la sécurité, et se prépara à lancé l'assaut. Elle se demanda rapidement où étaient passé ses amis avant de s'élancer impulsivement dans la salle emplit d'érudits.

Lilo n'avait plus rien à perdre.

La chute d'Eric repassa devant ses yeux et elle ouvrit le feu.


	36. Le Laboratoire

**Après une trèèèès longue absence, voila un nouveau chapitre. On arrive peu à peu à la fin (lentement). Ne vous attendez pas à la suite immédiatement, j'ai mes gros concours dans un mois à peine, et je pense que je vais mourir x_x**

Les hurlements se répercutent sur les murs blancs de la salle. Les balles se fichent profondément dans le béton, après avoir traversé les corps comme du papier. Le sang bouillonnant de Lilo, mêlé à l'adrénaline brute, guide ses pas et ses victimes n'eurent que le temps de hurler avant de tomber au sol.

Aucun sourire n'ourle ses lèvres rougis par les éclaboussures de sang. Elles sont pincées en une fine ligne sèche, ses traits sont tirés et maculés de rouge. Elle avance sans se soucier des corps qui jonchent le sol sur son passage, semblable à une déesse de la mort. Elle en est une. Elle est la Mort. Et elle vient remplir son devoir.

Son regard vert se fige alors sur un point et elle se stoppe. Elle fronce les sourcils. Elle lève son arme et vise la personne face à elle. Autour d'elle, elle entend des cris. Les audacieux à la solde des érudits envahissent la pièce, l'entourent, la visent. Elle ne daigne même pas les regarder. Elle ne regarde que les yeux de glace face à elle

\- Lilo, vous ne vous laisserez donc jamais tuer ?

\- Je le ferais, une fois que je vous aurais éliminé.

Jeannine hausse un sourcil, serrant plus fort sa tablette. Le regard sans vie de la jeune fille lui fait bien plus peur qu'elle ne voudrait bien l'admettre. C'est celui d'une personne qui n'a plus rien à perdre. C'était celui d'Eric durant des années. Et elle sait pertinamment de quoi était capable Eric. Son regard se pose alors sur l'arme, chargée, et tournée impitoyablement vers elle. Son cœur s'accelère. Jeannine serre les dents. Elle est terrifiée par cette gamine insolente.

\- Je crois que vous ne comprennez pas bien la situation.

\- Oh si, je la comprends très bien détrompez vous.

\- Vous ne vous rendez pas compte… Nous faisons ça pour le meilleur de la société !

Lilo soupire, désabusée

\- Qui croit encore à vos mensonges ? Vous ne voulez que votre bien, vous ne souhaitez que le pouvoir Jeannine. Vous êtes une avide. Une avide de pouvoir. Vous sacrifiez sans compter. Et je tue à présent sans comptez. C'est drôle quand on y pense non ? C'est vous qui avez créé le monstre que je suis maintenant.

Jeannine écarquille les yeux en entendant les mots tranchants de la jeune fille. Ces mêmes mots qu'avait prononcé son fils, bien des années plus tôt, lorsqu'il avait frappé une de ses camarades de classe. Le monstre que vous avez créé. En pensant à son fils, l'image de son corps au torse ensanglanté repasse devant ses yeux et sa poitrine se comprime. Elle est la Créatrice. Elle regarde les yeux sans vie de Lilo. Elle est la Créatrice de monstre. Sa main se crispe sur sa tablette. Et il est de son devoir, en tant que Créatrice, d'en être l'Annihilatrice.

\- Lilo, ne faite pas l'enfant, vous voyez bien que vous ne pouvez en ressortir vivante.

Un rire s'échappe alors des lèvres couvertes de sang tiède. Et ce rire fait frissonner toutes les personnes présentent. Un rire semblable au teintement d'un miroir se brisant, semblable à des débris de verre tombant au sol. Un rire qui n'est que celui d'un pantin désarticulé.

\- Vivante ? Vivante ?!

L'énervement remplace la neutralité. La rage emplit le Vide dans les yeux vert, semblable à une mer déchainée

\- Parce que vous pensez que cela m'importe de l'être ?! Que je veux le rester ?! Mais je m'en fous ! Je m'en fous d'être vivante. Je veux juste vous emmener avec moi dans la tombe. Vous. Parce que c'est de VOTRE faute tout ça. Et je veux vous tuer. Puis je me tuerais. Parce que ce n'est pas vos subalternes ridicules, vos fantoches qui vont me tuer.

Elle lève un peu plus haut son arme, se met en joue

\- Ceci est un suicide, énonce-t-elle avec férocité.

Jeannine regarde la mer déchainée dans les yeux de Lilo et laisse glisser son pouce sur sa tablette. Un homme, jusqu'alors assis sur le coté, se lève alors et s'avance machinalement vers elles. Lilo ne tourne même pas la tête vers lui jusqu'à ce qu'il entre dans son champ de vision périphérique.

\- Q…Quatre ?!

Le jeune homme ne lui répond pas et lui décoche une droite en pleine machoire. Surprise et étourdie, la jeune fille tombe au sol. Le coup part tout seul. Jeannine crit. Une balle est fichée dans le mur derrière elle. Une trainée de sang éclabousse le mur. Lilo tourne la tête vers elle, ignorant Quatre qui se rapproche pour la frapper à nouveau. Jeannine est au sol. Lilo sourit. Jeannine se tient la jambe. Le sourire se fane. Jeannine n'est pas mortellement touchée, la balle a traversé son genou. Elle n'a que le temps de regarder Quatre que ce dernier recommence à la frapper.

Sa tête part en arrière et frappe le béton. La douleur explose dans sa tête. Dans un effort surhumain, elle se redresse et attrape le bras du leader audacieux pour lui tordre violement le poignet. Un craquement se fait entendre. Lilo ressaute sur ses jambes et se jette contre Quatre sans refflechir. Il n'est plus le leader. Elle n'est plus rien. Elle martèle son torse de coups. Il lui rend chaque blessure au centuple. Elle n'a plus rien à perdre. Soudain, les coups cessent de pleuvoir sur son corps.

Dans la précipitation fébrile autour de Jeannine, personne ne remarque que la tablette de la leader à disparut, ni que parmis les corps au sol, il y en a un a qui il manque une blouse blanche. Pourtant, il ne faut que quelques minutes pour que les érudits ne remarquent que les audacieux sous contrôle, se réveillent.


End file.
